Les rayures du tigre
by DreamOnTheMoon
Summary: Il était faible, un pauvre petit humain attaqué par un oméga. Sauvé par cette meute dont il n'a jamais fait partie, Stiles décide de partir. Des alphas dessinent les premières rayures sur son corps. Désespéré, esseulé, les cicatrices s'accumulent sur son corps. Et alors qu'un chaton a quitté Beacon Hills, c'est un tigre qui revient. La meute n'a qu'à bien se tenir.
1. Prélude

**Titre: **Les rayures du tigre

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages appartiennent tous à J. Davis

**Pairing: **Sterek Derek/Stiles pour être exacte.

**Note de l'auteure:** Bonjour, bonsoir! Alors voilà petite histoire de cette fiction, elle me trotte dans le tête depuis plusieurs jours et m'étant endormie hier en rêvant de la première image, j'ai passé environ 10 heures a balancer sur le clavier ce petit truc sans prétention aucune. Je pense que ce n'est qu'en fait un prélude à une histoire un peu plus complexe, longue et détaillée. A vous de choisir si elle mérite d'être développée et surtout publiée. Cette histoire peut se lire comme un OS, je l'avais d'abord imaginée comme ça, mais la fibre créatrice, quand elle nous prend... Brefi brefou, il y a un bon lemon assez consistant à la fin de cet OS donc vous êtes prévenus. Enjaillez-vous amis, enjaillez-vous... :)

* * *

Il hurla. De toutes ses forces, son âme à nue s'exprimait. Il hurla encore et encore. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent. Son cri menaçait de passer la barrière de ses songes et de s'ancrer dans la réalité. Trempé de sueur, les gestes tremblant, il passa la main sur son visage, effleurant doucement ses lèvres scellées. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues mais il les essuya. Ce n'était pas le moment de pleurer, il ne servait à rien de se laisser aller ainsi.

Stiles Stilinski se leva de son lit les jambes flageolantes et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Son père était au poste, il ne verrait pas son fils de dix-sept ans, pâle, cerné se diriger vers l'eau salvatrice d'un pas lourd et peu assuré. Avec un soupir de soulagement, Stiles se glissa sous le jet, il se laissa aller, laissant maintenant sa tristesse et son désespoir se mêler à l'eau de la douche.

Ce rêve, la mort de sa mère se mélangeait aujourd'hui à des êtres surnaturels, à des monstres de contes de fées. Dans une semaine il fêtera les quatre ans de sa mort, seul. Le shérif s'arrangeait pour être de garde ces nuits-ci. Mais Stiles savait qu'il passerait de longues heures au petit matin à pleurer sur sa tombe.

De retour dans son lit, l'adolescent hésita à envoyer un message à Scott, mais il savait qu'il le dérangerait. Il passait la nuit chez Allison et même si il se doutait que ses activités le maintenaient éveillé encore à cette heure tardive, il ne voulait pas que son meilleur ami s'inquiète pour un mauvais rêve. Fouillant la liste de ses contacts, Stiles tomba sur celui de Derek. Pourquoi avait-il le numéro de l'alpha dans son téléphone? Il réfléchit un instant. Scott. Pour Scott. Il se doutait qu'un jour, son lycan de meilleur ami aurait besoin d'aide et que seul l'alpha pourrait lui apporter. Il referma son téléphone, et le posa sur sa table de chevet.

Le sommeil semblait le fuir comme un lapin devant un loup. L'allusion lui tira un sourire, le premier depuis quelques temps. Les loups... Il se demandait encore s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait d'accepter la morsure que lui proposait Peter. Il ne voulait pas particulièrement devenir un lycan mais cela aurait permis de le rendre plus fort, moins maladroit. Quand il voyait l'évolution de Boyd, Isaac, Erica et Scott, même Jackson semblait encore mieux qu'avant! Il regrettait presque sa réponse. Il ne supportait plus d'être le petit humain frêle et pitoyable, faible.

Sachant que les idées moroses qu'il ressassait ne le quitterait pas si il ne sortait pas de son lit, il prit le pied de s'habiller et de sortir dans l'air frais de la nuit.

Passant près de sa jeep, il leva les yeux vers les étoiles, la nuit était fraîche, claire. L'été s'annonçait doux. Il terminait sa première année de lycée sereinement. Pour une fois, il n'avait pas gâché ses examens, et l'histoire complète de la circoncision était bien gentiment restée cachée dans un coin de son esprit. Il s'assurait un passage dans la classe supérieure autant pour son père que pour lui-même. Sa capacité d'adaptation et son cerveau d'hyperactif lui permettait de comprendre un certain nombre de choses à une certaine vitesse. Autrement dit il comprenait tout très vite. Et il n'avait aucune envie de revoir inlassablement les mêmes notions.

Stiles continua son chemin à pied. La brise douce, la nuit étoilée, il ne voulait pas briser le silence de la nuit avec son moteur crachotant. Passant près des habitations, il finit par s'enfoncer dans le petit parc qui terminait sa rue et jouxtait un petit bois. Traversant ce dernier, il sentit une pression légère sur sa nuque, comme un regard un peu trop insistant. Il se figea, tendant l'oreille. Rien, pas une respiration, pas un bruissement. Haussant les épaules, il s'insulta mentalement, et reprit sa marche.

Pourquoi quelqu'un le suivrait ? Pourquoi quelqu'un s'attarderait avec lui, pauvre petit humain fragile ? Il n'était rien, il ne comptait pas. Incapable de se défendre, il était une proie idéale mais pourquoi s'en prendre à lui. Bien sûr, cela toucherait la meute. Quelqu'un proche d'eux serait mort. Mais si il mourrait, serait-ce vraiment insurmontable ?

Scott serait triste, peut-être. Il avait eu l'impression ces derniers temps que leur amitié n'avait pas vraiment de sens. Ils étaient amis depuis toujours, mais en y pensant, c'étaient leurs mères au départ qui s'entendaient bien. Puis à l'école, ils avaient conservé cette proximité car personne ne semblait vouloir d'eux. Ils s'aimaient bien, mais Stiles avait l'impression qu'ils ne s'étaient pas choisis. Les années passant, ils étaient restés proches puis était advenue la morsure. Stiles aurait donné tout ce qu'il avait, sa vie même pour empêcher que cela se produise. Il avait aidé Scott du mieux qu'il avait pu. Ici encore, ce n'avait pas été suffisant. Derek avait su le rassurer et l'aider. Même si Scott ne l'aimait pas particulièrement, il faisait désormais plus ou moins partie de sa meute, au même titre que Jackson, Isaac, Boyd et Erica. Et puis, maintenant, Scott avait Allison et Allison avait Scott. Et Stiles n'existait plus. Il ne voyait plus Scott en dehors des cours, et encore, même au lycée ils ne mangeaient plus ensemble. Scott mangeait avec ses coéquipiers de crosse ainsi que Lydia et Allison.

La première fois que c'était arrivé, Stiles était resté muet, alors qu'il voyait Scott tiré par la main d'Allison l'amenant à sa table. Le jeune loup avait lancé un regard d'excuse à son ami, puis était entré dans la conversation comme si de rien n'était. Stiles avait tourné la tête, sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux et s'était levé. Personne n'avait remarqué son départ. Depuis lors, Stiles mangeait seul, sur les bancs à l'extérieur du lycée ou à la bibliothèque. Le jeune homme s'était plongé avec acharnement dans des recherches sur le paranormal, à en faire des cauchemars chaque nuit, pensant que cela lui permettrait de se rapprocher de Scott, mais c'était peine perdue. Ils ne se voyaient plus vraiment et petit à petit, Stiles avait cessé de se mentir. Leur amitié n'avait plus lieu d'être.

Alors si il mourrait, Scott serait peut-être triste, déçu que son ami ne soit plus là lorsqu'il avait besoin de se plaindre du coach ou des filles, mais cela ne durerait que le temps d'un instant.

Les autres membres de la meute seraient certainement soulagés, Derek en tête, de ne plus l'avoir dans pattes.

Son père serait triste. Mais son travail le sauverait, comme la dernière fois. Il mettrait certainement plus de temps que les autres à s'en remettre, mais il fallait pour Stiles se rendre à l'évidence, sa mort n'affecterait pas grand monde et pas pour longtemps.

Ayant traversé le bosquet, le jeune homme se trouva face un mur de pierre assez bas qu'il sauta sans mal. Continuant sa route, il passait près des pierres tombales tranquillement, son corps reconnaissant le lieu. La sérénité s'empara de lui. Demain la Lune serait pleine. Mais il s'en foutait. Pour la première fois depuis que Scott avait été mordu, le cycle de l'astre ne l'inquiétait plus. Il s'arrêta devant une tombe et resta ainsi, repensant toutes les épreuves qu'il avait vécues cette année. Ils les avaient toutes vécues avec Scott. Une larme roula sur sa joue et s'écrasa une sur la pierre à ses pieds. Alors survint le choc.

Stiles sentait sa chair meurtrie, ses côtes saillantes et brisées. Il était collé contre la tombe de sa mère, son torse déchiré par la pierre, des griffes s'acharnant sur son dos. Frêle humain. Il hurla de douleur.

Un loup-garou inconnu l'avait attaqué alors qu'il pleurait sur la tombe de sa mère. Il l'avait projeté contre celle-ci d'un coup de griffe, et depuis, s'amusait à se faire les ongles sur la peau de son dos. La pression de ses pattes avait brisé ses côtes contre la pierre et déchirant la chaire de son torse. Stiles ne pouvait pas bouger, il peinait à penser. Alors c'était ainsi qu'il allait en finir, il allait simplement mourir ici, contre la tombe de sa mère. Au moins était-il proche d'elle. Sa bouche laissait sortir des gémissements méprisables. Il n'avait plus de voix pour hurler.

L'oméga derrière lui s'esclaffait. Il avait faim, et la meute Hale avait tué son ami. Il avait vu Stiles quelques semaines auparavant, qui discutait un bêta et l'alpha de la meute et avait trouvé l'idée parfaite pour se venger et faire souffrir cette meute.

Il retourna Stiles pour le regarder dans les yeux. Il rit en voyant le regard humide de l'adolescent, ses lèvres entrouvertes qui laissaient s'échapper des gémissements de douleur. Il lui rit au nez avant d'enfoncer ses crocs dans le cou de l'adolescent qui hurla.

Il ne put rien faire d'autre cependant. Une ombre venait de le percuter de côté et il vola contre un arbre, emportant un morceau de chaire avec lui.

Derek Hale se tenait devant lui, les pupilles rouges luisantes d'une envie de se battre. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Stiles qui semblait très mal en point et se reconcentra sur son adversaire. Personne n'avait le droit de chasser sur son territoire. Que ce soit Stiles ou un autre lui importait peu. Cet oméga était sur son territoire, et il n'en avait pas le droit. Il reparti au combat.

Pendant ce temps, Scott et Isaac arrivaient au cimetière, le premier se précipitant vers Stiles blessé, le second se transformant pour prêter main forte à leur alpha.

Scott fit ce qu'il put pour contenir le sang qui s'échappait de ses plaies mais le jeune perdait trop de sang, par trop d'endroits. Stiles était dans un état de semi conscience, il sentait la vie s'échapper par le trou dans sa poitrine, couler le long de son dos, il ne pouvait plus tourner la tête… Mais il ne souffrait plus, il avait froid, tellement froid ! Il voyait Scott au-dessus de lui, son visage anxieux, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire. Ne t'en fais pas louveteau, ce n'est pas grave si je meurs ! Tu verras, demain tu auras oublié…

Scott s'arrêta un instant en entendant ces borborygmes sortir de la bouche de Stiles. Pourquoi disait-il cela ? Pensait-il vraiment que sa mort ne le toucherait pas ? Voyant que le sang continuait de couler, Scott cessa ses questions et déchira son T-shirt, tentant de comprimer les plaies de son ami. Derek arriva derrière lui, les griffes et les crocs ensanglantés. Isaac téléphonait déjà aux urgences.

« Comment va-t-il ? demanda l'alpha.

-Je crois… je crois que j'ai réussi à arrêter le saignement. »

Isaac s'approcha d'eux, signifiant que les secours seraient là d'une minute à l'autre. Derek le renvoya au loft. Sans demander son reste, Isaac partit lançant tout de même un dernier regard nerveux à Stiles. Il espérait que le jeune homme s'en sortirait.

« Derek ? appela Scott.

Seul un regard lui répondit.

-Pourquoi il a attaqué Stiles ? Je croyais que si on arrêtait de lui parler comme tu nous as dit le faire, les autres loups ne l'attaqueraient plus ? »

Derek soupira. Il aimait bien le jeune humain hyperactif. Bien sûr il lui tapait sur le système mais le fils du shérif était doué pour les recherches en tous genres et était une source d'information intarissable sur les enquêtes de police de Beacon Hills. Lorsque Scott avait rejoint sa meute, il lui avait cependant demandé de s'éloigner de lui. Il revoyait Paige dans le jeune homme et ne voulait qu'il lui arrive malheur. Et il en connaissait bien trop sur les loups, les forces surnaturelles pour rester passif. Si une autre meute débarquait, Stiles serait forcé de se battre, de choisir un camp. Bien que Derek sache pertinemment que c'est sa meute qu'il rejoindrait, il ne voulait pas du jeune homme en première ligne. De la chair à canon, c'est tout ce qu'il représentait. Alors il avait demandé à sa meute de s'éloigner de lui. Visiblement seul Scott se souciait du jeune humain. Ce n'avait pas été si difficile. Mais c'était apparemment inutile, puisqu'un oméga avait quand même trouvé le moyen de lui faire du mal. Derek s'en voulait pour cela, mais il ne savait pas trop quoi faire pour l'empêcher…

« Ce n'est visiblement pas suffisant… Je vais réfléchir à son cas, toi rentre chez toi, les secours arrivent. »

Scott hésita un instant mais sous le regard de son alpha, son instinct s'inclina et il partit rejoindre sa petite amie qui l'attendait, inquiète.

Le regard de Derek se reporta sur Stiles, qui semblait sans connaissance. Il s'approcha doucement de lui s'assurant des battements de son cœur. Il ne comprenait pas comment ce dernier pouvait continuer de battre malgré les blessures du jeune homme. Mu par une impulsion, il prit le jeune dans ses bras. Les secours étaient là.

Stiles avait passé une semaine dans le coma. Il fut réveillé par des infirmières. Les griffures dans son dos guérissaient bien, ses côtes cassées se ressoudaient tranquillement, et la chaire déchirée de son torse cicatrisait. Seules de fines lignes lui barraient les épaules et la poitrine. Quant à son cou, une large cicatrice en forme d'étoile s'étalait sur sa peau. Lorsqu'il l'avait mordu, l'oméga avait déchiré la peau de son épaule. L'étoile s'étalait de la naissance de sa mâchoire au haut de son bras et dessinait un cercle en dent de scie sur son pectoral et son omoplate.

Le fils du shérif pu sortir au bout d'un mois de convalescence. Il était faible, pâle. Ses yeux cernés faisaient peur à voir. Il n'avait reçu que deux visites à l'hôpital. Une de Derek et une de la meute. Son père était retourné travailler deux semaines après son accident sous l'influence de son fils et de sa phobie des centres de soins.

Flashback

Lorsque Derek était apparu à la porte de sa chambre, Stiles avait cru halluciner. Que faisait-il là ?! Stiles avait regardé le loup-garou s'approcher de lui et s'asseoir sur la chaise à côté du lit et perdre son regard dans la seule fenêtre de la chambre. Stiles avait attendu quelques instants avant de s'éclaircir la voix. Mais rien ne fi réagir l'alpha. Alors le jeune humain se décida à parler.

« Je sais pas ce que tu fous ici Grand Méchant Loup, mais la moindre des choses est de t'exprimer quand tu rends visite à quelqu'un… »

Derek se força à regarder le jeune homme pâle, amaigrit, blessé. Par sa faute. Il se sentait responsable. Si son oncle n'était pas devenu fou et n'avait pas mordu Scott, l'adolescent ne serait pas là à souffrir. Si il avait su convaincre Scott plus tôt, il n'y aurait pas tant de cicatrices sur le corps de Stiles. Si il avait su protéger sa meute dont faisait plus ou moins partie Stiles, ce dernier n'aurait souffert comme maintenant. Si il n'était pas tombé amoureux de Kate Argent rien ne serait arrivé. Il savait bien que ses remords ne changeaient rien. Stiles était là en face de lui, le fixant de ses yeux sombres, plus sombres que les yeux noisette qu'il avait connu quand il l'avait rencontré. L'odeur du sang, des antibiotiques, de la maladie. Le cœur du jeune homme qui avait des ratés, sa peau qui transpirait le désespoir et la colère. Tout cela était de sa faute.

Stiles détourna les yeux des siens, y lisant trop clairement les remords qui s'amoncelaient. Sans savoir pourquoi, sa bouche s'ouvrit et déversa toutes ses pensées. Il ne regardait plus Derek, il semblait même avoir oublié sa présence. Le jeune humain ne faisait que parler, exprimer à haute voix ses pensées :

« Je ne t'en veux pas tu sais. Je me suis foutu dans la merde tout seul, tu n'y es pour rien. Pour Kate aussi c'est pas ta faute. Tu pouvais pas savoir. Elle était barge. Même son frère n'en revenait pas et pourtant c'est un chasseur lui aussi. Bon il a moins de flair que toi, mais c'est pas pour ça que tu es plus fautif que lui. Bon j'avoue pour ton oncle et Scott t'aurait pu gérer mieux que ça, mais le passé c'est le passé. Regarde Scott ne t'en veux plus, il est heureux maintenant, tu l'as bien aidé et il a lus de boulet à tirer derrière lui. Peter s'est fait la malle, même si je suis sûr qu'il va revenir faire chier, c'est un Hale après tout. T'es pas un mauvais alpha tu sais, bon t'as encore pleins de truc à apprendre, c'est sûr, mais pour l'instant tu t'en sors bien, personne de ta meute n'a été blessé…

-Tu l'as été, interrompis le loup-garou. »

Stiles resta silencieux. Il ne savait plus trop que penser. Derek et ses bêtas lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il ne serait jamais membre de quoi que ce soit. Il plongea son regard dans le bleu-vert de l'alpha. Et ce qu'il y lut brisa un peu plus son cœur. Réduisant à néant l'espoir naissant. L'alpha détourna les yeux. Il devait être fort pour sa meute. Et Stiles n'en ferait jamais partie. Avant qu'il n'ait pu parler, Stiles tourna la tête et chuchota, certain que le loup entendrait sa supplique :

« Va-t'en. »

Lorsqu'il se retourna vers la porte, le loup était parti. Alors Stiles laissa couler ses larmes. Lorsque les infirmières repassèrent plus tard, elles le retrouvèrent endormis, roulé en boule sous la couverture, ses points rouverts.

Le lendemain, la meute débarqua dans la chambre, bruyante, heureuse. Stiles était toujours dans son lit, assis et scrutait la fenêtre. Peu à peu la meute se tut, observant Stiles assis sur son lit. Ils voyaient tous son corps amaigri, la peau plus pâle que jamais. Les jeunes loups sentaient le sang, les points de la veille qui s'étaient rouverts, la maladie qui imprégnait les murs… Et le désespoir qui entourait le jeune homme comme une seconde peau. Scott s'approcha enfin et s'assit sur la chaise qu'avait occupée Derek plus tôt. Stiles regardait obstinément dehors, refusant de voir les visages de ses anciens amis. Il ne savait pas si ce terme convenait vraiment à la bande qui se pressait dans sa chambre. Scott tenta de lui prendre la main, mais le jeune humain la déplaça. Scott insista, alors Stiles tourna ses yeux froids vers lui. Son regard sombre tomba dans les yeux bleus du jeune lycaon qui se rembrunit et recula. Les yeux obscurcis du blessé glissa d'un jeune à l'autre. Jackson l'avait toujours méprisé, il se moquait de lui continuellement. Isaac le regardait, compatissant, ils ne se connaissaient pas vraiment, même si Stiles lui avait déjà sauvé la mise. Erica et Boyd ne le regardaient pas. Ils l'avaient déjà brutalisé, et quelques cicatrices sur son corps leur appartenaient. Allison avait les yeux baissés, honteuse. Lydia, qui l'avait toujours ignoré et méprisé et qui maintenant lui lançait des regards piteux. Et Scott, enfin, avec son regard de chiot triste.

Stiles les voyait tous, regardant chacun. Puis il tourna à nouveau les yeux vers la fenêtre. Il n'avait pas besoin de leur pitié, de leur compassion. Ils avaient fait leur choix, il l'abandonnait. Son cœur lui faisait mal. Il le savait pourtant, il l'avait compris depuis longtemps. Il ne faisait pas partie de leur groupe. Voir Allison et Lydia avec les loups lui fit plus mal encore. Ainsi ce n'était pas les humains en général qui dérangeait la meute, simplement lui, le boulet.

« Écoute, Stiles… » commença Scott.

Le blessé ne le regardait pas. Il laissait ses yeux vagabonder dans la chambre, passant et repassant sur chaque membre de la meute. Il était silencieux, ils l'étaient tous. Scott soupira, cherchant de l'aide de la part de ses amis. Sans en trouver. Chacun était mal à l'aise d'être ici, dans cette chambre d'hôpital. La plupart ne voyait pas ce qu'il devait au frêle humain face à eux. Même si tous se mentaient. Stiles avait aidé chacun d'eux à un moment difficile. Il décida enfin à parler, il n'en pouvait plus de cette ambiance de mort, cette ambiance tendue…

« C'est bon les gars, arrêtez de faire ces têtes-là, vous ne voulez pas de moi, je me passerais de vous.

-C'est Derek qui nous a obligé à venir, dit Jackson.

Stiles eut un sourire. C'était bien le genre de l'alpha de les forcer à lui dire au revoir.

-Bah voilà, vous êtes venu. Tu peux partir Jackson, les autres aussi. Vous avez accompli votre mission, la Terre vous remercie de l'avoir une fois de plus débarrassée des méchants boulets. »

Le sarcasme ne tira de sourire à personne. Stiles en eut subitement assez. Ils ne voulaient plus de lui, très bien, mais qu'ils ne l'obligent pas à subir leur présence embarrassée.

« Les gars, cassez-vous. Vous ne faîtes que respirer toute l'air nécessaire à mon pauvre petit corps d'humain malade. Donc cassez-vous. »

Ne voyant que peu de réaction des bêtas et de leurs petites-amies, il haussa le ton, cette ambiance le pesait et il voulait se retrouver seul.

« CASSEZ-VOUS ! »

La meute réagit enfin et d'un seul homme, tous quittèrent la chambre en grommelant. Seul resta Scott, qui s'arrêta à la porte, lançant un dernier regard à son ami.

« Je suis désolé, mais c'est pour ton bien Stiles… » Puis il s'effaça. Stiles fut un moment ému, puis explosa de rire.

Fin Flashback

De retour chez lui, Stiles se remit doucement. Son père travaillait souvent et était heureux de voir son fils reprendre peu à peu le dessus sur cette attaque de bête féroce. Il l'avait questionné sur son absence de vie sociale, et celle plus importante encore de Scott. Stiles avait répondu d'un haussement d'épaule, mais son père avait insisté. Le jeune homme ne savait plus quoi dire, il n'avait pas envie de mentir à son père alors il lui répondit simplement qu'ils s'étaient enguelés. Cela faisait un mois qu'il était chez lui, laissant à son corps le temps de se remettre de ses blessures, rêvant chaque nuit de son attaque. Il n'avait pas su se défendre, il n'était qu'un boulet. Lorsqu'il se réveillait la nuit, tremblant et hurlant, il se glissait par sa fenêtre, jusque sur le toit et regardait les étoiles. Il avait parfois cru voir deux yeux rouges à l'orée de la forêt, mais il savait qu'il rêvait. Personne ne s'occuperait jamais de lui, il le savait. Et le seul ayant des yeux rouges à Beacon Hills, était Derek Hale et il avait bien compris que jamais plus il ne reverrait ni lui ni aucun autre membre de sa meute.

Cela allait faire deux mois maintenant que l'anniversaire de sa mère était passé. Les blessures de Stiles avaient guérit même si il garderait toujours des cicatrices de cette soirée. Alors qu'il se réveillait d'un énième cauchemar, le jeune se décida à rendre visite à la seule personne qui le comprenait. Il s'habilla en vitesse et partit, faisant le même chemin qu'un mois auparavant.

Il se retrouvait à nouveau là, face à la tombe de sa mère tachée de son sang.

« Tu sais maman, je me pensais moins fort que ça. Mais je résiste bien. La solitude me calme je crois. Je sais tout ce qu'i savoir sur les loup-garous, les vampires, les chimères. Mon cerveau fourmille toujours de questions. Mais je me suis décidé. Je ne veux lus être un boulet. Je vais partir maman. Je ne sais pas combien de temps il me faudra mais je reviendrais plus fort. Je te le promets maman, je vais revenir. »

Une larme coula sur sa joue. Il se retourna et vit à nouveau les yeux rouges, et le corps qui allait avec. Se tenait devant lui un loup-garou, un alpha. Grand, les cheveux châtain et la mâchoire carrée, un homme d'une trentaine d'année le fixait de son regard carmin. Son cœur s'emballa, il allait mourir ce soir, un mois après son accident, au même endroit, sur la tombe de sa mère. Il avait peur. Il pensa à hurler, il se dit que quelqu'un viendrait, Derek, Scott… L'alpha attendait, se délectant de l'odeur de peur, du rythme cardiaque élevé de sa proie.

Personne ne viendrait le sauver. Il ne faisait pas partie de la meute. Tout le monde se foutait de savoir si il allait vivre ou mourir. La promesse faite à sa mère ne se réalisera pas. Fuir ? Pourquoi faire ? Il n'échapperait pas aux griffes ni aux crocs acérés. Le premier coup le prit au ventre et il se retrouva plié en deux, contre la tombe de sa mère. Et s'en fut trop. Il n'était pas un lâche, il ne fuyait pas, il n'avait pas peur. Il était peut-être humain, non doté de forces surnaturelles, mais il devait se défendre, pour lui, pour rester en vie. Pour prouver aux autres qu'ils avaient tords, parce qu'il ne méritait pas la mort. Avec un cri de rage, Stiles se jeta sur l'alpha qui ne s'y attendait pas. Restant comme il pouvait loin de ses griffes et de ses crocs, il fit un roulé-boulé vers l'avant et courut vers l'abri du cimetière. L'alpha ne s'attendait pas à cela et mit un instant à comprendre où allait sa proie. Poussant un hurlement, il se jeta à sa poursuite en riant. Le petit voulait jouer ? Ils allaient jouer.

Stiles s'était enfermé. Il était bien beau, fier de ses bonnes résolutions, mais un alpha en avait après lui et il était coincé, le ventre ouvert dans une cabane de cimetière.

« Quelle connerie ! » il repassa tout ce qu'il savait sur les loups en une seconde, cherchant du regard n'importe quoi susceptible de l'aider dans sa tâche. Des outils de jardin, une tondeuse, une vieille fourche dans un coin… Il entendait les pas de l'alpha tourner autour de l'abri, sa voix rauque qui crissait sous ses paroles :

« Alors petit lapin, on se cache dans son terrier… Je suis patient petit lapin, j'entends ton cœur qui bat, je sens ta peur sur ma langue… je lèche ton sang sur mes griffes. Tu dois avoir mal n'est-ce pas ? »

Stiles réfléchissait à toute vitesse. De l'argent… Il lui fallait de l'argent… La fourche ! Les vieilles fourches étaient pourvues de pointes en argent ! Les coutumes de l'époque parlaient de loup-garous et les anciens se munissaient de fourches à la pointe d'argent pour les effrayer… S'ils savaient combien ils avaient raison ! Stiles récupéra la fourche en grimaçant. Sérieusement, ils avaient quoi avec son ventre ces loups de merde ?!

« Alors petit lapin… Je commence à m'impatienter… J'ai faim ! »

L'alpha allait charger, Stiles le savait, alors il prit son courage à deux mains et s'insultant intérieurement de fou, et fonça vers la porte. L'alpha l'atteignit juste avant lui, répandant partout autour de lui des morceaux de bois pourri, Stiles continua sa course, son arme pointée à hauteur de poitrine. Lancé à pleine vitesse, l'alpha ne vit pas la fourche sur laquelle il s'empala en grognant. Toutes griffes dehors, sa patte s'élança. Stiles recula autant qu'il lui était possible mais il ne put éviter le dernier coup de l'alpha qui lui effleura le front et la joue droite. Le corps de l'alpha s'affaissa sur la fourche, Stiles à ses pieds.

Le jeune homme se releva rapidement, regardant le loup-garou se retransformer. Une des pointes avait atteint son cœur et même un être surnaturel ne peut survivre à un cœur en miette. Il prit le manche de la fourche et de toutes les maigres forces qui lui restaient, il la souleva, faisant l'alpha se retourner et tomber au sol. Il appuya sur la fourche, enfonçant les piques plus loin encore dans le corps de l'homme à ses pieds. Il avait tué. Des larmes envahirent ses joues en voyant le regard vide de celui qu'il venait de tuer. Il était un assassin, un meurtrier. Le sang coulait de son arcade et se mêlait à ses larmes.

« STILES ! »

Des mains le tenaient, le tiraient vers l'extérieur. En état de choc, les larmes coulaient, et Stiles se laissait faire, reposant complètement sur le torse et les bras qui le soutenaient. Il entendait des voix mais il ne savait pas qui parlait, ni ce qu'elles disaient. Il était juste bien, au chaud. Il se sentait en sécurité. Ses yeux grands ouverts ne voyaient rien, le sang et les larmes coulaient en abondance sur son visage. Il sentit un tissu essuyer son front, puis des bras se resserrer encore autour de son corps meurtri. Des voix, du bruit, il n'en pouvait plus, il voulait le silence. Il était si bien, dans le noir. Il avait fermé les yeux, se concentrant sur les mains qui le serraient contre un torse. Et cette pulsation, ce cœur qui battait contre son oreille, qui battait fort, ce corps chaud qui l'empêchait de sombrer. Il ouvrit les yeux et tomba dans un regard bleu-vert, un regard chaud et doux. Des voix l'appelaient, d'autres mains le touchaient mais il n'en voulait pas. Il s'accrocha à quelque chose, contre ce cœur battant, du tissu. À quoi sert ce tissu ? Il ne sait plus, c'est doux. Alors il sombre dans l'inconscience, bercé par ce regard vert et ce battement contre oreille.

Quelque chose enfle contre lui, vibre. C'est un son lourd et dur contre son oreille. Il s'en fout. Il dort. C'est chaud, c'est doux. Des bras le tiennent, il est en sécurité. Il sent un souffle contre son front, une main sur ses cheveux, et un cœur qui bat contre son oreille.

« Stiles… »

Il ferma les yeux un peu plus forts, agrippant un peu plus le-t-shirt sous ses doigts. Un peu plus, juste un peu plus longtemps les yeux fermés, contre ce battement de cœur, dans cette étreinte qui le maintien à flots. Il est bien, si bien.

« Stiles, je sais que tu ne dors plus, allez, tu dois te réveiller. »

« Chhuut ! Je dors… »

Son matelas bougea, il resserra sa prise. Les bras autour de lui s'élargirent, il grogna. Inspirant bruyamment, il se gava de l'odeur musquée qui l'entourait. Une autre voix surgit.

« Il dort encore ? »

« Oui, répondit-il.

-Non, répondit l'autre en même temps.

-Ta gueule. L'autre aussi, tous les deux, vos gueules ! Mon sommeil est d'or…

Son matelas frémit, vibra, et un son, mélange de grognement et d'aboiement retentit. Stiles se prit à sourire, ce son le réchauffait de l'intérieur. Doucement, la vibration se tarit. Le jeune homme resta ainsi, alors qu'il entendait doucement le rire s'éteindre.

« Il dort encore ! »

Stiles était allongé contre quelqu'un. Un homme, grand et fort, avec une barbe de quelques jours. Il était assis, il sentait des jambes fermes contre lui, un torse large, musclé. Les yeux toujours fermés il remonta le long de corps de l'autre, calant sa tête au creux d'une épaule.

« Merci »

Un léger rire lui répondit. Un moment passa encore, durant lequel Stiles respirait l'odeur de son sauveur. Il se souvenait les yeux bleu-vert. Les yeux de Derek. Son cerveau avait déjà tout analysé.

Il se souvenait de la tombe, il se souvenait des yeux rouges, la fourche, les larmes et Derek. Il se doutait qu'il n'était pas allé à l'hôpital. La pression sur son front et sa joue lui indiquait qu'il avait été recousu, son ventre lui faisait encore mal. Mais il s'en foutait, parce qu'il était bien dans les bras de Derek, dans les bras de l'alpha.

« Stiles ?

-Derek s'il te plaît, laisse-moi savourer. Ce sera bien assez court, tu me jetteras bien assez vite… »

Son matelas se durcit. Derek se releva, forçant Stiles à ouvrir les yeux. Ce dernier soupira lourdement avant de s'asseoir. Il se força à ouvrir les yeux et les plongea dans ceux de son vis-à-vis.

« Quoi ? demanda-t-il.

Derek fronça les sourcils. Il ne comprenait plus Stiles. Il ne se comprenait déjà plus lui-même. Lorsqu'il avait vu Stiles sortir de chez lui ce soir-là, il avait eu un mauvais pressentiment. Le même qui l'avait pris aux tripes un mois auparavant. Il l'avait suivi de loin mais un alpha l'avait attaqué. Alors qu'il se battait, griffes et crocs dehors il avait entendu le cri de douleur de Stiles. Sa rage s'était décuplée, ses attaques étaient devenues plus violentes, il se battait pour tuer. Lorsqu'il était venu à bout de son assaillant il avait trouvé Stiles pleurant et blessé face à un homme littéralement enfourché. Il l'avait pris dans ses bras, essayant de calmer ses pleurs, essuyant le sang sur son visage. Il l'avait gardé ainsi, laissant Scott et Isaac s'occuper des corps des deux alphas. Il donnait ses ordres, assis sur le sol terreux d'un cimetière miteux, tenant dans ses bras le jeune homme perdu et blessé.

Stiles était à nouveau blessé, à nouveau par sa faute. Il voyait du sang, son sang. Derek était resté longtemps ainsi, à bercer Stiles, à se morfondre sur son sort.

« -Il s'est passé quoi, au fait ? Tu me dois bien ça au moins, je me doute que dès que je serais guéris tu vas me foutre à la porte mais pour l'instant j'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'il s'est passé. Au fait on est quel jour ? Derek ? Derek ouh ouh ? »

Stiles ne faisait que parler parler parler… Derek n'en pouvait plus… Il voulait simplement qu'il se taise, le reprendre dans ses bras où il était en sécurité. L'alpha avait les yeux perdus dans le vague, il regardait les yeux sombres du jeune homme, puis ses lèvres qui bougeaient, bougeaient, bougeaient. Il voulait que cela s'arrête, il voulait juste que Stiles aille bien.

Stiles ne comprenait pourquoi l'alpha face à lui se taisait. Il lui avait pourtant posé des questions simples. Et puis c'était lui qui était blessé et en état de choc. Alors pourquoi Derek le fixait-il ainsi ? Il s'approcha du loup-garou doucement. Il recommença à parler, décrivant ce qu'il voyait autour de lui.

« Hey mais on est dans ton manoir ! La vache, tu as bien bossé ! C'est le salon là ? Ah non on est sur le lit ! Donc c'est ta chambre ? Sympa, elle est claire. Et il y a quoi là ? Ah la salle de bain, elle a l'air grande en plus ! On peut tenir à combien dans ta douche ? Deux au moins je suis sûr ! Vu la taille de ton lit déjà ! C'est un king size je parie ! Il est immense, et hyper confortable… »

En disant cela, Stiles avait poussé les jambes de l'alpha, et s'était étendu, le dos contre le mur. La chambre de Derek était grande, claire. Face à la porte s'étendant une grande fenêtre, et le lit était dans un coin, face à la bibliothèque. A côté de cette dernière, immense, la porte qui donnait sur la salle de bain. Sur le sol, un tapis gris souris s'étendait, il avait l'air moelleux et appelait à s'allonger dessus. Derek s'était assis dos au mur, face à la bibliothèque et n'avait pas bougé, quand bien même avait-il été poussé par Stiles. Le loup regardait le jeune homme prendre ses aises, s'étendre de tout son long sur son lit. Le fils du shérif était torse nu, tranquillement allongé, les bras derrière la tête à babiller joyeusement sur son mobilier.

Stiles attendait simplement que le loup réagisse, meublant le silence qui l'entourait :

« Vraiment j'adore ton lit, je pourrais passer des jours et toutes mes nuits dessus, il est vraiment top ! En plus on peut être à deux dessus sans que chacun prenne toute la place, il doit être génial pour les galipettes !

Derek l'interrompis d'un coup se rendant finalement compte de toutes les âneries qu'il déblatérait à la vitesse de la lumière.

-Stiles, tu ne t'arrête jamais ?! »

Le jeune homme rit avant de geindre. D'accord à noter, rire n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée. Il toussa et un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres.

« Stiles ça va. Chaton ? » Derek s'était relevé et se tenait au-dessus du jeune homme, ses genoux pressé contre sa hanche. Une bouffée de chaleur descendit s'installer dans le creux de ses reins alors qu'il voyait la position ambiguë que prenait l'alpha et toussota. Cela raviva sa douleur au flanc et il geint.

« C'est douloureux ? » demanda l'alpha, sa main effleurant doucement la peau de Stiles juste au-dessus de sa blessure. Cette dernière barrait la première, laissant une croix rose sur son torse. La main de l'alpha caressait son flanc, laissant un chemin brûlant sur la peau du plus jeune.

Stiles avala sa salive durement, la rougeur enflammant ses joues, le désir prenant place dans ses reins. Son regard emprisonné par celui au-dessus de lui, qui le fixait. Sombre dans clair…

« Hum… A ton avis, Grand Méchant Loup ? Je ne suis qu'un pauvre et faible humain, je ne guéris pas aussi vide que toi… Mais hey qu'est-ce que tu… Derek ! »

L'alpha s'était arrêté à « Grand Méchant Loup ». Le sobriquet l'avait touché, il s'était senti bien, heureux. Simplement parce que ce petit bout d'humain lui avait donné un surnom. Alors il avait fait glisser sa main sur la hanche du plus jeune, lascivement. Son corps s'était approché du sien, son visage descendit contre son ventre.

Stiles n'arrivait plus à respirer. Il regardait Derek, sa barbe naissante, sa mâchoire carrée, ses cheveux noirs emmêlés… Son visage s'approchait de ses plaies et sa main, brûlante qui entourait sa hanche. Le loup lui lança un coup d'œil par-dessous ses cils avant que ses lèvres n'atteignent sa plaie. Alors Stiles prit une inspiration bruyante. Derek léchait ses plaies. Sa langue était râpeuse et chaude contre son flanc. Il sentait ses points de suture s'enfoncer doucement dans sa peau au rythme des coups de langue de l'alpha.

Derek changea de position pour avoir un meilleur accès à la peau du plus jeune. Il passa une jambe de chaque côté de ses genoux, le surplombant de toute sa hauteur. Entre chaque coup de langue, la voix de Derek emplit l'air, rauque et frémissante :

« Ma… Salive… Est comme… Celle… Des loups… -Derek envoya un nouveau coup d'œil au garçon tremblotant sous lui- … Cicatrisante… »

Stiles tremblait, il sentait une douce chaleur irradier de l'alpha au-dessus de lui et se répandre directement dans son bas-ventre. Quand le loup parla, il sentit son sexe vibrer, et le regard qu'il lui lança finit de le durcir. Une érection douloureuse tendait le tissu de son pantalon. Derek n'était pas en reste, il ne voulait pas savoir comment, ni pourquoi mais l'adolescent sous lui le rendait fou. Sa langue s'aventura ailleurs, plus bas, là où la peau était nette et douce. Derek retransforma sa langue pour qu'elle redevienne celle d'un simple humain et continua son exploration. Il remonta le long de son flanc, arrivant près d'un petit monticule de chaire rosée. Il lança un nouveau coup d'œil à Stiles qui gémissait sous lui et prit le téton en bouche. Le fils du shérif se cambra, enfonçant un peu plus le bout de peau dans la bouche du loup.

Stiles était affreusement excité, le loup semblait savoir ce qu'il faisait et c'était monstrueusement bon. Il glissa ses mains dans les cheveux de Derek. Ils étaient doux, épais. Son crâne était chaud sous ses doigts. Alors qu'il se cambrait sous le jeune homme, ses mains prirent vie et de leur propre chef se glissèrent sous le t-shirt de l'alpha, caressant les épaule de son loup.

Derek sentit les mains de Stiles sur la peau de son dos, ses ongles griffèrent d'un coup le haut de sa colonne vertébrale, lui tirant un gémissement rauque avant de le pousser à mordiller le mamelon contre sa langue.

« Bordel ! murmura le petit humain.

-Un problème ? répondit l'alpha d'une voix rauque.

Stiles plongea ses yeux dans le regard bleu-vert embué de désir. Il ne voulait pas savoir pourquoi, comprendre comment. Pour une fois le cerveau de l'hyperactif était en pause, il ne pensait qu'à l'instant présent, aux mains de Derek contre ses flancs, à ses lèvres si proches des siennes à son souffle contre sa bouche…

-Embrasse-moi grand méchant loup… »

Et le grand méchant ne se fit pas prier. Ses lèvres attaquèrent celle du jeune homme frémissant sous lui. La langue se Stiles avançait prudemment sur les lèvres du loup qui ouvrit la bouche pour la laisser pénétrer. S'en suivit un combat sans fin. Les mains de Derek restaient sagement sur les flancs du plus jeune, mais ce dernier n'était pas en reste. Il attrapa le T-shirt du loup et tira dessus pour le lui enlever. Une fois fait, le jeune homme réattaqua avec fougue les lèvres du plus vieux, explorant les muscles saillants de son vis-à-vis. Griffant les collines et les vallons de ses abdominaux, pinçant ses tétons, glissant dans le V saillant de ses hanches pour se perdre sur l'orbe de ses fesses dures et musclées.

Stiles écarta les jambes, voulant sentir les hanches étroites entre ses cuisses. Il n'était pas particulièrement gay, mais il connaissait tout de même les techniques que possédaient les homosexuels pour prendre du plaisir. Derek s'y logea avec bonheur, stoppant ses baisers pour partir à la découverte du cou offert. Ses mains avaient repris vie et caressait les hanches du garçon, glissant légèrement sur la bosse qui déformait son pantalon. Stiles se cambra encore, faisant entrer un contact leurs deux érections. Ils gémirent de concert et rouvrirent les yeux, les plongeant dans le regard de l'autre. Le jeune humain sourit et doucement défis le pantalon de l'autre.

Derek ne se rendit compte de rien, trop occupé à dévorer du regard les lèvres du jeune.

Tout à coup il se cambra, poussant ses hanches contre les mains de Stiles qui s'étaient faufilées dans son caleçon et le masturbait joyeusement. Le loup profita de ce traitement quelques temps puis baissa les yeux vers son chaton qui se trémoussait sous lui. Il emprisonna ses lèvres et sans prévenir glissa le long du corps fin, défit le pantalon et descendis du même coup le boxer du jeune homme, soufflant sur son érection et arrachant un cri à l'adolescent.

« Derek… Tu es sûr de… AH PUTAIN ! » Derek venait sans plus de cérémonie d'avaler son sexe jusqu'à la garde et suçait… Suçait encore et encore. Il faisait des vas et viens rudes, enserrant son sexe dans une prise chaude puis plus large, jouant plus de sa langue, suivant les veines sous sa peau fine. Stiles criait, s'étouffait, ses mains fourrageaient dans la chevelure épaisse du loup qui lui faisait la première et la meilleure fellation de sa vie. Alors qu'il sentait le plaisir atteindre son apogée, le loup glissa un doigt le long de ses fesses, s'arrêtant, caressant son intimité. Stiles tira plus fort sur les cheveux de Derek et celui-ci releva la tête cherchant l'assentiment du jeune homme sur ce qu'il comptait faire. Stiles hocha la tête durement, bougeant du bassin contre ce doigt inquisiteur. Le loup s'amusa, riant contre le sexe de son amant qui gémit. Il reprit sa friandise en bouche.

L'alpha en était sûr, il ne pourrait jamais plus se passer de sa friandise favorite. Un deuxième doigt entra en lui, et Stiles ressenti une petite gêne, mais il s'en foutait. Il en avait assez des caresses, il voulait Derek, il préférait jouir contre lui, enfouit en lui. Alors il tira sur les cheveux de son amant, qui se releva de bonne grâce et lui emprisonna les lèvres.

« Derek, chuchota-t-il entre deux baisers, Prends-moi.

L'alpha s'arrêta un instant, plongea ses yeux dans ceux e son amant.

-Tu… Tu es sûr chaton ?

Stiles sourit :

-Oui, Grand Méchant Loup, baise-moi maintenant, et vas-y directement, ne cherche pas…

Deux lèvres impérieuses l'avaient fait se taire. Derek finit de retirer ses vêtements et sans plus de cérémonie, se présenta à l'entrée vierge de Stiles.

-Certain ? Chaton ? »

Stiles poussa un profond soupir et s'empala de lui-même sur le sexe palpitant du loup. Il poussa un soupir de bien être tandis qu'un rictus tordait le visage de son amant. Attentif, le loup-garou attendis un instant que le plus jeune s'habitue à son membre, toute proportion gardée, très imposant. Stiles entama de lui-même un lent va et viens, avant que Derek ne prenne le relai, changeant légèrement l'angle de la pénétration, touchant le point magique du jeune homme.

Stiles criait, gémissait de plaisir sous Derek. Il voulait plus, plus vite, plus fort, plus profond, plus… Bestial ! Mû par une impulsion, il lança ses hanches, et Derek toujours ancré en lui, se retrouva sur lui. Il s'empalait sur le sexe gorgé, se cambrant encore et encore, le faisant aller plus loin, touchant cette boule de nerf, de plaisir. Il sentait ses plaies se rouvrir. Et il s'en foutait. Quelques gouttes coulèrent sur son torse et se perdirent dans les méandres de leur plaisir, à la jonction de leur deux corps. Alors, en voyant le sang mêlé à cette fantastique partie de jambe en l'air, Derek perdit le contrôle de sa bête.

Se relevant à la seule force de son dos, il plaqua Stiles contre le mur, le maintenant contre lui alors que le jeune homme entourait ses hanches de ses cuisses. Stiles hurlait désormais. Ses cris emplissaient l'espace de la chambre, ses ongles griffaient le dos de Derek et il jouit ainsi, le sexe de son loup profondément ancré dans ses chaires qui se resserrait en rythme.

Mais le loup de Derek n'en avait pas fini. Les yeux rouges, l'alpha retourna le jeune homme et le bloqua contre le mur entrant et sortant de lui encore encore et encore. Ses griffes sortirent et s'enfoncèrent dans les hanches de l'humain, mais il ne le sentait pas, trop pris par un second orgasme dévastateur. Alors Derek vient à son tour dans la moiteur très serrée de son amant.

Il souffla sur l'épaule de son amant et le prit dans ses bras. Son loup était de retour au fond de lui, laissant Derek gérer seul ses états d'âmes et ceux de son amant. 'Froussard' pensa-t-il. Il porta presque Stiles jusqu'au lit. Le jeune homme était mort de fatigue, il avait l'impression d'être dans du coton.

« Je crois avoir droit à une nouvelle séance de léchouilles, tu as rouvert mes plaies… Et tu en as créé de nouvelles ! Derek tu es vraiment, vraiment un Grand Méchant Loup ! »

Derek rit, émettant ce son si caractéristique qui envoya des papillons dans le cœur du jeune humain. Les questions se remettaient à bourdonner dans sa tête. Mais il les repoussa quand un Derek très nu et très attentionné s'occupait de ses petits bobos.

« A vos ordres chaton… »

Le Grand Méchant Loup léchait chaque égratignure qui pouvait marquer le corps du jeune homme, faisant un peu de zèle sur ses hanches et ses tétons.

Tant d'émotions et de sport de chambre avait littéralement crevé les deux amants, et ils finirent par s'endormir l'un contre l'autre, tendrement enlacés.

Épilogue. (NDA : Pour les fans de happy end, s'abstenir)

Stiles se réveilla dans un cocon, dans la chaleur épaisse d'une étreinte. Les bras de Derek. Les questions se bousculaient à nouveau. Mais encore un fois il les repoussa.

Des bruits, des voix se faisaient entendre à l'étage inférieur. Se décalant doucement, il réussit à ne pas réveiller l'alpha endormit, qui roula à la place qu'il venait d'occuper. Stiles se rhabilla tranquillement, évitant de faire le moindre bruit. Il fit un tour à la salle de bain, découvrant ses blessures cicatrisées comme si elles dataient de plusieurs semaines. Il emprunta le t-shirt de Derek, respirant on odeur.

Il descendit les marches, se rapprochant des voix qu'il reconnut comme étant celles de Scott, Isaac et Jackson :

« … dangereux, il a tué un alpha !

-Tu parles ! Stilinski est un cloporte ! Il ne mérite pas la morsure. Derek a eu raison de l'exclure de la meute.

-Il n'en a jamais fait partie Jackson. Quoi que après cette nuit… Tu l'as entendu crier sous les coups de boutoir de Derek ? On a jamais entendu Jennifer crier comme ça ! »

Un rire, puis un deuxième.

« -Personne ne veut de lui de toutes façons, je commence à connaître Derek un peu mieux maintenant, il a le complexe du héros. Il s'est vidé les couilles dans sa donzelle en détresse et il va la jeter comme les autres.

-Jackson on parle de Stiles quand même un peu de respect !

-Et puis Derek l'a jeté avant de se vider les couilles !

-Isaac !

-T'as raison mon pote ! Ce mec est trop con. Il n'a jamais servi à rien de toute façon, au moins vide-couilles, ça lui donne une fonction. »

Il entendit deux rires… Puis un troisième. Scott aussi riait de lui. Le cœur en miette de Stiles se brisa si fort qu'il pensait que son cri de détresse résonnerait jusqu'aux fondations du vieux manoir. Mais il ne franchit pas même la barrière de ses lèvres.

Oublié le cocon et la chaleur. Son esprit était aussi brisé que son cœur. Il trébucha dans les marches et les rires s'arrêtèrent d'un coup. Il avait été entendu. Scott arriva devant lui, les yeux exorbités. Il ouvrit la bouche et la referma de suite. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il tenta quand même de s'expliquer mais Stiles lui intima de se taire. Il se releva, les yeux encore plus sombres qu'à l'accoutumé, les jambes tremblantes. Il passa devant Scott qui tenta de le retenir. Stiles se dégagea vivement, lançant un regard glacial au bêta. Regard qui le brûla. Il passa devant Jackson et Isaac, les deux, pour une fois partageaient le même air piteux. Stiles sorti du manoir. Le trajet jusque chez lui, lui sembla interminable et court à la fois.

Arrivé dans sa chambre, le jeune homme contempla ce qui restait de son adolescence. Il prit deux papiers et un stylo. Puis ses clés de voitures et parti sans se retourner. Son portable n'avait pas bougé de sa table de chevet depuis trois mois.

_À mon père,_

_Je sais que tu me chercheras, ça ne sert à rien, je te donnerai des nouvelles et je reviendrais, je pense. J'ai fait une promesse à maman._

_Mange convenablement, G. STILINSKI_

_Au Grand Méchant Loup,_

_Attention, le chaton va grandir et devenir un tigre. J'ai déjà les rayures._

_Miaou._

* * *

Alors, reviendra? Reviendra pas?

Et Derek dans tout ça? Pfiou! je crois que je suis partie pour, allez, 30/40h de plus? Enfin on verra bien! Merci d'être arrivé jusque là :)

D.O.T.M.


	2. Petite info, et remerciements!

Juste… Waouh ! Je ne m'attendais pas à un tel accueil ! Merci à toutes, et je suis comme vous, lectrices, je veux savoir ce que ma tête réserve à Stiles, et Derek et à la meute, donc oui, il y aura une suite et je m'y suis mise dès aujourd'hui.

Je ne donne pas de date de publication, sachez juste que quand quelque chose comme cette histoire me trotte dans la tête, et bien ça doit sortir… Donc vous devriez avoir une suite dans quelques jours.

Je vous remercie toutes pour vos superbes reviews! Je cite les premières, encore merci, merci, MERCI! : Minzy, Lobos, Cecile78, Axou, ELECTROBEET, missteyla, Anemone33, tablearepasser, Demlone, AnaHope, CrazyLo, yumi-elfeuw, Tyoris,

Quelques petits trucs :

-Scott est vraiment un con! _(tu l'avais déjà deviné ELECTROBEET! )_

-Stiles fera des rencontres… Intéressantes _(CrazyLo, je suis comme toi, et je peux te dire qu'un tigre aussi, ça sort les griffes ;) )_

-Notre alpha préféré va être jaloux, très jaloux… _(AnaHope, tu vas être servie!)_

-Et un tigre à beaucoup, beaucoup plus de rayures qu'un chaton…

Bien à vous, D.O.T.M.


	3. Chapitre 1: Rétablissons la symétrie

**Titre: **Les rayures du tigre

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages appartiennent à

**Note de l'auteur: **Chose promise... Je viens de mettre le point final à mon premier chapitre. Pour celles qui ont eu la retenue de ne pas lire l'avant-propos, voilà un chapitre qui fait le double. tablearepasser, je suis navrée, vraiment, j'ai été touchée profondément par ta vindicte sur mes fins toutes plus frustrantes les unes que les autres et... Tu vas me détester encore un peu je crois! _  
_

**Warning: **Torture physique sur le personnage humain principal.

* * *

_« À mon père,_

_Je sais que tu me chercheras, ça ne sert à rien. Je te donnerai des nouvelles et je reviendrais, je pense. J'ai fait une promesse à maman._

_Mange convenablement, »_

John Stilinski regarda à nouveau le papier froissé qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Assis à la table de sa salle à manger, le shérif de Beacon Hills soupirait. Sous ses mains, un petit monticule de feuilles froissées, des petits mots dans des enveloppes. Voilà neuf mois que son fils était parti, et toutes les deux semaines, il recevait le même petit mois, seul le cachet de la poste prouvait qu'ils avaient été posté à des dates différentes. Le shérif, en bon enquêteur avait tenté de pister ces lettres mais elles venaient de trois postes différentes dans trois comtés différents entourant Beacon Hills.

Toujours les mêmes mots, écrits avec une encre différente sur un papier différent. Les mêmes lettres dans le même ordre.

Le shérif s'était arrêté pendant trois semaines, consacrant son temps à chercher son fils, pister sa voiture. La jeep de Stiles avait été retrouvée dans la ville voisine, une semaine après sa disparition. Des affiches avaient été placardées partout dans la ville, le shérif avait même été dans chaque maison du quartier, sans aucune trace de son fils.

Le plus étonnant pour lui fut quand il alla au lycée pour déclarer la disparition de Stiles. Les élèves ne semblaient pas savoir qui était ce jeune homme silencieux et discret. Les professeurs ne paraissaient pas plus affectés que cela par sa disparition, ils avaient tous déplorés la perte d'un bon élément, au vu de ses notes de fin de semestre mais son attitude en classe étant déplorable, ils n'étaient pas mécontents de ne pas l'avoir de nouveau.

En fait, personne ne semblait particulièrement attristé par la disparition soudaine de son fils. Le plus étrange fut Scott McCall. Le meilleur ami de Stiles à sa connaissance. Oh, son fils l'avait bien sûr prévenu qu'ils s'étaient engueulés, mais au point que Scott continue sa vie comme si de rien n'était.

_Flashback_

John était allé voir Scott chez lui pour le prévenir et pour avoir d'éventuelles informations mais Mélissa lui avait répondu qu'il n'était pas ici, elle non plus ne semblait pas affecté. Le shérif n'en revenait pas. Il ne comprenait pas. Son fils était-il haït pour que personne ne se préoccupe de sa disparition ?

Alors qu'il entrait dans le loft indiqué par l'infirmière, il entendit des rires. Il ouvrit la porte sans plus de cérémonie. Voilà deux jours que son fils avait disparu et ceux qu'il pensait être ses amis riaient.

Il vit sept jeunes assis sur différents poufs et canapés dispersés dans une grande pièce d'usine. Lorsqu'il entra, les adolescents se turent, regardant le shérif comme s'il débarquait d'une autre planète.

« Hum… Les jeunes ? Qui habite ici ?

-C'est moi, lui répondit une voix rauque.

Le shérif se tourna sur sa gauche, et ouvrit de grands yeux. Devant lui se présentait un Derek Hale pâle et cerné. Une barbe plus importante qu'à l'accoutumé entourait son visage. Il semblait malade, déprimé.

« -Bonjour Mr Hale, j'aimerais parler aux amis de Stiles si ça ne vous…

-Nous savons qu'il a disparu, interrompis Scott, d'une voix neutre. »

Le shérif se tut. Il observa chacun des jeunes présents. Aucun ne semblait particulièrement touché par ce fait. En fait, c'était comme si rien n'avait changé. Le shérif ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer qu'aucune place n'était vacante, comme si il ne manquait personne, comme si son fils n'avait jamais existé.

« -Je … Est-ce que vous savez quelque chose les jeunes ? demanda le shérif, décontenancé par l'absence de réactivité des adolescents.

-Non, répondit une voix dure, Jackson.

-Vous savez on était pas très proche de Stiles…, ajouta la petite-amie de Jackson, Lydia.

-Ah vous deux je n'en doute pas ! rit le shérif, plein d'ironie. Mais Scott, je ne comprends pas, vous étiez inséparables il y a quelques mois et maintenant, tu sembles n'avoir rien à faire de Stiles. Il a disparu, nom de Dieu !

Le shérif finit par s'énerver, observant attentivement les jeunes à ses côtés. Une ombre passa sur le visage de l'ancien meilleur ami de son fils disparu. Mais celui qui semblait le plus affecté par cette discussion invraisemblable était, étonnement Derek Hale. Le jeune homme était mal à l'aise et ne regardait pas le shérif dans les yeux. Il se dandinait, portait son poids d'un pied sur l'autre, les yeux baissés. Stilinski se tourna vers lui :

« -Tu sais quelque chose Derek ?

-Non, je ne comprends pas, je ne sais pas…

L'alpha prit une grande inspiration et releva les yeux, la douleur brillant dans son regard :

-Je ne sais pas où il est. »

Le cœur du shérif se serra. Il n'était peut-être pas le seul affecté par cette disparition. Il ne comprenait pas non plus, mais la souffrance dans les yeux de l'homme en face de lui le toucha. Il l'empêcha de poser toute autre question. Il sentait quand quelqu'un mentait, et si les plus jeunes avaient certainement quelque chose à cacher, l'orphelin face à lui était honnête. Le shérif tourna les talons, baissant les yeux à son tour. Son fils était parti. Il l'avait abandonné, tout comme sa mère. Le shérif se savait déshonorant, injuste, mais il se retrouvait seul, encore. Un voix grave l'arrêta alors que sa main était sur la poignée.

« Vous…

Le shérif se retourna, plongeant son regard noisette, si similaire à celui de son fils, dans deux lacs bleu-vert.

-Avez-vous des nouvelles, shérif ?

-Il m'en a promis. Il m'en donnera, et je te tiendrais au courant ! »

Le policier lança un sourire qu'il voulait rassurant au jeune Hale, mais cela n'atteint pas ses yeux, et partit.

Ses yeux, si foncés, si semblables à ceux de son fils, son fils disparu. Derek ne comprenait pas pourquoi cela le touchait autant, Stiles ne faisait même pas partie de sa meute. Pourtant, le regard brisé du shérif avait enfoncé un poignard dans son cœur fragilisé. Il n'avait pas senti les changements, il n'avait pas réalisé l'attachement qu'il portait à l'hyperactif. Stiles lui manquait. Sa répartie, son sarcasme, ses yeux noisette… Sans jeter le moindre regard à sa meute qui l'observait, désolés, il s'en fut dans sa chambre. Sur son lit, un papier chiffonné l'attendait.

* * *

Stiles ne souffrait plus. Il entendait un bruit, un bruit qui le rendait fou. Une goutte qui tombait un rythme sur le sol de bitume. Ses poignets liés contre le mur de pierre ne lui faisaient plus vraiment mal. Les chaînes qui maintenaient ses chevilles n'étaient plus vraiment douloureuses. Mais ce bruit… Ploc… Ploc… Ploc… Ploc… Il n'en pouvait plus. Son torse était froid. Son nez le grattait. Seul le sang séché sur front et celui qui continuait de couler le long de sa hanche gauche le réchauffait. Et Ploc… Ploc… Ploc… Ce bruit ! Il restait concentré dessus, tentant de rester conscient. Il savait qu'il était gravement blessé. Il avait quitté Beacon Hills depuis quelques jours. Quatre jours à errer dans les villes du comté voisin, prenant le bus, dormant dans de petits motels miteux ou ne se couchant pas du tout. Il avait pris ses précautions, abandonné sa jeep, teint ses cheveux en blond, vidé ses comptes dans deux villes différentes… Il voyait les images de son visage dans les rues, au journal. Son père avait toujours fait un travail exemplaire. Seule manquait se cicatrice sur les photos. Celle qui barrait son visage de l'arcade gauche au milieu de la joue. Il avait passé quatre jours à se cacher des autorités. Quatre longues nuits à pleurer sur son sort.

Puis elle était venue à lui, belle, majestueuse sur ses talons, dans son jean en cuir qui la moulait à la perfection. Ses cheveux noirs tombaient dans son dos, cascadait sur sa poitrine généreuse. Il l'avait trouvé magnifique. Il avait rencontré son regard rouge. Il avait passé quatre jours à éviter la police, sans ennuis, enfin seul avec lui-même et ses résolutions de revenir plus fort. Elle avait tout gâché. Ou était-ce lui ? Tuant son compagnon dans un cimetière désolé, mené par la seule force de son désespoir et de sa solitude. Armé d'une fourche à pointes d'argent. Il avait tué son amour, l'alpha qui régnait sur son cœur. Elle voulait se venger. Elle l'avait capturé, enchainé à un mur de pierre.

Oh il s'était débattu au début. Mais il s'était résigné. Il était un assassin après tout. Il avait tué son compagnon. Il méritait la mort. Et Ploc… Ploc… Elle avait joué avec lui longtemps, le faisant hurler. Pendant des heures et des heures elle s'était amusée. Arrachant ses ongles, brisant un à un ses doigts, ceux qui avaient tenu l'arme de mort. Elle riait et pleurait. Elle couvrait ses cris de douleur par des hurlements de rage. Il gémissait et elle continuait de le torturer. Puis elle l'avait laissé ainsi, enchaîné, piteux, baignant dans le sang, l'urine et les larmes.

Quelques temps étaient passés, des heures, des jours peut-être. Stiles n'avait plus la notion du temps. Il supposait être dans un hangar, la tôle pleurait sous les assauts de la pluie. Un orage grondait au-dessus de sa tête. Puis le calme, l'obscurité. Dans la semi-conscience due à la déshydratation, il avait vu en face de lui un grand halo lumineux, et une silhouette ? Mû par le désespoir, il avait cru, un instant fugace que quelqu'un l'avait trouvé, que quelqu'un venait le sauver. Il avait puisé dans ses forces, avait extirpé un nom de ses cordes vocales brisées par ses hurlements de douleur. Le nom était mort sur ses lèvres. C'était elle. Une seringue à la main. Elle lui planta dans la cuisse. Adrénaline lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille, griffant l'intérieur de ses jambes. Il lui répondit un nom. Le seul qui comptait.

_Derek_

* * *

« DEREK ! »

Le cri de Scott résonna dans le loft. Isaac le suivait, tout comme Boyd et Lydia. La joie et l'inquiétude brillait dans leurs regards respectifs. Ils n'y croyaient pas. Dix mois plus tard, ils ne pensaient pas que cela pouvait être encore possible, probable. Bien des choses avaient évolué, tant de choses. Les évènements s'étaient succédé et la meute avait dû faire face à bien des combats. Mais le seul dont ils n'avaient su sortir vainqueurs offrait son dénouement. Un simple bout de papier au coin d'une table. Dix lettres, comme autant de mois d'attente.

« DEREK ! Bordel, mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout ?

-Du calme Scott il va arriver. La camaro est devant, il ne doit pas être loin, tempéra Isaac. »

Scott agrippait sa main, et le bêta blond su que seule sa condition de loup-garou empêchait la poigne de son ami de réduire ses os en morceaux. Il se sentait aussi fébrile que les autres qui trépignaient à ses côtés. Même Boyd se soustrayait à son ordinaire et sautait légèrement sur ses pieds, un large sourire scotché aux lèvres. Lydia avait gardé la même mine perplexe qu'en fouillant dans les dossiers administratifs de l'école. Une tignasse sombre émergea d'un bus désaffecté, ouvert et transformé en salle de musculation. Derek apparut, dégoulinant de sueur, les sourcils froncé.

« Scott, pourquoi tu gueules comme ça ?!

Le sus nommé se tourna vers son alpha. Ses pupilles s'illuminèrent de rouge.

-Il est là Derek. »

Le visage du maître alpha se décomposa, sa bouche s'ouvrit.

« Stiles est de retour »

Alors, le monde de Derek implosa.

* * *

Il voyait tout, entendait tout, ressentait chaque veine, chaque fibre musculaire. L'adrénaline courait dans son corps, coursée par la douleur. Si Stiles pensait avoir connu la souffrance, il se trompait. Il était bien dans un hangar, et le loup-garou face à lui était d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Mais du souffle il n'en avait pas. Il hurlait trop pour cela, les griffes de la jeune femme profondément ancrées dans la chaire de son ventre.

« Alors petit chat, si nous rétablissions la symétrie sur ton corps miséreux… »

…Ploc… Le bruit le sortit de ses souvenirs. Il voulait mourir. Tout, même Belzébuth lui semblait préférable à cet endroit. Il attendit un petit moment, voulant à tous prix réentendre ce bruit qui lui prouvait que la mort ne le tenait pas encore. Il ne l'entendit jamais. À la place, une lumière crue et des bruits de balles. Un hurlement. Le sien, celui de son bourreau.

La lumière l'aveugla, une silhouette, puis deux. Elle avait ramené des copains. Un sourire craquela ses lèvres sous la croute de sang séché. Enfin, la mort lui tendait les bras.

« Un corps ! »

Borborygmes insolents, il préférait la souffrance à l'espoir. Il n'avait plus d'espoir à donner, le dernier qu'il avait offert s'était brisé dans une chambre d'hôpital.

« … l'hôpital ! Putain t'es sacrément mal en point gamin ! »

Un son rauque lui parvint. Rocailleux comme deux pierres qu'on tape l'une contre l'autre. Sa voix est brisée. Son cœur aussi.

Pourtant, porté par des bras puissants, un seul nom résonne dans sa tête, contre sa bouche déchirée. Il sombre en chuchotant.

_Derek_

* * *

Il ne veut pas ouvrir les yeux. La souffrance était revenue. Il était si bien dans le noir. L'obscurité lui offrait une deuxième peau, une deuxième vie. Il y était si bien, sereinement entouré de bras puissants. Un reste de souvenir. Une lumière dans l'esprit sombre de ses derniers jours sur Terre. Il ne voulait pas comprendre ce que son corps lui criait, lui qui avait tant hurlé. Il ne hurlerait plus, plus jamais.

Petit à petit, Stiles se mit à bouger. Les souvenirs lui revenaient. L'oméga, l'alpha, Derek… L'autre alpha. Plus sa mémoire fonctionnait, plus il se débattait contre les câbles branchés dans son corps. Il sentait ses muscles se réveiller. Il ferma ses paupières le plus fort qu'il put, espérant fuir son propre esprit, fuir ses rêves qui le faisaient souffrir, ses souvenirs. Il continua de s'agiter.

Bip… Bip… Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip !

« Code bleu, code bleu ! Code…

-Ta gueule ! »

Sa voix lui parvint déformée. Les yeux toujours fermés, il sentit sa gorge se serrer. Il était en vie. Et il avait mal.

« Et merde ! » pensa-t-il. Stiles Stilinski, fils du shérif de Beacon Hills était vivant. Chiotte ! Était-il si misérable que même la mort le repoussait ?

Finalement il ouvrit les yeux. Pour les refermer aussi sec. Tout était blanc, trop blanc. Après la douceur de l'obscurité, la blancheur immaculée de sa chambre d'hôpital lui brûlait les yeux. Des voix lui parvinrent. Il les ignora, tentant une fois de plus d'observer la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait.

« Bah alors, gamin ? Tu n'obéis pas aux infirmières ? »

Cette voix, il s'en souvenait. Elle avait sorti de son enfer, volé aux griffes de son bourreau en talons aiguilles. Que faire alors de la lumière qui blessait sa cornée ? Il détailla son sauveur. Petit, mince, vêtu de noir et de cuir. C'était tout ce que ses yeux fatigué pouvaient lui apprendre. Re-chiotte. Il ferma les yeux, tentant d'échapper à ce nouveau cauchemar.

« Merci mesdames, je m'occupe de notre jeune ami. »

Un sourire dans la voix, une voix légère, dans les tons grave mais qui transpirait l'amabilité.

« Mais… ?!

-Mesdames, s'il vous plaît ?

-Très bien, vous avez dix minutes ! Le temps que nous appelions la police et qu'elle arrive.

-Merci ! »

Une porte qui se referme. Stiles ouvrit de nouveau les yeux. Ils semblaient s'habituer petit à petit à la luminosité ambiante. L'homme s'était installé dans le fauteuil, dans un coin de sa chambre. Ce qu'il pouvait détester l'hôpital ! L'inconnu le contemplait tranquillement. Un sourire fixé sur ses lèvres pleines faisait briller ses yeux. Il était vraiment content de le voir éveillé.

« Qui… » Stiles s'y reprit à deux fois avant de sortir un son convenable de sa gorge meurtrie. L'inconnu lui offrit un verre d'eau. Le jeune homme le but avec reconnaissance.

« Merci. »

Silence… Stiles fixait toujours son sauveur, qui lui rendait un visage radieux.

« C'est tout ce que j'obtiens ?! Après un mois, trois semaines et quatre jours de recherche ? Sans parler d'une lutte acharnée contre cette alpha barrée. Juste un merci ?! Franchement, pour un jeune homme de dix-sept ans, tu n'es pas très prolixe ! »

Stiles prit un instant pour lui, ses yeux se perdirent dans le vague. Scannant mentalement son corps, il sentit chaque plaie, chaque ongle arraché. Il repensa à la douleur qu'il avait ressentie, au seul nom qui passait ses lèvres à ce moment. Derek. Quel idiot. Un rire mourut sur ses lèvres. Il était un idiot, un gamin stupide et faible. Et affreusement chanceux. Horriblement, mortellement chanceux. Reposant ses yeux sur l'homme à ses côtés, il analysa tout ce qu'il pouvait en voir. Un holster de cheville contenant un flingue, un derringer peut-être. Sa veste de cuir tombait bizarrement sur ses hanches et il se tenait le dos bien droit, comme si quelque chose semblait le gêner pour s'asseoir confortablement. Trois armes. Il avait déjà vu Chris Argent se servir d'une dague, trop courte pour être qualifié de couteau, mais assez grande pour être contenue dans un fourreau. Et il avait tué une alpha sanguinaire. Pas seul certes, mais le peu personnes dont il avait connaissance capable de maîtriser un loup-garou était, une autre bête surnaturelle ou des chasseurs. Aux vues de ses armes, son sauveur n'appartenait pas à la première catégorie.

Le supposé chasseur le regardait toujours.

« Qui es-tu ? finit par demander le blessé.

-Que d'amabilité ! lui répondit l'inconnu.

Stiles lui renvoya un regard sombre. L'homme y lut de l'intelligence et une force incommensurable. La force de la volonté. Alors il se décida. Il avait subi l'examen sans broncher. Il avait noté le regard expert, apprécié la précision avec laquelle ses yeux sombres avaient dénoté la présence d'armes. Le visage boursouflé face à lui, lui plaisait, un peu trop peut-être. Il avait reconnu le jeune disparu du comté voisin sous ses balafres et ses plaies suintantes. Mais il lui plaisait. Plus que tout, se fut la détermination, le potentiel dans ses yeux de nuit qui le décida. Il allait l'aider, le former même, si il le souhaitait. Et certainement plus. Oh oui, il allait passer de très bons moments avec le jeune homme.

« Je suis Dan, Dan Silver, chasseur de loup-garous et autres êtres surnaturels. Et toi qui es-tu ?

-Un tigre. »

* * *

La meute était réunie dans le loft du maître alpha. Derek allait et venait devant eux, tournant comme un loup en cage. Tous savaient pourquoi ils étaient là. Stiles Stilinski, porté disparu depuis neuf mois, viendrait passer ses examens de fin d'année au lycée de Beacon Hills. Cela ne pouvait être possible. C'était un rêve, une illusion. Quelqu'un s'était trompé, s'était fait passer pour lui. Derek ne voulait pas y croire.

« Dis-le-moi encore, exigea Derek.

-Derek, elle l'a déjà raconté… se plaignit Erica.

Les yeux du maître alpha brillèrent d'un rouge plus vermillon qu'à l'accoutumé. Erica baissa la tête. Et Lydia parla.

« Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux. Sur l'étiquette que je devais poser sur la table, il y avait le nom de Stiles. J'ai d'abord pensé que c'était une erreur, puisqu'il n'est pas venu aux examens de fin de semestre. Du coup j'ai gardé l'étiquette avec moi et je suis allé dans le bureau du proviseur. J'ai un pass, vu que je suis présidente du conseil des élèves. Et j'ai fouillé dans ses papiers. En fait Stiles ne s'est jamais désinscrit du lycée. Un organisme de cours par correspondance lui a fait passer les derniers examens et il en a envoyé une copie au lycée. Il a toujours eut de supers notes, mais là il a cartonné. Dans son dossier, j'ai lu une de ses lettres. Il disait qu'il souhaiter passer ses examens de fin d'année à Beacon Hills, et le proviseur a accepté. Je n'en sais pas plus… »

Derek s'était arrêté. Alors c'était sûr. Stiles était de retour, au moins pendant deux semaines. La durée des examens. Il ne pouvait qu'attendre. Il avait déjà tenté à plusieurs reprises de tracer l'odeur de Stiles, durant ces neuf derniers mois, mais il n'a jamais réussi.

Il se décida alors à appeler le shérif. Ce dernier ne sembla pas plus surpris que cela par ce coup de téléphone. Il proposa au loup de boire un verre. Les deux hommes s'étaient peu à peu apprivoisés durant les neuf mois de recherche. Le policier avait fini par comprendre que quelque chose d'anormal se passait dans sa ville. Et comme étonnement Derek Hale semblait mêlé à chaque histoire morbide de cette bourgade, dont la disparition de son fils, il avait exigé des explications. Et Derek lui en avait donné. Il était resté dans les grandes lignes bien sûr, mais John connaissait à présent l'existence de forces surnaturelles et avait pu boucler quelques affaires avec l'aide de l'alpha. Ils avaient donc passé deux heures ensemble, à discuter du retour du fils prodigue.

Le shérif avait reçu un coup de téléphone, un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Il le raconta à un Derek tout ouïe. Pour la première fois en neuf mois, John Stilinski avait entendu la voix de son fils. Il était tellement choqué par la simplicité du contact qu'il était resté muet quelques minutes.

_Flashback_

« Bonjour Papa…

-…

-Bon, je suis de retour en ville. Je ne sais pas si je resterai mais je passe mes exam' au lycée cette fois.

-Tu…

Le shérif avait pris une grande inspiration, harceler son fils de questions ne servirait à rien. L'engueuler non plus. Il choisit la simplicité.

-Tu rentres à la maison ?

-Non. Je loge chez un ami à l'extérieur de la ville.

-Où ? Qui est cet ami ?

-Tu ne le connais pas papa. Ne t'en fais pas je vais bien. Mais je ne viendrais pas te voir pour le moment… Je… On verra plus tard pour ça.

John resta un instant choqué. Son fils, inarrêtable hyperactif incommensurablement bavard était clair et succin. Et plus que tout il ne voulait pas le voir.

-…

-Papa ? Je dois y aller. J'essaierai de passer te voir. Mais je dois te prévenir avant. Je ne suis… Plus comme avant. Physiquement je veux dire. Mentalement aussi. Mais ça pourrait… te faire un choc.

-Que t'arrive-t-il ? Stiles, je suis inquiet, je me suis inquiété pour toi, bordel de Dieu ! Je viens te chercher, où es-tu ? Il faut qu'on parle qu'on discute !

-Qu'est-ce que ça changerait ? coupa son fils d'une voix dure qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Le dialogue n'a jamais été ton fort. Je dois être devenu comme toi avec le temps.

-Mais Stiles, je sais que j'ai pu être absent quelques fois…

Un rire lui coupa la parole. Un rire dur, rocailleux, si éloigné de l'apparente bon humeur constante de son fils adoré.

-Tu n'as jamais été présent papa. Je dois y aller. Je te rappelle.

-STILES ! »

La conversation avait tourné court, le shérif avait hurlé à la tonalité. Comme un loup à la Lune. Jamais sa plainte n'atteindrait sa cible. Il s'était alors assit à la table de sa cuisine, prenant entre ses doigts des morceaux de papiers froissés.

* * *

Derek était rentré chez lui à pied, comme il était venu. Il passa par la forêt, longeant la propriété familiale. Il ne savait plus que penser. Stiles Stilinski. Un adolescent insupportable, incroyablement bavard et intelligent. Un gamin braillard et empoté. Derek ne le supportait pas, il était utile pour la stratégie mais se mettait systématiquement en danger. Loyal et d'une amitié inébranlable, il n'avait jamais hésité à venir au secours de ceux qu'ils pensaient être ses amis. Sans jamais rien demander en retour. Il lui avait même sauvé la vie quelques fois. Et lui, qu'avait-il fait pour le remercier ? Il l'avait blessé, abandonné, encore un peu plus. Stiles, jeune homme mal aimé d'un père absent, ignoré par les élèves de son lycée, rejeté par le seul ami qu'il pensait avoir et pour qui il serait mort. Il avait même tué un alpha ! Et tout ce que lui avait su faire, loup de pacotille, c'était l'enfoncer un peu plus dans la médiocrité, le rejeter, l'abandonner complètement, le laisser s'en aller.

Il avait tenté de le rattraper, cette fameuse matinée, le jour où tout avait basculé, où sa vie s'était retrouvée émiettée, son âme défaite d'une partie de sa substance. L'alpha était rentré en force par la fenêtre de la chambre l'adolescent, cassant le verre, se griffant les épaules. Qu'importe le sang sur ses épaules, les yeux carmin scrutaient la chambre. L'odeur du jeune homme était omniprésente et bousculait ses sens. Il s'approcha du lit, là où l'odeur était la plus forte la plus pure. Ses instincts le guidaient, son loup hurlait. Il enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller, il en ressorti les yeux rouges, les crocs sortis. Un objet attira son attention. Le portable de Stiles était posé là, sous une couche légère de poussière. Quel genre d'adolescent était-il pour ne pas toucher à son portable si longtemps qu'il serait recouvert de poussière ?

'Quelqu'un qui a vu sa vie sociale détruite par un crétin ?' réplica une petite voix en son for intérieur. Derek grogna, son loup hurla de douleur. L'alpha ne savait plus quoi faire, pathétiquement entouré par l'odeur de son amant d'un soir, avec son loup qui criait en lui. De douleur ou de frustration, il ne savait pas. Il avisa un bureau avec deux morceaux de papiers. Il se leva, la mort au corps, et déplia chacun des mots. Derek sourit, son loup se tut. '_Miaou'_. Il avait écrit _'Miaou'_. Quelque chose d'humide vint tache le papier. Un unique cercle d'eau salée.

Le maître alpha était bien loin de tout cela maintenant. Il marchait toujours, sur sa propriété cette fois. Penser à Stiles avait mené ses pas à l'endroit où il l'avait pour la dernière fois. Son manoir était toujours beau, mais les ronces recommençaient à envahir le domaine.

Ses sens de loup se mirent d'un coup en alerte. Une respiration, des battements de cœur. Il s'arrêta de marcher, tournant la tête sur sa droite. Un homme se tenait là, immobile. Il était assez grand, mince. Ses cheveux étaient bicolores, brun à la racine, blond platine sur les pointes. Lui aussi regardait son manoir. Il eut un pressentiment étrange, comme si tout allait changer à nouveau. Son loup grogna. Depuis qu'il était devenu un maître alpha, il avait beaucoup plus de mal à maîtriser son loup intérieur. Ses yeux tournèrent au carmin. Il s'approcha encore de l'homme, voyant son dos, puis son profil. Des trais fins, un nez revanchard. Son loup capta une odeur. Il se redressa sur ses quatre pattes, humant l'air alentour. Puis il se stoppa net. Il avait reconnu une fragrance ténue, spécifique. Derek continua de marcher, avisant un peu plus le visage de celui qui osait pénétrer sa demeure. À son tour, il se stoppa. Une cicatrice courait de l'arcade à la joue de l'inconnu, cicatrice en arc de cercle parfait, tel un croissant de Lune. Le loup hurla de bonheur.

Le cœur de Derek battait la chamade. Il s'approcha encore, voulant croire en l'impossible. L'homme tourna la tête vers lui.

Sa mâchoire était un peu plus carrée, une fine barbe brun clair habillait son visage. Ses traits étaient toujours aussi doux, ses lèvres toujours aussi pulpeuses. Une lueur éclaircit ses yeux plus sombres qu'avant, puis s'échappa. Une nouvelle cicatrice barrait son visage, exactement symétrique à l'autre. Le chaton avait de nouvelles rayures.

« Salut Derek » lança Stiles comme si de rien n'était, avant de se plonger dans la contemplation du manoir.

* * *

Bon, c'est peut-être un peu court, il fait les 2/3 du prélude, mais vu que c'est un chapitre et non un OS, je pense que ça suffit, non? Qu'en pensez-vous mes imaginatives lectrices?

Je tiens à préciser qu'il faut éviter toute tentative de meurtre sur l'auteure, histoire qu'elle puisse terminer son histoire! :)

Merci à Minzy, tablearepasser, izaiza14, Noe3e29, CrazyLo, Cecile78, EMI66, HawaiianWoolfie, yumi-elfeuw, mi16727

Himechu95670, permets-tu que je t'emprunte certaine de tes idées de torture? Parce que tu me donne des idées de fifous pour faire pleins de trucs écrire pleins de machins bizarre et et et... ahahahah j'ai pas assez de doigts pour écrire aussi vite que es idées!

Bien à vous D.O.T.M.

PS: J'ai passé 2 jours avec ma meilleure amie qui est... indescriptible, du coup si je dis: deux connards? Des cagoules? Des oreilles de lapin, ROSES? Un martinet à pic? Un diadème? J'attends vos idées avec impatience... ;)


	4. Chapitre 2: Retrouvailles

**Titre:** Les rayures du tigre

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages appartiennent à J. Davis

**Note de l'auteure:** MERCI À TOUTES! Vraiment, les filles merci, pour vos review, pour vos demandes express de suite que voici. Bon elle fait 10 pages world mais je n'ai pas vraiment conscience de ce que ça vaut sur ce site. Donc dîtes-moi, est-ce assez long? Trop? Pas assez? En tout cas, ce chapitre est celui des retrouvailles, donc c'est son titre! Oui, ok aucune originalité... Enfin bon voilà! Bonne lecture les chouchous, on se retrouve en bas!

* * *

La meute s'était réunie au lycée, trois-quarts d'heure avant le début des examens. Leur présence n'était requise que quinze minutes avant d'entrer en classe, mais les jeunes gens avaient décidé de tendre une embuscade au disparu. Ils patientèrent quelques dizaines de minutes dans un silence profond, chacun se faisant des idées sur le nouveau Stiles. A force du temps s'écoulant, la tension grandissait dans le groupe. Ils voyaient les lycéens arriver à tour de rôle, se regrouper, se séparer, avancer vers les portes de l'établissement. Pas de Stiles. Personne ne s'attendait à voir arriver de Jeep bleue. Et ils avaient bien raison. Une demi-heure de silence et d'attente tendue plus tard, Danny consulta sa montre. Il ouvrit enfin la bouche, brisant la dureté du moment :

« -Peut-être qu'il ne viendra pas…

-Cette tapette en serait parfaitement capable, s'exclama Jackson, amer. S'enfuir comme ça après s'être fait baiser par l'alpha-en-chef, quelle lâcheté.

-Arrête Jack, réplica Isaac, ces derniers mois ne t'ont pas suffit ?!

-Laisse tomber 'saac, ce crétin n'a aucune mémoire !

-Qui tu traites de crétin McCall ?! »

Le ton commençait à monter entre les deux loups. Erica se glissa entre eux, se collant au torse de Jackson.

« Tout doux mon lapin, et si on allait réussir notre année plutôt ? »

Jackson grogna lourdement au surnom, jetant un regard noir au tout jeune alpha.

« T'as raison la blonde, viendra, viendra pas, Jack-Jack verra bien sur place il est dans la même salle que lui ! » dit Lydia en riant amèrement.

Stiles Stilinski lui avait beaucoup manqué. Elle n'avait jamais montré combien elle appréciait le jeune homme pour son intelligence émotionnelle. Il savait toujours comment utiliser les points forts de chacun pour qu'ils forment un tout cohérent et redoutablement efficace. Oh bien sûr, elle aussi était monstrueusement douée dans toutes les matières, elle visait les plus grandes universités, sachant pertinemment qu'on se battrait pour elle. Mais le regard brun intelligent, plein d'amour et de respect lui avait manqué. La rousse pulpeuse priait de toutes ses forces pour revoir à nouveau le brun, et ne plus être la seule à devoir gérer intelligemment cinq loups immatures.

Le groupe s'approcha du lycée et entra dans le bâtiment, sans voir le 4x4 noir qui se garait tranquillement au bout du parking.

* * *

Derek s'approcha encore du disparu, visiblement de retour. Il avait affreusement changé, physiquement, mentalement, même sa voix, son odeur, sa taille, sa corpulence… Tout avait changé, jusqu'au regard sombre qui se porta à nouveau sur le loup aux yeux rouges.

Derek avait la bouche entre ouverte, ses paupières exorbitées. Stiles Stilinski se tenait à ses côtés, le regardant platement. Son loup intérieur rageait, griffait les barreaux de la cage que Derek s'était imaginé pour le maintenir sous contrôle. Il rêvait de sortir, de fourrer son museau dans le cou gracile, de lécher la peau de son torse, ronronnant contre les battements rapides du cœur sous ses crocs. Derek le maintenait comme il pouvait mais Stiles se tourna face à lui, et une brise légère lui apporta l'odeur du jeune homme. Et son loup brisa ses chaînes.

* * *

Jackson contemplait la porte de sa salle de cours. Tout le monde était arrivé et il restait deux minutes avant le début officiel de l'épreuve. Une seule chaise était vacante, celle de celui que toute sa meute attendait. Alors Jackson fixait la porte, sachant pertinemment que cet idiot d'intellectuel bavard arrivait systématiquement en retard. Une minute. Il tendit l'oreille. Un bruit de pas léger feutré, bien loin de la marche maladroite de Stiles. Pourtant, une silhouette passa la porte. Légèrement plus petit que lui, mais plus grand que ce dont il se souvenait du fils du shérif, des chaussures en semelle de crêpes, un jean foncé droit qui moulait des cuisses musclées, hanches larges qui s'évasaient sur un torse puissant moulé dans un T-shirt noir. Sur ses épaules carrées, une veste de cuir cachait un sweat shirt bleu marine. Une bouche pleine, un nez revanchard, une chevelure striée, brun à la racine et blonde aux pointes. Et plus que tout, deux yeux sombres auréolés de fines cicatrices en arc de cercle.

Stiles Stilinski s'assit à sa place, surprenant toute la classe. Les filles se mirent à chuchoter entre elles, vantant sans discrétion aucune le charisme du nouvel arrivant. Jackson quant à lui s'était remis de son choc et envoyait un message à la meute. Stiles, qui regardait autour de lui, ancra son regard dans le sien. Avisant son portable, le balafré fit un clin d'œil au co-capitaine de l'équipe de cross avant de se plonger dans la copie qui venait de lui être distribuée.

Dans les autres classes du couloir, sept adolescents consultaient leur portable avec soulagement.

'Le crétin est de retour !'

* * *

Stiles évita facilement le loup-garou qui se ruait vers lui. Il se décala sur le côté, abattit sa main sur le crâne de l'alpha, pas réellement pour le blesser, juste pour le taquiner. Il se maudit d'apprécier la caresse de ces cheveux sombres sur sa peau. Derek se retourna vers lui, ses yeux avaient virés au rouge profond, et un grognement sorti de ses lèvres. Stiles eut un frisson de plaisir, qu'il tenta tant bien que mal de cacher sous un sourire goguenard.

« Alors Grand Méchant Loup, on se laisse avoir par le gamin faible et pathétique ? »

Cette voix plus rauque que neuf mois auparavant fit réagir le loup, qui essaya à nouveau de sauter sur le jeune homme. Une fois de plus, Stiles l'évita, mais de moins près et son corps frôla le sien. Des milliers de brises semblaient s'engouffrer sous la veste de l'humain, et autant de frissons le parcoururent. D'un geste réflexe, il lança sa main vers la nuque offerte. Le loup-garou fit quelques pas, puis s'arrêta, portant la main à son cou. Alors qu'il regardait ses doigts couverts de son propre sang, son loup reflua à toute vitesse, bénissant son humain de tenter à tout prix de le garder enfermer. Ses yeux bleu-vert se portèrent sur le jeune homme derrière lui.

Stiles léchait le sang sur ses ongles aiguisés. Il adorait vraiment les associations d'idées, plus loufoques les unes que les autres qu'avaient Dan et lui. Derek le regarda faire, sentant une partie bien précise et bien inappropriée de son anatomie réagir assez durement. Sa voix trembla alors qu'il osait demander :

« Qu'es-tu devenu Stiles ? Qu'est-ce que tu es ?

-Oh, répondit-il en baissant les yeux. Je ne pensais pas que neuf fois te suffiraient à oublier. J'avais visiblement tord…

Sa voix se voila. Son cœur s'accéléra, il ne pensait pas que cette indifférence lui ferait si mal. Mais son esprit contra ses sentiments et il se reprit, relevant son regard noir pour le plonger dans l'océan des yeux de Derek.

« Mais je suis un tigre, Méchant Loup, et j'ai des griffes ! »

Un sourire mesquin s'étala sur ses lèvres. Il laissa tomber sa main contre son corps, regardant Derek se redresser et lui faire face. Enfin ! Ce qu'il attendait depuis près de six mois arrivait. L'ancien lui aurait préparé tout un discours, et l'aurait balancé de travers avec plus de mots, en finissant ses phrases dans un gargouillis incompréhensible. Mais ce Stiles ci n'existait plus. Celui qui se tenait à présent debout devant Derek n'avait rien préparé, il s'était simplement baladé dans la forêt, et ses pas l'avaient mené ici. Là où tout avait changé.

Il avait longtemps contemplé la bâtisse claire, se souvenant de ses derniers moments en ces murs. Certains étaient presque heureux, d'autres douloureux, tous inoubliables. Il avait patienté, ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait là. La maison semblait abandonnée depuis plusieurs mois, des plantes grimpantes cachaient les marches du perron, et s'enroulaient autour de la poignée comme si l'entrée était gardée. Cette image le fit sourire, puis il avait entendu des pas sur des branches mortes. Et Derek était apparu.

L'alpha s'approcha prudemment du jeune homme qui le fixait toujours. Il se permit de le détailler un peu plus. Et ce qu'il vit lui plut. Ses épaules plus épaisses, son torse plus développé faisait paraître ses hanches encore plus étroites. Stiles Stilinski était devenu foutrement canon ! Son loup apprécia aussi puisqu'il poussa un léger râle du fond de sa cage. Sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, le loup-garou s'était trop approché du jeune homme, et ils se tenaient trop près l'un de l'autre. Le souffle de Stiles caressa ses lèvres, et les yeux du jeune homme s'assombrirent encore.

Stiles ne pouvait plus bouger. Il aurait dû écouter Dan. Le jeune chasseur l'avait prévenu que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de retrouver son ancien amant aussi tôt, il n'était pas prêt. Mais Stiles n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête. Et il se retrouvait maintenant beaucoup trop proche de l'alpha. Le souffle de Derek, qui était toujours légèrement plus grand que lui, chatouillait ses paupières. S'il écoutait son instinct, l'apprenti chasseur enroulerait ses bras autour du cou de l'alpha, poserait fougueusement ses lèvres sur la bouche ouverte et laisserait sa libido parler pour lui. Mais ses résolutions l'en empêchait, alors il se battait contre son corps, tentant plus que tout de rester immobile. Il ne voulait pas faire d'impair, ne pas replonger. Pas tout de suite en tous cas, car il se doutait que ce lien étrange contre lequel il s'était battu ces onze derniers mois aurait le dessus sur sa raison.

Derek décida que onze mois étaient suffisamment longs sans l'humain. Ses yeux virèrent au rouge et son loup éventra les barreaux de sa cage. Alors, aucun des deux vis-à-vis ne put rien faire d'autre que se laisser emporter par le flot de leurs instincts.

* * *

« Ceux qui ont terminé peuvent partir, bien qu'il serait préférable qu'ils relisent leurs copies. Si vous avez déjà terminé les jeunes c'est que vous êtes vraiment des génies mais comme je sais qu'aucun de vous n'en est un… »

M. Harris ne finit pas sa phrase, Stiles s'était levé, et s'approchait de lui. Le professeur sourit. Sa tête de turc préférée lui avait manqué. Il avait remarqué que le jeune homme avait changé, mais n'y avait pas prêté plus d'attention que cela. Alors que le petit prodige marchait vers sa table, il reprit sa vindicte.

« M. Stilinski, êtes-vous sûr de vous ? Votre imbécilité chronique n'a pas disparu avec vous malheureu… »

Un fois de plus, le chimiste se tut. Stiles avait déposé sa copie, et le professeur avait enfin levé les yeux, et regardait son ancien élève. Ses balafres l'avaient fait taire. Mais plus que tout, ce regard noir et ce sourire moqueur.

« J'ai déjà relu ma copie M. Harris. » murmura-t-il.

Le chimiste resta la bouche entre ouverte à l'ouïe de cette voix rocailleuse. Stiles tourna les talons, laissant ici la salle de classe choquée par ce jeune homme, le seul qui n'ait jamais réussi à faire taire l'insupportable professeur.

Jackson avait suivi la scène avec attention, exacerbant ses sens avec ceux de son loup. Stiles n'avait pas la même odeur, bien qu'elle soit reconnaissable, quelque chose avait changé. Une odeur ne change jamais, lui avait un jour expliqué le Dr Deaton, elle peut varier légèrement mais l'odeur d'un corps est son essence la plus pure, elle correspond à la personne même. Lorsqu'il avait été transformé en kanima, puis en loup, les odeurs s'étaient succédées sous son odorat surdéveloppé, alors il avait posé la question. Bien que son odeur ait légèrement variée, la base restait la même et le changement était si ténu que personne d'autre que lui ne s'en était rendu compte.

Stiles avait donc changé à un point tel que son odeur en était presque méconnaissable. Qu'était-il devenu ?!

« Et bien M. Whittemore, votre ami vous a-t-il à ce point manqué que vous ne puissiez lâchez des yeux la porte par laquelle il est sorti ? Comme c'est touchant. »

La classe pouffa doucement tandis que le jeune loup grognait. Ils auraient de nouvelles épreuves cet après-midi, et il pourrait coincer ce crétin imbécile et lui faire payer cet affront dont il était responsable. Comme le reste de la classe, il se pencha sur son examen.

Stiles traversa le couloir tranquillement, se rendant sur le parking. Il vit d'abord des cheveux roux, puis une forme assise sur les marches de l'entrée. Il chercha du regard un nouvel endroit où passer pour l'éviter, mais il dut se résoudre. Quand bien même ses nouvelles capacités, il ne pouvait pas encore se téléporter. Il se résigna, et choisit l'indifférence. Il passa près de Lydia sans la regarder. Une main agrippa son mollet, et il se maudit. Soupirant, il s'arrêta et tourna son regard la jeune femme qu'il avait tant aimé, pendant tant d'années.

« Lâche-moi, dit-il de sa voix rauque. »

Lydia en sursauta, lâchant sa prise par réflexe. Stiles lui sourit, mesquin. Son cœur ne manqua pas un battement. Il avait cessé d'aimer.

« Gentille fille. »

Il s'éloigna un peu, mais fut retenu par une main et un cri.

« Stiles ! »

Il soupira mais décida d'en finir vite, il savait qu'il y serait confronté tôt ou tard, mais si peu de temps après sa rencontre avec l'alpha, il aurait préféré être mieux préparé. Il se tourna vers la jeune femme, qui trébucha de surprise.

« Lydia ?

-… »

Stiles soupira encore, et se retourna pour partir, mais avant qu'il ne fasse plus de pas, Lydia lui parla :

« Attends Stiles ! Attends !

-Quoi ? dit-il sans se retourner.

-Je euh… Comment tu vas ? »

La question était si incongrue, si éloignée de tout ce qu'elle aurait pu dire, que Stiles ne put s'empêcher d'exploser de rire. Un rire si rocailleux que Lydia recula de peur.

« Ah ! Alors ça ! Si on m'avait dit un jour, que je vivrai assez pour entendre Lydia Martin me demander simplement comment je vais après neuf mois de disparition ! Ahahah ! »

Stiles finit par remarquer le mouvement de recul de la jeune femme. Son rire redoubla.

« Et qu'elle aurait peur de moi ! Ah quelle folie ! »

Quelques larmes coulèrent de ses yeux, et Lydia remarqua combien il avait changé, la nouvelle cicatrice qui barrait l'autre côté de son visage. Son rire se calma. Il essuya ses pleurs, et se racla la gorge.

« Bon c'est pas tout mais tu voulais quelque chose ?

-Et bien oui, en fait euh…

-Bon abrège là j'ai autre chose à foutre que t'écouter hésiter.

Lydia rougit furieusement. Ce gamin osait… Elle redressa ses épaules et hautaine, réplica :

-On a besoin de toi.

Cette affirmation étonna le jeune chasseur.

-En quoi ma faible et pathétique petite personne peut-elle venir en aide à ta redoutable meute de loup-garous adoré?

-On verra ça plus tard. En tous cas tu nous le dois bien ! »

Le jeune homme était choqué par cette phrase. Il sentit une colère sourde monter en lui, mais il savait qu'il devait se calmer. Faire un esclandre dans un endroit public, même désert était fortement déconseillé dans sa condition. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais une voiture noire débarqua sur le parking où ils étaient. La voiture de sport s'arrêta devant eux, et la vitre passager se bassa. Une voix sortit de l'habitacle tandis que Stiles tournait la tête en soupirant de soulagement.

« -Gamin ?

Lydia se bassa, et aperçut un homme, la trentaine assit place conducteur.

-Mais c'est la petite Lydia. Tu m'avais prévenu qu'elle était douée mais je ne pensais pas que ce serait au point de finir ses examens en même temps que toi !

Lydia se redressa et regarda Stiles en haussant un sourcil. Ce dernier lui rendit un regard placide tout en répliquant :

-Tu veux quoi Dan ?

-On a du nouveau sur… Euh sur tu sais quoi de mystique et de mystérieux.

-Et… ?

-Et comme je suis un crétin incapable et immature, j'ai besoin de ton tendre petit cul pour réfléchir !

-Parce que mon cul t'aide à réfléchir peut-être ? Depuis quand ?

Lydia observait l'échange, silencieuse et abasourdie.

-J'avoue, qu'il me fait plutôt arrêter toute réflexion. Surtout quand tu…

-Dan ! »

Stiles avait furieusement rougi en lançant de petits coups d'œil à son ancien amour. Cette dernière commençait à glousser. À nouveau, elle se moquait de lui, après tous ses changements elle le trouvait toujours aussi pathétique. Ses souvenir lui revinrent en mémoire, tout ce qu'il avait tenté d'oublier se rappelait à lui avec la force d'une balle. Il regarda Lydia de ce regard si sombre, si noir. Elle cessa de sourire. Stiles s'approcha d'elle et elle recula précipitamment. Tirant la poignée vers lui, Stiles poussa la jeune fille de la main et monta dans la voiture. La sportive démarra, et Dan fit vrombir le moteur. La petite rousse lui plaisait bien. Il se pencha vers Stiles, regardant la lycéenne à travers la fenêtre ouverte et lui fit un clin d'œil. Stiles lui tapa sur la tête en levant les yeux au ciel alors qu'il s'engageait sur la sortie du parking.

Lydia était choquée. Une voix la fit sursauter.

« C'était quoi ça exactement ? dit Danny dans son dos.

Lydia se tourna vers lui, les yeux toujours écarquillés. Danny et Jackson l'avaient rejointe sur le parking. La jeune rousse se blotti contre son ami, baissant les yeux. Son ex-petit-ami la regardait avec insistance.

-Stiles est parti en voiture avec un autre mec. Dan si j'ai bien entendu. Je crois qu'ils sont ensemble –Lydia ne put s'empêcher de taquiner Jackson- dommage pour toi Tiloup, tu pourras pas l'enfiler celui-là, il est déjà pris !

Jackson grogna en détournant les yeux. Il s'arrêta en avisant quelque chose sur le T-shirt de la lycéenne.

-Tu lui as dit quoi ? demanda Danny, gardant son amie dans ses bras.

-Qu'on avait besoin de lui, dit-elle en le regardant, et qu'il nous devait bien ça.

Danny soupira. Il n'appréciait pas particulièrement l'ancien disparu, mais il répugnait la façon dont les autres membres s'étaient comportés avec lui.

-Mouais, je ne pense pas que ce soit vraiment la bonne technique.

Lydia haussa les épaules.

-C'est quoi ça ? demanda soudainement Jackson.

-Quoi ?

-Ca. »

Il s'approcha de Lydia, tirant légèrement en bas de son t-shirt. Elle poussa un cri d'horreur et écarquilla les yeux.

« -Mon t-shirt !

-Comment il a fait ça ?! demanda Danny.

Lydia détourna les yeux de son vêtement, réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Elle blanchit.

«- Il m'a juste repoussé de la main… »

Les trois membres se regardèrent, puis baissèrent les yeux sur le T-shirt abîmé.

« Eh bien, lança Danny, il a de sacrés griffes le tigre ! »

Sous leurs regards, quatre petites déchirures transperçaient le vêtement de Lydia.

* * *

Il était au sol, une pierre lui rentrait dans les reins. Il ne savait pas comment il s'était retrouvé allongé, ni pourquoi il ne se relevait. Tout ce qu'il savait était qu'il aimait que Derek le plaque contre la terre dure, il aimait l'avoir entre ses cuisses. Une langue parcourait la cicatrice de son épaule, un souffle caressait son omoplate et des mains couraient ses flancs. Ses propres mains n'étaient pas en reste, elles parcouraient son large dos sous sa veste. Ses griffes déchirèrent le tissu, et entrèrent enfin en contact avec la peau brûlante de l'alpha. Une décharge les parcourut alors que chacun touchait la peau de l'autre. Derek cessa ses coups de langues, et se redressant, plongea son regard rouge dans le noir de son amant. Les quatre mains continuaient leur manège, imaginant des arabesques flamboyantes sur la peau. Stiles déplaça ses mains, les glissant sur les hanches du loup, suivant le contour du V proéminents de ses abdominaux. Derek frissonna, et ses griffes remontèrent le long du torse du jeune homme, coinçant un téton entre ses doigts. Le garçon gémit, ferma les yeux, mordit sa lèvre inférieure. Ses mains continuaient leur chemin, caressant la peau tendre d'un ventre, grattant la ceinture de cuir gênante. Ce fut au tour du loup de grogner, contre l'oreille du jeune homme. Chacun sentait le souffle de l'autre contre sa peau, brûlant.

Stiles défit enfin la ceinture de Derek, s'insinuant dans le jean du plus âgé. Ce dernier retint sa respiration. Il sentait le désir du jeune homme rouler sur sa peau comme une caresse, se glisser sur sa langue sucré comme une friandise interdite. Le retrouvé touchait enfin le sexe de son amant, à travers son boxer. Ses mains glissèrent le long des côtes du jeune, griffant légèrement la peau. Le sang coula. Sous ses griffes, de petites boursouflures synonymes de cicatrices. Mais le loup s'en foutait. Le loup en voulait plus, encore et toujours plus. Et le tigre semblait d'accord. Le canin passa à son tour la barrière de la ceinture, le félin passa celle du sous-vêtement. Le canin lécha un lobe, le félin mordilla un coin de mâchoire. Le canin grogna, le félin le retourna.

Stiles, les doigts autour de la virilité de Derek, était à présent à califourchon sur le loup. Il le dominait, serrait ses hanches de ses cuisses. Et il le masturba. Derek n'était pas en reste. Les yeux toujours rouges, il imprima un mouvement de va et viens rapide et étroit sur le membre du jeune homme. Ils se frottaient l'un contre l'autre, les yeux dans les yeux. Derek senti son loup, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, en harmonie avec lui. Ils voulaient la même chose. Ils étaient en accord l'un avec l'autre. Ils gémirent de concert.

Stiles senti les griffures sur ses flancs saigner, il sentit le liquide carmin couler, dégouliner le long de ses hanches et se mêler aux griffes de l'alpha. Il quitta un instant le regard de son amant et observa les quatre mains, les sexes pulser l'un contre l'autre, et le sang se mêler à leur danse. Leurs griffes se mélangèrent, ils entrecroisèrent leurs doigts et de leurs mains jointes, rejoignirent les deux chibres lourds et durs. Ils se mouvaient d'un même rythme, le sang battant à la même fréquence sur le sexe de l'autre.

De sa position dominante, Stiles se sentit venir et sous ses doigts, il sentit que Derek allait jouir aussi. Alors, d'un effort ultime pendant son orgasme torrentiel, il se pencha. Collant leurs deux torses, écrasant mains et virilité entre leurs corps enlacés, il cella leurs lèvres, étouffa leur hurlements de plaisir.

L'un comme l'autre garda les yeux entre ouverts. Les yeux noirs brunirent, le rouge s'effaça. La Terre rejoignit l'Océan. Marron contre bleu-vert. Canin contre félin.

Leur baiser se termina comme un combat. Les langues se battaient pour la domination. Les griffes quittèrent les sexes pour se mêler aux cheveux, les salissant de sperme et de sang. L'air commença à manquer. Stiles se releva enfin, marquant la lèvre inférieure de Derek d'une morsure. Il contempla le loup sous lui. Les joues légèrement rougies sous sa barbe, les yeux bleus voilés de plaisir. Et le sang perlant sur sa lèvre. Leurs pénis lourd l'un contre l'autre tremblaient.

Stiles se maudit. Il avait failli à ses résolutions. Il mordit sa lèvre à son tour, si fort qu'il la perça à son tour.

Derek vit les yeux de son amant se voiler, une ombre de tristesse passa dans le regard sombre. Alors que le jeune se redressait, les mains du loup, dépourvues de griffes, glissèrent le long de ses flancs, se posèrent sur ses cuisses. Stiles frissonna, puis détourna les yeux. Il ne devait pas être ici. Mais son corps n'écoutait pas ses résolutions, ses instincts le poussait à se recoller contre le brun. À déchirer encore plus son t-shirt, jusqu'à exposer la peau nue. À lécher, mordiller, chaque recoin de son corps, chaque parcelle de sa peau. Il voulait plonger ses yeux dans les siens, tandis que Derek plongeait en lui.

Il se fit peur. Son cerveau d'hyperactif prit le dessus sur son corps, sur ses instincts. Il se reprit. Il se leva à toute vitesse.

Derek ne bougea pas. Il avait vu le combat dans les yeux de son amant. Ce combat que lui-même livrait à l'intérieur de son propre esprit. Il devait remettre le loup en cage.

Stiles se rhabilla rapidement, cachant de son t-shirt déchiré les fruits de son forfait. Il jeta un regard à l'homme à ses pieds. Derek s'était rhabillé à toute vitesse, et se relevait sur les coudes. Le loup leva la tête vers lui, et à nouveau la Terre affronta l'Océan. Mais le brun s'effaça, laissant la place au noir profond. Et Stiles se mit à courir.

* * *

Stiles se battait dans le hangar. Il avait passé les heures, les jours précédents au même endroit. Il se battait, se musclait encore encore et encore. Il était sorti de l'hôpital trois mois plus tôt. Et depuis, il n'avait jamais cessé de se battre. Il dormait peu, ne pensait pas du tout.

« Gamin, arrête. »

Il n'écouta pas. Il continua de frapper son sac, comme on le lui avait montré. Son corps changeait, sa façon de se battre, de se défendre était plus fluide, plus contrôlée. Au contraire de Dan, Harry et Jamie, il venait de s'inscrire dans un club de sport de combat mixte, d'art martial et de musculation. Les trois frères l'avaient accueilli dans leur foyer, Dan l'avait aidé avec ses cauchemars, l'avaient fait manger, parler. Harry lui avait appris à se battre, et lui avait enseigné ce qu'il savait sur les monstres qui peuplaient le monde. Jamie s'occupait des armes. Fan inconditionnel du Seigneur Des Anneaux, il connaissait le maniement de toutes les épées communes, et était passionné des armes moyenâgeuses, qui, comme il le disait lui-même : « font de gros trous et de gros bobos aux gros méchants pas beaux. »

Sachant que Jamie était le plus grand et le plus lourd des trois frères. Environ 1m90, les cheveux châtain clair et des yeux bleus si foncés qu'ils paraissent violet. La taille de ses biceps correspondait à quelque chose près à la circonférence des cuisses d'un footballer. Mais il adorait faire croire à l'ennemi qu'il n'était qu'un tas de muscles complètement neuneu. Alors qu'il possédait un esprit de stratège très militaire.

« Gen', s'il te plaît… »

Stiles cogna et cogna encore contre le sac. Il ne voulait pas écouter, ne pas entendre Harry qui lui parlait. La voix de la raison, comme l'appelaient ses frères. Lui était blond, grand et très sec. Du haut de son mètre soixante-treize, Stiles faisait une petite tête de moins que lui. Il savait le raisonner, refaire fonctionner ses neurones qu'il endormait volontairement en frappant toujours plus fort. Lorsque son poing rencontra le sac une fois encore, une résistance le fit grincer des dents. Harry se tenait contre le sac. Stiles soupira, et arrêta le vain combat contre l'objet inanimé.

« Bien. Allez Gen', je t'emmène. »

Stiles s'était détourné du sac, et de son ami pour retirer ses gants et les bandages qui entouraient ses poings. Tâchés de sang, il les lança dans une poubelle qui traînait avant de s'asseoir sur un banc.

Le hangar était grand comme un stade –de football-, plusieurs rangées de sacs pendaient du haut plafond au-dessus de plusieurs tatamis. Dans un coin, une petite pièce avait été créée, les murs de placoplâtre n'atteignaient pas le plafond et renfermaient leur arsenal. Stiles ne contribuait que peu encore à remplir l'espace vide de la petite pièce. Espace vide particulièrement réduit d'ailleurs. Assis sur un banc face à la porte ouverte, à droite de l'arsenal, Stiles regardait ses doigts dépourvus d'ongles. Depuis que cette alpha foldingue lui avait arraché chaque ongle de chaque doigt, aucun n'avait repoussé. Chaque fois qu'il se battait, le sang coulait de ses extrémités sans protection, et il avait mal.

Dan et lui avaient alors eut une idée, une de ses idées qui faisaient briller leurs yeux, rendant au regard de Stiles sa candeur d'antan. Dan voulait lui refaire des ongles en fer, ce qui avait beaucoup plus à Jamie qui avait ajouté : « Oh oui ! Des ongles tout durs tout brillants qui brillent ! ». Alors Stiles s'était souvenu de la fourche, et de son premier combat contre un alpha. Et il avait proposé quelque chose.

Le jeune homme regarda son mentor spirituel :

« Jamie a terminé ?

-Oui, Tigrou, tes griffes en argent sont fins prêtes à orner tes jolis doigts. »

* * *

Bon, voilà voilà... Il y a beaucoup moins de suspens dans ce chapitre, et j'avoue, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à le construire et je crois que cela se voit un peu... Donc désolée... Voilà un petit indice des neuf mois de cavale de notre chère Tigre.

Je vous donne aussi un petit indice sur ma devinette du dernier chapitre. Vous savez maintenant que Jackson est célibataire, homosexuel (et il ne peut pas enfiler Stiles, le pauvre... ^^) et que son surnom est 'lapin'. À votre avis, c'est lui qui porte les oreilles rose? Mais avec qui? ;)

Bien à vous, D.O.T.M.


	5. Chapitre 3:La pudeur des Silver

**Titre: **Les rayures du tigre

**Disclaimer:** Le contexte et la plupart des personnages appartiennent à

**NDA: **Je ne sais si d'autres que Ai-Dark-Chan ont lu mon petit message de tard cette nuit, ou plutôt tôt ce matin, mais comme disait Céline, je ne vous oublie pas. Et pour cause voici un loooong chapitre, qui explique pas mal de choses. Je ne referai pas de chapitre aussi long, je pense. Et je pense aussi que c'est l'un ou le dernier avec des ellipses temporelles, je ne pense pas en avoir besoin pour continuer l'histoire.

À nouveau merci à toutes pour vos reviews, parce qu'elles me vont droit au coeur et honnêtement, me font beaucoup rire pour la plupart.

**Information importantes pour le chapitre:** siçan veut dire 'rat' en turc, d'après google; le sang des créatures surnaturelles n'est pas TOUJOURS poison, toxique, mortel, qui vous fait pourrir de l'intérieur et mourir dans d'atroces souffrances intestinales; la croix de Saint André est un grand X en bois, utilisé notamment pour la torture de la roue au Moyen-Âge.

Merci à himechu95670, qui m'a permis d'emprunter ses tortures. Et j'aimerais faire référence à une fiction, qui m'a fait découvrir une arme utilisée par Jamie. Attention, il n'est nullement question de plagiat, je ne décrit pas l'arme je la cite simplement comme j'en cite d'autres, mais comme cette fiction m'a énormément plu. Vous reconnaîtrez je pense.

Voilà, à... tout à l'heure en bas :)

* * *

« Ca va faire très mal Stili. Tu es vraiment sûr de vouloir faire ça ? On peut juste te les fixer avec de la colle ou…

-Dan, si tu me les mets avec juste de la colle, ils risquent purement et simplement de s'arracher si je me prends dans une porte et tout sera à recommencer. »

Les trois frères et le jeune homme se trouvaient dans la cuisine de la demeure Silver, au Nevada. Résidence principale de la fratrie. La maison était grande, spacieuse. Elle s'étendait sur trois étages, avec un garage qui servait aussi d'armurerie.

Stiles et Dan étaient assis face à face à la table de la cuisine, Jamie et Harry derrière le plus jeune. Entre les hommes, un réchaud allumé libérait vague après vague une chaleur étouffante qui embuait les lunettes d'Harry. Dan tenait dans ses mains un petit bout de tissu bleu roi, replié sur lui-même comme sur un talisman.

« Gen, est-ce que tu es sûr, vraiment certain que veux que Dan t'enfonce des clous d'argent dans les doigts, qu'il coule une fine couche d'argent sur ta chaire ensanglanté, puis qu'il soude les griffes sur cette première couche ? Sûr ? Certain ? demanda Harry.

-C'est de la folie pure et dure ! Ca ne fonctionnera jamais ! Tu vas juste te cramer les doigts et ce sera si douloureux que tu ne pourras même pas t'en servir ! » s'alarma Jamie.

Stiles resta silencieux, une douce chaleur se propageant dans tout son corps. Des gens s'inquiétait pour lui, des gens refusaient qu'il souffre. Une larme coula doucement sur sa joue. Face à lui, Dan ne disait rien non plus. Avisant la reconnaissance dans le regard de son petit protégé, il sourit et déplia le morceau de tissu sur la table. Stiles put enfin observer ses nouveaux ongles, ses griffes. Dix sculptures d'argent, de tailles différentes, adaptées à ses doigts. En regardant les ongles du dessus, on voyait un pentagone en relief d'environ deux centimètres et demi pour les plus longs. Les pointes de métal étaient affutées, faites de l'argent le plus fin qu'ils avaient pu trouver. À côtés des dix griffes, dix clous d'argent et dans le réchaud, de l'argent à nouveau.

« Je saurais m'en servir, Jamie.

-Bah tu vas douiller un max, réplica-t-il.

-Ouais. »

Un silence s'abattit sur le groupe. Voyant qu'il ne ferait pas changer d'avis le plus jeune, Jamie soupira et regarda son frère. Harry lui rendit son regard. Dan les fixa tour à tour avant de reporter ses yeux sur Stiles qui n'avait pas cillé. Ils avaient eu cette idée ensemble, il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner maintenant après presqu'un mois de dur labeur.

« Attachez-le, ordonna-t-il à ses deux frères. »

Un silence lui répondit et les chasseurs attachèrent leur protégé à sa chaise, le buste et les biceps ficelés au dossier en chêne massif. Dan tourna la solution d'argent liquide. Stiles posa ses mains à plat sur la table et on lui attacha chaque doigt écarté sur une planche de chêne, elle-même fixée à la table. Relevant la tête, Dan fit un signe à Harry, puis pris le premier clou.

Stiles reconnaissait le manège des deux frères et alors que Dan enfonçait le premier clou dans son pouce, il sentit une aiguille se planter dans son épaule. Ce fut en hurlant que Stiles remercia les trois frères pour la morphine qui se propageait dans son organisme.

* * *

Stiles se réveilla une dizaine d'heures plus tard, une douleur lancinante dans les doigts. Allongé dans sa chambre au Manoir Silver, le jeune fuyard regarda ses doigts gonflés et rougis, terminés par dix brillants ongles d'argent. Alors il sourit. Le tigra avait ses griffes.

* * *

Dans la voiture qui ramenait Stiles et Dan à l'orée de la ville, une discussion animée s'entretenait.

« T'es vraiment con parfois Gen' .

-Oh je t'en prie, arrête ton char Dan, tu veux te taper Lydia !

-Mais pas du tout ! réplica le plus vieux en toute mauvaise foi. C'est juste qu'elle est… mignonne. Et intelligente. Et tu as vu ses cheveux ?!

Stiles soupira.

-Oui Dan je connais ses cheveux, ses yeux et tout son corps même. En attendant il est hors de question que tu fasses ce que tu as en tête !

-Même pas juste elle et moi… ? Tu sais sur un malentendu…

-NON ! rugit Stiles.

-Oh allez Tigrou, c'est pour eux que tu es revenu non ? »

Le jeune homme détourna les yeux. Il s'était promis de ne plus mentir, et Dan avait raison. Stiles voulait savoir si il ressentait toujours quelque chose pour la meute, après les épreuves qu'il avait traversées ces derniers mois. La chasse aux monstres était plus rude qu'il n'y paraissait. Son dos, son torse étaient maintenant rayées, son buste portait les stigmates des chimères contre lesquelles il s'était battu. Les plus visibles dataient de 3 mois, pour sa quatrième mission.

« C'est aussi pour mon père, ça fait neuf mois qu'on ne s'est pas vu.

Son affirmation tomba dans un silence gêné.

-Il te manque ?

Stiles regarda Dan le regarder alors qu'ils étaient arrêtés à un stop.

-Oui et non. Il n'était pas souvent à la maison, surtout depuis la mort de ma mère. Et vu que tout ce qui semblait lui importer était son boulot, je me suis mis à suivre ses enquêtes et à tenter de l'aider. Il me laissait faire, mais à contre cœur. La semaine où je suis parti…

Le jeune homme soupira et détourna les yeux. La voiture redémarra.

-C'était les trois ans de l'agonie et de la mort de ma mère. Dans trois mois ce sera ses quatre ans. Je suppose qu'il n'y aura que moi là-bas.

-Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

-Non !, cria le jeune homme. Non, s'il te plaît, je préfère y aller seul, finit-il dans un murmure. C'est… Mon endroit. Et puis j'ai promis à ma mère que je reviendrais plus tard. »

Un nouveau silence régna dans la voiture de sport. Stiles ne regardait plus son ami, perdu dans ses pensées et le plus vieux respectait cela. Gen, comme il l'appelait, avait souvent besoin de faire le point, mais depuis qu'il était arrivé dans cette ville. Beacon Hills, berceau et cimetière de son enfance, les trois frères avaient remarqué qu'il était plus fermé, plus sur ses gardes. Et ils ne se doutaient pas à quel point il avait raison de l'être.

* * *

Quatrième mission, trois mois plus tôt

Six meurtres étranges avaient été commis dans le désert en bordure de Las Vegas. Bien sûr, les Silver avaient été appelé. Bien sûr, Stiles les avaient accompagnés pour tenter d'exterminer le nid de Siçan.

Le Siçan étaient des rats turcs, aussi grands que des moutons et terriblement agressif. Doués d'une intelligence plus ou moins humaine, ils vivaient en société hiérarchisée et étaient normalement discrets. Comme les loup-garous, il existait un équivalent des bêta et des alphas. Le chef du groupe de Las Vegas était à la tête de trois familles de rats, et depuis qu'il était décédé, les clans menaient une guerre de succession. L'une des familles voulait se révéler au monde et devenir les dirigeants des États-Unis, réduisant les hommes en esclavage. Stiles avait beaucoup rigolé quand Harry lui avait appris la volonté des rats. Quel était donc ce délire mégalomane dont semblait atteint toutes les créatures surnaturelles qu'il côtoyait ? Les siçans dissidents avaient donc fait quelques excursions dans la ville, mais chacune d'elle s'était soldé par une micro bataille entre les clans, provocant immanquablement la mort d'humains innocents.

C'était le fils du chef décédé qui avait fait appel aux Silver. Le groupe de chasseur s'était rendu sur les lieux, entrant tranquillement dans la caverne avec mini Uzi, Magnum 35mm, épées, hallebardes, et autres joyeusetés.

Stiles quant à lui possédait ses griffes, un Derringer 9mm dans un holster, deux sabres croisés dans son dos, les pommeaux dépassant légèrement de ses épaules. En plus de cela, il possédait une paire de couteaux sur les hanches, un 3032 beretta 7.65mm sur la cheville droite, plus quelques autres petites choses à différents endroits. Bref, il était plus que prêt. Prêt à tout. À tout sauf à ce qui allait arriver ensuite, et qui le marquerait à jamais.

* * *

« Tu me dis QUOI ?

-Je te dis que Derek et Chris sont passés nous voir et nous inviter à dîner. »

Stiles était choqué. Purement et simplement. Il n'en revenait pas.

« Tu peux répéter ?

-Roh, Gen c'est juste notre oncle et l'alpha de la meute locale qui viennent marquer leur territoire. Rien de bien étonnant ! répondit Jamie.

-Ils se doutent que tu es avec nous mais ils ne peuvent pas en être sûrs. Ils ne t'ont pas encore vu ensemble. Tu pourrais très bien …

Voyant la tête de Dan, Harry leva les yeux au ciel et soupira.

-Tu n'as pas résisté n'est-ce pas ? Il faut toujours que tu nous mettes dans la panade !

-Oh Harry c'est bon ! Arrête de faire ta minette, ils l'auraient appris à un moment ou un autre. Et puis j'ai bien fait de venir, quand je suis arrivé, notre cher Genim se faisait embêter par l'ex amour de sa vie ! »

Jamie et Harry se tournèrent vers le plus jeune qui grognait à l'annonce. Les deux frères fixaient Stiles, attendant visiblement une explication, pendant que Dan gloussait. Dans le salon de leur petite maison de location, Stiles se retourna contre le dossier du fauteuil. Faisant dos aux trois autres, il parla d'une voix blanche.

« J'ai été amoureux d'elle toute ma vie. Ou presque. C'est fini maintenant.

-Presque ? titilla Dan.

-Disons que certaines choses ont changé avant mon départ.

Stiles se retourna vers Dan.

-Un homme m'a ouvert… Les yeux, dit-il taquin, tu devrais le remercier d'ailleurs… »

Les deux frères tournèrent leur regard vers le plus jeune de la fratrie qui se mit à bredouiller. Stiles en profita pour s'éclipser, laissant son amant dans les embrouilles. Dan, bisexuel et chaud lappin notoire s'était vu prévenu par ses frères de pas toucher au petit dernier. Stiles se prépara un sandwich qu'il engloutit calmement, pensif. Que pouvait bien vouloir Derek et Chris à ses amis ? Peut-être Jamie avait-il raison, peut-être voulaient-ils simplement marquer un territoire chèrement acquis. Mouais. Le jeune homme n'y croyait pas vraiment. Il pensait que les deux hommes allaient leur demander quelque chose. Quelque chose qu'ils ne pourraient pas refuser, qui seraient affreusement dangereux et qui les foutraient dans une merde noire.

Il finit son repas, léchant ses griffes. Il adorait faire cela. Le goût de métal contre sa langue, la dureté de l'argent contre ses lèvres, hum… Il trouvait cela jouissif ! Dan aimait bien qu'il fasse cela, mais à l'instant, ce furent les yeux de Derek, rougeoyant d'un désir lupin qu'il revit, comme un éclair carmin dans la nuit noire.

« Allez Gamin, c'est moi qui te ramène ton examen est dans à peine…

Jamie s'arrêta devant le Stiles pensif adossé à l'évier.

-Genim ?

-Hum, répondit Stiles en levant la tête vers son ami, ah oui le lycée, les examens !

-Oui, tu sais ce passage scolaire obligatoire pour lequel tu nous as fait revenir dans ce patelin paumé…

-Ca va ça va Jamou, j'arrive.

-Ouais, je t'attends dans la voiture. »

Stiles récupéra ses affaires dans le salon. Harry était assis dans le fauteuil, son bestiaire sur les genoux et un stylo dans la main. Il faisait cela souvent ces derniers temps, et l'apprenti chasseur se doutait que quelque chose torturait l'intellectuel. Et que cela n'allait leur apporter que plus d'ennuis. Dan était devant la télévision, regardant la chaîne des infos. Ce qui était encore plus étrange qu'Harry et son bestiaire. Très bien, quelque chose clochait vraiment dans cette baraque. Il ouvrit la bouche pour poser la question fatidique quand :

« GENIIIIIIM, TU VAS ÊTRE EN RETARD ! »

Il soupira et sortit de la maisonnée, rejoignant Jamie dans le garage. Ce dernier était sur la moto de Stiles, un casque sur la tête, l'autre dans la main. Le plus jeune eut un grand sourire. Prenant le casque que lui tendait l'armurier, il récupéra les clés de son 4x4 dans sa poche et les lança dans la main tendue. Sous le casque teinté, il entendit Jamie soupirer. Le grand homme se déplaça, s'installant à la place du passager. Stiles enjamba l'engin, démarra sans plus attendre et se dirigea vers le lycée. La vitesse l'empêchait de penser. La route était longue, sinueuse avant d'entrer dans la ville.

Les Silver version étendue avaient choisi de s'installer en périphérie de la ville. Ils ne tenaient pas particulièrement à être vus dans Beacon Hills, et ils étaient proches de la forêt. Stiles se posait des questions. La boutade de Jamie sur son envie de revenir dans sa ville natale fit échos à la discussion qu'ils avaient eue. Les trois frères qui avaient tenu à l'accompagner, Harry qui triturait ses méninges sur le bestiaire, Dan énigmatique et maintenant Chris Argent qui leur rendait visite, accompagné de Derek Hale… Tout cela cachait quelque chose de sombre et tortueux.

Derek Hale… Sa rencontre avec l'alpha était encore fraîche, il se rappelait ses mains, ses yeux, ses griffes… Dan n'avait rien dit quand il avait vu les griffures fraîches sur les flancs de son amant. Elles étaient trop superficielles pour laisser de réelles cicatrices. Avisant l'établissement scolaire, l'apprenti chasseur tenta sans succès de chasser l'alpha de son esprit. Et se résigna bien vite à l'avoir dans un coin de la tête le reste de la journée.

Il finit par se garer au lycée. La moto noire rutilante attirait les regards, tout le monde était rassemblé devant les portes, cependant l'attention de tous était dirigée sur l'engin. Stiles et Jamie descendirent. Enlevant leurs casques, les deux amis se firent face :

« Je suppose que je récupère ta voiture ?

Stiles lui répondit par un large sourire. Les filles gloussèrent si fort que les deux amis l'entendirent.

-Tu es bien trop sexy Jamou, ces lycéennes vont louper leurs examens à cause de toi ! rit le plus jeune à son tour en se tournant vers le lycée.

-Mais c'est toi qu'elles regardent Genim. »

Regardant plus attentivement l'amas de corps en pleine explosion hormonale, Stiles découvrit qu'effectivement plusieurs groupes le fixaient lui et non son ami qui se dirigeait déjà vers son 4x4. Soupirant de lassitude, il fit un signe de la main à Jamie. Il se dirigea vers les portes encore closes de l'établissement. Un petit groupuscule particulier attira son attention. La meute le fixait. Il leur rendit leurs regards et fit un clin d'œil dans leur direction. Jackson et Erica réagirent, grognant. Stiles sourit de plus belle, faisant un signe de la main. Ses griffes reflétèrent le soleil de ce début d'après-midi, aveuglant les yeux trop sensibles des loup-garous. Il vit Allison, Danny et Isaac se diriger vers lui. Heureusement, les portes du lycée s'ouvrirent et tous durent pénétrer dans leurs salles d'examens respectives.

Stiles soupira à nouveau. Il ne savait pas combien de fois de lourdes expirations avaient passé ses lèvres ces derniers jours, mais il se doutait qu'elles regroupaient une larges partie de celles qu'il avait retenu ses dix-sept dernières années. Il avança, tentant de laisser derrière lui questions et pensées. Ce fut peine perdue. Toute la durée de son examen se passa dans le flou, il répondit aux questions calmement mais mille autres tournaient dans sa tête. Il n'avait pas ressenti cela depuis neuf mois. Ce sentiment était familier, et lui avait manqué. Il espérait simplement que ses logorrhées ne reviendraient pas de pair avec son bouillant esprit de petit génie.

Il termina et rendit son examen, sans un regard pour qui que ce soit, pas même pour ce crétin de loup qui le fixait. Il sortit du lycée, tâchant d'oublier ses pensées fourmillantes le temps d'avoir de nouvelles réponses. Et il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps. Chris Argent était appuyé contre son 4x4, face à l'entrée et le fixait.

* * *

Les quatre jeunes chasseurs entrèrent dans une large grotte sous une montagne, dans le désert du Nevada. Les Siçans se terraient dans les endroits chauds et humides, ici, un ancien volcan éteint. Le noir entourait les chasseurs. Ils approchaient dans l'obscurité, lunettes infrarouges sur le nez. L'écho amplifiait le moindre bruissement de tissu, et les trois frères n'étaient pas particulièrement connus pour leur discrétion. Ils avançaient donc dans le noir avec plus ou moins de fracas. Ils voyaient des formes indistinctes se déplacer, sentaient des poils les frôler. Les siçans savaient qu'ils avaient des invités. Soudain, une grande lumière les éblouit et Stiles se sentit tiré par l'armature qui maintenait ses sabres dans le dos. Il percuta la roche de plein fouet. Ses sabres tombèrent en un bruit métallique. Il était sonné. Deux mains griffues s'enfonçaient dans ses épaules, il sentait un liquide chaud dégouliner le long de ses bras. Il rua, entendant à sa gauche des bruits de lutte. Des dents claquèrent près de son visage et un souffle fétide s'infiltra dans ses narines.

Il avait la nausée. Les griffes qui le tenaient s'enfonçaient de plus en plus dans sa chaire. Il sentait le siçan se rapprocher de lui, jusqu'à coller son gros ventre poilu sur le sien. Ses lunettes étaient tombées quand le rat l'avait tiré contre le mur. La lumière l'aveuglait et la tête lui tournait. Mais il devait se reprendre. Il entendit Harry hurler quelque chose d'indistinct. Ses yeux voulaient tant se fermer. Il sentit quelque chose contre son cou. Des poils hirsutes, dégoulinant d'un liquide chaud et nauséabond. La tête lui tournait. Dans un effort qu'il crut surhumain, il rouvrit les yeux et fixa la chose surnaturelle face à lui. Des yeux rouges. La rage le submergea tout à coup. Il ne voulait voir ces yeux rouges que sur un seul visage, et certainement pas celui d'un gros rat gras et répugnant. Il releva les jambes, s'appuyant sur la roche qui lui rentra dans le dos. Il poussa brutalement le corps contre lui avec ses pieds, criant sa rage contre le rat alpha. Il tomba lourdement sur le sol, et sa cheville droite craqua. Son beretta glissa sur le sol. La tête lui tournait toujours. Les bruits de luttes s'étaient déplacés face à lui. Un poids s'abattit sur son dos. Le grand couteau de chasse passé à l'arrière de sa ceinture fut arraché. Il cria de douleur alors que ses bras se tordaient dans son dos. Sa main droite récupéra son derringer qui lui rentrait dans les côtes. Il tenta de se retourner mais des griffes s'enfoncèrent à nouveau dans ses épaules.

Il pria un instant pour que ses amis viennent l'aider. Mais il ne se fit pas d'illusions. On les avait prévenus que ces siçans étaient forts et nombreux, ils avaient deux clans à détruire. Les trois frères devaient avoir suffisamment de boulot pour ne pas avoir à se préoccuper de lui. Celui qui le clouait au sol était l'un des deux alphas siçans, ceux qui se vouaient une guerre sans merci pour la succession à la tête du groupe de monstres poilus. Il était plus fort que les autres, et visiblement plus cruel. Stiles ne réfléchit pas plus. Rassemblant toute la force qu'il pouvait dans ses hanches, il se retourna, tenant son arme bien en face de lui et tira. Sa vision était floue, pourtant il repéra facilement la gueule défoncée de l'alpha. Et le sang, liquide vermillon gicla sur son visage. Le corps de l'alpha fut propulsé par la force du coup de feu contre le mur derrière lui. Le corps sans vie du siçan rebondit sur le mur avant de retomber sur le sol. Le silence emplit la caverne. Tous les siçans avaient le regard rivé sur Stiles qui tentait tant bien que mal de se relever. Le jeune homme avisa ses trois amis qui avançaient vers lui, laissant derrière eux un petit monticule de corps poilus et ensanglantés. Harry avait blouson et t-shirt déchirés, son bras droit faisait un angle bizarre avec son épaule, Jamie avait du sang plein le visage, ses mains étaient sales et rougies. Quant à Dan, son pantalon était déchiré et il boitait, la peau de son visage semblait roussie. Stiles esquissa un petit sourire, quelqu'un avait fait « mumuse » comme dirait Jamie avec le « super lance-flamme qui brûle tout et qui fait faire boum-boum aux méchants-méchants ».

Il s'aperçut alors qu'une bande douze siçans aux yeux dorés faisait des allers et venues de regard entre le corps sans vie de leur alpha et l'arme que Stiles tenait encore serré dans son poing. L'apprenti chasseur eut juste le temps de penser « oh merde ! » avant qu'une bande de rats turcs enragés ne lui fonce dessus et ne l'attrape par les bras, le défaisant de son arme et ne l'entraîne dans les profondeurs de la caverne.

* * *

« Excusez-moi jeune homme, commença Christopher Argent, vous êtes le premier à sortir ?

Stiles se retourna vers le chasseur, étonné que ce dernier ne le reconnaisse pas. Il est vrai qu'ils avaient passé peu de temps ensemble mais tout de même. Stiles fit face au plus âgé.

« Je le suis. »

Il continua son chemin, mais se retourna tout à coup quand il sentit quelque chose d'anormal dans son dos. Une flèche fonçait vers lui. D'un réflexe acquis par la force de l'expérience, Stiles se retourna à toute vitesse et rattrapa la flèche à deux centimètres de son visage. La pointe d'argent le faisait loucher. Son cœur battait la chamade. Prenant une grande inspiration, il lâcha la flèche, mais avant qu'elle ne finisse sa course sur le bitume, il la rattrapa de l'autre main, la gardant précieusement. Chris Argent le regardait, à côté de sa voiture, une arbalète en main et un grand sourire sur le visage.

« Stiles Stilinski, fils du shérif de Beacon Hills, de retour après neuf mois d'absence, changé et plein de cicatrices. Je suis heureux de te rencontrer en bonne et due forme.

-Chris, on ne peut dire que ce soit réciproque. Dis-moi tu savais que c'était moi avant de me tirer dessus ou tu étais prêt à tuer un innocent ?

-Oh tu as pris en assurance à ce que je vois. Qui aurait cru que le bavard, timide et impétueux Stiles se permettrait de tutoyer un homme de l'âge de son père ?

Stiles eut un petit sourire. Il sentait qu'il allait beaucoup aimer jouter verbalement avec le chasseur. Ce dernier baissa son arbalète et la rangea dans sa voiture. Il s'approcha un peu de Stiles, restant tout de même à une distance respectable.

-J'ai gagné plus de cicatrices en neuf mois de chasse que toi en vingt longues années. Je pense que ça me donne le droit de tutoyer qui je veux, réplica le plus jeune en conservant son sourire.

-Ou bien ça prouve simplement que tu es un piètre chasseur.

-Ou toi un vieillard incapable.

Le chasseur sentit la colère monter en lui. Ce jeunot osait mettre en doute ses capacités de chasseur chèrement payées. Stiles sourit de plus belle. Il avait noté que Chris ne s'approchait pas trop de lui, et hocha la tête. C'était une marque de respect dans la monde surnaturel. Et puis, c'était maintenant lui qui tenait une arme.

-Comment oses-tu ?

-Tu m'as envoyé une flèche dans le dos. Non seulement je suis toujours en vie, mais ta flèche est bien au chaud dans ma main. Alors laisse-moi retourner travailler. Je suis comme ta fille chérie, je passe des examens.

Chris voyait noir, ce petit crétin l'insultait. C'était bien le genre de son plus jeune neveu d'ailleurs. Il reconnaissait assez la pâte de Dan dans ses insultes.

-Tu me dois le respect espèce de…

-On verra ça au dîner, tonton. »

Stiles avait prononcé le surnom avec toute l'ironie dont il était capable. Il détestait qu'on le rabaisse. Ces dix-sept dernières années d'humiliations lui avaient suffis. Jamais plus il ne laisserait personne le dominer.

L'apprenti chasseur enfourcha sa moto sans plus un regard pour le père de son ancienne connaissance. Il sortit du lycée avait encore plus de questions en tête et en espérant que personne ne lui tendrait de guet-apens le lendemain. Il était simplement revenu passer ses examens, ne pouvait-il le faire en toute quiétude ?

Alors qu'il passait devant Chris qui écumait de rage, il se fit une nouvelle promesse. Non, jamais il ne se laisserait dominer par personne. Alors qu'il sortait du parking, Stiles jura. Il essaya de chasser deux yeux rouges de son esprit. Derek n'entrait pas en compte dans la promesse qu'il s'était faîte.

* * *

« Papa, pourquoi il y a ton arbalète sur le siège passager de la voiture ? demanda Allison, à la sortie de ses examens.

-Hum ? répondit Chris, pensif.

Allison lui tapa sur l'épaule.

-Papa, arbalète, manque une flèche ! Tu as fait quoi encore ? assena-t-elle en le fixant durement.

-Ah euh… Eh bien j'ai rencontré un chasseur, et je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il soit ici… Ni que ce soit lui » finit-il dans un murmure.

Allison resta silencieuse. Elle se doutait que quelque chose clochait, mais ne dit rien. Son portable venait de vibrer. Avec un sourire elle ouvrit le message de son amoureux. Et son père soupira. Encore un loup-garou.

* * *

Dan, Jamie et Harry étaient aux prises avec une douzaine de siçans. Stiles était maintenu contre un mur par l'alpha de la bande et ils ne pouvaient lui venir en aide. Dan jouait déjà du lance-flamme, Jamie maniait sa hallebarde, et Harry s'amusait au mini-Uzi à canon scié. Bref, à eux trois ils faisaient un boucan du tonnerre de Zeus. Mais les rats venaient en masse, de plus en plus nombreux. Et les chasseurs commençaient à craindre d'être submergés par le nombre. Ils tentaient de se rapprocher de leur ami en mauvaise posture, mais les cadavres commençaient à s'empiler devant eux, créant un mur poilu et dégoulinant.

Harry, le plus proche de Stiles, vit l'alpha approcher ses crocs noirâtres du cou de son protégé et cria :

« STILES, BOUGES TES MICHES ! »

Avant qu'un bêta trop entreprenant ne lui abatte sa main lourde et griffue sur l'épaule. Dans un cri de haine, Dan brûla, enfin, crama le malotru qui finit sa courte vie dans un gargouillement peu ragoûtant.

Les trois frères jetaient de fréquents coups d'œil vers leur jeune ami mal en point. Il était presque caché par le petit monticule sanguinolent mais la fratrie distingua parfaitement le coup de feu. Tout à coup, les bêtas qui les entouraient s'arrêtèrent et Dan en profita pour en cramer quelques-uns de plus. Ils virent Stiles affreusement mal en point se relever et les regarder, avant qu'un mouvement de masse ne les surprenne. À une vitesse surnaturelle, les siçans se précipitèrent sur le jeune homme. Avant qu'ils n'aient pu en détruire plus d'un chacun, Stiles était tiré au fond de la caverne, soulevé par les bras par deux rats.

« On est dans la merdouille ! » s'exclama Jamie.

Ils échangèrent un regard avant de se précipiter à la suite de leur ami, leur petit frère. Un cri rageur retentit dans la caverne, promesse de mort hurlée par trois gorges.

* * *

« Tu as fait quoi ? demanda agressivement Jackson à son alpha, confortablement assis sur les genoux de son petit ami.

Petit-ami qui lui caressa les cheveux en signe d'apaisement.

-Je les ai invités à dîner.

-Où ça ?

-Ici, au loft. Ou au manoir. J'hésite encore. Répondit Derek à Isaac.

-Mais on est pas allé au Manoir depuis, depuis… commença Scott.

-Depuis sept mois, onze jours et trois heures…

Sous les regards insistants de la meute Lydia reprit :

-À peu près… »

Un lourd silence tomba sur la meute. Ils étaient réunis au loft de Derek comme trois fois par semaine depuis l'attaque de Deucalion. La meute s'était débrouillée tant bien que mal avec la meute d'alphas. Et ils s'étaient rendus compte avec pertes et fracas que Stiles était un maillon de la chaîne qui leur permettait de rester en vie et en bonne santé. Un maillon manquant affreusement, cruellement, mortellement. Ils avaient tenté de le retrouver, chacun à tour de rôle, se rendant compte un à un que Stiles leur était indispensable. Le dernier à avoir eu cette révélation fut Jackson, trois mois auparavant. Et elle fut plutôt, violente. Une partie de la forêt autour du manoir portait encore les stigmates de sa colère.

« Tu es d'accord avec ça ? » demanda Allison à son père, depuis son siège.

Chris faisait plus ou moins partie de la meute maintenant. Il avait lui-même tué son père d'une flèche en argent, alors que ce dernier tentait de s'enfuir après avoir perdu l'emprise sur le kanima-Jackson.

« Je l'ai proposé en fait. Et j'ai vu Stiles au lycée aujourd'hui. »

Des vives réactions agitèrent la meute. Boyd et Erica grognèrent, assis côte à côte. Les griffes de Jackson sortirent et se plantèrent dans le jean de son amoureux. Amoureux qui resta pleinement stoïque, continuant de fixer le sol, la main toujours sur le crâne du co-capitaine. Isaac détourna les yeux, tombant dans ceux de Danny qui serraient les points, tout comme Allison. Lydia continuait de fixer ses ongles et Derek avait arrêté de respirer. Un petit silence tomba sur cette déclaration. Chris ménageait son suspens. Un peu trop au goût de sa fille qui s'exclama :

« Papa, ET ?

Chris eut un petit rire.

-ET. Il a bien changé le gosse.

-Oui, merci on sait ça ! Tout le monde a vu ça ! dit Jackson avec hargne.

-Même Harris qui ne peut pas le voir s'en est rendu-compte, rajouta Danny.

-Harris ne peut voir personne, Stiles ou pas ! réplica Erica.

-Mais il n'y a eu que Stiles pour lui faire fermer sa gueule, enchaîna Lydia.

Un grognement retentit, et tous se turent. Derek avait ordonné le silence. Debout contre la table du séjour, l'alpha des alphas contempla ses louveteaux. Pourquoi était-il responsable de tant de jeunes immatures et bourrés d'hormones ?

-Faîtes des enfants, marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe.

-Tu n'as pas d'enfant ! réagit Chris avec humour en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Mais le shérif en a un, si tu nous parlais de lui plutôt ?! siffla le brun.

-Tu n'arrives toujours pas à dire son nom, hein ? chuchota Scott, qui était resté stoïque.

Un nouveau grognement lui répondit. Chris sentit un lourd malaise s'installer alors il reprit la parole :

-Disons juste qu'on a plutôt intérêt à ce que Stiles soit de notre côté.

-Ca veut dire quoi ça ? demanda Boyd, toujours aussi calme.

-Ca veut dire, que même si ma fille est douée, elle n'atteindra jamais le niveau de Stiles.

-Hey ! s'exclama Allison, et Isaac lui prit la main en soutient.

La jeune fille rendit son regard à son amoureux, toujours mécontente.

-En fait, je ne comprends pas comment le gosse a pu devenir si doué en si peu de temps. Il n'est parti que neuf mois, pourtant il a tout d'un chasseur accompli, plus des cicatrices à faire peur. Je ne sais pas ce que cet enfant a vécu pendant neuf mois, mais ça a dû être vraiment très intense. Il est très dangereux.

-Cet imbécile ? Dangereux ? Arrêtez Chris, c'est un gamin peureux et imbuvable ! réplica Jackson.

Son petit ami lui donna une claque sur le crâne.

-Quoi ?! Tu étais d'accord avec moi il y neuf mois, je sais que ton meilleur ami te manque mais…

Scott le coupa, reposant sa main sur le crâne de son amoureux, massant l'endroit qu'il venait de frapper.

-Je ne le suis plus. Pourquoi pensez-vous qu'il soit dangereux Chris ?

Ce dernier ne répondit rien, il se déplaça vers son sac, posé sur une chaise autour de la table. Tranquillement et sous les regards attentifs de la meute, il sortit son arbalète et la déchargea de sa flèche d'argent.

-Il fait quoi ? chuchota Danny à l'oreille de Lydia.

-Demande à sa fille.

-Hey, hey Alli', continua Danny vers la jeune femme qui se laissait ouvertement câliner par Isaac, il fait quoi ton père ?

La jeune chasseuse observa son paternel.

-Il échange une flèche à pointe d'argent contre une flèche de métal.

-Mais… Pourquoi ? réagit son petit ami.

Allison haussa les épaules et glissa sa main à l'intérieur de la cuisse de son loup. Ce dernier retint sa respiration.

-Chris ? appela Isaac d'une petite voix.

Ce dernier leva la tête et regarda le jeune loup. Avisant la situation et les doigts de sa fille qui s'égaraient bien trop à son goût, il choisit sa victime. Avec une vitesse que lui conférait l'habitude, il se mit en place, visa et tira. Derek s'élança à la suite de la flèche, l'atteignant à quelques centimètres du nez de son bêta. Tous crièrent, les loup-garous se levèrent, et comme un seul homme, la meute version poilue était alignée, transformée et prête à l'attaque face à l'ancien chasseur. Derek grogna de plus belle, et Lydia et Danny retenait Allison qui tentait d'atteindre son père en vociférant.

-Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?! grogna Derek d'une voix incroyablement rauque, brisant la flèche entre deux de ses doigts.

-Parce que j'ai tiré sur Stiles de la même façon que sur Isaac. »

Un écho de « Quoi ?! » et de « Pardon ? » lui parvint, pendant que Derek lui sautait dessus. L'alpha et le chasseur retraité roulèrent, jusqu'à s'arrêter, Derek à califourchon sur les hanches de Chris, une main griffue autour de son cou et l'autre levée, telle une menace.

« Tu as fait QUOI ?

-Il a arrêté la flèche.

Tous se stoppèrent. Derek baissa la main et relâcha sa prise. Il se releva, tendant une main humaine à son ami qui continua son histoire.

-Il avait le dos tourné, mais je ne pensais pas qu'il lui arriverait quelque chose. La façon dont il se déplace, chacun de ses mouvements... Pour un homme averti c'est clair comme de l'eau de roche que ce gamin est dangereux.

-Il a arrêté la flèche ? demanda Jackson, sidéré.

Chris épousseta sa veste.

-Je lui lancé une flèche à l'arbalète, une flèche en argent alors qu'il allait vers sa moto. J'avais visé à côté de l'épaule, mais ce gosse…

Chris était mal à l'aise, il semblait presque perdu. Il se frotta la nuque et releva les yeux vers la meute.

-Il s'est retourné à toute vitesse et a attrapé la flèche avec sa main. Il doit avoir une force prodigieuse pour l'arrêter comme ça. Comme toi, Derek.

Un silence lui répondit alors qu'il regardait chaque jeune devant lui. À part les deux alphas, il était persuadé que Stiles pouvait tous les mettre K.O. en peu de temps.

-Tu es en train de dire que, que Stiles est… Un loup-garou, un alpha ? s'exclama Erica.

-NON ! hurla Scott de toutes ses forces avant de se transformer, ses yeux rouges brillants.

-NON ! » répondit Chris sur le même ton, mais l'alpha naturel n'écoutait pas, il tournait et se retournait.

Jackson le prit dans ses bras, dans une étreinte serrée. Scott se débattit, et sous les regards éberlués des membres de la meute, qui avait momentanément oublié Stiles, Jackson força Scott à s'agenouiller. Il transforma sa main, et d'une de ses griffes s'ouvrit la peau du cou. Danny voulut intervenir mais Derek l'en empêcha, lui chuchotant un « Attends, regarde ! ».

Jackson laissa couler le sang avec un petit gémissement. Scott lui fit écho et entouré dans les bras de son amant, ses yeux s'éclaircirent. Il pencha la tête sur le côté, ses lèvres se posèrent sur le cou offert et une langue sortit. Scott lécha le nectar vermillon et un nouveau gémissement lui échappa, un gémissement de plaisir. L'alpha ferma les yeux et savoura le sang contre son palais et sur sa langue. Jackson grogna. Ils étaient toujours à genoux, les autres membres de la meute ébahis autour d'eux. Scott léchait le sang et gémissait, les yeux toujours fermés. Jackson le tenait toujours dans ses bras, et doucement desserrait son étreinte. Son amoureux, sentant son compagnon s'écarter de lui, grogna de plus belle en ouvrant de grands yeux bleus.

Chris se racla la gorge, et les membres de la meute finirent par s'écarter du couple enlacé. Leur laissant un maximum d'intimité au couple enlacé, ils s'installèrent à la grande table du séjour. Derek prit la parole :

« Scott est un jeune alpha et il est un peu… sanguin. Jackson sent tout de suite quand il est à son point de rupture, quand le loup risque de prendre le dessus. Apparemment, la chose qui le calme est le sang. C'est différent pour chacun d'entre nous.

-Et qu'est-ce que Stiles fait pour toi ? ronronna Erica.

Derek rugit, ses yeux s'enflammèrent. La jeune louve se ratatina derrière son homme qui recula face à l'alpha. Ne pas parler du lien qui unissait l'alpha des alphas et le jeune disparu. Jamais, sous peine de se voir savamment passé dans un mixeur, ou dans une vierge de fer, au choix.

-Stiles est humain, précisa Derek.

Personne ne lui demanda d'où lui venait cette information précise, et personne ne la remit en doute non plus. Jackson et Scott s'étaient relevés, et regardaient n'importe quoi d'autres que leurs amis. L'affirmation de Derek fit tout de même réagir Scott.

-Tu en es certain ?

Sa main serra celle de Jackson, au point que ce dernier gémit de douleur.

-Oui, crétin, il ne cicatrise pas, il sent… L'humain. » Dit Derek en soupirant. Il se détourna du regard de ses loups.

Chris reprit la parole.

« En tous cas Stiles est dangereux. Je ne pense pas que l'emmerder soit une très bonne idée. » Fixant un des loups en particulier : « Oui Jackson je parle surtout de toi. »

Le jeune homme ne suivit pas la conversation, tentant vainement de détacher la main de son amoureux qui lui broyait les os. Avec une tentative d'humour, Danny enchaîna :

« Ne cherche pas Chris, tu ne portes ni cagoule, ni diadème donc son intérêt pour toi est moindre. »

Les autres éclatèrent de rire. Et se reposèrent sur les canapés, laissant Scott stoïque et Jackson gesticulant autour de lui en essayant de libérer sa main aux os cassés.

Voyant que ses louveteaux se plongeaient dans une discussion animée à propos d'une autre tentative d'approche sur Stiles, Derek se retira dans la cuisine, préparant le repas du soir. Il réfléchit à ce qu'il s'était passé ses derniers mois. La réflexion de Chris l'avait fait réfléchir. Derek souffrait en pensant aux épreuves qu'avait dû traverser son… Son quoi ? Il ne savait pas lui-même. Il coupa les légumes.

Ses neufs derniers mois avaient été compliqués. La meute d'alphas qui les avaient attaqués avait laissé des traces indélébiles dans sa meute : Scott était devenu un alpha. Peter était revenu, avait embrassé fougueusement Lydia et était reparti. Lydia, monstrueusement intelligente, n'avait aucune conscience des autres si ce n'est des morts. Danny avait des capacités en informatique indéniables mais son célibat le pesait et il passait pas mal de temps au Jungle et en revenait de moins en moins efficace. Allison et Isaac filait le grand amour. Boyd et Erica aussi. C'étaient de bons bêtas, mais comme tous les autres membres de la meute, ils sentaient que quelque chose leurs manquait pour être pleinement heureux dans le groupe. Les plus surprenants, et les plus risibles furent le couple improbable Jackson et Scott.

Derek se souvint avec humour de la façon dont ils avaient été découverts. Ils avaient été trouvé tous deux nus, transpirants, des cagoules sur la tête dans une position plus qu'équivoque. La meute avait débarqué chez Scott, alors que ce dernier était enchaîné au lit, à quatre pattes un diadème scotché à la cagoule, tandis que Jackson le pilonnait, à genoux derrière lui, des oreilles de lapin rose sur sa propre cagoule. Lydia avait dérangé les deux amants avec sa décontraction naturelle tandis que les deux hommes tentaient de se cacher sous les rires de la meute. La jeune banshee avait ramassé une baguette magique rose de petite fille qui traînait et avait fait semblant de leur lancer un sort. L'humiliation avait été totale lorsque Derek lui-même s'était baissé et avait ramassé un fouet à neuf sangles, jouet sexuel par excellence dans le milieu du bondage. L'alpha sourit à ce souvenir. Cela s'était passé quelques temps auparavant, à peine un mois après la bataille contre les alphas qu'ils avaient manifestement remportée.

Et lui, Derek Hale, orphelin sans famille était devenu alpha des alphas, et se retrouvait à charge de cinq louveteaux géniaux mais immatures, trois adolescents ingénieux et tout aussi immatures et quelque part, deux adultes incontestablement plus vieux et responsables que lui, qui se mêlaient des ennuis comme aucun autre homme sur Terre. John et Chris étaient ses amis, et ils savaient plus ou moins se défendre. Et jamais Derek ne les laisserait tomber. Quant à Peter... Il était passé d'oméga sans défense à alpha redoutable en combattant avec eux la meute de Deucalion et était reparti comme il était venu, un baiser pour Lydia dans la poche. Il arguait qu'il voulait former sa propre meute mais son neveu sentait qu'il était toujours attaché à la sienne. Il savait que son oncle reviendrait tôt ou tard.

Derek et sa meute avaient combattu et remporté la bataille sur Deucalion, avec perte. Ils avaient mis plusieurs semaines à trouver leur repère, et Erica et Boyd avait eu le temps de presque s'entre-tuer dans la banque avant que les autres ne les retrouvent. Ils formaient une bonne équipe, mais manquaient cruellement de logistique et d'organisation. Stiles avait toujours eu ce don. Le don d'unir leurs forces, de déterminer à quel moment telle ou telle personne pouvait aider au mieux. Lorsqu'il avait disparu, leur unité s'était envolée.

Au début, seul Scott, Derek et son père avaient semblé affecté par cette désertion, mais après tout, il ne faisait plus partie de la meute. Petit à petit, les recherches de la police avaient cessé, et les lettres que recevait John rassuraient Scott. Toujours les mêmes mots, les mêmes phrases. « Je vais bien, j'espère que tu manges ce qu'il faut. Je reviendrais bientôt. À GML, les rayures s'accumulent. ». John avait cherché des heures durant ce que signifiait la dernière phrase, jusqu'à ce que Derek ne lui montre. Et maintenant les deux adultes étaient amis. John ne venait que rarement aux réunions de la meute, mais il arrivait qu'il partage leur repas, et parle des enquêtes pour lesquelles Chris et Derek l'aidait.

Scott s'était remis de la disparition de son meilleur ami plus vite que quiconque ne l'ait espéré. Derek en venait à douter qu'ils fussent réellement amis. En tous cas, Scott semblait bien moins attaché à Stiles que l'inverse. Mais l'alpha des alphas sentait que Scott était différent, moins serein que neuf mois auparavant. Quand bien même Jackson savait le calmer n'importe quand, il aurait eu à le faire bien moins souvent si Stiles était toujours parmi eux.

Ce que disait Chris l'inquiétait. Qu'avait-il bien pu arriver au jeune homme pour effrayer le vieux chasseur ? Bien sûr il avait conscience des cicatrices du garçon, il les avait senties sous ses doigts… Cette rencontre fortuite avait été enfermée à triple tours et enterrée au fond de son esprit. Il ne voulait pas penser à la texture de sa peau, aux battements de cœur sous sa langue.

Il enfourna son plat en tentant de réprimer les pulsions de son loup. L'animal savait qu'ils pouvaient trouver Stiles et le faire leur. Ils pouvaient, ensemble, avoir ce qu'il leur était dû, récupérer ce qui leur appartenait. L'alpha n'avait pas ressenti cela depuis Paige. Il luttait comme un forcené contre son instinct de propriété. Même cette fois où pour la première fois il l'avait eu dans son lit, son loup n'avait pas réagi ainsi. Mais son odeur avait changé. Tout en lui avait changé, et le loup, plus puissant que jamais, semblait persuadé que Stiles lui appartenait. Derek le voulait, son loup le voulait, ils le voulaient. L'alpha serra les mains sur le plan de travail. C'était la première fois depuis sa prise de pouvoir que la volonté de son loup et la sienne était en harmonie. Et au plus grand déplaisir de l'alpha, c'était à propos de Stiles. Chris l'avait rejoint dans la cuisine.

« Les jeunes veulent tendre un piège à Stiles au lycée.

-Pourquoi ?

-Peut-être parce qu'ils en ont marre de voir leur alpha adoré se morfondre sans son amoureux.

Derek soupira. Il savait que ça ne servirait à rien de nier. Stiles lui manquait bien trop pour que ce ne soit qu'une inquiétude d'alpha. Il n'était pas amoureux de Stiles, mais il aurait pu. Et c'était largement suffisant pour qu'il l'éloigne de lui.

-Je ne suis pas tombé amoureux de Stiles.

L'alpha se tourna vers son ami.

-J'ai simplement peur de le reconnaître comme bien plus que ça. Et je n'ai pas envie qu'il souffre à cause de ça.

-C'est noble. Et stupide. Tu t'empêches d'être heureux parce que tu veux lui laisser son libre arbitre. Mais tu ne le fais pas. Je… Hum… -le chasseur hésita, voyant le regard de Derek fixé sur lui- Je sais ce qu'il s'est passé samedi.

Derek ne sourcilla pas, et Chris continua d'une voix douce :

-Et quelqu'un de ne pas consentant ne se serait pas laissé faire.

Un grognement lui répondit.

-Tu ne veux pas lui laisser son libre arbitre, tu te protège égoïstement contre quelque chose qui pourrait te toucher de trop près. C'est souffrir qui te fait peur. Et c'est stupide.

-Il est parti ! rugit Derek au visage de son ami. Sans nouvelle, rien. Il m'a laissé nu dans mon lit, il m'a abandonné. Je pensais me réveiller auprès de lui, je l'ai tenu dans mes bras pendant qu'il dormait, pendant qu'il se mourait ! Et lui il a fui, il a disparu pendant neuf mois. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais quelqu'un de consentant ne quitte pas le lit de son premier amant en courant. Et il ne quitte pas l'état à moins que je n'aie été vraiment horrible au lit, mais là encore, vu ses cris de plaisir, je ne pense pas que ce soit le cas !

Derek savait que sa meute écoutait, qu'il s'énervait à tort contre un ami qui ne voulait que l'aider. Mais le retour de Stiles l'avait mis sur les nerfs. Le savoir à quelques kilomètres de lui le mettait sur les nerfs. Savoir que sa meute pouvait le voir tous les jours le mettait sur les nerfs. Tout le mettait sur les nerfs, alors il continua sa diatribe. Ses louveteaux se pressèrent à la porte de la cuisine.

-Il a quitté le comté. Il a fui, il a disparu, il m'a fui. Avec un de mes t-shirt. Je me suis réveillé en entendant la porte claquer, nu comme un ver, avec son odeur partout autour de moi, sur moi ! Tu connais beaucoup de personne qui s'en vont de ton lit après une nuit torride et te piquant ton t-shirt préféré ?!

Il avait fini sa phrase en hurlant. Sa meute avait peur de lui, ses yeux rouges brillaient.

-Je n'ai pas connu énormément de nuits torrides avec un adolescent de 16ans.

Derek grogna de plus belle en réponse. Il était debout devant tous, ses griffes s'enfonçaient dans ses paumes. Le sang gouttait sur le plancher du loft. Le silence résonnait.

-Moi non plus. Je n'en ai connu qu'une en fait. Et il s'est enfui tellement vite que je n'ai pas eu le temps de noter mes performances.

Sa tentative d'humour fut vaine. Il remarqua un mouvement dans la meute. Les humains de la bande fusillaient trois garçons du regard, Boyd tentait de retenir Erica qui montrait les dents à Isaac, Jackson et Scott. Ce dernier se dandinait ce qui n'était pas inhabituel. Ce qui était moins habituel, était qu'Isaac et Jackson imitait ce comportement.

-Quoi ?

Erica se tourna vers lui, les pupilles brillantes. Sa voix était venimeuse.

-Demande à ces trois crétins pourquoi ton chéri a fui.

-Que… Quoi ? demanda l'alpha, s'humanisant subitement, la surprise étant inconnue à sa partie lupine.

-Ces trois crétins étaient présents le jour où Stiles a fui. Tu ne t'es jamais dit qu'ils s'étaient peut-être vus avant la disparition de ton cher et tendre ? »

Derek planta ses yeux dans ceux de Scott, qui se dandina de plus belle. Mais il gardait résolument ses lèvres scellées. Son regard rouge se tourna vers Jackson, qui sifflait un air français en examinant consciencieusement le plafond. Alors l'alpha des alphas se tourna vers celui qui lui était le plus proche dans la meute. Isaac ne soutint pas son regard. Derek grogna, et utilisa le lien qui les liait pour mettre son jeune bêta à genoux. Isaac releva la tête, regardant son alpha dans les yeux. Il exposait ainsi son cou, position de soumission par excellence chez les loups.

« Dis-moi tout, TOUT DE SUITE ! gronda Derek en glissant une griffe le long de la peau tendre de son bêta.

Les autres admiraient le spectacle sans ciller.

-Il est possible que Jack, Scott et moi ayons…, il ne finit pas sa phrase, trop effrayé pour continuer.

-Ayez ? » Sa voix était basse, dangereuse.

Son regard se porta à nouveau sur Jackson, qui finit par tomber à genoux. Scott émit plus de résistance, pourtant, il termina à la même hauteur que son amant.

Jackson prit enfin la parole, d'une petite voix. Sa gorge était nouée.

« Tu ne te servait pas de lui comme vide-couilles alors ? »

Un hurlement lui répondit. La meute fuit, entraînée à l'extérieur par Chris, qui portait presque son adolescente de fille qui ne voulait pas 'abandonner son amoureux à cette bête sanguinaire'.

Une fois protégés derrière la lourde porte métallique, la meute s'arrêta. Un boucan de tous les diables résonnait dans le loft.

« On devrait peut-être…, commença Erica en se tordant les mains.

-Non, répondit Boyd. »

Quelque chose vint heurter la porte.

« Il va les tuer, se plaignit Allison en tentant d'ouvrir la porte.

-Jamais Derek ne ferait de mal à ses bêtas.

Un hurlement de douleur, leur perça les tympans.

-Ca, c'était Jackson, dit Lydia.

Un autre.

-Et ça Scott, dit Danny.

-Enfin, reprit Chris en entraînant les jeunes le plus loin possible de l'alpha des alphas devenu fou, il ne les tuera peut-être pas. »

* * *

Dan, Jamie et Harry faisaient un carnage. Le lance-flamme battait son plein, le mini-Uzi avait été abandonné, et Harry jouait de deux mitraillettes tandis que Jamie balançait sa hallebarde dans tous les sens.

Ils finirent par arriver dans une vaste salle avec des torches au mur. La lumière flanchait au rythme des flammes. Seul le bruit des balles résonnait dans le fond de la caverne. Se dégageant un passage forcé dans les rangs des siçans, présent en nombre, les trois frères atteignirent enfin une petite estrade sur laquelle reposait une croix de Saint André. Stiles reposait dessus, dos à eux. Son t-shirt avait été lacéré, son jean, déchiré. Deux siçans se tenaient à ses côtés et le regardait. Contre le mur, face à Stiles, un grand miroir. Il restait huit siçans dans la grande salle, sans compter les deux rats de l'estrade. Tous regardaient les trois frères, tous sauf un. Assis dos à l'entrée de la salle, un énorme rat, presque aussi gros qu'un cheval fixait le dos de leur protégé. Stupéfiés par l'arrivée fracassante des chasseurs, les rats s'étaient immobilisés. Ils observèrent le dos de leur ami. Le sang gouttait sur la roche.

Stiles étaient pieds et poings liés. Son dos exposé était marbré, de longues coupures partaient de sa colonne vertébrale et s'élargissaient sur ses flancs. Noires, suintantes. Il y en avait douze, six de chaque côté.

Les siçans sur l'estrade tenaient chacun un fouet, dont coulait un liquide noir et visqueux.

Harry ne se souvenait pas d'avoir entendu Stiles crier, alors il pria pour que celui-ci se fût évanoui. Mais il ne se faisait pas d'illusions. Dan hurla, et Jamie joua de sa hallebarde. Lançant ses mitraillettes inutiles sur le sol, Harry se précipita vers Stiles, balançant un coup de pied tournant dans les gueules des deux rats au fouet. Dan et Jamie s'occupaient des autres. Sortant son couteau, Harry défit les liens de Stiles qui s'effondra dans ses bras. Harry s'assit contre la croix, tenant Stiles contre lui. Le haut de son corps pressé entre ses bras, ses jambes pendant à côté ses genoux. Celui-ci gémit, le jean de son ami griffant ses blessures noirâtres. Il ouvrit faiblement les yeux, et un tout aussi faible sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Harry gémit :

« -Tu es toujours conscient ?

-Que tu crois… répondit Stiles en râle. »

Un mouvement attira le regard du plus jeune.

Harry ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il se passait. L'instant d'avant, il tenait Stiles entre ses bras, au seuil de la conscience, et maintenant, Stiles avait le bras tendu en face d'eux deux et un siçan aux yeux rouges avait un couteau d'argent planté dans le front.

L'alpha, précédemment assis face au spectacle de la torture, s'écroulait maintenant, la gueule ouverte. Son cou se brisa contre la marche que formait l'estrade.

Un fouet s'enroula tout à coup contre la cheville d'Harry qui hurla de surprise. Un des siçan s'était à demi relevé. Le regard d'Harry fit l'aller-retour entre le rat et sa cheville. Lorsque ses yeux revinrent sur le siçan, un couteau d'argent était planté dans son crâne. Un poids s'abattit lourdement sur ses jambes. Stiles s'était évanouis.

Les bruits de lutte cessèrent enfin. Dan et Jamie le rejoignirent, le plus jeune déroulant le fouet qui avait entouré la cheville de son frère.

« Comment va le gamin ? demanda Jamie, le prenant précautionneusement dans ses bras.

-Il était conscient. Mais il s'est évanoui, je crois, gémit Harry en se relevant.

Dan regarda le fouet et dit d'une voix blanche :

-C'est quoi ce truc noir ?

-Sang de siçan je pense, répondit Harry en boitillant vers lui.

L'intellectuel prit le fouet dans ses mains. Le deuxième siçan présent sur l'estrade tentait de se relever. Dan sortit son derringer et lui tira une balle dans la tête avec un petit sourire.

-Tu dois une fière chandelle au gosse, frangin, commença Jamie.

-Non, tu crois ?! réplica Harry en boitillant vers la sortie de la caverne.

Jamie le suivit. Seul resta Dan, contemplant le massacre de la grotte. Harry avait gardé un fouet, c'était suffisant. Il s'inquiétait monstrueusement pour Stiles et il semblait être le seul. Courant à la suite de ses frères qui se trouvaient maintenant à la sortie, il les retint.

-Suis-je le seul à penser que le gosse pourrait virer poilu à la prochaine pleine lune ?

-Oui, répondirent ses frères de concert.

Ils arrivaient au hummer qu'ils avaient utilisé pour traverser le désert.

-Stiles perd pas mal de sang, il faudrait peut-être qu'on se bouge, dit Jamie s'installant avec le blessé sur la banquette arrière.

Dan commença à s'exciter.

-Tu as dit que c'était du sang de siçan, Harry ! Si il ne peut transmettre le surnaturel, il doit être poison ou le faire virer, je sais pas moi ! Rat-garou ?

-Calme toi, Danou, je te signale que j'ai été fouetté moi aussi et je n'en fais pas toute une histoire ! Monte dans le 4x4 qu'on puisse soigner Stiles tranquille ! » s'exclama l'autre en s'installant tant bien que mal à la place du mort. Jamie avait déjà récupéré la trousse de secours et pansait du mieux qu'il pouvait les plaies purulentes de Stiles. L'antiseptique puissant qu'ils gardaient dans leur mallette de secours nettoyait les blessures, ne laissant que de longues traînées violacées qui s'élargissaient sur les côtes. Dan lança ses bras en l'air, voyant qu'il n'aurait pas raison face à ses frères. Un gémissement retint son attention. Stiles reprenait conscience.

« Mais ce gosse ne perd jamais conscience ?! râla Jamie.

Le plus grand des trois frères donna une grande tape sur le crâne de Stiles. Ayant ouvert les yeux, ce dernier les referma aussi sec.

-Mais t'es taré ! hurla Dan, comment tu peux assommer le gosse alors qu'il est à l'agonie ?!

-Arrête de gesticuler et monte dans cette putain de bagnole ! ragea Harry. On a tous besoin de soin, et c'est pas au milieu du désert de Las Vegas qu'on soignera le gosse. Alors tu poses ton cul dans cette putain de bagnole et tu nous emmènes chez tante Maggie !

Dan capitula et monta dans le hummer. Il garda le silence le temps de sortir du désert. Un nouveau gémissement à l'arrière le fit tourner la tête. Harry lui frappa le crâne en même temps que Jamie frappait Stiles.

-Regarde la route, on est assez mal en point comme ça, pas besoin d'un accident en plus !

-Il s'est encore réveillé ! » leur parvint, étouffée par l'habitacle, la voix du soigneur du jour.

« Je me suis attaqué aux blessures de ses épaules et le gamin s'est réveillé, à croire qu'il fuit quelque chose même dans l'inconscience ! » L'affirmation de Jamie tomba dans le silence de la voiture. Dan roulait sur le périphérique. Il prit une sortie, les menant à un quartier pauvre de la ville lumière. Il roula quelques minutes dans une rue étroite, chargée de déchets. Quelques jeunes traînaient encore dans la nuit noire, les éclairages publics n'allant pas jusqu'ici. Alors qu'il se garait, et avant que ses frères n'eurent ouvert leurs portières, Dan demanda :

« Il va s'en sortir ?

-Oui, lui répondit Jamie, il aura mal quelques temps, et les griffures sur son dos resteront probablement à vie. Mais il survivra. Et il a toujours ses griffes.

Un sourire naquit sur le visage de Dan, et il reprit la parole.

-Des yeux rouges…

Ses frères arrêtèrent tout mouvement, Harry tenant toujours la poignée de sa portière et Jamie enserrant les cuisses de Stiles, prêt à le porter dans la bicoque penchée devant laquelle ils s'étaient garés. Ou à assommer le gosse, si celui-ci montrait de nouveaux signes de conscience. Dan était toujours assit au volant et fixait la route devant lui.

-Stiles fuit des yeux rouges depuis cinq mois. Les yeux d'un loup-garou pour être précis. Ceux de Derek Hale. »

Avant qu'aucun n'est pu réagir à cette déclaration, une porte claqua contre un mur, et la fratrie vit une petite silhouette sur le perron de la petite habitation. Une vieille femme se tenait debout, appuyée sur une canne, éclairée par la lumière venant de l'intérieur de la maison.

« Vous avez tué quoi cette fois, les enfants ? » demanda la vieille femme. Des sourires naquirent sur les visages des trois conscients. Tante Maggie était là, ils étaient à la maison.

* * *

« Genim, à table ! appela Harry du salon.

Stiles faisait des pompes dans sa chambre, torse nu. Il s'arrêta, épongea superficiellement ses épaules et descendit les marches, rejoignant les trois frères à l'étage inférieur. Dan le cordon bleu était en cuisine, Harry rejoignait son pc sur la table du séjour et Jamie écoutait du jazz, tranquillement installé dans un fauteuil, face aux escaliers.

-Oh le gosse, attentat à la pudeur, lança ce dernier en fermant brutalement les yeux, ce qui fit rire Stiles.

-Dit celui qui sort du lit à poil pour prendre son petit-déjeuner ! » réplica Stiles, ce qui lui valut de recevoir un coussin en pleine face.

Les Silver n'avaient pour ainsi dire, aucune pudeur. Ils se promenaient nus sans complexe dans leurs différentes habitations, lorsqu'ils sortaient de la douche ou se levaient et pratiquant les sports de combats et de musculations tous les jours, ils ne portaient rarement plus qu'un short ou un boxer chez eux. Stiles avait d'abord eu du mal à s'adapter à autant de muscles offert à la vue, mais il avait fini par apprécier, et lorsque son corps s'était façonné, il avait même commencé à prendre un certain plaisir à se déplacer avec le minimum de tissu sur le corps. Surtout pendant la musculation. Et puis il n'avait rien à cacher à ses amis. On sonna à la porte. Personne ne bougea.

« Qui c'est ? cria Dan de la cuisine dont s'échappait des odeurs de poulet rôti et de pommes de terre bouillies.

-Genim allait voir justement ! » répondit Jamie à son frère avec un grand sourire, sans quitter Stiles des yeux.

Stiles lui tira la langue et évita un deuxième coussin en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée. Alors qu'il ouvrait la porte, la sonnerie retentit à nouveau.

« Ca va, ça va j'arr… Oh merde. »

Devant un Stiles habillé en tout et pour tout, d'un short large de sport bleu marine qui tombait bas, très bas sur ses hanches et d'une serviette éponge sur les épaules, se tenait la meute de Beacon Hills au grand complet.

Derek Hale, les yeux rougeoyants et la bouche entre ouverte était en tête. Et la sonnette continua de brailler.

* * *

Euhm... Voilà! Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews, et j'espère que ce que j'ai fait avec cagoules et diadème vous a plu. Quand j'aurais un peu de temps, je pense que j'approfondirai cette idée, qu'en pensez-vous?

Bien à vous, D.O.T.M.


	6. Chapitre 4: Et les ennuis commencèrent

**Titre:** Les rayures du tigre

**Disclaimer: J. Davis** est l'unique propriétaire du contexte, des personnages principaux i tutti quanti.

**NDA: **Bon, effectivement, il manquait bien quelques mots, et j'ai même trouvé toute une partie qui a effectivement été tronquée, donc je vous ai remis ce que j'ai vu. Cependant, vous allez être très déçues, je n'ai pas de nouveau chapitre encore. Mais en relisant celui-ci j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, j'ai écrit quand même. Donc en gros, ce chapitre est remanié, corrigé (ce que j'ai pu voir en tous cas) et en plus je crois qu'il a 300 mots en plus donc... Voilà!

Merci beaucoup à toutes pour vos reviews, je me suis mise déjà au prochain, mais il n'est pas tout à fait prêt :)

* * *

Derek Hale donnait une correction digne de ce nom à ses crétins, imbéciles, désobéissants loups, quand son portable vibra. Il envoya Scott voler à travers la pièce, ce dernier s'écrasa contre une des poutre en ciment et s'affaissa au sol. Il alla dans la cuisine, éteignit le four, y laissant son contenu calciné. Toujours enragé, il prit néanmoins le temps de respirer, se calmant peu à peu. Il enferma non sans mal son loup écumant de rage dans la cage de son esprit et s'humanisa. Récupérant son portable, il se rendit compte que cela faisait une bonne heure qu'il punissait ses louveteaux. Il les entendit se relever tant bien que mal en gémissant. Il avait été dur, très dur même, mais les os brisés commençaient déjà à se ressouder, et dans une heure ou deux il ne leur resterait que quelques hématomes. Une petite enveloppe clignotait sur l'écran de son mobile, un texto de Chris. Lâchant un profond soupir, il l'ouvrit et un sourire illumina son visage.

Chris : « La meute est invitée à dîner chez mes neveux. Stiles est là-bas. RDV dans une demi-heure en bas de chez toi. »

Avisant l'heure du message et l'actuelle, Derek vit qu'il ne lui restait que dix minutes. Son loup était maintenant calme, frissonnant d'appréhension. Derek était un peu perdu. Il ne comprenait pas la joie qui animait son corps, les fourmillements dans ses doigts, dans son estomac. Il prit un instant pour lui, instant durant lequel il se concentra sur les réactions instinctives de son corps. Stiles.

Il allait le revoir, ils allaient parler, peut-être même pourraient-ils… L'alpha glissa sa main dans nuque, caressant les fines lignes qui lui restaient de leur dernière entrevue. Le souvenir se libéra. Il se remémora les griffes, le torse, les lèvres de Stiles. Le loup était maintenant louvé contre les barreaux de sa cage, chérissant le souvenir. Ils étaient en accord, en harmonie. Puis un autre souvenir s'imposa à lui. L'hôpital. Les yeux du jeune homme, brillants, morts. Puis ses bras autour de lui dans le cimetière, le sang qui coulait sous ses doigts, sur sa langue. Leurs lèvres soudées, ses cuisses musclées autour de ses hanches. Et lui, enfouit dans cette antre si chaude, si serrée, si… Son sexe réagit à ces pensées, se contractant. Enfin lui vint le lendemain, le lit froid, si plein de son odeur, la course effrénée dans la forêt, la chambre de Stiles, et ce bout de papier. Ces mots doux sur la forme, et si durs dans le fond. Mais ils prouvaient quelque chose. Cet au revoir pitoyable lui était dédié. À lui, Derek. Pas son meilleur ami Scott, pas à la meute en entier, mais à lui. Au Grand Méchant Loup. Et il avait signé 'Chaton'. Le surnom que l'alpha avait chuchoté à son oreille. Celui qu'il avait hurlé dans un cri de jouissance. Celui qu'il murmurait chaque soir en s'endormant. Une promesse, il reviendrait. Une menace, il reviendrait, plus dangereux. Derek n'avait pas vraiment pris au sérieux cette idée. Mais il avait effleuré les cicatrices, il avait senti les muscles rouler sous ses paumes, sentit le mouvement de ses hanches, de ses cuisses autour des siennes. Et il y avait ce que Chris lui avait dit. D'après lui, Stiles était dangereux, et le chasseur n'utilisait jamais ce terme facilement. Il trouvait que ses louveteaux n'étaient pas inoffensifs, qu'Allison savait se défendre. Seul lui, alpha des alphas, Peter, alpha psychopathe et Scott pouvait être qualifié de ce terme. Et maintenant Stiles. L'appréhension commença à monter en Derek. Si en seulement neuf mois, Stiles avait pu devenir dangereux, alors qu'étaient ceux qui l'avaient entraîné ?

Il devait le découvrir. Oui, c'est pour cela qu'ils iraient ce soir, lui et sa meute, dîner chez les chasseurs. Pour savoir qui étaient ces personnes, capable de faire d'un garçon chétif, un redoutable combattant.

L'alpha sortit de la cuisine, sans un regard pour ses loups qui se soutenaient mutuellement. Il monta l'escalier en colimaçon qui menait à sa chambre. Arrivé aux dernières marches, il cria tout de même à ses bêtas :

« Vous avez huit minutes pour vous remettre, puis rendez-vous en bas. Changez-vous, Isaac vous prêtera des fringues. Bougez-vous ! »

Trois grognements lui répondirent. Derek se dirigea vers sa douche, sans empêcher un sourire de fleurir sur son visage. Choisissant avec soin sa tenue, il se surprit à se coiffer. Se rendant compte de l'incongruité de la situation, il grogna et sortit de la salle de bain, de l'immeuble. Il avait une minute de retard, la meute s'était déjà dispatchée dans les différents véhicule, le laissant seul avec sa camaro adorée. En entrant dans sa voiture, il grogna. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où Chris les menait, ni de ce qui les attendait pour le dîner. Bordel, mais dans quoi s'étaient-ils embarqués lui et sa meute ? Il devait cesser de penser à lui. Il le rendait incapable, irresponsable. BORDEL !

Chris menait le cortège, Allison, Isaac et Lydia à son bord. Derek venait en second seul avec ses sièges de cuir. Jackson suivait avec son amoureux dans sa voiture de sport ainsi que Danny qui se contorsionnait sur la minuscule banquette arrière. Puis enfin, Boyd et Erica dans la vieille voiture de cette dernière.

Chris semblait connaître le chemin, puisqu'il les conduisit sans hésitation vers une maison de taille respectable à l'extérieur de la ville, côté forêt. Il savait enfin où Stiles vivait. L'habitation semblait faire partie de la végétation alentour, sombre, enfoncée dans la forêt. Elle plut instantanément à l'alpha qui aimait tant la solitude. Le loup en lui grogna à cette pensée. Ils avaient aimé la solitude, aujourd'hui, ils voulaient partager leur vie. Avec Stiles. Ce fut au tour de Derek de grogner. À nouveau, il se battait contre une partie de lui-même, à nouveau, son esprit prenait le pas sur ses instincts. Il sortit de sa camaro. Jackson se tenait les côtes, un bleu sur la pommette, Isaac boitait et il lui restait un peu de sang sur l'arcade. Quant à Scott, sa démarche était étrange, il était légèrement voûté et grimaçait lorsqu'il s'appuyait sur sa jambe gauche.

L'alpha ne put empêcher un fin sourire sadique d'assombrir son visage. Lydia et Danny qui se tenaient près de lui reculèrent en voyant cela. Parfois, Derek avait vraiment l'air d'un psychopathe. Dans ces moments, les deux non-poilus voyaient la parenté qui liait leur alpha à Peter. Et lorsque ce visage était dédié à des membres de la meute, ce n'était pas rassurant.

La meute réunie derrière Derek, Chris à ses côtés. L'alpha prit une grande respiration, tentant de se calmer. La nervosité faisait crisser ses dent, serrer ses poings. La vue de ses crétins de louveteaux mutilés l'avait momentanément fait oublier la raison principale de sa présence ici. Le dîner. Son loup grogna. D'accord. Stiles.

Il sonna à la porte, entendant des rires. Comme personne n'ouvrait, il s'impatienta, laissant son doigt sur l'interrupteur. Il entendit un début de phrase et un juron, mais il ne les comprit pas, il ne comprit plus rien. Son cerveau avait soudainement arrêté de fonctionner. Tout son corps avait arrêté de fonctionner. Devant lui se tenait Stiles Stilinski, transpirant et fort peu vêtu. Il n'entendit pas les hoquets de stupeur de sa meute, ne vit pas le léger mouvement de recul des humains derrière lui. Il ne voyait que lui. Son loup sortit de sa cage, doucement, calmement. L'harmonie régnait entre les deux êtres qui partageaient le même corps. Grâce au corps exposé sous leurs yeux. Cela ne prit que quelques secondes, mais en voyant la chaire sous leurs yeux, l'alpha comprit enfin. Stiles serait sa damnation. Le lien qui réconcilierait sa bête à son esprit.

Stiles buguait autant que son vis-à-vis. Ils se regardaient. Ses yeux marron fixaient le regard vermillon tant espéré. Les orbes carmin étaient enfin à leur place face à lui. Dans ce visage, son visage. Sans s'en rendre compte, une longue expiration passa ses lèvres. Pour la première fois depuis un an, il se sentit se détendre.

Le loup-garou parcourait le corps offert sous ses yeux. Il était magnifique. Ses épaules larges sous lesquels des muscles roulaient. La serviette autour de son cou cachait le haut de son torse, son regard descendit alors sur le ventre. De noires cicatrices, larges, grignotaient le bas de ses pectoraux et le contour de ses abdominaux. Un V profond appelait ses yeux à descendre encore et, au milieu, quelques poils blond foncé formaient une ligne régulière, indiquant la direction à suivre. Ses hanches étroites, creuses, étaient à peine cachées sous un short de sport. Un renflement doux marquait l'emplacement d'un organe qui faisait saliver l'homme et rugir le loup. Ses jambes musclées étaient superbes, même ses pieds étaient divinement parfaits aux yeux de l'alpha.

Un ronronnement appréciateur naquit dans la gorge de Derek. Stiles sentit ses muscles se détendre à ce son. Une tension qu'il ignorait ressentir se défit. Pour la première de sa vie, il était complet. Il avala brutalement sa salive. Se forçant à oublier ce son, oublier Derek, les yeux du chasseur naviguèrent sur les autres membres de la meute. Il ne fut pas étonné de voir Chris parmi eux. Quant aux autres… Sa mâchoire se serra. Il était heureux que tous aillent bien. Il remarqua les blessures encore visible de Scott, Jackson et Isaac mais savait qu'ils guériraient. Y-avait-il un danger ? Risquait-il la vie de ses amis en revenant à Beacon Hills ? La meute était-elle en danger ? Il se maudit, cela faisait neuf mois qu'ils se débrouillaient sans lui, et vu qu'ils étaient tous toujours en vie, c'était certainement qu'ils se débrouillaient. Sans lui.

« Genim ? appela Jamie en arrivant.

Il ne s'était passé que quelques secondes depuis qu'il avait ouvert la porte, mais il lui semblait que des heures s'étaient écoulées. Lentement, il leva la tête vers son ami qui le regardait avec un sourire goguenard. Stiles se força à réagir, à décoller sa main de la poignée.

-Connard… siffla le plus jeune.

-Oh ! gémit pitoyablement Jamie en portant les mains à son cœur.

-Tu es mauvais acteur, Jam' ! » cracha Stiles.

Jetant un nouveau regard à la meute, il vit qu'il était toujours observé avec stupeur. Un rictus transforma son visage. Bande de gamins. Chris avait posé sa main sur celle de Derek, lui faisant lâcher la sonnette. Stiles se retourna prestement, savourant avec délice les cris légers qu'il perçut à la vue de son dos. Il se sentait quelque peu fier d'arborer ses marques, preuves des épreuves qu'il avait endurées. Mais ses sentiments pour la meute étaient mitigés et il devait faire le point avant de leur refaire face. Repoussant profondément dans son esprit le problème Derek, il s'attelait déjà à ordonner ses pensées. C'était une habitude qu'il avait prise au contact de Harry, et il le faisait avant chaque bataille. Il dit :

« -Occupe-toi d'eux, je vais sous la douche. »

Se retrouvant dans le salon, il avisa Harry et Dan qui mettaient la table. Les deux frères le regardèrent avec un sourire. Stiles leur fit un doigt d'honneur alors que la meute entrait dans la maison, choquée. Visiblement, tous étaient au courant de l'arrivée en force de ceux qui l'avaient abandonné. Ceux qui lui manquaient chaque jour. Ceux qu'il haïssait. Ceux qu'il aimait. Ceux qu'il voulait revoir plus que tout au monde. Ceux qu'il fuyait. Ceux qui faisaient le paradoxe qu'était devenue sa vie. Quelle merde.

Stiles était sous le jet brûlant de sa douche. Il savait qu'il lui faudrait bientôt redescendre, affronter les regards et les questions. Son estomac était noué. Il devrait affronter Derek. Et Scott, Lydia, la meute. Il ferma les yeux. Pourquoi était-il revenu déjà ? Il ne savait plus.

Ses mains glissèrent sur son corps, effleurant les cicatrices. Une par une, il caressa les creux dans sa peau. Remontant vers son visage, il décrivit lentement les deux sillons sur ses joues, ses pommettes, son front. Il était marqué à jamais, scarifié. Pourtant un sourire fleurit sur son visage. Autant de blessures, autant de cicatrices sur son corps montraient les épreuves qu'il avait endurées. Il n'en était pas honteux. Il n'en faisait pas étalage. Elles étaient simplement là, lui appartenant comme le souffle qui passait ses lèvres. Comme ses muscles plus développés, son esprit plus fin. Et il le devait à Derek Hale. Il savait que c'étaient Ses yeux qu'il revoyait sans cesse en rêve, Ses orbes carmin qui lui permettaient de survivre et de se battre. C'était Son nom qui passait ses lèvres lorsqu'il souffrait, rêvait, vivait. Il ne pouvait vivre sans lui, sans que ses réflexions ne se tournent vers lui. Le temps, les épreuves, l'avait forcé à murir. Cela l'avait fait évoluer vers celui qu'il était, celui qui complèterait Derek. Quand il était parti, Stiles n'était pas encore celui dont Derek avait besoin. Mais le temps passant, il s'en rapprochait chaque seconde.

Alors il affronterait la meute, il les écouterait. Peut-être leurs pardonnerait-il. Mais ils allaient en baver.

En bas, l'ambiance était bien plus froide que la chaleur de la douche de Stiles. La meute s'était dispersée entre les deux canapés. Harry, Dan et Jamie occupaient les deux fauteuils face aux canapés, Dan sur l'accoudoir du siège de Jamie. Ils faisaient front commun, un léger sourire aux lèvres face au groupe hétéroclite. Sur le canapé beige face à eux, Allison, Chris, Erica, Isaac et Boyd s'entassaient, les deux derniers sur les accoudoirs à côté de leur moitié. Sur le deuxième canapé, Scott et Jackson se tenaient comme ils pouvaient, ayant encore mal partout à côté de Danny et Lydia. Quant à Derek, il se tenait debout derrière Chris, fixant intensément les escaliers par lesquels Stiles s'était échappé. Il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il entendait l'eau couler autour et sur son corps. Il sentait l'odeur de son shampoing à la lavande, son gel douche à la lourde fragrance de patchouli. Il ressentait presque la chaleur d'une peau mouillée sous ses doigts, tellement concentré qu'il l'était sur le jeune homme. Il était plus présent dans la petite salle d'eau où il n'était pas que dans ce salon à l'ambiance gênée.

« Hum hum… toussa Chris, merci de nous convier à ce dîner.

-Tu es de la famille, on ne pouvait pas décemment te refuser cela ! répondit Dan avec un sourire un peu plus large encore.

-Famille ? reprit Allison avec un regard courroucé pour son père qui soupira.

Ses amis sortirent tout à coup de leurs profondes réflexions, intéressés par la tournure de la conversation.

-Ahah cousine, répondit Jamie, ignorais-tu donc qu'il te restait de la famille ?

-Jam', laissa la petite tranquille, gronda gentiment Harry avant de se tourner vers le petit groupe. Nous ne sommes pas vraiment cousins, enfin, nous venons de la même famille, celle qui a tué la bête du Gévaudan en France, sauf que nous, les Silver, faisons partie de la première branche à s'être expatriée en Amérique. Notre nom a presque été directement traduit, tandis que les Argent, arrivés plus tard, ont gardé leur nom français. Chris et nous ne nous sommes pas vus depuis…

Harry hésita, lançant un regard à Chris.

-Presque huit ans je dirai… Depuis que vous vous êtes séparé de Gérard je crois.

Dan eut un rire léger :

-Avec raison non ? » Puis son regard se tourna vers Jackson et il dit : « Alors comme ça le anima est devenu un loup-garou, un bêta, compagnon d'un alpha naturel qui plus est et fait partie d'une meute avec deux… Non trois alphas. »

De légers hoquets de stupeur répondirent à sa tirade.

« Comment sais-tu cela ? » demanda Jackson, mi-effrayé, mi-agressif.

Scott posa sa main sur celle de son compagnon. Il était inquiet, comment quelqu'un qui venait de débarquer pouvait-il en connaître autant sur sa vie, sur celle de son compagnon, de sa meute ? La douche s'était arrêtée depuis quelques secondes, mais Derek était trop concentré sur l'étage supérieur pour suivre la discussion qui se jouait en face de lui. Le remarquant, Chris décida de mener la discussion à sa place. Il semblait que l'alpha des alphas était trop concentré sur Stiles pour s'occuper de quoi que ce soit d'autre.

« Il sait tout, dit le plus vieux, il a une sensibilité particulière à propos des relations. Et puis il adore fouiner !

-Je ne fouine pas ! se plaignit Dan.

-Bien sûr que si ! réplica Jamie.

-Je suis un chercheur, nuance ! répondit Dan en tournant la tête vers les escaliers. Genim ! lança-t-il, vient donc t'asseoir avec nous, tes amis ont sûrement pleins de questions pour toi. »

Stiles, qui descendait les escaliers dans des vêtements sombres, lui offrit un rictus : promesse de tortures prochaines. Il avait cessé d'hésiter sous sa douche et prit son courage à deux mains. Il avait affronté des tas de créatures bien plus terribles que les dix personnes qui patientaient dans le salon, bordel ! Alors qu'il descendait les escaliers, son regard plongea dans le rouge de son alpha. Son loup, son amant. Sa respiration se fit plus courte, son cœur s'emballa. Il était si heureux de le revoir, si… complet à nouveau ! Lorsque son ami à l'humour douteux l'appela, il remercia le ciel de cette distraction bienvenue qu'il l'empêchait de… Il s'auto-flagella mentalement. Ne pas penser à la dernière fois qu'il avait vu Derek. Ne pas penser à ses mains. À ses lèvres. À son torse. À… Merde ! Sentant poindre quelques rougeurs malvenues, il prit la place qu'Harry avait libérée pour lui. Pendant que son ami s'installait sur l'accoudoir, il détailla à nouveau le groupe face à lui. Isaac, bien trop près d'Allison, Erica et Boyd, toujours collés l'un à l'autre avec ces regards presque haineux, Lydia qui semblait le trouver bien plus à son goût maintenant, Danny égal à lui-même bien qu'ayant des cernes, et enfin Jackson et Scott. La main de Scott sur la cuisse de Jackson, la tête du blond sur l'épaule du brun. Stiles retint sa respiration avant d'éclater de rire, à la surprise générale. La meute était choquée par le son grave qu'émettait la gorge de Stiles.

« D'habitude, intervint Jamie avec un léger sourire à l'intention de la meute, Genim est à peu près normal, pas très bavard, légèrement introverti et fan de musculation, mais on vous le promet, on l'a pas abîmé ! Ce n'est pas son genre de parler tout seul, d'être impoli avec des invités ou d'éclater de rire sans raison apparente. »

L'armurier avait levé les deux mains en l'air comme pour montrer qu'il n'était pas amé, ce dont Chris doutait. Ce neveu-ci était tellement amoureux des armes, qu'il se demandait auparavant si il ne dormait pas avec elles. Les jeunes autour de lui étaient particulièrement silencieux. Quand Erica ouvrit la bouche et sortit d'une voix stupéfiée :

« Stiles ? Silencieux ?!

-Introverti ? reprit Lydia sur le même ton.

-Fan de muscu ?! éructa Jackson

-Jackson, sérieux, tu croyais que la providence m'avait un cadeau ? » répondit Stiles entre deux éclats de rire en se désignant.

Il se calma petit à petit. Poussant un profond soupir, il remarqua les regards des jeunes. Il redevint tout à coup sérieux. Laissant son regard naviguer sur les membres de son ancienne meute, il prit une décision.

« -Vous avez deux questions. Chacun. Si elle ne me plaît pas, je ne réponds pas.

-Mais… tenta Lydia.

-Ca te fait une question de moins, coupa Stiles en lui lançant un regard vide.

La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche, outrée que Stiles Stilinski lui fasse comprendre de la fermer. Sa question serait sans pitié, et foi de Banshee, elle obtiendrait toutes les informations qu'elle voudrait !

Isaac commença d'une petite voix:

-Pourquoi tu es revenu ?

-Pour passer mes examens.

La réponse ne sembla pas plaire au loup-garou frisé puisqu'il ouvrit à nouveau la bouche, sourcils froncés. Stiles leva la main, et le jeune frisé se coupa dans son élan. Il avait la bouche ouverte et fixait sa main levée.

-Je n'ai peut-être pas été assez précis. Je vous dirai la vérité, si ce que je vous dis ne suffit pas tant pis, si ça ne vous plaît pas, tant pis. C'est tout ce que j'ai à proposer. Suis-je assez clair ?

Sa voix était basse, et n'admettait aucune objection. Isaac hocha la tête, les lèvres toujours décelées. Les autres étaient silencieux. Ils fixaient eux aussi la main de Stiles, qui brillait. Stiles suivit le regard des autres sur ses griffes, il allait bien s'amuser. L'esprit de Lydia tournait à toute vitesse. Danny, qui n'avait pas conscience de l'interrogation des autres, enchaîna :

-Pourquoi ta voix a changé à ce point ?

Stiles eut un sourire inconnu de la meute. Un rictus qui leur arracha un frisson. Stiles avait l'air… Dangereux. La plupart comprenait maintenant Chris. Stiles faisait peur.

-J'ai été torturé.

Quelques hoquets se firent entendre, mais Stiles ne s'en occupa pas. Il remarqua par contre le tremblement de Derek, ses yeux brillant de plus en plus dans leur couleur lupine, et ses poings serrés qui laissaient goutter le sang. Visiblement cela ne lui plaisait pas. Mais Stiles continua quand même. Il voulait qu'ils sachent, qu'ils se rendent compte que le gamin qu'ils avaient abandonné n'était plus, et que les épreuves qu'il avait vécues l'avaient transformé à jamais. Même si les autres n'entendaient que sa voix rauque, ne voyaient que son corps scarifié.

-Et j'ai hurlé tellement fort que mes cordes vocales se sont brisées. Je me suis réveillé avec cette voix-ci. Et je le vis bien. Suivante ?

-C'est quoi… Tu as… Des griffes ? bredouilla Isaac.

La meute se tendit. Derek avait déjà remarqué cela, sa nuque en portait encore les stigmates. Ses poings se desserrèrent et il attendit la suite avec le plus vif intérêt. Stiles souriait toujours, son regard se fit encore plus sombre. Lydia, Isaac et Allison qui s'étaient inconsciemment penché sur leurs genoux retournèrent contre le dossier de leurs sièges.

-Ah. Disons qu'une alpha endeuillé un tantinet stressée a jugé utile de m'offrir une manucure… complète, qui se définit chez elle par : je t'arrache tous les ongles un par un. Elle gueulait souvent qu'il fallait rétablir la symétrie, alors elle me griffait. Elle avait l'air complètement obsédée par ça la pauvre ! Je pense qu'elle devait être prof de maths dans une autre vie. Bref ! Elle a fait mumuse pendant sept jours, et elle arrachait mes ongles, me griffait. Le pire c'est quand elle arrachait les légères repousses sur mes doigts. Ca c'était terrible. Mais un humain ne tiens pas une semaine de torture sans s'évanouir de temps en temps. Et visiblement, Madame préfère ses proies vivantes et tremblotantes, alors elle a trouvé drôle de me donner de l'adrénaline. Ca aussi c'était sympa ! Bref, mes ongles ne pousseraient plus jamais, et des doigts sans ongles sont légèrement inutiles pour un chasseur. Alors Dan et moi avons eu l'idée des griffes. Le vieux voulait que ce soit des prothèses, comme des faux ongles, mais je n'aimais pas. Quitte à avoir des griffes, autant qu'elles soient efficaces contre tous non ? Du coup, elles sont en argent. Je vous passe la méthode.

-Mais c'est le truc le plus drôle ! » se plaignit Jamie. Stiles lui renvoya un sourire qui atteignit ses yeux cette fois et il refit un geste de la main, invitant cette fois à continuer. Alors le maître d'arme reprit, la voix joviale et le regard joyeux.

« Dan a préparé ses griffes pendant un mois, à faire plein de fonte et de refonte, d'ajustements sur la taille et sur les couches. Au moment de les poser, c'est Genim qui a choisi. Et comme le gosse est un peu maso sur les bords il a décidé de prendre la plus invasive…

-Qui est ? » demanda impatiemment Allison, elle était comme les autres, fascinée par cette histoire. Une fascination morbide, douloureuse à accepter. Mais ils faisaient tous partie du surnaturel, certains à califourchon entre deux mondes, alors une torture de plus ou de moins…

« Se faire enfoncer des clous d'argent dans les doigts, puis Dan a coulé une couche d'argent en liquide qui s'est soudé au clou et à la chaire. Enfin il a posé les griffes sur l'argent encore bouillant. »

Ou pas… La meute était horrifiée, personne ne voudrait vivre cela.

« On se détend, s'exclama Stiles, j'étais sous morphine.

-Pour les six derniers en tous cas, plaça Harry. »

Stiles ne se départit jamais de son sourire. Tous le regardaient. Et tous frissonnaient. Il devait être fou ! Mais le regard qui pesait sur eux n'était pas celui d'un hérétique, mais d'un homme qui avait dû vivre et affronter des choses horribles, contre ou par sa volonté. Le discours qu'il leur avait servi ressemblait tant à celui que leur Stiles aurait pu avoir une année plus tôt ! Sur la forme du moins. Car le fond était plus terrible que ce qu'ils n'aient jamais entendu. Et ce regard. Ils ne le connaissaient pas. Pas encore.

« - Rassurez-vous les jeunes, même à nous il fait peur des fois ! lança Dan en tentant de détendre l'atmosphère.

-Va regarder la cuisson de ton poulet et laisse-nous parler entre lycéens tu veux bien ? » réplica Stiles la voix toujours grave et sans lui accorder le moindre regard.

Dan se leva, suivi par ses deux frères. Il tira la langue au plus jeune, comprenant qu'il avait besoin de contrôler un minimum la situation, même si c'était seulement l'endroit dans la maison où se trouvaient ses trois alliés.

« -Suivante ? lança Stiles.

-Pourquoi tu es parti ? demanda Scott d'une petite voix.

Stiles eut un sourire cruel. Son esprit hurlait. Il s'était souvent posé la question. Que fuyait-il en réalité ? Eux qu'ils l'avaient abandonné ? Ou lui-même, trop souvent mis face à son incapacité et sa faiblesse ? Comme si quitter Beacon Hills pouvait y changer quoi que ce soit.

-Pourquoi rester là où personne ne voulait de moi ? Suivante.

-C'est quoi ces cicatrices ? lança Lydia, qui se renfrogna à la réponse.

-Des cicatrices. Suivante.

-Pourquoi mes cousins ?

-Ils m'ont tiré des mains de l'alpha, et ont proposé de m'instruire, j'ai dit oui alors on ne s'est plus lâché. C'est tout. Suivante ?

La réponse sembla lui plaire, puisqu'elle lui offrit un sourire. Auquel Stiles ne répondit pas. Il acceptait déjà de répondre à leurs questions, alors qu'il ne leurs devait rien. 'Faut pas pousser le loup dans la bergerie !' pensa-t-il avec humour.

-Tu es humain ? » demanda Erica, comme si on venait de lui arracher une dent.

Étrangement, la louve avait été comme les autres, allant presque jusqu'à prier le retour du petit prodige. À avoir des envies de meurtres contre les trois crétins qui l'avaient poussé à fuir encore plus vite. Mais maintenant qu'ils étaient tous réuni, maintenant que l'attention était à nouveau portée pleine et entière sur l'ancienne crevette, elle était jalouse.

Stiles eut un soupir. Son regard se porta sans le vouloir sur Derek qui le fixait. Il se força à détourner les yeux au plus vite. Il savait que si jamais ils restaient trop longtemps les yeux dans les yeux, il y allait avoir du grabuge.

« -Oui, pour l'instant, à 95%. Suivante.

-Comment fais-tu pour être si rapide ? demanda Chris en le fixant. Il avait bien remarqué le regard entre l'alpha et le centre de l'attention, mais ne releva pas.

-Ca vient des 5%. Suivante.

-Comment tu peux être à 95% humain ? hasarda Danny.

-Personnel. Suivante.

-Comment ça peut être personnel ?! cria Jackson à qui cette mascarade commençait à taper sur le système.

-Ca l'est toutou, alors tu fais cou-couches panier ou c'est moi qui te mets au tapis, compris ? lui répondit Stiles qui sentait la colère monter, doucement mais sûrement.

-Tu crois que tu peux me battre ? continua Jackson en se levant, se dégageant de l'étreinte de son amoureux.

-Sans aucun problème, lança Stiles en s'astreignant au calme.

Le jeune loup rugit, et commençait à moitié à se transformer dans le salon, quand plusieurs choses se passèrent. Tout d'abord, Scott et Derek grognèrent, jouant sur leur statut d'alpha, et Stiles bougea la main. Jackson redevint tout à coup humain, et retomba à sa place sur le canapé, groggy. Scott s'inquiéta, touchant le front de son amant.

-Tu lui as fait quoi ? demanda-t-il accusateur.

-Dernière question pour toi, McCall. Je l'ai parfumé d'un petit mélange de ma composition, ton… Chéri se réveillera dans peu de temps, t'en fais pas. »

Scott était légèrement choqué. Non seulement Stiles avait énormément changé, mais en plus il savait se défendre contre les forces surnaturelles qui l'entouraient. Mais ce qui lui fit le plus mal, ce fut la façon dont il avait craché son nom. Comme si il était une merde, comme si il ne comptait pas. Prenant Jackson dans ses bras, il respira son odeur qui était censé le calmer, mais cette fois, elle lui tourna la tête. Le jeune alpha ne savait pas ce que c'était, mais le parfum 'made in Stiles' lui tournait fortement la tête. Il décala Jackson, le faisant se reposer un peu plus sur Danny, et rumina ses erreurs, se demanda à nouveau comment ils en étaient arrivés là.

Stiles reconnaissait le regard de son ancien ami, celui qui signifiait la volonté d'être pardonné pour l'impardonnable. Ses souvenirs en étaient peuplés comme l'Inde d'hommes. Mais il ne se laissa pas attendrir. L'éclat de rire du joueur de crosse résonnait encore à ses oreilles. Il reprit la parole :

« Suivante ?

-Tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie ? » demanda Erica, en plissant les yeux. Elle savait qu'elle était injuste. Mais elle voulait mettre le jeune en colère. Puis elle vit le visage de Derek. Elle se doutait que la crevette n'était pas restée chaste et pure. Qui oserait avec un corps tel que le sien. Mais en voyant la tête de son alpha, elle le regretta. Etonnement si Derek était en colère contre Stiles, ce n'est pas lui qu'il jettera contre les murs. Quelle conne !

Stiles se tendit, Derek retint son souffle.

« -Je… Euh… Oui et non, bredouilla l'ancien hyperactif, se retenant de rougir.

-Oui, ou non ? gronda Derek.

Stiles ferma les yeux, et lutta quelques secondes. L'alpha était-il au courant de leur situation ? Avait-il la moindre idée de ce que signifiait la réponse qu'il s'apprêtait à donner ? Se résignant, Stiles choisit la vérité.

-Il y a quelqu'un dans mon lit.

Derek savait que la réponse ne lui plairait pas. Il l'avait lu dans les yeux de Stiles lorsque celui-ci les avait ouvert et les avait plongés dans les siens. L'alpha avait retenu sa respiration. Le verdict tomba. Il se tendit encore plus. Il aurait juré que tous avaient entendu son cœur se briser. Boyd, resté si silencieux jusqu'ici, brisa l'instant.

-Et dans ton cœur ? dit -il d'une voix douce que ces amis ne lui connaissaient pas.

Stiles rompit le contact visuel avec l'alpha. Il avait très nettement vu l'anéantissement qui avait traversé le regard carmin. Et la joie qu'il pensait éprouver alors n'arriva pas. Il était juste triste et blessé. Alors il répondit à la question de Boyd en replongeant dans les yeux rouges. Jusqu'à sa perte, car il était sa perte. Il était sa damnation.

-Il est pris pour toujours. »

La réponse énigmatique tomba dans un silence profond. Les membres de la meute avaient l'impression de ne pas être à leurs places. Ils suivaient l'échange entre Stiles et leur alpha comme d'autres un match du grand schlem. Ils étaient de trop dans cette conversation. Cette réponse semblait trop intime comme un chuchotement au creux d'une oreille.

Derek avait cessé de respirer. Stiles tenait son âme entre ses lèvres, chaque parole qu'il prononçait était comme une sentence de vie ou de mort. Ses yeux étaient rouges, son loup n'était plus dans sa cage, il était à ses côtés, dans la même attente, la même peur de l'abandon. Ils étaient côte à côte face à leur destin. L'alpha avait l'impression que la pointe d'une dague chatouillait son cœur, n'attendant qu'une poussée pour s'enfoncer et l'achever. Il ne pensait pas que c'était possible. Depuis neuf mois il survivait, mourrait à petit feu. À cet instant précis, il s'en rendait compte. Cruellement, Stiles lui avait manqué pendant neuf mois. Mais aujourd'hui, alors qu'il était enfin revenu, ce n'était pas le Stiles qui lui avait manqué pendant neuf mois. Ce Stiles là ne reviendrait jamais. Mais le nouveau, celui qui avait partagé cette étreinte dans la forêt, celui qui le regardait maintenant de ses yeux sombres… C'était LUI, cette partie de sa personne qui lui manquait cruellement. Son âme était brisée, arrachée, comme un membre manquant. Le Stiles qu'il avait en face de lui était ce membre, il l'était devenu. Par les épreuves traversées, par tous ces changements qui faisaient de lui un autre, qui l'avait fait grandir. Le gamin insolent qui avait partagé son lit et fuit n'était plus. Mais l'adulte aux multiples cicatrices face à lui, était le morceau qui lui manquait. C'était la moitié de son âme. L'adolescent qu'il avait aimé était parti, et l'adulte avait pris sa place. Et l'adulte était celui qui le complétait.

Le fil de sa vie s'étiolait, il partait brin par brin. Erica posa la question fatidique. Il ne restait qu'une seconde, qu'une parole pour que le fil se brise. La sentence tomba, et la dague ne bougea pas. Cette réponse ne voulait rien dire. Alors il parla. Le loup parla. Il grogna une demande et le regard marron tant attendu s'ancra dans le sien. La sentence tomba. Il y avait quelqu'un. La dague s'enfonça. Boyd parla, elle arrêta de transpercer son cœur. Il perdit cet océan de brun, il vit les paupières claires les enfermer, les longs cils effleurer ses joues. Il ne cessa pas un instant de le regarder. Ses cheveux aux couleurs étranges, son front large, ses sourcils épais, les marques rosées qui descendaient, contournaient ses yeux si beaux, aux cils si longs. Son nez fin, petit, revanchard. Ses cicatrices qui continuaient encore sur ses joues, qui chatouillaient ses pommettes. Sa mâchoire carrée, où il distinguait une barbe légère qui voulait transpercer sa peau si fine, si claire. Ses lèvres pleines, rouges. Tentatrices.

Les cils repartirent s'abattre sur ses arcades, les orbes brunes revinrent, se plantant dans son regard rouge. La dague à moitié enfoncée dans le cœur, Derek attendait. Alors il parla. De cette voix rauque qui lui donnait mille frissons, la réponse vint. Et Derek sut. Il sut que Stiles aussi savait. La lame s'était brisée, toujours enfoncée dans son cœur, l'empêchant de guérir et d'être heureux. Stiles était son âme-sœur. Et il sut qu'il allait en baver.

Leurs regards ne voulaient pas se lâcher. Ils partageaient un instant, ils se retrouvaient enfin, se comprenant. Derek et son loup ne faisait qu'un, le lien qui les reliait n'était autre que Stiles. Les yeux aigue-marine se noyaient dans le brun. Plus rien n'existait si ce n'est eux. Plus rien sauf Dan débarquant, un énorme poulet dans les mains, et un grand sourire sur le visage :

« À taaaaaaaable ! »

* * *

Dan sortait les deux poulets du four. Harry sortait les ustensiles nécessaires à sa découpe. Et Jamie comme son habitude, tournait et virait. Il était assez cocasse de voir un homme, la trentaine, 1m95 pour 90 kilogrammes de muscles tourner et virer dans une cuisine minuscule.

« -Vous croyez qu'il faut qu'on lui en parle ? lâcha-t-il enfin, laissant s'échapper le noyau de sa nervosité.

-Lui dire quoi ? demanda Harry en jonglant avec les couteaux.

-Que la Terre est ronde ! Pour Lucas tiens !

-Je pense qu'il le sait déjà, lança Dan arrêtant un instant d'écouter les fourmillements de voix qu'il entendait à travers les fins murs de bois.

-Quoi ?! réagit Jamie.

-Dan n'a pas tort, tu as bien vu comment Gen' nous regardait ce matin et sachant comment ça s'est finit entre nous… raisonna Harry.

-Stiles sait que Lucas sait où il est, ajouta Jamie. Et il sait qu'il y a un danger. Mais il serait peut-être temps qu'on en parle.

Le plus vieux était à présent appuyé contre la table.

-Quelle est sa dernière position ?

-Beacon Hills, réplica Harry.

-Ah, lança placidement l'armurier.

-On est dans la merde alors ? dit Dan.

Il posa le deuxième poulet à côté du premier et souffla sur ses doigts. Le plat était légèrement trop chaud pour sa chaire.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Harry, si il est déjà à Beacon Hills, a-t-on vraiment besoin de lui dire ? De toute façon il va débarquer, foutre une merde noire et repartir.

-On a peut-être le droit de rêver à ce que tonton nous aide ? » demanda Dan, un œil dans le léger entrebâillement de la porte.

Il pouvait voir un Jackson légèrement dans les vapes, et Stiles ranger son flacon en bois de sorbier contenant un mélange assez détonnant de différents extraits d'aconit. À la couleur qu'arborait le co-capitaine et celle du flacon, c'était son mélange « je t'assomme mais je t'aime bien ! » Les trois frères étaient bien conscients que Stiles n'était que de passage dans leur petite bande, quel que soit l'endroit où se trouverait la meute de Beacon Hills, Genim les y rejoindrait. Où qu'aille Derek, Stiles le suivrait, jusqu'en enfer. Cependant, l'amant occasionnel du jeune homme avait l'impression que ce sentiment était largement partagé et que jamais plus l'alpha ne laisserait partir le chasseur hors de sa vue. Il devait en avoir le cœur net.

« -Peut-être… dit Harry, mais c'est toi qui te charge de lui demander !

Dan tira la langue à son frère.

-Donc on ne dit rien à Stiles avant que 'Monsieur-je-suis-un-loup-garou-mégalomane-amoureux-du-compagnon-d'un-autre-qui-en-plus-est-un-chasseur' ne débarque avec ses grosses pa-pattes et ne foute un gros coup de griffes dans une des meutes qu'il déteste le plus au monde ?

-C'est à peu près ça, sourit Harry. On devrait peut-être y retourner non ?

L'intellectuel se glissa contre son frère et regarda Stiles et Derek échanger un regard. Les frères s'entre-regardèrent à leur tour.

-On débarque ! dirent-ils en cœur.

Dan récupéra un plat, en fourra un autre dans les mains de Harry, et indiqua du regard le dernier plat à son aîné, qui resta adossé à l'évier, regardant ses frères entrer dans le séjour.

-On est daaaannns la meeeeeerrdeeeuh ! »

Tous sursautèrent. À nouveau, Dan offrait une échappatoire bienvenue au jeune fugueur. Stiles se leva sans plus de cérémonie, brisant douloureusement l'échange avec Derek. Il s'installa en bout de table, il ne voulait personne à ses côtés. Seul face à tous… Un sourire naquit à cette pensée. Les autres mettaient plus de temps à s'asseoir. Face à lui, Derek, qui semblait perdu. Le jeune homme prit soin de ne pas le regarder. Il savait que l'autre savait qu'il savait. Ou un truc comme ça. Lui aussi était un peu perdu. Il agit comme un automate, dépliant la serviette sur ses genoux, lançant un regard à la table maintenant garnie, en invités comme en plats. Les Silver s'étaient déployés autour de lui. Harry à sa droite, puis Jamie, Chris, Danny, Erica, Boyd puis Derek face à lui. En partant de l'alpha, sur la gauche de Stiles, Scott, Jackson qui s'était enfin remis, Isaac, Allison, Lydia et enfin Dan qui lui donna un léger coup de coude.

« Un dîner de retrouvaille qui s'annonce intéressant, commença-t-il. Genim, tu nous sers ?

-C'est toi le chef de maison, et le cuistot, démerde-toi ! » grogna le plus jeune.

Dan lui fit les yeux noirs, mais Stiles n'y croyait pas, Dan non plus d'ailleurs.

Jamie avait déjà entamé la discussion, parlant armes avec Allison, Lydia et Chris. Harry lança Danny sur l'informatique. Quant aux loups, ils chuchotaient frénétiquement, seul Derek restait silencieux, perdu dans ses pensées.

Le plat terminé, Stiles hallucinait complètement. Seuls Derek et lui étaient silencieux, les conversations allaient bon train dans la salle à manger. Ils parlaient armes, dons de loups, comment créer un cocktail Molotov, les données nécessaires pour traquer un portable, comment équilibrer le poids d'une flèche. Tout y passait. Dan se leva, et appela son protégé pour qu'il l'aide avec les assiettes sales et le dessert. Et Jackson ne put s'empêcher d'embêter le fils du shérif. Bah oui, après neuf mois, il fallait bien que cela arrive à un moment où un autre !

« C'est quoi come nom ça Genim ? ça existe vraiment ou c'est juste que tes parents ne t'aimaient pas ?! »

Un silence de plomb tomba sur l'assemblée. Stiles s'était figé alors qu'il se relevait. À demi-debout, il tourna un regard froid et noir vers le crétin. Scott lui assena une lourde tape sur la tête et Derek grognait, faisant trembler les couverts.

« Tu demanderas à ma mère quand tu la rejoindras dans l'au-delà, p'tit chiot ! » lança Stiles d'une voix blanche.

Sans que les humains n'aient le temps de voir autre chose que deux formes floues, Stiles dégaina un couteau de sa manche et le lança sur Jackson. Le louveteau n'eut que le temps d'écarquiller les yeux face à sa mort imminente, quand un autre projectile rencontra le premier, déviant leurs deux trajectoires. Les deux couteaux s'enfoncèrent dans l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine. L'argent entra dans le bois comme dans du beurre, et Harry poussa un profond soupir.

« Mer… Merci… balbutia Jackson au plus intelligent des trois Silver.

-Ne me remercie pas, remercie Stiles de ne pas avoir visé ton front. »

Il se tourna vers Stiles, le regard à la fois sévère et reconnaissant. Le jeune chasseur était debout à côté de la table, tendit comme l'arc qu'il aimait tant manier.

« -Blesser un invité est une offense qu'on ne réalise pas chez moi, tigrou, mais je te remercie de m'avoir laissé le temps de dégainer. »

Stiles grogna, et sous les yeux écarquillés des lycéens, sortit de table. Scott frappa une nouvelle fois Jackson, et Derek se leva pour en faire de même. Chris aussi se leva et aida son plus jeune neveu.

« Un danger plane sur la ville n'est-ce pas ? lança Chris à peine entré dans la cuisine.

Il posa les assiettes sur l'évier et s'assit à la table de la cuisine, regardant son neveu plonger ses mains dans l'eau savonneuse.

-C'est possible… Ca a été la merde pour vous ces derniers mois ?

-Hum… Chris hésita, pouvait-il vraiment avoir confiance en son neveu adoré ?

-Pour nous ça a été compliqué… commença Dan en lavant, frottant, récurant.

Chris écouta attentivement. Visiblement Dan voulait partager des informations. Ou alors il avait des informations qui les foutraient encore plus dans la merde qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà.

-Raconte-moi, soupira le chasseur retraité.

Dan lâcha ses assiettes et ses couverts, et s'assit face à ton oncle.

-On est dans la merde, tonton ! »

Dans le séjour, les conversations avaient repris, beaucoup plus calmes. Lydia interpella Harry :

« Tu dis qu'il t'a laissé le temps, mais il aurait pu être plus rapide ?

Tous écoutaient. Harry eut un sourire et répondit simplement.

-Oui, si Stiles l'avait vraiment voulu, si il avait laissé sa colère le dominer, il n'aurait rien dit et aurait eu le temps de tuer trois personnes avant que quiconque ne remarque qu'il avait bougé.

-Comment est-ce possible ? demanda Allison, médusée.

-C'est Genim. Il a ses secrets, réplica Harry énigmatique.

-Pourquoi vous l'appelez Genim ? demanda Scott, se souvenant parfaitement des esclandres de son ami à propos de son prénom. Il se reprit mentalement. Son ancien ami.

-Il dit que c'est son nom et que Stiles n'est plus vraiment lui.

-Ce gosse est barge de toute façon, réplica Jamie sous un regard courroucé de son frère. Quoi ?! C'est un vrai tigre !

La boutade lâchée, un petit silence s'installa.

-Pourquoi vous dîtes tigre ? demanda Erica, connaissant parfaitement le contenu du mot que son alpha conservait précieusement.

-Tu as vu son dos fillette ? Ses cicatrices sont comme les rayures d'un tigre, un tigre blanc. Et puis quand on a vu qu'elles ne partaient pas, tante Maggie a beuglé en disant qu'il resterait zébré à vie. Ca nous a fait rire au début, et puis dans son demi-coma, Genim a griffé le lit sur lequel il était et il a rugi. Enfin, il a grogné, mais Dan n'a pas pu s'empêcher de faire le guignol et a sorti : 'Son vœu se réalise, la première fois, il s'est présenté comme un tigre. Maintenant il a ses rayures'. C'est devenu une blague depuis le temps. Et puis…

-Jamie, je ne suis pas sûre que notre ami le tigre apprécie que tu fasses étalage de ses exploits à tout le monde… soupira Harry.

-Il le fera jamais lui-même.

-Et il a ses raisons ! intervint Dan, coupant court à la discussion. Tais-toi donc et coupe-moi ça ! » ordonna-t-il à son aîné en lui mettant un couteau dans les mains.

Chris s'assit à son tour, lançant un regard noir à son neveu.

« Où est Derek ? demanda soudainement Erica en se levant pour chercher son alpha du regard.

-Avec Stiles, répondit son petit-ami calmement en la faisait se rasseoir d'une pression sur l'épaule.

Celle-ci se reposa sur sa chaise en boudant.

-Et où est Stiles ? lança Lydia, hautaine.

-Il fume sur la terrasse, répondit Harry alors que Dan grimaçait.

-Stiles fume ?! s'éberlua Scott. Mais son père va le tuer!

-Je ne crois pas, réplica Jamie, son père est…

-Ca pourrait le tuer ! Ca va le tuer ! renchérit Allison sans laisser à son cousin le temps de finir.

-Du calme petite cousine, intervint Harry, Genim est un chasseur, et un très bon. Ce qui signifie qu'il a une durée de vie grandement limitée, ce n'est pas trois cigarettes par jours qui vont le tuer !

-Qui veut de la charlotte aux fruits ? lança Dan en écrasant les pieds de ses frères sous la table.

-Son père… ? reprit précautionneusement Jackson.

-Est shérif, et le reste ne regarde personne, assena Chris d'une voix grave, en fusillant Jackson du regard.

Ce dernier se tut à contrecœur et bouda.

-Alors ? Personne ne veut de mon dessert ? » dit Dan en prenant une petite voix et une mine déçue.

Qui se transforma bien vite en large sourire quand Danny lui tendit son assiette. Ce gamin lui plaisait bien…

Sur la terrasse, Stiles sortit un paquet abîmé de sa poche, prit un tube et le porta à sa bouche. Alors qu'il cherchait en vain un briquet dans ses poches, il vit la flamme vacillante d'un zippo devant ses yeux. Il suivit du regard la main pour savoir à qui appartenait se bras. Face à lui, Derek Hale, clope au bec, le fixait avec toute la force de ses yeux bleu-vert. Signant sa damnation, Stiles approcha son cancer en bâtonnet de la flamme et inspira. Derek porta le briquet ancien à son propre tube, et inspira. Ils se regardaient toujours, les yeux dans les yeux. Ils expirèrent en même temps, et leurs deux halos de fumée se mêlèrent.

Sur la terrasse, dans la bulle de brume blanche qu'ils avaient créés, Derek et Stiles se fixaient.

« Tu… commença Derek, mal à l'aise. Tu sais n'est-ce pas ?

Stiles détourna le regard, aspirant une nouvelle fois. La fumée réchauffait son œsophage. Il se décida à jouer un peu. Histoire que Derek comprenne à quoi i devait s'attendre.

-Savoir quoi ? –Stiles releva les yeux et remonta le long du corps de l'alpha, s'arrêtant un instant trop long sur ses lèvres et se décida à fixer son nez, histoire de ne pas être déstabilisé par ses yeux-. Je sais énormément de choses… »

Derek soupira. Le jeune voulait jouer. Lui aussi se perdit dans la contemplation du parquet de la terrasse. Ils fumèrent en silence, tentant de laisser la nicotine les détendre. Comme une vieille couverture d'enfance que l'on serre contre soi.

La terrasse était en bois, légèrement en hauteur par rapport au sol et entourée d'une barrière. Juste derrière, la forêt de Beacon Hills s'étendait noire, les arbres étaient serrés entre eux comme les barreaux d'une prison dont on ne pourrait pas s'échapper. Stiles s'adossa contre le mur de la maison. L'alpha resta debout sur les planches, le regard vague. Le chasseur se perdit dans la contemplation de la végétation. Ils finirent de s'intoxiquer, jetant leur mégot dans le bac de sable près de la porte. Alors qu'il allait rentrer, Derek le retint, lui parlant.

« Ce que nous sommes…

-Des hommes ! coupa Stiles avec un léger sourire toujours face à la porte en bois.

-Non je veux ce que nous sommes… L'un pour l'autre… »

Stiles déglutit, et hésita. Il n'était pas prêt. Il ne voulait pas de cette discussion. Pas maintenant, pas trois jours à peine après son retour. Le jeune chasseur savait que Derek sentirait son mensonge, mais il préférait cela à ce qui devait normalement arriver. Avouer une relation telle que la leur appelait à de nombreuses conséquences, et Stiles voulait entendre encore. Mieux se préparer. Alors il se décida à mentir.

-Ah tu veux dire de vieilles connaissances ? Je ne suis qu'un chasseur et toi un loup.

-Stiles ! gémit Derek.

Le plus jeune se retourna vers lui.

-Tu n'es qu'un des êtres qui contribué au fiasco de mon adolescence. –Stiles le regarda alors dans les yeux, laissant toute la rage et tout le désespoir qu'il avait ressenti à son départ envahir son cœur et son regard, lui laissant entrapercevoir sa peine- Tu es celui qui m'a sauvé et qui m'a tué. Tu es ma damnation Derek.

-Je… Je suis tellement désolé Stiles, si tu savais… réplica ce dernier en s'approchant de lui. Tu m'as tant manqué, et je me rends compte aujourd'hui que tout ce que tu représentais pour moi alors, n'est rien comparé à celui que tu es…

-Celui que je suis devenu, je sais. Cette évolution a fait de moi celui qui te complète. Je sais… Je sais ce que nous sommes. Et je sais que je ne peux pas aller contre. Mais…

La voix de Stiles faiblit. Il s'avança, et d'un pas mal assuré s'appuya à la balustrade. Il avait frôlé Derek, et les frissons qu'il en était ressorti troublaient son échine.

-Je ne suis pas prêt, alpha des alphas. »

Il se perdit dans la contemplation de la forêt, tâchant d'ignorer le cuir de Derek qui frottait à présent son bras, la chaleur du loup qui l'appelait, l'odeur qui l'enveloppait, l'aura qui se dégageait de l'alpha et qui le happait. Il inspira et se maudit. La fragrance de Derek était entêtante, obsédante. Tout son corps résonnait de ce besoin qu'il avait, qu'ils avaient de se toucher. Il expira avec une lenteur exagérée. La nature ne lui laisserait peut-être pas de répit. Stiles se tourna vers Derek qui le fixait.

« Tu me dois du temps. » Et il partit, laissant là l'alpha tout à ses pensées.

Derek avait un grand sourire sur le visage. Il savait. Il ferma les yeux, son loup ronronna de contentement. Inspirant l'air frelaté de l'odeur de son âme-sœur, son loup se roula dans la fragrance. Bien sûr Stiles émettait des réticences, et il en avait bien le droit, mais le loup avait compris. Dès l'instant où le regard de Stiles avait croisé le sien. Où il avait avoué la présence de quelqu'un dans son cœur. Stiles était sien et il serait à jamais.

La porte se rouvrit derrière lui. Il ne reconnaissait pas encore les frères Silver, et c'était l'un d'eux qui se tenait avec lui sur la terrasse. L'alpha se retourna pour se retrouver face au petit plaisantin de la bande.

« Il fait frais pour un soir d'été non ? engagea Dan en se frottant inutilement les bras.

Derek se contenta de le fixer. Il trouvait que le chasseur avait l'air con. Sans comprendre réellement pourquoi, son loup et lui n'aimaient pas, vraiment pas cet individu.

Devant le manque de réaction de l'alpha face à lui, Dan cessa de faire le mariole. Il allait en baver.

-C'est moi qui partage son lit, dit-il d'une petite voix en regardant le loup dans les yeux.

-Pardon ? »

La voix de Derek était basse, ce que lui disait l'insignifiant petit humain face à lui commençait à infiltrer ses neurones. Cet humain avait couché avec son Stiles. SON Stiles ! Le loup prit le contrôle.

Et Dan passa par-dessus le garde-fou de la terrasse, s'écrasant avec fracas un mètre plus bas. Le cri du chasseur avait alerté les occupants de la maisonnée, et ils se pressèrent à la porte, Stiles en tête. En voyant Derek transformé prêt à sauter au-dessus de la rambarde et l'absence manifeste de son ami trop bavard, Stiles comprit. Il se détendit, rangeant son couteau d'argent et se redressa de sa position de défense.

D'une voix forte il s'adressa à Dan. Derek grognait toujours mais il était immobile. Pour l'instant, il regardait Stiles, qui lui rendait son regard, joueur :

« Tu lui as dit, n'est-ce pas ? pouffa Stiles.

Une voix étouffée leur parvint. La meute, exemptée de leur alpha, ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il se passait sous leurs yeux. Un Derek transformé et manifestement en colère, un Harry blasé, Dan qui passait mystérieusement par-dessus la barrière et Jamie hilare. Quant à Stiles, loin d'une hilarité totale, il semblait s'amuser.

-Ouais, et là je regrette. Je crois que le toutou l'a pas bien pris.

Derek grogna encore plus. Il s'approcha de la rambarde, dans l'intention de l'enjamber et de réduire à néant. Mais il ne put rien faire. À califourchon sur la barre de bois, Derek regardait Stiles qui le regardait, une main sur son épaule.

-Tout doux, susurra le plus jeune. Je descends, tu es blessé ? ajouta-t-il plus fort.

-Euh des hématomes, une foulure à la cheville droite et je me suis tordu le poignet assez sévèrement en tombant. Mais sinon, ça roule !

-J'arrive, je calme GML et je viens te chercher ok ?

-Ouais, mais grouille je suis plein de boue ! »

Pendant ce temps, dans l'embrasure de la porte…

« Pourquoi il a passé Dan par-dessus la rambarde ? demandait Scott.

-Parce qu'il couche avec Stiles, nigaud ! lui lança Lydia.

-Oh t'es vraiment une tête toi ! réplica Harry avec un sourire amical à la jeune demoiselle.

-Stiles bouge à une vitesse impressionnante ! On irait presque un alpha ! lâchait Chris, époustouflé.

-C'est plus ou moins normal, -lui répondit Jamie, toujours en riant-.

-Je croyais qu'il était humain ? demanda Allison avec hargne.

-Tout doux, tout doux ! Comment t'as élevé ta fille Chris ? Elle n'a aucun respect des plus âgés ! répondit Harry.

-Excuse-moi mais après Kate, Gérard et sa mère, ça t'étonne vraiment ?! lâcha le doyen Argent.

-Pas faux, dit Jamie , ignorant les regards noirs de la jeune fille. Bah il te l'a dit tout à l'heure, à 95% !

-Mais ça ne veut rien dire ! intervint Erica.

-Cela veut dire, ce que cela veut dire, philosopha Harry.

-Non ça n'explique rien du tout ! » ragea la louve blonde –elle rentra dans la maison, et s'assit en boudant sur le canapé, rejointe par le groupe-.

Il ne servait à rien de rester sur la terrasse, ces trois-là avaient des choses à régler entre eux. Erica et Allison écumaient de colère, leurs petits-amis respectifs assis à leurs côtés. Scott était ailleurs, perdu dans ses pensées, tout comme Jackson. Harry et Lydia commençait une discussion animée sur les possibilités d'interaction du sorbier et de l'aconit dans les différentes armes de défense anti-métamorphe. Chris et Danny avaient suivi Jamie à l'intérieur de la maisonnée, prêts à affronter les deux petites pestes irascibles en quête de réponse.

« Bon il est quoi Stiles, exactement ? engagea Allison.

-Bah en fait ça ne vous regarde pas, et ce n'est pas à moi de dire quoi que ce soit ! répondit Jamie légèrement mal à l'aise.

-Oh pitié, comme si Stiles Stilinski pouvait réellement cacher quoi que ce soit. C'est un bébé ! se récria Erica, en colère et frustrée de ne pas savoir. Il était un vrai boulet pour nous tous, il nous mettait dans une merde profonde tout le temps, il était incapable de se défendre. Et maintenant quoi ? C'est un super chasseur à moitié humain qui peut tous nous casser la gueule ?! AHAH ! Laissez-moi rire ! »

Tout le monde s'était tut dans la maison et sur la terrasse. Tous écoutaient ce qu'Erica avait à dire. Les Silver étaient étonnés et légèrement en colère. La meute, silencieuse et effarée. Sur la terrasse, Derek était pris dans une tourmente de colère et de haine, cette bêta lui cassait vraiment les parties en tout petits morceaux. Quant à Stiles, il écoutait Erica, le regard vide et le cœur en peine. Il avait posé ses mains sur les bras de Derek face à lui, avant pour le retenir de bouffer son louveteau, maintenant pour se retenir lui. Ses doigts se serraient de plus en plus autour des biceps de sa moitié, entendant, écoutant Erica libérer sa rage et son venin. La blonde continuait sa vindicte :

« C'est un gosse bordel ! Comment aurait-il pu devenir dangereux en neuf mois ?! Bon d'accord, il est bon au lancer de couteaux, et hyper intelligent. Mais pitié ne me faites pas croire qu'il sait se défendre ! Je suis sûre que vous avez dû lui sauver les miches une bonne centaine de fois ! Et ces cicatrices, je suis sûre que sont des chats ou des branches. Il a dû se griffer en fuyant. C'est tout ce qu'il sait faire de toute façon, fuir ! Bon les trois connards ont vraiment été cons il y a neuf mois, ok, et je comprends qu'il se soit cassé, mais stop quoi ! C'est...

-BAAF ! »

Erica s'était rassise sur le canapé sous le choc. Boyd était debout face à elle la main toujours levée. Il venait de lui mettre une baffe. Magistrale. Tout le monde restait silencieux, regardant et écoutant le grand black au regard furieux. Il parla, la voix basse.

« -Ta gueule Erica, et écoute-moi bien. Ouvre tes oreilles surnaturelles et retiens tout ce qui va sortir de ma bouche, parce que je parlerais une fois pas deux, après, je cogne. Stiles nous a sauvés la vie. Souvent. La plupart du temps au péril de la sienne. Il était présent à chaque fois qu'on avait besoin de lui, sans rien attendre ou demander en retour. On l'a méprisé, mis en danger, blessé, de toutes les manières possibles et imaginables. Et pourtant, il accourait toujours pour sauver NOS miches. Il est toujours resté à nos côtés, cherchant des informations, élaborant des plans pour nous permettre de survivre. Il mentait à son père, pour nous sortir de soucis judiciaires éventuels. Son père, son unique famille. Et nous ? On l'a rejeté, on lui ordonnait de faire ce qu'il aurait fait de bon cœur, si seulement on lui avait offert une place dans la meute. Une place qu'il méritait de droit, de faits, d'actes. Et nous pour tout remerciements, on l'insultait, Jackson en tête, son meilleur ami l'a abandonné, on l'a tous abandonné. Il a eu raison de partir, tu serais parti, moi aussi, nous tous. Nous serions simplement partis plus tôt. Avant d'être rejeté par tous ceux qu'on connaissait. Et d'être humilié par celui qu'on considérait comme son frère. Alors, ta gueule Erica. »

Boyd se rassit. Un silence pesant prit place dans le salon. Les membres de la meute continuaient de regarder le loup, si silencieux et détaché.

Sur la terrasse, Stiles était contre le torse de Derek, une larme coulant le long de sa joue, suivant la ligne de sa cicatrice. Derek le serrait dans ses bras, la joue posée contre son crâne. Le loup le berçait doucement contre lui, le laissant s'imprégner de sa force, de son odeur. Il tenait sa moitié au creux de ses bras. Et il se sentait bien. Boyd avait été parfait. Si l'alpha n'était préoccupé par Stiles, il serait rentré dans la maison et aurait repeint les murs. Dans une couleur très appréciée des chasseurs : le rouge-sang-de-lycanthrope-femelle-narcissique.

Stiles écoutait Boyd parler. Et ses mots le brisèrent un peu plus. Quelqu'un l'avait vu, quelqu'un avait su. Alors il s'était laissé aller, il avait lâché les bras de Derek et avait fait un pas vers lui, se blottissant contre ce torse. Les bras de l'alpha avaient délicatement entouré ses épaules, et il avait lui aussi fait un pas en avant, se collant encore plus contre le jeune homme. Ils restaient simplement là à écouter la vérité sur la vie du plus jeune. Ce dernier était calme, brisé et Derek sentait la culpabilité le bouffer, mais il ne bougea pas, aucun d'eux ne fit un mouvement.

Ils étaient tellement à l'aise, confortables. Chacun d'eux se sentait individuellement complet, enfin. Et ensemble ils se sentaient invincibles, aimant et aimé.

« Euh, désolé de gâcher ça, mais tu peux venir me chercher Stiles, s'il te plaît ?

Stiles s'ébroua. Boyd s'était tu. Tout le monde s'était tu. Mais il ne voulait pas bouger. Il était paisible pour la première fois de sa vie.

-Stiles ? J'ai froid !

-Crève ! lui répondit Derek en resserrant son étreinte.

L'alpha ferma les yeux, tenant Stiles plus fermement. Ce connard avait couché avec son amour. Sa moitié. Sa damnation. Il pouvait bien crever, brûler en enfer… Ou être enfermé dans un tonneau avec des clous et des rats pour seule compagnie et dévaler une colline pour se retrouver dans un bûcher… Ouais, et comme les rats n'aiment pas la chaleur, ils vont vouloir aller dans un endroit frais… Comme le corps de Dan par exemple… Ah ça c'est pas mal.

Derek enfouit son nez dans les cheveux de Stiles, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Geni-chou ?

Stiles grogna, profitant un dernier instant de l'étreinte, tout en se maudissant d'être si faible. La chaire est faible.

-J'arrive, marmonna-t-il dans le t-shirt de l'alpha.

-Non » grogna ce dernier contre son cuir chevelu.

Stiles sourit. Lui aussi aurait préféré rester collé au lycan. Mais il s'était promis de lui en faire baver, et ce n'était pas en cédant si facilement à la chaire et aux muscles de l'alpha, si dur sous ses doigts, si chauds… Tellement doux… Stiles se décolla tout à coup de Derek, ce dernier trébuchant vers l'avant. Il était légèrement choqué par l'absence soudaine de contact. Il regarda bouche bée Stiles lui lancer un regard d'excuse avant de sauter par-dessus la rambarde et rejoindre Dan. Rageant, l'alpha sentit ses griffes sortir et suivit Stiles. Il avait rendez-vous avec son âme-sœur et son amant. Youpi.

Il retrouva Stiles se pressant amoureusement -selon notre Grand Méchant Loup- contre Dan, son bras autour de ses épaules élargies. Ils étaient l'un contre l'autre à rire. Derek gronda fortement, attirant les regards des deux chasseurs. Stiles avait des rires dans les yeux, et Dan semblait légèrement effrayé. Bien. Il avait raison d'avoir peur. Derek s'approcha lentement d'eux.

Mais les yeux de Stiles dévièrent et fixèrent un point derrière lui. Derek tendit l'oreille. Des pas. Il se retourna à toute vitesse. Devant eux, deux yeux rouges luisaient dans l'obscurité de la forêt. Une voix s'éleva, et Stiles jura entre ses dents.

« Alors c'est vrai, le Tigre et la meute Hale réunis. Je sens que je vais m'amuser. »

Et les ennuis commencèrent.

* * *

Ahah! Alors, on pense toujours que c'est petit-pote-Peter? un nouveau lou-loup entre en piste... Mais qui donc est-ce? ;)

Bien à vous, D.T.O.M.


	7. Chapitre 5: Le corbeau est bavard

**Titre:** Les rayures du tigre

**Disclaimer:** J. Davis est l'unique propriétaire des personnages (sauf OC).

**Note de l'auteure:** Chères amies, je suis bien là! Merci à toutes d'avoir patienté pour ce nouveau chapitre de retrouvailles et de révélations. Il est assez lourd, non tant sur la forme que le contenu. J'ai tenté un maximum de l'alléger pour la compréhension mais je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir bien réussi! J'espère qu'il n'y a pas eu trop de fautes ou de passages tronqués cette fois-ci. Et grande joie les amies, j'ai maintenant Internet donc j'espère réussir à publier un peu plus régulièrement :) à tout à l'heure en bas!

* * *

« Alors c'est vrai, le Tigre et la meute Hale réunis. Je sens que je vais m'amuser. »

Stiles expira doucement. Dan se tendit. Derek ouvrit de grands yeux carmin.

Devant se tenait un homme, petit, la quarantaine, cheveux noir grisonnant et les yeux rouges. Il était plus ou moins caché par la pénombre des arbres, le corps à demi ensevelit sous l'obscurité de la nuit. Il s'avança doucement, sans faire de bruit. Ses pas étaient légers sur les feuilles, pas un bruissement, pas un son. Il marchait simplement. Son bras gauche tendu à côté de lui. Au bout de son bras, une main serrée autour d'un cou. Au bout de sa main, des griffes plantées dans la chaire. Au bout des griffes, Peter Hale. Eh merde !

Stiles souffla bruyamment. Dan était immobile, trop pour que ce soit normal, et Derek commençait à grogner. Dan immobile, Derek immobile et Stiles qui commençait à comprendre. Il se tourna vers le chasseur, ignorant superbement les trois loups-garous :

« T'étais au courant pas vrai ?!

-Hum, toussota le plus jeune de la fratrie Silver, il est possible, peut-être éventuellement probable que j'ai eu une vague connaissance de son arrivée plus ou moins approximative dans cette charmante ville de Beacon Hills ?

Stiles grogna à son tour et lâcha brusquement Dan qui s'écroula avec un cri autrement féminin.

-Ah, mais je suis blesséeuh !

-Grand bien t'en fasse ! réplica Stiles.

Il s'approcha de Derek, toujours sans un regard pour les nouveaux arrivants. Le plus contraint et forcé osa s'exprimer, d'une voix étranglée et pathétique :

-Salut Derek, ça gaze ? »

La voix de Peter était déformée par les griffes qui comprimaient sa trachée. Le susnommé grogna encore plus, tentant un pas vers les deux hommes. Une main chaude, griffue, glissa contre la peau de son poignet. Des pointes s'enfoncèrent doucement dans la peau de sa paume, et le tira en arrière. Docile, l'alpha des alphas se laissa faire, permettant à sa moitié de prendre la tête de leur micro contingent. Mais Stiles ne fit pas que se mettre devant lui, il lui fit face, et sa main ne le lâcha pas. Au contraire elle s'enroula autour de son poignet, remontant le long de son avant-bras, sous sa veste. Les yeux du plus jeune plongèrent dans ceux du loup, et Derek eut mal. Parce qu'il comprit que Stiles allait le manipuler. Son regard était voilé, il cherchait à lui transmettre un message. Et le loup sentait la colère, la haine remonter en Lucas. Alors Derek se laissa faire. Malgré la chaleur des lèvres contre les siennes, malgré la douceur de la peau sous ses doigts aux ongles acérés Derek eut mal et froid. Car Stiles faisait semblant.

Lucas gronda et en voyant l'homme qu'il aimait embrasser son vis-à-vis, il perdit patience. Lâchant son fardeau, il s'élança sur les amants, ne voyant rien d'autre que leurs lèvres soudées. Ne voyant pas que Stiles avait fourré son poignard d'argent dans la main de Dan alors qu'il le balançait sur le sol. Il n'avait pas non plus vu les sourcils froncé de Derek ni la prise qu'avait son 'amour' sur l'alpha des alphas. Non, il n'avait rien vu. Mais il vit le mouvement de Dan, son gémissement alors qu'il lançait le couteau. Il stoppa sa course immédiatement, lassant sa main à la rencontre de l'arme. Le couteau entailla sa paume et retomba dans les feuilles avec un bruit métallique. Lucas eut un grand sourire. Stiles avait lâché Derek. L'inconnu regardait Dan chanceler en gémissant.

« Sérieusement les gars ? Un couteau d'argent ? Je vous connaissais plus intelligents !

Il tenta de faire un pas en avant. Mais sa jambe était paralysée. Comme le reste de son corps. Il put tout de même tourner la tête vers Stiles, plongeant dans l'océan sombre et joueur. Il le narguait, un fin sourire aux lèvres.

-Ah non pas encore ! » eut le temps de gémir Lucas avant de s'écrouler sur le sol, se coupant le bras à nouveau avec le poignard.

Derek regardait sa moitié, ébahi. Oublié le regard rouge, oublié les griffes, le faux baiser de Stiles. Il était paumé. Deux minutes plus tôt, il grognait contre l'amant de Stiles qui le tenait dans ses bras, puis un alpha étrange était arrivé, étranglant Peter, Stiles l'avait embrassé, l'alpha s'était élancé vers eux et Dan avait lancé un poignard que l'autre loup avait arrêté. Pourtant, Dan était debout, Stiles souriait et l'autre loup était immobile sur le sol. Mais c'était quoi ce délire ?!

Stiles ne s'occupait plus de Derek, il refoulait loin dans son esprit le baiser factice qu'ils avaient échangé. Il savait que cela n'avait pas plu à Derek, il savait qu'ils avaient mille et une choses à régler. Mais pour l'instant, il devait s'occuper de Lucas, de Dan aussi. Et de Peter, qui gémissait en tentant de se relever. Les autres étaient toujours dans la maison. Il se déplaça vers Dan, et prit son bras sur ses épaules.

« T'es vraiment qu'un connard ! lui siffla-t-il.

-J'ai maaal ! geint Dan.

-Oh pitié, t'as une foulure au poignet ! –Stiles frappa son ancien amant au crâne, ce qui lui valut un léger mouvement de recul. T'étais au courant que Lucas allait se ramener pas vrai ?!

Le plus jeune Silver prit un air contrit en se tenant le front. Ils faisaient le tour de la terrasse, se dirigeant vers les marches. Avant que Dan n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche, Stiles lançait à Derek, sur un ton qui n'admettait aucune réplique :

\- Ramène Peter et l'autre crétin à l'intérieur s'il te plaît, j'ai pas envie de me répéter.

-Mais… Stiles ? réplica Derek –il n'avait jamais été obéissant.

-Derek, appuya Genim alors qu'il s'arrêtait et se tournait vers lui, s'il te plaît, pour une fois, fais-moi confiance. »

Derek n'avait jamais su résister à ses yeux. Alors il se tut et hocha la tête. Récupérant son premier fardeau, il chercha du regard son oncle. Ce dernier gémissait, le nez dans les feuilles. Il semblait malade.

« -Dans quelle merde tu nous as encore foutu Pety ? grogna Derek, incommodé par l'odeur âcre d'aconit qui se dégageait de l'inconnu.

-Neveu ? murmura justement l'aîné Hale, la voix pâteuse.

-Quoi ? cracha l'interpelé alors qu'il aidait son oncle à se relever.

-Je nous ai mis dans la merde. »

Derek grogna. Bordel ! Sur son épaule droite, il portait l'alpha inconnu et avait passé son bras gauche sous les aisselles de son oncle. Marchant comme il pouvait, il suivit Stiles, qui engouffrait déjà un Dan abîmé dans la maisonnée. Il se pressa de le suivre. Oui, c'était un foutu bordel !

Ils étaient tous éparpillé dans la maison, et Lucas attaché et groggy dans le sous-sol, sous le garage de la maison Silver. Après les cris, les grognements et autres joyeusetés lupines et humaines, Stiles avait crié assez fort pour faire taire tout le monde et avait commencé à donner des ordres. Étonnement, Jackson, Scott et Boyd obéirent directement, laissant les trois filles bouche-bée et vexées. Allison avait piqué une petite crise, arguant que chez les Argent, seules les femmes avaient le droit décisionnel. Et Stiles avait répliqué sèchement :

« -T'es mignonne Allison, mais on est chez les Silver ici, et moi c'est Stilinski alors tu fermes ta gueule ou tu dégages ! »

Le regard de psychopathe était de retour, Lydia avait pris la défense de son amie, mais le même regard lui avait été adressé alors elle s'était tue. Vu comment leur ancien ami avait maîtrisé Jackson, loup-garou bêta compagnon d'un alpha naturel, elles n'avaient aucune chance. Chris aussi avait tenté d'imposer son autorité, en tant que doyen du groupe mais ce fut au tour de ses neveux de le faire taire. Ils lui avaient signifié que vu la façon dont il avait géré leur prisonnier jusqu'à présent, il ne serait peut-être pas tout à fait inutile de les laisser mener la danse. Puisque il ne faisait maintenant plus doute que la meute connaissait leur attaquant. Vexé, le dernier représentant masculin des Argent avait rejoint la gente féminine du groupe, non sans noter le regard goguenard de Stiles. Que ce gamin pouvait être agaçant !

Lorsque Lucas avait été amené dans la maison, Scott avait reconnu son odeur. Son nez n'était pas abusé par l'aconit qui emplissait celles de Derek. Quant à ce dernier, il soutenait toujours Peter. Jamie s'occupa de lui, secondé par Lydia qui boudait. L'oncle Hale avait été mis sous la douche et allongé de force sur le canapé, drogué par un léger baiser de Lydia et une bonne dose de kétamine (tranquillisant équestre).

Allison, Isaac et son père s'étaient isolés sur la terrasse et discutaient férocement. Quant à Erica, elle restait assise sur un fauteuil, pensive. Et une Erica pensive n'augurait jamais rien de bon.

Et pendant que Scott, Boyd et Jackson s'occupaient du prisonnier encore immobile, l'asseyant et le menottant au sous-sol, Stiles et Derek discutaient dans la cuisine.

« Tu couches avec lui aussi ? grogna Derek, gorge nouée.

Il sentait ses yeux le piquer, légèrement mauve. Son loup tournait et virait. Il savait bien pourtant que Stiles était sien, mais savoir que d'autres l'avaient… Qu'il avait… Son loup hurla à cette pensée.

Stiles écarquillait les yeux. Il luttait contre ses pulsions, il luttait contre lui-même pour ne pas sauter sur l'alpha, lui chuchoter les quelques mots qu'ils attendaient tant et enfin, ENFIN ne faire qu'un avec l'homme de sa vie. Mais pour l'instant, il avait un alpha mégalomane, stupide et un tantinet dangereux dans son sous-sol. Sans compter une meute d'adolescents idiots et idéalistes à gérer. Meute qu'il avait fuie quelques mois plus tôt. Et c'était dans un tel bazar monstre que Stiles était censé construire la relation fusionnelle qui lui permettrait de vivre? Eh merde !

-Non.

Il avait choisi la simplicité de la vérité, les monosyllabes. Lui aussi avait la gorge nouée, il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû coucher avec Dan, mais voilà quelques temps qu'il avait arrêté. Il ne pouvait plus, mentalement, physiquement. Chaque fois que quelqu'un tentait de le toucher, avec des intentions sexuelles ou amoureuses, il le sentait tout de suite et il était si mal à l'aise qu'il se soustrayait au contact. Son esprit lui hurlait qu'il n'avait pas le droit. Il n'en avait même plus l'envie. Ce qui le rendait particulièrement frustré. Ce qui avait donné lieu à la scène de sexe incroyable dans la forêt. Il avait reconnu Derek, il avait mis des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait pour lui. Il avait réalisé la première phase du rituel, et devait ainsi fidélité éternelle à son âme-sœur. Tout comme Derek. Alors se retrouver face à lui, dans un espace si restreint n'était clairement pas une bonne idée. Surtout, éviter le regard blessé de Derek. Sinon il faillirait et ils n'avaient vraiment pas le temps pour ce rituel.

-Et Dan ?

-Dan oui. Mais Lucas non, je… Stiles enfonça ses mains dans ses poches et rougit.

Derek ne le quittait pas des yeux et il voyait reparaître le jeune homme hyperactif et mal à l'aise qu'il avait appris à aimer. Lorsque le jeune chasseur cacha ses doigts sous son jean, l'alpha des alphas se sentit fondre. Instinctivement, il se rapprocha de son âme-sœur, faisant un pas dans l'étroite cuisine. Il sentait maintenant le souffle du plus jeune dans le creux de ses clavicules et un long frisson le parcouru.

-Je suis toujours dominant avec eux, Grand Méchant Loup.

Stiles plongea son regard dans l'océan des orbes vert d'eau. Il s'y noya.

-Tu es le seul qui ne me possédera jamais, Derek.

-Chaton… » murmura ce dernier, obnubilé par ces yeux, sa voix.

Ils se rapprochèrent encore, un cheveu seulement les séparait. Ils entendaient les bruits que faisaient les autres, ils savaient qu'ils n'avaient pas le temps, qu'ils ne devaient pas faire un geste de plus. Pourtant ils ne pouvaient s'en empêcher. Le moment dans la forêt, les révélations faites… Tout cela faisait partie du rituel qui devait être accompli. Stiles retira les mains de ses poches, Derek les prit dans les siennes. Leurs souffles se mêlèrent, s'accélérèrent. Le contact de leurs paumes les unes contre les autres excitaient leur sens. La porte s'ouvrit, ils ne l'entendirent pas.

Harry retint Erica qui voulait parler à son alpha. Elle grogna mais n'obtint qu'un regard de mépris en réponse. Elle montra ses crocs, il appuya une lame contre son bras. Maîtrisée, elle resta immobile et reporta son regard sur le couple face à eux. Elle ne comprenait pas, elle se sentait simplement de trop. La lame glissa sur son corps, le long de son bras. Mouvement sensuel, doux comme une caresse. L'argent s'arrêta sur son cou.

« Recule, chuchota Harry.

Erica gronda, et la lame d'argent s'enfonça un peu plus, passant la barrière de la peau.

-Ce qu'ils font ne regarde qu'eux.

-C'est le rituel des compagnons n'est-ce pas ? articula-t-elle entre ses crocs.

Le regard du plus intelligent se fit beaucoup plus doux.

-C'est possible, maintenant va rejoindre ton petit-ami, avant que je ne termine ma besogne. »

Harry la relâcha, et elle trébucha vers l'arrière sous les regards étonnés de Lydia et Jamie. Elle souffla, lançant un coup d'œil venimeux au chasseur. S'approchant de ses amis, elle chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de Lydia, qui lui offrit un sourire flamboyant. Les deux filles s'éloignèrent vers la terrasse, retrouvant les Argent qui discutaient toujours, mais plus calmement.

Dans la cuisine, le couple ne s'était pas lâché. Leurs mains liées, ils ne quittaient pas le regard de l'autre. La prochaine étape ne pouvait plus attendre. Le temps d'un battement cils, Derek se demanda si Stiles connaissait la suite des événements. La réponse lui vint tout de suite puisque Stiles prit une grande inspiration et sans le lâcher des yeux, il chuchota doucement. Son souffle vint s'écraser sur les lèvres de Derek.

« Pas maintenant, Der'… Je ne peux pas faire ça, comme ça. Pas alors que je viens de revenir. Je ne peux pas te le dire tout de suite… »

Stiles ne put continuer. Ils étaient dans la position du rituel, il n'avait qu'une petite chose à dire, il devait simplement admettre, face à Derek, qu'il le reconnaissait comme compagnon, qu'il lui appartenait. Mais son esprit l'en empêchait. Derek et sa meute devait comprendre combien il avait souffert. Ils devaient réapprendre à se connaître, à vivre ensemble. Parce que Stiles le savait, maintenant qu'il était revenu il ne pourrait plus repartir. Il se redressa, lâchant les mains de Derek. Ce dernier, le sentant s'éloigner, agrippa ses doigts et se plaqua brusquement contre son corps. Il maintint Stiles fermement contre lui, un bras autour de ses épaules, l'autre dans le bas de son dos et son visage dans le cou du plus jeune. Il respirait son odeur, fortement, calmant son loup.

La barbe de trois jours de l'alpha chatouillait le plus jeune, qui ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Pour une fois, il céda à ses instincts et prit à son tour son compagnon dans ses bras. Unissant ses mains dans le bas de son dos, il glissa ses ongles sur un mince espace de peau découverte. Il y eut une sensation légèrement humide contre son cou. Hoquetant de surprise, il relâcha sa prise, tandis que Derek resserrait la sienne, à lui faire mal.

« -Je sais, chaton. Mais tu m'as manqué…

-Tu m'as manqué aussi ! » chuchota le chasseur, plongeant à son tour son visage au creux de l'épaule offerte, nouant à nouveau ses doigts, tout contre la peau de sa moitié.

Ils restèrent quelques instant ainsi, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Serrés dans une étreinte calme et passionnée, résignée. Derek ne versa qu'une unique larme qui se perdit sur la clavicule de son amour. Il attendrait.

« Hum hum… toussota une voix.

Les deux âmes-sœurs se séparèrent brusquement. Scott était à la porte, visiblement mal à l'aise de les déranger. Il essayait de regarder partout ailleurs que le couple gêné. Il se dandinait, transférait son poids d'un pied sur l'autre.

-Hum… Lucas est en bas, il commence à se réveiller. Je… On vous attend tous dans le salon.

Et il partit de la cuisine sans demander son reste, laissant les deux hommes outrageusement gênés.

-Bon, dit Stiles en regardant partout ailleurs que Derek appuyé contre la table de la cuisine –les bras croisés sur la poitrine ce qui faisait ressortir ses pectoraux, ce qui déconcentrait complètement Stiles -, je crois qu'on doit y aller…

-Oui » grogna l'alpha.

Le loup était de retour, grognon, mal-aimable. Stiles lui lança un sourire. C'était de ce Derek qu'il était tombé amoureux, bien qu'il adorât lorsque le Grand Méchant Loup était doux et tendre, il savait qu'il était le seul, encore en vie s'entend, à connaître cette partie de lui. Bref, Genim était heureux. Heureux de savoir que Derek l'attendrait, heureux de voir qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup changé en neuf mois. En sortant de la cuisine il eut soudain un doute, Derek aimerait-il le nouveau lui ? Était-il capable de survivre au rejet ? Il secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment pour tout cela. Sa vie était déjà suffisamment compliquée sans que n'y vienne s'ajouter un accouplement de loup garou. Sa nouvelle résolution fut complètement détruite lorsqu'il sentit le regard de Derek détailler le bas de son dos. Un violent frisson le parcouru. Il savait qu'il avait des fesses magnifiques, Dan le lui avait dit, Harry, Jamie, Lucas (yeurk !) et les regards des femmes et des hommes ne mentait pas. Une bouffée de fierté l'emplit soudain, et une idée. Il saurait tirer profit de cet atout majeur. Il se retourna et regarda Derek à son tour. Par tous les Dieux qui aient foulé notre Terre, Derek était magnifique. Ses épaules, sa barbe brute, son ventre, ses abdominaux qu'il savait… Dur… Il avala brutalement sa salive. Bordel ! Derek lui fit un clin d'œil. De Merde. Vivement que toute cette histoire soit finie qu'il puisse enfin libérer cette énergie !

La porte de la terrasse s'ouvrit, livrant son passage aux Argent, Dan, Isaac, Lydia et Erica. Les trois filles avaient un petit sourire et l'œil malin. Stiles détourna son regard de Derek et avise la lueur dans les yeux de la gente féminine. Et il n'aima pas cela du tout. Tout le monde était réuni au salon, à nouveau. Il lui semblait que plusieurs jours étaient passés depuis le début du repas, et il sentait que le reste de la nuit ne serait pas de tout repos.

« -Visiblement vous connaissez Lucas, lança Stiles prenant à nouveau les commandes. Qui est-il pour vous ?

-Depuis quand Stiles pose les questions et dirige tout le monde ? siffla Allison.

-Depuis qu'il a tué Kali, de la meute de Deucalion, une bonne dizaine de rats tarés, dont des alphas et qu'il est plus doué que quiconque ici présent pour exterminer les méchants, répliqua Dan calmement.

Stiles ne broncha pas. En fait, les Silver version restreinte (sans Stiles donc) avaient décidé que puisque c'était lui qui les avait amenés ici, il gérait et les autres écoutaient. Comme lorsque l'un des quatre acceptait un contrat. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de hiérarchie dans cette branche de la famille, au contraire des Argent.

-Quelqu'un a-t-il encore une objection ? reprit Dan.

-Il ne fait pas partie de ma meute, lâcha Erica.

Un léger silence choqué suivit cette déclaration. Erica était celle qui avait dénoncé les trois adolescents de leur insulte. Elle avait semblé être l'une des premières à regretter le départ du jeune homme, à souhaiter son retour. Stiles ne dit rien, baissant les yeux pour contempler le sol. Il le savait pourtant, mais l'entendre à nouveau, sur un ton si venimeux… Son cœur se brisait à nouveau.

-Erica, menaça Boyd, la voix grave.

-Quoi ?! réagit vivement cette dernière, se tournant vers son petit-ami. Il n'en a jamais fait partie, tu sais ce que je fais, tout ce que j'ai fait pour la meute. Et là le mioche revient et on dit 'Amen' à tout ce qu'il dit ?!

-Oui, je sais ce que tu as fait pour toi-même. J'ai gardé le secret, parce que je pensais t'aimer. Mais je ne pourrais jamais aimer quelqu'un comme toi, louve.

Boyd se tenait bien droit, face à sa petite-amie. Enfin, ex-petite-amie. Le regard si glacial qu'il pouvait prétendre défier celui de Derek, il se tourna vers Scott et Derek, qui s'étaient approché du couple en rupture, inquiets. Comme si le reste n'était pas suffisant il fallait en plus qu'ils assistent tous à une querelle d'amoureux. Stiles cependant, sentait qu'il y avait plus que cela.

-Boyd, grogna Derek, peux-tu me dire de quoi tu parles ?

Le bêta baissa les yeux sous le regard rougeoyant de l'alpha. Il commençait doucement mais sûrement à stresser. Maintenant qu'il était lancé, il devait en finir avec tout cela.

-Erica… Elle en voulait à Stiles…

-Boyd, non !

-Si !, cria ce dernier en se retournant vers elle.

Dans un cri de rage, Erica se transforma et se jeta sur le bêta. Mais Scott intervint plus vite. Complètement transformé, l'alpha attrapa la louve au vol et la plaqua contre la table basse, brisant les pieds de cette dernière. Les autres avaient reculé. Jackson prenant Lydia dans ses bras, Dan s'était mis devant Danny, dos à son torse et le retenant d'une main posée sur la hanche. Danny ne réprima ni le frisson ni le sourire qui naquit sur ses lèvres. Il passa totalement inaperçu. Allison tenait un Isaac choqué par la main, et se tint derrière son père. Quant aux deux autres Silver, ils étaient debout devant le canapé, sur lequel Peter ronflait toujours.

-Boyd, gronda Derek en s'approchant de lui, dis-nous tout.

Le jeune noir était tétanisé. La colonne de muscle regardait la louve au sol, parmi les éclis de bois. Scott avait tourné la tête vers lui, les yeux rouges écumant de rage. Il serrait suffisamment la gorge d'Erica pour que seul un mince filet d'air ne la traverse.

-Tout de suite ! hurla Derek, mettant tout son pouvoir d'alpha des alphas dans la voix.

Boyd revint à lui. Oublié le calme olympien, il avait peur de son alpha.

Stiles quant à lui, fronçait les sourcils, ce qui faisait ressortir les deux lunes rosées sur ses tempes. Il s'approcha de son homme, et posa une main sur son bras. L'alpha ne broncha pas, mais la tension dans son corps s'apaisa. Stiles le calmait. Le jeune chasseur tremblait imperceptiblement, et l'alpha le sentit. Sachant qu'il ne pouvait rien faire de plus, il posa sa main sur celle qui tenait son bras, et caressa les griffes du bout des siennes.

-Boyd, commença le jeune chasseur calmement.

Le noir semblait perdu. Il fixait la louve, mais ne la voyait pas. Tout se mettait en place dans sa tête, le comment, le pourquoi…

-Boyd, raconte-moi s'il te plaît…

La supplique ramena le noir à la réalité et il contempla le visage de Stiles, si marqué. Alors il se lança, occultant tout, sauf les yeux marron qui avaient vu tant de choses, à cause d'elle. Il prit une inspiration. Stiles allait souffrir encore plus.

-Erica, elle était amoureuse de toi Stiles, follement. Mais tu ne la voyais pas. Quand Derek l'a transformée elle a essayé de te séduire, mais elle était trop agressive pour toi. Quelques temps ont passés, je ne sais plus trop… Un soir, elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait t'oublier, et on s'est mis ensemble. J'avais mes propres casseroles, tu sais… »

Son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge. Stiles lâcha Derek, prit de compassion pour son ancien ami. Il posa ses mains sur les épaules de Boyd et le mena à un fauteuil, l'y fit asseoir. Tirant le second siège à lui, il s'assit face au grand noir qui semblait se tasser de plus en plus. Il ressemblait à un petit corbeau, d'un noir d'encre et annonciateur de mauvaises nouvelles qui l'effrayaient. Il regardait ses pieds. Erica se mit à feuler, tentant de mordre la main de Scott qui la maintenait. Derek bougea à son tour, remplaçant son alpha-bêta, et redressa la louve. Les yeux rougeoyant, il tint Erica en l'air par le cou. La louve avait cessé ses mouvements, maintenue à plusieurs centimètres au-dessus du sol. L'alpha des alphas laissa transpirer son pouvoir. Il envahit l'espace, chargeant l'air qui devint presque difficile à respirer. Les membres de la meute n'avaient jamais assisté à un tel spectacle de la part du brun. Mais Deucalion en avait fait étalage. Personne n'eut cru que leur ami, leur presque frère puisse être capable de diffuser une telle quantité de pouvoir. Lydia se fit la réflexion que la proximité de Stiles y était peut-être pour quelque chose. Elle avait bien raison.

Les Silver quant à eux commençaient à s'inquiéter. Il n'avait pas compris quelle puissance pouvait se dégager de la meute de Beacon Hills, et maintenant qu'ils la voyaient, il la trouvait particulièrement dangereuse. Dan, toujours contre Danny -ce qui ne dérangeait nullement aucun des deux- regardait Stiles. Le jeune homme semblait plus fort, plus imposant. Il regardait sa moitié, son âme-sœur étaler sa puissance.

Le plus jeune chasseur se sentait comme un rocher dans le flot du pouvoir, immobile, fort de sa résistance. Il semblait être le seul à puiser dans ce pouvoir et en dégager une force pure. Il était le compagnon d'un alpha. Le grondement de Derek transpira d'autorité, le faisant frissonner de désir :

« Fais silence, reste immobile. Ou je te tuerai. »

La sentence tomba, lourde de sens. Derek l'exécuterait sans remord aucun si elle désobéissait, après tout c'était de son compagnon dont il était question. Erica écarquilla les yeux, son jeu touchait à sa fin, et elle avait perdu. Derek la relâcha et elle s'écroula au sol, comme une poupée de chiffon. Elle rampa sur les morceaux de bois, et agrippa ses genoux, dos contre la porte vitrée de la terrasse. Tous la regardaient. Qu'avait-elle pu bien faire ? Elle gigotait, repliée sur elle-même. Elle ne semblait pas vouloir bouger mais Harry n'avait pas confiance. Tranquillement, il sortit une fiole de sa poche et tout comme Stiles plus tôt avec Jackson, en aspergea le visage d'Erica. Allison hocha la tête. Les loups présents toussèrent un peu, l'aconit leur brûlait la gorge et les yeux. Mais Erica ne pouvait plus bouger et tous se sentirent pour le moins rassurés.

Scott s'était relevé, se rapprochant inconsciemment de Jackson. Ses yeux étaient vermillon et il tremblait. Son compagnon su instinctivement ce qu'il se passait. Il se dégagea doucement de Lydia, qui partit s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir du canapé, près du visage de Peter. Elle ne put s'empêcher de poser sa main sur le visage du plus âgé. Il était calme, sa respiration tranquille. Elle caressa sa joue et se sentit plus sereine. La barbe légère piquait le bout de ses doigts. Peter dû ressentir sa présence, car il pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, se blottissant contre la paume fraîche sur sa joue. Jamie et Harry faisait un rempart efficace contre les regards de la meute. Elle se permit un sourire. La situation était dramatique : une meute composée d'ennemis de différentes espèces tentait de prendre leur territoire, affaibli par la perte de Stiles. Alors qu'ils venaient de retrouver leur ami, le bêta de tête de la meute, un alpha au passage, débarquait et foutait en l'air leurs touchantes retrouvailles. Sans compter sur un Stiles très légèrement différent qu'à son départ. Bref ils étaient déjà dans une situation bien merdique. Alors apprendre que la louve de leur meute avait fait quelque chose qui les mettait en danger… La situation virait au cauchemardesque.

Jackson avait attrapé Scott et l'avait pris dans ses bras. Entrelaçant leurs doigts, il posa leurs mains jointes sur le ventre de son amour, appréciant le contact de ses abdominaux durs sous le t-shirt. Scott s'affaissa contre lui, laissant sa tête retomber contre l'épaule de son compagnon. Il tourna la tête et effleura la peau tendre du cou de son homme avec le bout de son nez. Il ferma les yeux, laissant l'odeur de Jackson le calmer. Et puis, Stiles était de retour. Quels que soient les ennuis à venir, les ennemis, le surnaturel pas assez naturel, Stiles resterait avec eux. Foi de Scott, il leur pardonnerait.

Isaac et Chris se contentaient d'attendre, épaule contre épaule et Allison dans leur dos.

Boyd continuait de regarder ses pieds. Et Stiles avait réussi à se détourner de son homme, si fort, si viril, si… Hum hum toussota-t-il mentalement. Calme mini-Stiles, calme. Il regarda Boyd à nouveau et posa sa main sous son menton. Il redressa son visage, le forçant à rencontrer son regard devenu doux :

« On a tous des casseroles, mon ami. Mais nous devons savoir ce qu'elle a fait…

Un silence lui répondit, puis Boyd inspira un grand coup et reprit, ne s'adressant qu'à Stiles, ne regardant que lui :

-On était ensemble, plus par commodité que par réels sentiments, mais j'ai fini par l'aimer. Mais elle, elle ne voyait que toi Stiles. Puis, elle s'est rendue compte que tu ne l'aimerais jamais alors elle éloignait tout le monde de toi. Si elle ne pouvait t'avoir, personne ne t'aurait, comme on dit. Elle a fait en sorte qu'Allison veuille éloigner Scott de toi, elle réussissait à attiser l'énervement et la haine des autres envers toi. Mais tu te battais continuellement pour avoir ta place. Et tu réussissais. Quand tu étais là, on était tous plus détendus. Derek aussi. Il ne voyait que toi, il voulait continuellement que tu sois en sécurité. Nous on passait après.

Stiles écarquilla les yeux. Sa pensée de l'instant se résumerait parfaitement par : What The Fuck ? Boyd était-il sur la même planète que lui à cette époque ? Mais il était déterminé à ne rouvrir la bouche qu'une fois cette histoire terminée. Boyd osa lâcher un rire face à l'incrédulité du revenant.

« Pourquoi croyais-tu qu'il te plaquait constamment contre toutes les surfaces planes qu'il trouvait ? Ça Stiles, t'es le seul à en avoir jamais profité !

Le jeune homme se tourna vers Derek, qui fixait le mur, impassible. Mais Stiles avait appris, il y quelques mois à lire dans le visage de l'alpha, et il voyait bien la légère rougeur qui se répandait derrière sa barbe. Erica émit un son inintelligible, ramenant tout le monde à la réalité du moment. Boyd cessa de sourire, les autres aussi. Stiles reporta son regard sur le grand noir, qui continua :

« Quand tu étais là, tu étais tout, tu monopolisais toute l'attention, même sans le vouloir. Alors elle t'a haï. Parce que malgré ses efforts, tu restais toujours le même avec la meute, même si tu passais moins de temps avec nous, tu continuais de nous aider, et Derek continuait de demander ton aide. Et puis, au moment des examens de fin d'année, son obsession a changé. Elle voulait Derek. On a arrêté de se voir. Elle passait beaucoup de temps au manoir, et elle voyait notre alpha te suivre, te protéger. Elle te haït encore plus. Chaque fois qu'Erica voulait quelque chose, tu étais là, et tu l'empêchais de l'avoir. Elle a convaincu Derek que tu étais dangereux pour la meute, parce qu'on passait trop de temps à te protéger et que Lydia pouvait bien faire les recherches que tu faisais. Elle a joué sur l'attachement de Derek à ton égard, sur ce qu'elle avait observé. Pour elle, tu étais déjà son compagnon. Elle ne pouvait pas le supporter, elle devait supprimer la menace que tu représentais. Elle voulait être la compagne de Derek, pour être une alpha et avoir plus de contrôle. Il y avait deux omégas qui traînaient dans le coin. Mais Derek était trop préoccupé par toi et la morosité que tu laissais entrevoir. Du coup elle s'est occupée de tuer l'un des deux, le plus faible en laissant un mot : Le territoire Hale est gardé par la meute _ Ambassadeur Stiles Stilinski. L'autre est devenu fou, il a flairé l'odeur d'Erica jusqu'au lycée et il t'a vu. Tu discutais avec Scott quand Derek t'a appelé. Quand il a su que c'était toi, il t'a suivi. Puis il t'a attaqué au cimetière. Derek chassait l'oméga ce soir-là, il faisait équipe avec Scott et Isaac. Et il a senti l'odeur de ton sang. Erica était chez lui quand il est revenu de l'hôpital. Il n'a pas été difficile à convaincre de t'exclure. Il se sentait tellement responsable, inutile...

Boyd jeta un furtif regard à son alpha, craignant ses foudres mais ce dernier fixait Erica. Elle était tétanisée par l'aconit, et par les yeux assassins. Elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer une large ressemblance entre ce regard et celui de psychopathe de Stiles.

« Derek n'a jamais arrêté de te surveiller. Il ne pouvait s'en empêcher, vu l'aimant à merdes surnaturelles que tu es. Mais Erica n'en avait pas fini. Elle voulait que tu te retrouves seul, encore plus que tu ne l'étais déjà. Je ne sais pas si tu en avais connaissance, mais elle jouait le rôle d'éclaireur et d'ambassadrice de la meute, alors quand elle a repéré les odeurs d'un alpha, elle lui a laissé un message, interdisant qu'on s'attaque aux humains de la meute, toi en fait. Vu que la meute voulait le territoire, l'alpha t'a attaqué. On s'est remis ensemble ce soir-là, elle était dévastée. Elle avait perdu à son propre jeu, et Derek était avec toi. Tu étais plus fort qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé et on ne pouvait pas te laisser vraiment seul. Mais tu lui as rendu service, tu es parti. On est pas retourné au manoir depuis, je ne sais même pas dans quel état il est. Les ennuis se sont succédés, quelques meurtres, quelques omégas. Mais on mettait toujours trop longtemps à s'en occuper. Sans toi, on est juste des gosses qui jouons aux superhéros. Pas mal de personnes sont mortes à cause de nous, tu sais…

De la culpabilité transpirait de ses paroles. Stiles sentit un léger malaise dans l'air. Il fit le tour des membres de la meute du regard. Tous avaient les yeux ailleurs. Ils se sentaient tous coupables. Boyd reprit :

« Puis Erica a commencé à péter un câble. Elle voulait toujours plus de puissance, plus de reconnaissance. Quand la meute de Deucalion s'est ramenée, elle a supplié Kali de la choisir elle pour être des leurs, alphas dégénérés. Et nous qui cherchions juste à protéger les autres… Erica s'en foutait. Elle voulait être plus forte, encore et toujours plus. Depuis que tu es parti c'est sa nouvelle obsession : la puissance. Kali s'est bien foutu de sa gueule et elle a réussi à nous enfermer. Deaton nous a pas mal aidé sur ce coup-là, il nous a retrouvés, Derek et Scott se sont ramenés et ils ont fait du grabuge. Puis Isaac, Jackson, Allison, même Chris ! La bataille a duré des heures, Erica a été la première au tapis. Kali a réussi à forcer Derek à me tuer, mais Deaton aussi était là et il a fait un boulot magnifique. Alors qu'on était à peu près à forces égales, et tous crevés, Peter s'est ramené, et on a pu finir le boulot. Ce con a tué un alpha, Derek s'est occupé des autres. Nous aussi on a quelques cicatrices maintenant… On a tous fait de notre mieux pour dormir, et reprendre des forces. Tous sauf Scott. Quand il a vu la banque ruinée, pleine de sang et de grognement, il est parti dans la forêt. Derek npus a ordonner de nous coucher, alors on l'a juste fait. Mais pas Jackson. Dans les bois, Scott s'est lâché, et il a détruit une partie de la forêt. Il hurlait ton prénom. Si je ne me trompe pas, Jackson s'est battu avec lui, et il a fini par pisser le sang et ça a calmé Scott. Mais j'en sais pas plus. Quand on les a retrouvés, ils étaient enlacés, ensanglantés aux pieds d'un grand arbre. Et Scott avait les yeux rouges. Peter dit qu'à force de se battre pour les autres, Scott est devenu un alpha naturel. Et c'est le bêta de tête de la meute. On a encore eu pas mal de soucis après ça, deux/trois vampires, un démon…

Boyd reprit son souffle, et plongea plus intensément encore dans le regard marron de Stiles, indéchiffrable.

« Sans toi, on est comme des brebis sans berger, et c'était l'anarchie. Les réunions de la meute tournaient presque systématiquement au procès et au règlement de compte. On se lançait la faute de ta disparition comme une balle au prisonnier. Derek…

Boyd soupira. Ses souvenirs n'étaient pas faciles. Voir son alpha dans un état de catatonie, de désolation tel…

« Il ne disait jamais grand-chose. Tu lui manquais. Ton père venait nous voir, souvent. Je suppose qu'il cherchait à se raccrocher à ton souvenir. Il sait pour nous, Alpha-mâle lui a dit.

Boyd fit un mouvement de tête montrant Derek. Stiles ne put s'empêcher de sourire au surnom, il était parfait. Boyd eut un rictus en retour, ce qu'il avait de plus proche d'un franc sourire. Stiles savait que son père découvrirait tôt ou tard l'existence des forces occultes, et cela ne le gênait pas. C'était le boulot de son fils après tout. Il était simplement heureux de ne pas avoir été là.

« Et depuis deux semaines, il y a Lucas. Il est plus ou moins venu se présenter en nous laissant deux cadavres tous frais sur les bras, vendredi dernier. Dans ces moments, on est vraiment heureux que John soit de notre côté. Il a dit que son Maître voulait ce territoire, et qu'il l'obtiendrait quoi qu'il advienne. Erica…

Il ne put empêcher son regard de voguer sur le corps prostré contre la baie vitrée.

« Elle voulait encore et toujours plus de pouvoir. Après la visite de Lucas, elle a disparu pendant des heures. Puis tu es revenu, et on ne pensait plus qu'à toi. Mais je suppose que c'est à lui qu'elle a téléphoné quand elle sortit…

-Non ! » interrompit Lydia.

Tout le monde était resté religieusement silencieux. La tirade de Boyd méritait l'attention, elle mettait en lumière les côtés les plus sombres d'Erica, expliquait les difficultés qu'ils avaient eu. Une déception et une haine commune emplissait l'air, le rendant plus étouffant encore que le pouvoir de Derek. Chacun avait changé, bougé alors que le noir n'économisait pas sa salive. Danny s'était appuyé contre Dan, le plus vieux avait fini par passer son bras derrière ses hanches et le lycéen s'était appuyé contre son épaule. Il pleurait. Isaac aussi laissait ses larmes couler. Dans le dos d'Allison, on ne voyait que ses yeux dépasser de la chevelure brune. La chasseresse tremblait dans ses bras. Chris avait fini sur le deuxième canapé, les doigts crispés sur ceux de sa fille. À ses côtés, Jackson était statique, la main plongée dans les cheveux bruns de son amour assit par terre contre ses genoux. Scott était immobile, assis sur le sol à fixer Erica prostrée. Il entendait, écoutait chaque mot qui sortait de la bouche du grand noir. Si il n'y avait eu la main de son compagnon contre son crâne, et la présence de Stiles, il l'aurait tuée. Égorgée. Détruite. Mais son ancien ami était de retour, il était là. Il se tenait droit, impassible face à ses souvenirs. Stiles ne bougeait pas, les yeux plongés dans ceux du conteur. Il réfléchissait à toute vitesse, mais son esprit tournait dans le vide. Il ne ressentait plus rien. Derek avait bougé, il s'était déplacé. Ses yeux rougeoyaient, son loup griffait les parois de son crâne. Elle l'avait fait fuir, elle l'avait éloigné de son âme-sœur, de sa moitié. Le loup voulait sortir, prendre le contrôle de leur corps commun et de détruire cet être infâme qui avait réduit sa vie à un essoufflement durant neuf longs mois.

Ma sa moitié justement, cette partie si belle et lumineuse de son âme souffrait. D'une douleur sourde et lancinante. Mais il ne montrait rien. L'alpha-mâle ne put détacher son regard d'un Stiles stoïque. Le jeune avait définitivement bien changé, l'incorrigible hyperactif incapable de se taire était silencieux. Lui qui ne pouvait ni ne savait gérer les émotions fortes avait manifestement appris bon nombre de choses. Mais il avait mal, et son loup le ressentait dans ses entrailles, comme un hérisson qu'il aurait avalé encore en vie. Il posa la main sur l'épaule de son amour, glissa ses doigts contre la cicatrice en étoile qui ornait son cou.

Tous regardaient maintenant Lydia qui avait finie assise sur le canapé derrière les frères Silver, la tête de Peter reposant tranquillement sur ses genoux. Elle avait osé ouvrir la bouche et pour la première fois de sa vie, tous les regards qu'elle sentait sur elle la mettaient mal à l'aise.

« -Je euh… En fait ce n'est pas Lucas que cette… Salope a appelé, c'est… »

DING DONG DONG DING !

Les regards convergèrent alors vers la porte. Personne ne bougeait. Boyd s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même, la main de Derek s'était resserrée sur l'épaule de Stiles.

Harry regarda Jamie, puis se dirigea vers la porte. Tous retinrent leurs souffles. Les pas du chasseur résonnaient dans le silence.

DING DONG ! TOC TOC TOC !

Harry se tenait face à la porte. Le bois tremblait sous l'insistance. Il entendit un bruit :

« CRRRRuchchch, crch… Un, deux, un, deux, shé… »

Puis une voix bourrue, et le bruit s'éteint.

« Roooh, ta gueule ! »

Prenant une grande inspiration, Harry posa sa main sur la poignée et la tourna. Stiles s'était levé. Il regardait la porte. Son cœur partit rencontrer le talon de ses chaussures.

« Je suis le shérif Stilinski, mon fils est-il ici ?

-Papa ? appela Stiles en faisant un pas vers la porte.

Le shérif fit quelques pas en avant, repoussant Harry qui trébucha.

\- Qui es-tu ? Où… Où est mon fils ? murmura le shérif en voyant son fils.»

Un nouveau silence résonna dans la maisonnée. Harry se releva. Stiles et son père continuèrent de se fixer. Les autres n'avaient toujours pas bougé.

« -Salut, papa, finit par dire Stiles la gorge noué. T'as plutôt l'air d'aller.

-Je… Tu… Stiles, c'est bien toi ?

Le shérif fit de nouveaux pas vers son fils. Il devait halluciner ! Cet homme grand, musclé, marqué… Il ne pouvait être le freluquet hyperactif soliloquant et atteint de logorrhée pathologique, si ? Il passa ses mains sur ses yeux. Sa voix avait changé, son corps avait changé, son attitude, son aura… Il semblait dangereux, sombre. Mais ces yeux… Il ne pouvait se tromper, il avait les mêmes que sa mère.

Stiles restait immobile, comme tous.

-Ouais, il paraît ! » lâcha-t-il.

Il baissa les yeux un instant, puis les reposa sur son père. Il avait maigri. Ses cheveux étaient plus gris que blonds maintenant et de nouvelles rides parsemaient son visage. Mais c'était son père, le shérif John Stilinski, veuf de son état. Il s'approcha encore de lui, mais se stoppa. Il hésitait beaucoup trop, cela ne ressemblait ni au Stiles d'avant, ni à celui de maintenant. Les autres commencèrent à remuer, mal à l'aise, encore sous le choc des révélations de Boyd. Malheureusement Erica aussi remuait, un peu plus qu'avant. L'aconit avait cassé ses effets. Apparemment seul l'apprenti chasseur l'avait vu. À quelques pas de son père, il sortit un couteau d'argent de sa manche et le lança dans l'épaule de la louve honnie. Un cri guttural lui répondit. Boyd avait tressailli, mais lui seul semblait ressentir une quelconque empathie pour la louve.

« Toi, dit Stiles d'un voix glaciale qui refroidirait la banquise, cou-couches panier. »

Il regarda son père dans les yeux. Le shérif ne bougeait toujours pas. Stiles prit une grande inspiration. D'accord. Encore une fois, il allait devoir faire tout le travail. Son père lui avait plus ou moins manqué ces derniers mois. Plus dans les moments de doutes et de souvenirs, quand il pensait à sa mère et aux années où il avait été heureux. Vraiment, pleinement heureux. Moins le reste du temps. Ils n'avaient pas été très proches, moins encore quand il avait été blessé. Le chasseur ne s'étonna pas du choc de son père. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis longtemps, et il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'admirer les croissants de Lune sur son visage.

« Écoute, il avala sa salive, papa… Je suis content de te voir, mais euh… Bah pourquoi tu es ici ?

-C'est… bredouilla le shérif, Erica… Elle m'a dit que la meute avait un nouveau meurtre sur les bras et qu'il fallait que je vienne en urgence à cette adresse alors…

Tous les regards convergèrent vers la louve qui se tortillait en essayant d'enlever la lame. Mais elle se blessa avec un écli de la table. Table faite en sorbier, au passage. Elle s'évanouit.

Les loups de l'assemblée grognaient contre la louve, mais ils ne pouvaient rien faire de plus. Soudain, un craquement retentit au sous-sol, les regards se tournèrent alors vers la porte qui y menait. Les loups étaient transformés. Derek s'approche de la porte, tendu.

« Jackson, Boyd, Allison, Isaac, on va voir, gronda-t-il.

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, son regard se tourna vers le maître de son être qui acquiesça.

-Jamou, Danou, allez-y aussi. Papa, je nous accorde deux minutes.

Stiles se tourna vers Harry qui s'approchait déjà d'Erica.

-Tu t'occupes d'elle ? demanda-t-il.

-Graaaaaaaaave ! répondit Harry.

Ce Sylver avait un penchant assez inquiétant pour la torture. Laissant Danny, Scott et Lydia s'occuper de Peter qui se réveillait, le plus jeune Stilinski attrapa le bras de son père et l'emmena dans la cuisine.

Ils y restèrent silencieux quelques temps, se contentant de se fixer, de se réapprendre.

-Tu… hum, toussota John, c'est bien toi fils ?

Stiles eut un sourire sans joie.

-Ouais, on peut dire ça. Écoute, il y quelqu'un dans le sous-sol et…

-Vous avez kidnappé quelqu'un ?!

-Lucas.

-Ah, murmura le shérif à qui ce nom disait visiblement quelque chose, d'accord.

-On va aller l'interroger… Hum, ce fut au tour de Stiles d'être gêné. Tu veux venir ?

Un sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de son père. Ils ne pouvaient certainement plus être père et fils comme avant, mais rien ne les empêchaient de partager une passion commune : l'enquête.

-Avec plaisir ! »

* * *

Voilààààà! je crois que le suspens est moins insupportable ce soir non ? :)

Amicalement vôtre, D.O.T.M.


	8. Chapitre 6: Bordel? Qui parle de bordel?

**Titre:** Les rayures du tigre

**Disclaimer: **Jeff Davis est l'unique propriétaire du contexte et des protagoniste, moi je fais juste mumuse avec :)

**NDA: **Je suis désolée de l'attente, surtout que ce chapitre ne fait que 9 pages words, mais j'ai mis un temps infini à l'écrire et à trouver les nuances, les expressions, les tout ça tout ça d'auteur. M'enfin voilà. Honnêtement, vous avez le droit de me vouer des sentiments de haine et de volonté de me buter. Mais attendez la fin pour commencer à imaginer un plan de meurtre, parce que je vous donne matière à me haïr encore plus. En tout cas, le chapitre d'après promet d'être épique. Et il est déjà commencé.

* * *

«J'ai manqué quoi ? appela la voix pâteuse de Peter. Wow ! C'est quoi ce bordel ?!

L'alpha admirait les carnages du salon. Il était dans une maison inconnue, un homme inconnu était accroupi face à quelqu'un d'autre… Erica. Il était sur un canapé inconnu, dans une pièce dont le bazar n'était pour une fois pas de son fait. Il tourna la tête, attiré comme un aimant par un visage en cœur.

-Tu m'as embrassé… murmura-t-il à Lydia qui rougit.

-Tu as rêvé ! balbutia-t-elle en se reculant.

Assise sur l'accoudoir, elle menaça de tomber, mais Peter réagit plus vite. L'attrapant par les côtes, il la souleva comme si elle pesait le poids d'une plume, et l'assit sur ses genoux. Lydia gigota. Elle était mal à l'aise, surtout face à Danny qui riait et Scott, l'oreille tendue à ce qu'il se passait dans la cuisine. Peter ne comprenait rien, mais Lydia était sur ses genoux, et avait fini par se blottir contre son torse. Le nez perdu dans la rousseur de ses cheveux, il inspirait cette odeur si douce qui le ragaillardit. Lydia était là, tout irait.

Alors qu'il inspirait fortement, un gémissement retentit dans la pièce. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Erica et l'inconnu.

-Que faites-vous Harry ? hasarda Danny.

L'homme se tourna vers eux, et Danny attrapa la main de Scott. Les yeux d'Harry étaient brillants. Les pupilles avaient disparues, noyées dans un océan orangé. Il souriait. Des canines allongées dépassaient de sa lèvre inférieure. Scott se mit à grogner et se transforma. La porte de la cuisine vola et Stiles en sortit en criant :

-SCOOOOTT ! se plantant devant le loup, il défia du regard. Tu ne bouges pas !

-Mais… grogna ce dernier, immobile.

-Pas de mais, gronda Stiles bassement en inclinant la tête de façon à regarder son ancien ami par-dessous ses cils.

Les deux jeunes hommes se tenaient face à face, penchés l'un vers l'autre. Les poings de Scott étaient serrés contre ses hanches, il tremblait. Quant à Stiles, sa respiration s'était faite plus superficielle et sa main droite se dirigeait imperceptiblement vers un couteau d'argent sur sa hanche.

-Il est quoi ? réplica Scott sur le même ton.

-Ça ne te regarde pas.

Un grondement profond lui répondit. Plus personne ne bougeait. Face à la scène surréaliste, le shérif resta bouche-bée. Il ouvrit enfin la bouche, avisant la menace du loup-garou alpha et fit un pas en avant :

-Stiles, éloignes-toi, Scott est dangereux !

Alors Stiles ne put s'en empêcher. Dans l'incongruité totale de la situation, il explosa de rire. Tous se turent, cessèrent de bouger, de respirer. Même les yeux d'Harry, plus exorbités encore, s'éclaircirent.

-Stiles ? chuchota son père.

-Non mais sérieusement Papa ? « Scott est dangereux » ?! C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ?!

Et il repartit dans un éclat plus grand encore. Harry prit la parole, recevant en réponse un grognement de Scott :

-Au cas où vous n'auriez pas remarqué, Shérif, les cicatrices de votre fils ne sont pas étendues seulement sur son visage et, toujours dans la possibilité où vos yeux vous feraient défaut, elles n'ont pas été faites par les ongles d'une femme.

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Peter :

-Alors comme ça le jeune fringant est Stiles !

Le susnommé stoppa ses éclats et se tourna vers lui :

-L'oncle psychopathe ! Pourquoi cela ne m'étonne pas que tu te sois encore fourré dans les ennuis… -il se pencha pour observer la posture de Lydia et son regard qui semblait flotter bien loin de lui- et dans les jupes de la fille dont j'ai été si longuement amoureux… Ça va ta tête ?

-Ça se passe doucement…

-Stiles ? intervint Scott, c'est quoi cette merde ? demanda-t-il en désignant Harry de la griffe.

-Cette merde, louveteau, c'est Harry Silver, Chasseur, Sorcier et accessoirement empoisonné par du sang de siçan. Mais on en reparlera plus tard.

Il bougea la main, comme si ce geste voulait tout dire. Il se tourna vers Harry :

-Tu nous l'abîmes pas trop s'il te plaît ? J'ai encore un compte à régler avec elle…

Erica frissonna, cette voix rauque, ce regard aussi froid que les pôles… Elle préférait encore que l'autre chasseur s'occupe d'elle !

-Bon c'est pas le tout, reprit Stiles d'une voix plus chantante, mais on a un p'tit loup à mater au sous-sol, et des examens à passer demain, donc… Papa, Scott, Isaac, en route ! »

Et comme cela, sans rien ajouter, sans même douter que les autres le suivent, il se dirigea vers la porte, l'ouvrit et prit une grande inspiration avant de descendre. Par tous les cycles de la Lune, ils étaient gravement dans la merde.

« Ah voilà le meilleur ! s'exclama Lucas en voyant Stiles arriver.

Ce dernier descendait les escaliers, le shérif et les deux loups à sa suite. Ceux qui remplissaient déjà le sous-sol se poussèrent un peu pour permettre à Stiles de se placer face à leur prisonnier.

-Lucas, Lucas, Lucas… dit-il en se penchant vers lui. Tu ne changeras jamais ! Toujours là où il ne faut pas et à faire chier le monde !

Stiles tira son couteau d'argent et le fit glisser le long de la joue du loup. Presque sensuellement. La respiration de l'immobile s'accéléra sous le geste. Les autres regardaient. Arrivé à la mâchoire, Stiles fit un mouvement du poignet, et entama la chaire. Du sang goutta sur le T-Shirt de Lucas.

-Que fais-tu à Beacon Hills ? reprit Stiles la voix dure.

Lucas grimaça. Il montra les crocs, mais les autres loups présents grondèrent. Stiles tourna un peu la tête vers eux. Le jeune chasseur était heureux d'avoir un peu de soutient de leur part. Il se sentait étonnement bien. Son père s'était mêlé à la meute, comme si il y avait ses habitudes. Dan était entouré de Boyd et Jackson, mais lui fit un sourire. Lui aussi se sentait à l'aise. Et puis, Danny n'était pas très loin de lui.

Lucas grogna à son tour, ramenant toute l'attention sur lui.

-Oh mon minet, murmura Stiles en tournant autour de lui –sa lame caressa son cou, restant en surface, et faisant grimacer le prisonnier- dis-moi pourquoi tu es là…

Lucas continua de gronder. Stiles se pencha. Ses lèvres effleurèrent l'oreille de l'autre. Lucas cessa tout bruit et plongea son regard dans celui de Derek. Il le nargua, et l'alpha des alphas fit briller son regard d'une lueur mauvaise. Si Lucas sortait vivant de sa rencontre avec sa Moitié, il promettait de le tuer. Dans d'atroces souffrances.

-Lucas, souffla Stiles, explique moi ce que tu fais ici…

Chaque mot qu'il prononçait envoûtait un peu plus le loup. Le souffle contre sa joue, la chaleur de ses lèvres contre la peau de son oreille. Stiles tourna le couteau, passant au plat de la lame et la descendit entre les clavicules du loup. Ce dernier laissa sa tête retomber en arrière, s'appuyant contre le torse puissant du chasseur.

Stiles se laissa faire, lançant un regard dégoûté à Derek. Avec sa lame, il déchira un peu du haut du loup, et continua de faire glisser sa lame. Lucas poussa un gémissement.

-Allez, mon loup, mon alpha… murmura Stiles.

-Elle m'a envoyé, souffla enfin le loup, Elle veut Derek. Aïe !

La lame s'était enfoncée dans la peau de son torse. Stiles s'était relevé d'un coup, et Lucas perdit l'équilibre. Sa chaise alla s'écraser avec fracas au sol. Scott se précipita et maintint le loup, un pied écrasant son épaule. Il lui semblait que sa fonction du jour était celle d'une corde, à maintenir leurs ennemis en respect.

Stiles et Dan avaient considérablement blanchit. La lame tomba, et clinqua sur le béton. Stiles tint sa tête entre ses mains. Les autres remuèrent, inquiets. Derek s'approcha de lui sur la voix du shérif.

-Fiston ?

Stiles se tourna vers lui et ses yeux brillèrent un instant d'un éclat étrange. Le shérif recula. Les autres aussi, tous sauf Derek.

-Tu crois qu'Elle va venir ? demanda Dan d'une voix blanche.

Danny s'étaiet rapproché du chasseur, posant une main sur son épaule. Stiles ne répondit pas. Derek n'était qu'à quelques mètres de lui, le regardant avec des yeux inquiets. Des yeux complètement humains. Stiles fit les quelques pas qui les séparaient, se jetant presque dans les bras ouverts de sa Moitié. Il se blottit sur son épaule, enfouit son visage contre son cou.

-Chaton ? appela l'alpha des alphas.

Lucas gronda en voyant cette scène, grognement qui fut arrêté par la pression que Scott mit sur son épaule. Pourtant le méchant loup sentait l'aconit qui l'immobilisait disparaître petit à petit, il pouvait bouger ses doigts. Et puis, Elle arrivait, il le sentait.

-Si Elle te touche, je la bouffe ! dit une voix étouffée.

Stiles inspira profondément la fragrance si précieuse de sa Moitié, tâchant de s'assurer qu'il était en sécurité. Derek tenta de suivre la conversation mais échoua lamentablement en sentant les lèvres de Stiles bouger contre sa peau comme une légère caresse. Comme il l'avait fait contre l'oreille de Lucas. Derek resserra ses bras autour des côtes de son amour. Il voulait tout effacer, faire disparaître chaque parcelle de peau entrée en contact avec ce corps impur sous ses baisers.

-Quelqu'un peut-il nous expliquer de qui ils parlent ? assena la voix agacée de Chris.

Dan avala sa salive et s'approcha à son tour de Lucas. Danny resta à sa place, mais suivit le chasseur d'un regard inquiet. Le visage blanc, Dan contempla le loup de toute sa hauteur, lui lançant un regard froid et mécontent.

-C'est sa maîtresse.

-J'ai peur de comprendre, murmura Allison prenant sur elle tous les regards.

Dan se tourna vers elle, mettant également un bon coup de pied dans le flanc du prisonnier.

-Alors tu serais plus perspicace que les autres, cousine.

-Que crois-tu comprendre Alli' ? demanda Isaac.

-Il n'existe que peu d'espèces qui ont des appellations telles que maître ou maîtresse. Et encore peu d'entre elles peuvent asservir des êtres surnaturels. En fait, il n'en existe qu'une… »

Soudain, il y eut une explosion au-dessus de leurs têtes. Le plafond s'effondra en partie, ensevelissant Isaac, Boyd, Jackson, Allison et Chris. Les autres se protégèrent les yeux. Derek resserra sa prise sur Stiles, le forçant à s'agenouiller. Ils se retrouvèrent face à face, les débris tombant de part et d'autres. Les yeux dans les yeux. Ils n'auraient pas dû, pas maintenant, pas avec la peur qui les tenaillaient. Ils avaient peur l'un pour l'autre et quelque part, l'un de l'autre. Mais qu'importe la peur, le rituel était en marche, et même un plafond qui s'effondraient sur leurs têtes ne pouvait l'empêcher de tout écraser sur son chemin. Pris par leurs instincts et leurs sentiments, ils firent la seule chose qu'ils pouvaient: ils s'embrassèrent. Outre les cris, les gravats. Ils avaient attendus trop longtemps, ils ne pouvaient plus se retenir. Ils savaient qu'ils ne devaient pas, que ce n'était absolument pas le moment. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas s'en empêcher. Leurs lèvres scellées étaient comme une bouffée d'air pour deux noyés. Ils la partagèrent volontiers. Leurs bouches se mouvaient avec volupté l'une contre l'autre, caressant, mordant.

Le fracas se tut. Les deux amants ne bougèrent pas. Leurs mains se mirent à parcourir frénétiquement les corps de l'autre. Stiles glissa ses doigts sous le T-Shirt de Derek, redécouvrant avec délice les abdominaux parfaits. Grisé par le contact, Derek ronronna, et à son tour, laissa ses mains glisser sur les épaules du plus jeunes, sous le tissu.

Un toussotement gêné tenta de les interrompre. Mais rien n'y fit. Un Chris poussiéreux posa sa main sur l'épaule du shérif qui essayait vainement de séparer sans toucher les deux amants.

« -Tu n'as pas un saut d'eau froide plutôt ? » dit le chasseur d'une voix joyeuse malgré le bordel ambiant.

Le shérif lui rendit son sourire. Les autres loups avaient escaladé les vestiges de l'escalier, sauf Scott qui maintenait toujours Lucas au sol.

Des gémissements commencèrent à s'élever du couple enlacé. Scott gémit à son tour, mais de gêne et d'agacement. Un autre fracas descendit du plafond. Une planche se détacha et tomba directement sur le crâne des deux amants. Les séparant enfin. Ils ouvrirent grands leurs yeux, ceux de Derek étaient carmin, et ceux de Stiles prirent une couleur… indéfinie. Stiles se recula précipitamment. _Putain_, pensa-t-il, _pas Elle, pas maintenant._ Essayant de regarder partout ailleurs que les lèvres gonflées de Derek qui le narguaient, son regard se posa sur ses mains. Celles qui avaient retracé les contours du torse de Derek, chatouillé ses muscles durs, sa peau si douce, la ligne de poils qui les mèneraient tous deux à l'extase. _Putain de merde…_

Un bruit de cavalcade se fit entendre depuis l'étage. Jamie arriva, regardant Isaac aider Allison à se relever, les autres le suivant. Il ne manquait que Harry et Erica, mais Stiles se doutait que son ami ne la laisserait pas approcher de sitôt. Tandis que Scott prenait un Jackson grisâtre contre lui, Boyd prit le relais et appuya son pied contre le cou de Lucas, coupant plus ou moins sa respiration. Le shérif et Chris se tournèrent vers l'aîné Silver, mais avant qu'ils n'aient pu prononcer le moindre mot, Stiles se releva :

« -Jamie, ne me dit pas que…

-Si, les yeux de l'armurier se plantèrent dans ceux de Stiles.

Ce que ce dernier y lit contracta tout les muscles de son corps, son regard changea à nouveau, alors que Jamie continuit de confirmer ses craintes:

-Elle est au-dessus de la maison, Elle… »

Une troisième explosion projeta tout le monde au sol. Derek se jeta sur Stiles, amortissant son corps de sa chute. Grâce à sa force lupine, il les retourna, plaquant son homme au sol, et reçu à sa place la majorité des gravats. Une ombre plana au-dessus d'eux, la nuit sembla plus sombre encore. Les étoiles avaient disparu, comme si un voile obscur venait de recouvrir le monde. Stiles gémit sous le poids de sa Moitié. Il n'avait rien contre le fait d'être complètement soumis sous le corps de Derek, mais il faisait trop sombre, ils étaient trop habillés et ce n'était pas le moment. Pourtant, son corps sembla en décider autrement. Il se cambra sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Creusant le bas de son dos, son fessier entra directement en contact avec le bassin de l'alpha. Ce dernier grogna, enfonçant son érection naissante pile entre les deux galbes qu'il savait doux, chauds, accueillants… Leurs deux jeans le gênaient, Stiles gémit. D'un coup de hanches, le plus jeune le retourna, se retournant lui-même. Ils se retrouvèrent alors allongés, Derek sur le dos, surplombé par le chasseur. Yeux dans les yeux. Ils lisaient dans le regard de l'autre le combat acharné qu'ils menaient. Pour ne pas se laisser aller à leurs instincts, pour ne pas laisser leurs corps exulter l'un contre l'autre, l'un dans l'autre. Pourtant, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Stiles sentit son bassin bouger. Avant-arrière, avant-arrière, avant-arrière… Le frottement de leurs virilités était aussi agréable qu'horrible, Derek ferma les yeux, refermant les mains sur les fesses de Stiles. Plus rondes, plus musclées, plus… Le loup prit la place de l'humain, ses yeux rougirent. Ses griffes déchirèrent la peau de ses doigts et s'enfoncèrent dans le tissu du pantalon. Stiles gémit, le plaisir envahit ses sens, plus rien d'autre n'existait que les griffes de Derek enfoncées dans son jean, qui caressaient sa peau sous la déchirure. Il planta à son tour ses ongles dans crâne de Derek, lui arrachant un cri. Un cri qui eut une réponse. Puis une autre. Des cris envahissaient le sous-sol. Puis une voix, qui sembla raisonner tant dans la pièce que dans leurs crânes. Le voile s'obscurcit encore. Les deux amants se séparèrent enfin.

« Ah petit loup, tu ne m'as pas entièrement déçu pour une fois… »

Les deux amants paniquèrent légèrement, se rendant compte de la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Il était presque minuit, la maison dans laquelle ils se trouvaient était en ruine et quelqu'un venait de parler dans leurs têtes. Ils se relevèrent précipitamment, leur excitation reléguée à un moment plus intime.

Il faisait noir, complètement. Leurs vues semblaient brouillées par une sombre fumée opaque. Tâtonnant, Stiles réussit à attraper la main de Derek dans l'obscurité. L'alpha des alphas ouvrit tous ses sens, et pu sentir les effluves sanglantes de certains de ses amis. Tous avaient de légères blessures sans gravité. Il arrivait à discerner grâce à son ouïe les positions approximatives de chacun. La voix de Stiles s'éleva tout à coup, surprenant tout à chacun.

« Candice… »

Un vent glacial s'éleva et l'ombre sembla balayée. Un instant éblouie par la faible clarté du sous-sol, la meute version Hale x2-McCall-Argent-Silver-Stilinski-Shérif, pu voir qu'ils allaient tous plus ou moins bien. Seul le Shérif saignait à l'épaule, et Allison se tenait à Isaac, comme si sa jambe lui faisait mal. Entre la meute et les amants, se tenait un couple.

Une femme, grande, des yeux bleus électriques plus foncés que ceux d'un loup tenait Lucas par le cou. Le loup avait l'air pitoyable, grimaçant. La femme était majestueuse, voilée de l'ombre qui s'enroulait autour d'elle comme une robe. Sa chevelure blonde encadrait un visage en cœur, une bouche rougie et pulpeuse. Cette bouche si tentante, un véritable appel à la luxure, était striée. Chacune de ses quatre canines ressortaient de telle façon qu'elles dépassaient la ligne de ses lèvres et allaient chatouiller le dessus et le dessous de ses lippes.

« -Genim ! Comment vas-tu depuis la dernière fois mon chou ? »

Sa voix était claire et chaude. Comme un ruisseau en pleine forêt, quand l'été s'efface pour laisser la place à un automne chaud et ensoleillé.

Clairement fière de son petit effet, la femme sourit. Un sourire qui révéla sa face pâle, faisant rougeoyer ses lèvres, rendant plus blanches encore chacune de ses canines immaculées.

La meute était immobile, ne voyant que le dos de la femme. Ils ne voyaient qu'une nappe de fumée noire entourer un corps pulpeux duquel s'échappait la blondeur de sa chevelure. Telle la Lune pleine dans la nuit noire. Terrifiés, ils se serrèrent les uns contre les autres. Danny se coula pratiquement à Dan qui lui prit la main par réflexe. Jamie à ses côtés. Les deux chasseurs étaient moins apeurés que leurs nouveaux amis. Ils La connaissaient déjà, savaient de quoi Elle était capable. Ils échangèrent un regard, dans lequel passa toute l'appréhension qu'ils ressentaient. Ils priaient pour que leur plan fonctionne, pour que les sentiments des deux amants perdus soient aussi forts qu'ils l'espéraient. Ils rêvaient qu'ils puissent tous les sauver. Avant que l'ombre ne s'étende plus encore sur eux, et ne les recouvre de son voile de néant.

Lucas ne bougeait presque plus. Petit à petit, à mesure que les griffes de sa maîtresse se retiraient de sa peau, un sourire similaire à celui de la femme fleurissait sur son visage. Cet alpha des alphas de pacotille allait payer. Stiles serait sien.

Allison trébucha, sa cheville foulée la faisait souffrir. Son pied glissa, touchant un morceau tombé du plafond. Le caillou ricocha sur le sol, brisant le silence. Le visage de l'inconnu se tourna à toute vitesse, à peine le temps d'un battement de cils. Comme dans une mauvaise version de l'Exorciste, sa nuque craqua et son visage était maintenant face à la meute, le corps toujours face aux amants. Le crâne tourné à 180°, elle regardait la meute au complet déglutir bruyamment. Leurs yeux écarquillés, ils virent le retour. Craquement de nuque, et la revoilà de dos. Complètement. Ses cheveux brillèrent à nouveau face à eux.

« Voilà une bien belle meute que tu as là, petit chasseur… Beaucoup de potentiel, oui…

Stiles grimaça, enfonçant ses ongles dans la peau de son homme. Elle avait oser regarder la meute! Le regard clair de Candice glissa de son visage à son bras, comme la caresse d'un millier d'aiguilles. Stiles se tendit, les yeux de Candice passèrent alors à Derek, et il n'y eut plus que du vide. Que la colère et la haine. Stiles vit noir, comme les iris bleues de Candice qui s'étendirent jusqu'à recouvrir tout l'orbe de ses yeux. Ses globes oculaires en entier étaient bleus. Et ses yeux gourmands se posèrent sur Derek.

« Alors c'est lui que tu préfères à moi. Je comprends, il est plutôt pas mal ton louveteau… »

Stiles gronda, sa possessivité prit le dessus et il fit un pas en avant. Les yeux de Candice revinrent sur lui brutalement. Derek resserra sa main autour de la sienne, le retenant, le rapprochant de lui.

Un rire cristallin s'éleva, et l'ombre s'étendit. Filaments d'une pieuvre de fumée, le voile sombre tendit ses bras, effleurant tout à chacun. Un frisson d'horreur parcourut chaque dos, et une sueur froide coula sur leurs fronts. Qu'importe ce qu'était cette femme, ce n'était pas seulement surnaturel. C'était infernal, maléfique.

Stiles recula encore un peu, posant son dos à quelques millimètres du torse de son homme. Elle ne le toucherait pas. Et Elle n'en avait que trop dit, et ses menaces étaient prises au sérieux. Personne ne s'approchait de Derek, de la meute, foi de Stilinski !

« Arrête ton cirque ! » lança-t-il, ragaillardit tant par la présence du loup derrière lui que par la terreur qu'il lisait dans les yeux de ses amis, de sa meute.

Le rire cessa brusquement. Un silence lourd enveloppa la pièce. La fumée se fit plus lourde, l'atmosphère pesa sur les respirations, qui se firent profondes et difficiles. Stiles resta droit, la couleur de son regard changea imperceptiblement, et Candice ne put s'empêcher de le remarquer.

« Se peut-il que j'interrompe quelque chose, homme aux loups… -sa voix se fit sirupeuse, caramel trop sucré qui vous étouffe- Oui…

Elle se tourna vers un Lucas déglutissant :

-Je crains que ce ne soit plus difficile que prévu, Calice. Mais ce n'en sera que plus drôle ! Nous devons faire vite. Préparer la bataille…

-La bataille, Candice ? », reprit Stiles.

Il ne semblait pas plus affecté que cela de noirceur qui envahissait la pièce. Il se tenait toujours contre un Derek immobile. Comme figé. Le loup était dans le noir complet, le flou qu'il associait à cette fumée maléfique. Mais Stiles contre lui semblait gérer la situation et il le laissa faire, enfermant son loup protecteur loin dans son esprit. Le danger était palpable, mais la force que lui apportait son lié lui permettait de rester humain au maximum.

« -Tu penses avoir une chance de me battre, misérable humain ? grinça la femme.

-Tu me veux, tu les veux. Tu ne nous tueras pas, assena le chasseur.

-Oh quelques pertes peuvent être acceptables.

Stiles grimaça. À nouveau, les yeux du chasseur changèrent. Le brun s'obscurcit avant de briller. Noir et rouge. Scott, qui ne regardait que son ancien meilleur ami, Jackson perdu dans ses bras, avait l'impression de voir briller les yeux d'un alpha sous un voile de soie noir. Sa respiration se fit plus courte encore, et il plongea le nez dans le cou de son amour.

-Vu les pertes de ton Baiser, je n'ai pas beaucoup de doutes quant à l'issu de cette… Bataille.

Un cri perça l'air. Tous se bouchèrent les oreilles, sauf Stiles, qui n'émit qu'un léger rictus. Le voile d'ombre se retira tout à coup, et ils purent enfin tous voir la stature de Candice. Elle était plus petite qu'ils ne le pensaient, fine à l'extrême, et ses cheveux ne brillaient pas. Elle se tourna vers la meute. Complètement. Comme si le voile qu'elle venait de rétracter était ce qui lui procurait ses pouvoirs de contorsion. Son visage était méconnaissable, ses traits étaient tirés, sa peau ressemblait à la page d'un livre vieilli, dont on aurait tourné les pages trop de fois. De larges cernes noirs s'étalaient sous ses yeux. Ses yeux reprirent un aspect plus humain. S'il y avait quelque chose à qualifier d'humain chez elle. La meute se tourna vers Stiles et son éclat de rire.

-Si faible, chuchota-t-il.

Il se tourna vers Derek. Ses yeux flamboyaient toujours.

-Tu as fait travail génial avec la meute, Grand Méchant Loup, continua-t-il sur le même ton.

Il se tourna vers la meute, sa meute. Son instinct de protection s'était déclenché dès que Candice avait posé on regard sur ses amis, anciens comme présents. Et la proximité de Derek ne l'aidait pas à tenir ses résolutions de vengeance. Candice n'avait pas intérêt à les toucher, aucun d'entre eux. Même Jackson. Ou il la tuerait. Il la tuerait certainement de toutes façons, mais peut-être serait-il plus clément si elle ne leurs faisait pas de mal. Non, elle les voulait, elle les regardait avec convoitise, et cela ne plaisait pas du tout à Stiles Stilinski. Pas du tout.

Derek tiqua au regard que sa Moitié lui lança, non tans par sa couleur pour le moins originale mais pour ce qu'il y lit. Il savait qu'il arrivait que certains compagnons, lorsque leur meute était assez puissante, lorsque le compagnon lui-même était assez puissant, que le surnaturel s'exprime de lui-même dans un corps humain. Mais cela signifiait bien plus. Autre chose de bien plus important à ses yeux. Cela signifiait qu'il l'acceptait. Qu'il les acceptait. Et l'amour, l'amitié qu'il lisait dans ce regard le rendit complet. Son cœur se gonfla. Il était resté aussi inactif que sa meute durant tout l'échange mais ces yeux lui rendait la mobilité qu'il avait perdu. Il était chef de meute, alpha des alphas et son compagnon était à ses côtés. Rien ne pourrait plus l'arrêter. Fort de cette constatation et de ses connaissances sur l'espèce à laquelle Candice appartenait, il quitta les yeux de Stiles, et, d'un même mouvement, les deux amants se retournèrent pour faire face à Candice. Leurs yeux brillèrent de la même intensité. Ils étaient ensemble, invincibles. La meute détacha son regard de l'ennemi et observèrent les deux hommes. Leurs amis, leurs chefs. Leurs alphas. Ils se redressèrent tous imperceptiblement. Même des humains, même Lydia ressentirent en cet instant la force nouvelle, l'attachement qui les liait. Ce n'était qu'un petite flamme, prémisse d'un brasier ardent.

-Dégage de notre territoire, salope », siffla Derek.

Les traits de Candice se déformèrent. La colère prit place sur son visage et en un hurlement, elle fonça sur le couple, entraînant Lucas à sa suite. Derek prit Stiles dans ses bras, glissant sa tête contre son torse en une position défensive. Le voile de fumée engloba les quatre protagonistes sous les hurlements de la meute. Il y eut un instant où l'ombre fut maître, où la sombre fumée emplit la pièce. Puis Scott se précipita en hurlant sur le couple. La fumée s'évapora, ne laissant dans l'air qu'une odeur âcre, parfum de mort.

Candice et Lucas avaient disparu. Chacun savait au fond de lui-même qu'elle n'était plus dans la maison, ni même aux alentours. Son absence était aussi perceptible que sa présence. Scott se stoppa net en voyant Derek et Stiles enlacés au sol. Il regarda un court moment le couple qu'ils formaient. Si harmonieux, si puissant. Derek releva la tête, plantant ses yeux vermillon dans ceux de Scott. Ses mains se firent plus caressantes sur le corps de son ancien meilleur ami.

« -Il s'est évanoui, dit l'alpha des alphas. »

La meute s'approcha à son tour du couple. Dan demanda à Jamie de remonter, voir comment leur frère s'en sortait. Il capta le regard de Danny, et lui envoya un léger sourire. Celui que le jeune homme lui rendit était... Torride, sexy, allumeur... -d'après Dan du moins, enfin peut-être est-ce ce que Danny voulait lui transmettre, qui sait?- Puis secoua la tête. Beacon Hills était vraiment un aimant à merde. Croisant le regard de son oncle, il ne put empêcher un sourire de fleurir sur ses lèvres. Ils allaient s'éclater !

Le shérif se rapprocha d'Allison qui se tenait à Isaac, un peu retrait de Derek qui se relevait, portant Stiles avec la même délicatesse que s'il portait une mariée. Dans la même position qu'un mari entraînant sa femme vers le lit nuptial. John Stilinski secoua la tête à son tour. Il n'était pas vraiment prêt pour que ce genre d'images lui parvienne. Il venait à peine de retrouver son fils, et il lui était déjà reprit. Chienne de vie. Ses pensées s'égarant, il se recentra sur son interrogation première. Effleurant l'épaule d'Allison qui sursauta, il lui posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

« -Dis-moi, quelle était l'espèce dont tu parlais tout à l'heure ?

Devant son regard interloqué, il précisa :

-La seule espèce à utiliser des noms tels que maître ou maîtresse.

Le regard de la jeune chasseuse se voila. Son visage pâlit. Ce fut d'un murmure qu'elle lui répondit :

-Les vampires… »

* * *

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, la meute et les Silver étaient devant la maison en ruine des chasseurs. Derek tenait toujours Stiles contre lui. Dans son inconscient, le jeune homme avait entouré la nuque du loup de ses bras et avait plongé son visage contre la peau de sa Moitié. Jamie regardait le couple avec une légère incrédulité, et Derek lui jeta un regard assassin:

"-Quoi?! grogna-t-il à l'attention de l'armurier.

-Rien, rien! réplica ce dernier en levant les mains en l'air. Mais je trouve ça injuste.

Derek haussa un sourcil. Jamie continua:

-C'est pas juste qu'avec toi, Stiles reste gentiment inconscient plus de cinq minutes, nous, 'fallait qu'on l'assomme pour qu'il se tienne tranquille. -sa voix se moins plaintive, plus douce - Tu as de la chance, tu sais. Il est tout près de vous pardonner."

Derek qui avait baissé les yeux pour voir son amour inconscient, les releva sur le chasseur qui lui offrait un regard amical. Un énorme sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres. Il était heureux. Pour la première fois depuis ce qu'il lui semblait une éternité, il pouvait respirer. Il prit une profonde inspiration, qui ne noua pas sa gorge à son passage retour. Il observa sa meute. Plus le temps passait plus elle s'agrandissait. Voilà que trois chasseurs venaient s'ajouter à sa famille. Son regard tomba sur Erica, à genoux aux pieds d'Harry. L'alpha-mâle ne savait pas ce que le chasseur lui avait fait, mais la louve semblait amorphe. Agenouillée comme la chienne qu'elle était, Derek ne put empêcher son sourire de s'essouffler légèrement. Puis son regard passa aux autres. Scott et Jackson, enlacés, tout Isaac et Allison, Chris et John, Lydia et Peter qui se tenaient le plus près possible l'un de l'autre sans se toucher. Puis Boyd qui discutait avec Jamie, Danny qui était très, très proche de Dan. Et enfin Stiles dans ses bras. Qu'importe les vampires, leurs baisers et leurs calices. Il lui suffisait de les regarder pour que son être soit complet. Son loup intérieur ronronna. Lui aussi était heureux. Les barreaux de sa cage mentale s'effacèrent. Le loup sortit et renifla l'herbe autour de lui. L'image mentale avait changé. Le loup n'était plus dans une prison, mais dans une clairière entourée d'un bois. Le sourire de Derek s'agrandit encore. Jamais une telle expression n'avait vu le jour sur son visage. Pourtant elle était bien là. Il était en paix.

Dan émit un sifflement et tous se tournèrent vers lui. Chris prit la parole:

"-Quoi?

Dan lui lança un regard triste digne d'Isaac.

-On va habiter où maintenant?

Derek s'approcha, son fardeau blotti contre son torse.

-Eh bien, étant donné que vous êtes la famille de Stiles, et que Stiles est ma famille, je suppose que nous ne sommes plus qu'un joyeux groupe de compagnons n'est-ce pas?

Son regard parcourut sa meute à nouveau, cherchant l'assentiment de chacun. Il ne trouva que des mines effarées. Sauf son oncle, qui lui fit le plus beau sourire qu'il put.

-Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de Derek-Grand-Méchant-Loup Hale? murmura une voix contre son cou.

Stiles était réveillé. L'alpha-mâle se pencha et chuchota à son oreille:

-Je suis ton loup, chaton.

Il sentit le sourire de son amour jouer avec la peau de son cou. Sur son soupir de bien-être, Dan reprit:

-C'est mignon tout plein mais ça ne me dit pas où je vais dormir!

Et à Derek de répondre:

-Bah chez moi, pourquoi?"

La tension contenue s'évacua dans un soupir heureux. La meute était plus ou moins remise. Mais chacun se doutait qu'une aire nouvelle commençait et qu'elle promettait d'être heureuse. Dans le silence qui accueilli cette déclaration surprenante, Peter ne put s'empêcher de parler:

"Ca va être épique! "

Lydia lui mit une claque sur la tête. Et tous se mirent à rire.

* * *

Fin! Enfin du tome 1 peut-être. Enfin je sais pas trop. Mais je continue d'écrire... Bref la suite arrive mais peut-être avec un autre nom, je sais pas trop. Un peu comme dans SDA quand Elrond, au milieu du 1 dit: "9 compagnons... Vous formerez La Communauté De L'Anneau!" le film pourrait très bien se finir ici, mais il continue. Bah c'est un peu pareil pour cette histoire. Elle pourrait se finir ici, mais je crois qu'elle va continuer. 'Fin si vous voulez encore de mes élucubrations et de ma cervelle qui va trop vite pour que j'ai le temps de tout noter! hihi ^^' Bref euh...

Pour les menaces de mort, prenez un ticket! ;)

Bien à vous, D.O.T.M.


	9. Chapitre 7: C'est vous qu'elle veut

**Titre**: les rayures du tigre

**Disclaimer**: J. Davis

**Note de l'auteure**: Bon j'avais prévenu de mon irrégularité de publication, mais là j'avoue, j'ai fait vraiment fort puisque cela fait environ 35 jours que je n'ai rien publié. Donc : je suis vraiment et sincèrement navrée de l'attente, et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Je préviens tout de même de trois petites choses le concernant:

-Il est vraiment LONG. C'est le plus long publié à ce jours sur cette fiction. Et j'y ai passé énormément de temps, et consacré énormément d'énergie, donc je vais faire le maximum de correction orthographique en amont, mais il en restera et je m'en excuse.

-**ATTENTION, LEMON!** Long lemon, il fait environ 7 pages sur les 20 qui composent ce chapitre. Au risque de me répéter, je suis une perverse: vraiment, vraiment, vraiment alors:

**WARNING! Relation sexuelle plus qu'explicite entre hommes!**

-Enfin, vous allez certainement me haïr à la fin de ce chapitre, mais moi je vous aime. Et je dois vous remercier de me lire et de me soutenir. On se rejoint en bas :)

* * *

« Quel heure est-il ?

-Une heure et demie. Ce qui veut dire que notre prochain examen est dans…

-Six heures et trente minutes. Oui Scott, on va pas beaucoup dormir cette nuit ! »

L'alpha naturel poussa un profond soupir. Ils étaient tous réunis dans le salon de la Maison Hale. Peter et Boyd s'occupaient de dépoussiérer rapidement les chambres, pendant que Derek et Stiles étaient à la cuisine, préparant une légère collation.

Le shérif et Chris discutaient avec Jamie. Harry et Isaac étaient en train d'enfermer Erica dans la cave, où elle resterait ces prochains jours, le temps qu'ils décident de son sort. Quant à Dan, il envoyait des regards plus fougueux les uns que les autres à un Danny plus qu'heureux de les recevoir, et de les renvoyer. Jackson se blottit contre son homme, poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme.

« -Putain, pourquoi maintenant ? On doit se lever dans cinq heures ! et on dort où cette nuit d'ailleurs ?!

-Ici, lança la voix de Derek qui arrivait avec un plateau de tasses fumantes.

Stiles le suivait, l'air contrarié avec des cookies. Il se fit une place à côté de Dan.

-Qui prend quelle chambre ? demanda Lydia.

Les regards se tournèrent vers Peter et Boyd qui descendaient l'escalier.

-On a quatre chambres doubles, deux chambres simples et deux suites sur trois étages. Les chambres simples sont au rez-de-chaussée, les quatre doubles au premier et les suites sous les combles. Il y a une salle de douche en bas, deux salles de douches au premier, et chaque suite à sa propre salle de bain privative. Tout est dépoussiéré, les draps sont sur les lits, les serviettes de bain sur les portants. Comme vous aviez déjà laissé quelques fringues avant que…

Une légère tension s'installa dans les rangs. Peter déglutit en sentant le regard lourd de Derek sur lui. Ce fut Stiles qui continua :

-Avant que la meute ne me vire, que je ne sois attaqué deux fois par des loups ennemis, que je couche avec Derek et que trois crétins me poussent à fuir très très loin de ma ville natale et que je sois récupéré par trois huluberlus complètement allumés de la gachette. Tout cela par la faute d'une sociopathe qui est en ce moment en train de croupir au cachot. Tu peux le dire Peter, je ne vais pas t'en vouloir parce que tu énonces les faits.

Sa voix était restée calme, tout comme son cœur. Il ne mentait pas. Bien sûr, ce n'était simple de dire tout cela à voix haute, devant tous ceux qui étaient concernés. Mais qu'importe, comme disent les bouddhistes : il n'y a que trois choses qui ne restent jamais cachées : la Lune, le Soleil et la vérité. Entouré de loups-garous, dans un des états les plus chauds des États-Unis, Stiles serait bien stupide d'ignorer la dernière partie du proverbe. Peter reprit, légèrement détendu :

-Ouais, tout ça. Enfin bref, Derek et moi prenons les suites, c'est comme ça. Stiles va avec Derek, Lydia avec moi, les autres démerdez-vous !

Sur ce, il prit la main d'une Lydia rougissante et l'entraîna à sa suite dans les escaliers. Même du salon, ils purent tous entendre la tape qu'asséna la banshee au loup. Quelques rires saluèrent cette action, puis tout redevint calme. La meute se jaugeait, les traits tirés par la fatigue. Qui irait avec qui? Derek, lui ne regardait que Stiles, qui faisait la grimace. Lui serait-il si insupportable de dormir à ses côtés ? Après le récit de ses méfaits, il n'était pas sûr non plus que ce fut une bonne idée.

-Eh bien, murmura le shérif, je vais rentrer. J'ai appelé le lycée. Vous êtes tous excusés pour demain. Je sais qu'il y a des examens de rattrapage, vous n'aurez qu'à repasser ceux que vous louperez demain. Dormez, reposez-vous.

Les jeunes gens parurent tous soulagés. Scott chuchota un merci à peine audible avant que le Shérif ne se lève, lui adressant un léger signe de tête. Il avait encore du mal avec le soi-disant meilleur ami de son fils.

-Stiles tu me raccompagnes ? »

Le jeune chasseur regarda son père en écarquillant les yeux. La fatigue, les coups qu'il avait reçu et ce dîner catastrophique marquait son visage. Résigné, il hocha cependant la tête. Il devait ben cela à son géniteur... Isaac et Harry revinrent à ce moment de la cave. Ils croisèrent le père et le fils qui se dirigeaient silencieusement vers l'extérieur. Ce fut apparemment le coup de sifflet qui manquait à la meute. Sous le regard lourd de son père, Allison attrapa la main de son petit-ami et l'entraîna à sa suite dans les étages. Chris se leva, refusant d'écouter les gloussements amoureux de sa fille unique et se dirigea vers l'une des simples du rez-de-chaussée. Boyd et Jamie s'engagèrent naturellement dans les étages, reprenant une discussion apparemment passionnante sur les bienfaits de la fonte. Harry se leva à son tour, et prit la suite de Chris. Il ne souhaitait pas vraiment partager sa chambre, et ne doutait pas un instant que les jeunes se débrouilleraient parfaitement entre eux. Et puis, Dan lançait des regards tellement énamourés au joueur de crosse qu'il ne se faisait pas d'illusion sur ses activités nocturnes. Il soupira. Dan ne pouvait-il s'attaquer aux gens de son âge?

Il ne restait alors que deux chambres doubles, et Dan, Danny, Scott et Jackson dans le salon. Derek était retourné à la cuisine, écoutant éhontément la discussion Stilinski à l'extérieur.

« -Tu veux que Jackson dorme avec toi Danny ? lança Scott le plus naturellement possible.

-Hé ! reçut-il en réponse, plus un regard scandalisé de son amoureux.

-Euh… répondit l'interpellé.

Les yeux de l'informaticien plongèrent dans ceux de Dan et le chasseur lui fit un sourire qui lui envoya des papillons dans l'estomac. Comment résister à ces yeux tentateur, à cette bouche fine, et ce corps si...

-Jackson m'en voudrait trop je crois ! » dit-il avant de s'élancer dans l'escalier, bien vite suivi par le dernier adulte dans la place. Enfin, adulte...

Scott soupira. Il priait pour que cette histoire ne rende pas Danny plus triste encore.

«-Alors comme ça tu ne veux plus de moi ? » lança un Jackson passablement vexé.

Scott reporta son attention sur son homme. SON homme. Si un jour on leur avait dit qu'ils finiraient ensemble, compagnons et amoureux, il aurait ri et Jackson aurait très certainement frappé. Pourtant, jamais il n'aurait voulu échanger ce qu'ils avaient contre quoi que ce fut dans ce bas monde. Il regarda son lié, sa moitié, et attrapa sa main. Jackson se laissa faire, méfiant. Scott amena sa main à ses lèvres, posant un léger baiser dessus. Jackson eut un sourire. Sourire qu'il perdit bien vite. L'alpha venait sans prévenir de briser la barrière de ses lèvres et léchait les doigts avec acharnement, le regardant dans les yeux. Un gémissement gronda dans sa gorge, mélange de plaisir et de plainte. Plus ! Attrapant Scott et le balançant sur son épaule, il s'élança dans les escaliers, et on entendit la porte claquer dans leurs dos, sur leurs deux rires. Après tout, même si ils n'assistaient pas à leur examen de biologie du lendemain, une petite révision de dernière minute n'était jamais inutile.

Devant la maison, l'ambiance était bien loin des rires amourachés. Le shérif était adossé sa voiture et fixait son fils. La chaire de sa chaire. Quelques temps plus tôt, il aurait été heureux, son cœur se serait empli de joie, il aurait sauté plus haut encore que le jour de sa naissance. Mais depuis cet appel, depuis qu'il l'avait vu, il ne sautait pas de joie, il pleurerait même. Genim était devenu grand, fort et dangereux. Sur son visage se lisait les épreuves qu'il avait endurées. John regarda son fils, il le regarda vraiment, comme il ne lui semblait l'avoir jamais fait. Ses jambes musclées, son T-Shirt déchiré qui laissait voir le bas d'une marque noire. Et puis ses épaules larges. Sur son épaule droite, la chaire semblait déchirée. Une fine couche de tissu cicatriciel s'étendait jusqu'à sa mâchoire. Son visage enfin, une petite barbe et deux cicatrices, deux arcs de cercles qui remontaient de ses pommettes à son front. Mais ses yeux restaient les mêmes. Noisette, ils braillaient presque dans l'obscurité de la nuit.

Stiles resta stoïque sous cet examen approfondi. Il savait parfaitement ce que son père voyait, il regardait son reflet tous les jours dans le miroir. Lorsque le shérif arriva à ses yeux, il ne put s'empêcher de réagir. Plongeant dans le regard de son géniteur, il y lut beaucoup de choses. De la tristesse, de la colère aussi. Et cette émotion plus que les autres lui firent céder sa retenue. Genim dit alors, acerbe :

« -Ce que tu vois te plaît ?

Son père sembla reprendre contenance. Il se racla la gorge et baissa les yeux. Stiles sentit la colère monter en lui. Après tout ce temps, à quoi pouvait-il s'attendre ? Même lorsqu'il était à la maison, son père ne s'occupait pas de lui. Pourquoi cela changerait-il aujourd'hui ? Il croisa les bras sur son torse.

-Pourquoi tu voulais que je vienne ?

Son père releva les yeux.

-Es-tu… Enfin, tu vas bien ?

Stiles eut un sourire. Il trouvait son paternel pathétique.

-Le plafond de ma maison de location vient de s'effondrer sur nos têtes, la vampire mégalomane dont j'ai explosé la moitié du Baiser il y a deux semaines se pointe dans ma ville natale et menace de tuer ou de posséder tous ceux que j'aime et mon père a peur de moi. Sans parler du fait que je suis le compagnon d'âme d'un alpha des alphas grognon et que je dois régler cette histoire d'amour éternel avant le lever du jour parce que sinon, le rituel ne va pas nous laisser d'intimité. Je crois qu'il n'est pas nécessaire de parler des neuf mois que j'ai passé loin de la maison à cause d'une sociopathe que je pensais être mon amie, si ?

Le shérif se trémoussait, mal à l'aise sous le regard de son fils. Ce regard si similaire au sien, mais qui exprimait tant de choses différentes. La colère, l'acceptation aussi. Comme si des années s'étaient passées depuis son départ. Ce que venait de dire son fils était tellement vrai, mais tellement difficile à avaler. Et là, le shérif de Beacon Hills, se sentit vraiment con face à son fils. Il lui lança la première chose qui passa dans son esprit.

-Eh bien, tu as bien changé, visiblement !

Stiles partit dans un grand éclat de rire. Il riait beaucoup depuis deux jours.

-Comme si j'avais eu le choix. Écoute, Papa…

Stiles s'arrêta, mal à l'aise. Comme si rappeler que le shérif était son père lui faisait mal. Le shérif comprenait cela parfaitement, il savait qu'il n'avait pas été le père parfait mais… Non, si il était honnête, depuis trois ans que sa femme était morte, il n'avait plus été un père. Il prit une profonde inspiration, priant sa femme de l'aider d'où qu'elle soit.

-Je suis désolé, Stiles.

Visiblement le jeune chasseur ne s'attendait pas à cela. Il baissa les yeux, et resta un instant bras ballants. Sa colère fondit. Il regarda à nouveau son père. Si puissant, le héro de son enfance qui combattait les méchants.

-Tu… tu as juste fait ce que tu fais le mieux. Tu as été shérif. Il n'y a rien à redire à cela.

Les deux hommes étaient résignés, gênés. Ils ne savaient pas trop qu'ajouter à cela. Il était passé neuf mois depuis leur dernière rencontre et ils n'avaient rien à se dire. John ne voulait pas le perdre à nouveau, perdre ce fils prodigue qu'il n'avait fait qu'aimer en silence alors qu'il avait besoin d'être écouté. Il laissa alors son amour et sa culpabilité dicter ses mots.

-Tu veux… euh… je ne sais pas si… Enfin…, bafouilla le shérif.

Stiles continuait de le fixer. Il savait que Derek entendait tout. Il était assez perspicace pour ne pas douter que son amour de loup allait écouter chaque mot, chaque battement de cœur. Il n'avait qu'une envie, planter là son géniteur et se retrouver sous les draps, un corps chaud pressé contre lui… En lui. Stiles ferma les yeux brusquement, des images plein le cœur et plein la tête. Il ne sait comment, il put percevoir le grondement profond du loup derrière la vitre, le son rauque partir de son abdomen et remonter le long de son pectoral puissant, glisser dans sa gorge et mourir sur ces lèvres pleines. Son corps était complètement tendu, chacun de ses muscles contracté, concentré sur l'être à quelques mètres de lui.

-Fiston ? appela John, fixant son fils qui semblait ailleurs.

Stiles rougit furieusement en revenant à la situation présente. Fantasmer sur le loup de sa vie alors qu'il revoyait son père pour la première fois depuis neuf mois était comme qui dirait… Inapproprié. Il secoua la tête et fixa son père à nouveau.

-Désolé, je suis… Préoccupé.

Son père se tendit tout de suite, portant instinctivement sa main à son arme. Stiles sourit en voyant le geste. S'il est une chose qui changerait jamais, c'était bien la propension de son père à dégainer sur quiconque oserait menacer son fils.

-À moins que tu ne veuilles tuer l'alpha-mâle qui nous surveille depuis sa cuisine, je ne crois qu'une arme te soit d'une grande utilité ! ricana le jeune chasseur.

John tourna la tête précipitamment pour voir si les dires de son fils étaient exacts. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais il doutait que Stiles ne se trompe sur l'endroit où se trouvait le loup-garou, quand bien même il ne le visse pas. En effet, Derek était derrière la fenêtre de sa cuisine éclairée, fixant le dos de Stiles. Ou enfin une partie de son anatomie plus rebondie. À son tour, le shérif rougit, ne voulant pas penser à ce que les deux feraient dès qu'il s'en serait allé. Non, il ne voulait pas !

-Je voulais te proposer de venir avec moi, tu sais, dormir à la maison… reprit-il, gêné.

Stiles baissa les yeux et se tortilla sous le regard de son père.

-Je ne peux pas, papa -répondit-il, tout de même fermement-.

Un léger silence accueilli sa réponse. Le shérif baissa les yeux. Il ne pouvait en vouloir à son fils de ne pas avoir envie de revenir. Il avait été un mauvais père, il n'avait su s'occuper et éduquer ce génie hyperactif au grand cœur. Pourtant, l'espoir fou que tout pourrait redevenir comme avant l'avait saisi, avant que tout cela n'arrive, avant que Claudia… Il soupira, la peine étreignant son cœur fatigué. Stiles, voyant la peine briller dans les yeux de son père, ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter :

-Je veux être avec Derek ce soir, papa, juste lui et moi, tu vois…

-Je comprends. –le shérif jeta un regard à la fenêtre de la cuisine, mais la lumière était éteinte-. Je crois que Derek t'attend.

-Je sais. Il est monté dans sa suite, dit Stiles sûr de lui.

John ne releva pas la tête, continuant de fixer ses pieds. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de détester ce loup-garou sans lequel rien ne serait arrivé. Scott n'aurait pas été mordu, son fils ne se serait pas évaporé. Et jamais il n'aurait quitté la maison qu'il refusait aujourd'hui d'approcher. Le shérif savait qu'il se trompait, que ce n'était la faute de Derek, mais de Peter. Enfin le Peter psychopathe. Celui qui était mort. Le Peter de maintenant était juste… C'était juste Peter. Tout cela était trop confus dans son esprit pour qu'il espérât comprendre quoi que ce fût cette nuit. Il se détourna, ouvrit sa portière.

-Je…-Stiles soupira fortement, se résigna- Je suis désolé, papa. Je n'aurais pas dû partir comme ça. Je n'aurais pas dû te fuir, tu n'avais rien fait !

La fine vindicte de son fils fit remonter la colère sourde et la culpabilité.

-Justement ! coupa son père, se retournant brusquement vers Stiles qui le fixait. Tu l'as dit toi-même, je n'ai rien fait, je me suis plongé dans le travail, je t'ai négligé, oublié. Tu étais blessé et je me contentais de passer devant la porte de ta chambre, écouter tes gémissements de douleur avant de plonger tête baissée dans des affaires sans queue ni tête !

Il lâcha sa portière, qui claqua dans le silence de la nuit. S'approchant rapidement de Stiles, il se planta devant lui, à quelques centimètres à peine. Il plongea ses yeux clairs dans le regard sombre.

-Tu n'as pas t'excuser, fiston, c'est moi qui le doit. Je suis désolé.

Il attrapa les épaules de son fils et les serra fortement contre lui. Stiles ne réagit pas tout de suite, abasourdi par le discours de son père. Il aurait tant voulu entendre ces mots plus tôt. Si il les avait dits avant, il aurait réagi autrement, si ils avaient communiqué, si Stiles avait su lui parler, si… Avec des si, tout est possible. Il écouta ce qui lui disait son cœur, et savait qu'il lui avait pardonné. Alors à son tour, il serra le buste de son père, enfouissant son visage dans son cou. Il inspira brutalement l'odeur de son père, l'odeur de son enfance, odeur qu'il avait presque oublié.

-Je suis tellement désolé, Stiles. Tu m'as manqué ! »

La voix du shérif était étouffée par l'épaule de son fils. Ils restèrent un moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre, profitant de ce moment de retrouvaille. Puis John se détacha, reculant un peu, gêné par l'effusion inhabituelle dont il avait fait preuve. Les deux hommes ne se regardaient pas, se balançant d'une jambe à l'autre. Puis une fenêtre grinça en s'ouvrant. Une légère lumière brilla au-dessus de leurs têtes. Instinctivement, Stilinski père et fils levèrent les yeux pour voir une ombre s'éloigner dans la pièce au deuxième étage. Le shérif repartit vers sa voiture, lançant à son fils :

« Je crois qu'un certain loup t'attend, fiston. »

Il grimpa dans sa voiture de fonction, Stiles toujours le visage levé vers la lumière. Les rayons plus clairs éclairaient son visage, faisant briller ses yeux et jetant des ombres sur les cicatrices de son visage. Alors que son père refermait la portière, il entendit la voix de Stiles qui lui tournait le dos :

« -Tu m'as manqué aussi papa. »

Puis il se détourna et rentra dans la maison. Le shérif prit un instant pour lui, pour savourer cette phrase. Stiles était de retour.

Stiles s'arrêta un instant contre la porte qu'il venait de fermer. Le dos appuyé sur le bois, il soupira lourdement. Des soupirs et des rires, voilà tout ce qui semblait vouloir passer ses lèvres depuis son retour. Ce moment qu'il prit pour lui-même lui fit plus de bien que jamais. Enfin seul, il put réfléchir à cette première journée en tant que chasseur dans sa ville natale. Une journée. 36 petites heures avaient suffi pour détruire toutes les résolutions qu'il avait, détruire la maison de location des Silver, emprisonner une louve sociopathe, présenter le loup de sa vie à son amant, ramener une vampire assoiffée de pouvoir et son calice tout aussi mégalomane à vouloir s'approprier sa meute. Sa meute… Il sentait au fond de lui qu'il leur avait pardonné. Enfin, il en était tout prêt, il ne lui restait qu'à botter le derrière poilu de trois imbéciles de crétins de Touque. Et d'exploser la gueule d'une certaine louve. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire de tout cela dès maintenant. Pas alors qu'il était… Il regarda l'horloge de la cuisine, qui brillait dans un rayon de lune : deux heures huit. _Bordel !_ pensa-t-il _Je suis crevé… Heureusement que les retrouvailles c'est pas tous les jours !_ Il se détacha de la porte. Il y avait bien une chose qu'il pouvait régler ce soir. Il posa à nouveau son regard sur la montre murale : deux heures neuf. Du bruit se fit entendre depuis l'étage. Certains semblaient beaucoup s'amuser cette nuit. Il ne serait pas le seul à profiter de la grasse matinée que leur offrait son paternel.

Il s'élança vers l'escalier, les montant doucement. Ses pensées continuaient de tourner dans sa tête, toutes centrées sur Derek Hale. L'alpha-mâle. Son âme-sœur. Il avait compris ce que Derek représentait pour lui il y a quelques mois. Après moultes disputes internes, d'interminables interrogatoires de Dan. Harry avait été le premier à mettre des mots sur l'attachement inattendu que le plus jeune portait au loup. Compagnon. Stiles savait ce que c'était, il avait lu des lignes et des pages entières sur le sujet. Mais jamais au grand jamais il n'aurait pensé que cela puisse être réel. Puis il s'était rendu à l'évidence. Derek et lui étaient liés. Il le sentait dans chaque muscle, dans chaque nerf : tout le poussait vers l'alpha. Plus son corps se transformait, plus son esprit changeait, plus il se rapprochait de l'idéal du loup. Et preuve étant faite, Stiles ne pouvait décrocher son regard de son loup lorsqu'ils étaient dans la même pièce.

Arrivé au deuxième étage, il hésita entre deux portes. Il resta un instant sur le palier, pensant au rituel qu'ils devaient accomplir. Son esprit était comme disloqué. Il y avait cette partie de lui, sa raison, qui lui disait que c'était trop facile, qu'il ne devait pas lui pardonner comme cela de l'avoir abandonné, de l'avoir laissé seul. Une autre se souvenait des regards et des baisers qu'ils n'avaient pu s'empêcher d'échanger au cours des dernière 36 heures. La pression de son corps contre le sien et son regard. Ce regard qu'il avait tant espéré était enfin à sa place dans son visage. Enfin, la dernière, la plus imposante, la plus dynamique. Le rituel qui le poussait, chaque fibre de son être qui n'aspirait qu'à appartenir entièrement et pleinement à l'alpha, comme l'alpha lui appartiendrait. Tout misérable humain qu'il était, Stiles savait qu'il ne pouvait plus repousser ce moment. Il avait peur, envie, il était excité. Les paroles de Boyd lui revinrent à l'esprit : _Derek. Il ne voyait que toi, il voulait continuellement que tu sois en sécurité. Nous on passait après._

Et quelque part, dans ce méli-mélo de pensées embrouillées, il ne ressortait qu'une chose : son cœur battant à toute vitesse à l'idée de retrouver son loup, et le sourire qu'il empêchait de fleurir sur ses lèvres.

Il s'avança sur le palier, faisant dos à la porte de droite, il se concentra pour tenter d'entendre ce qu'il passait dans celle de gauche. Avant qu'il n'ait pu faire un pas vers cette dernière, la lumière envahit le palier et il se sentit tiré vers l'arrière par un bras puissant autour de son cou. Il se retrouva alors face à la porte, un corps dur et chaud contre son dos. Il sentit tout à coup un second bras glisser le long du sien, et une main emprisonner ses doigts. Une barbe effleura la cicatrice à la jonction de son épaule et de sa mâchoire. Sa joue se réchauffa sous le souffle du Loup. Stiles se détendit complètement, se laissant aller à l'étreinte bienvenue. Ses pensées s'envolèrent. Plus rien d'autre ne comptait que lui. Il resserra ses doigts, agrippant la main de Derek. Il leva sa main gauche et fourragea dans les cheveux noirs à sa portée. Les yeux fermés, il apprécia la chaleur du corps contre le sien. Un doux ronronnement envahit la pièce, et Stiles sentit son corps vibrer au rythme des respirations de son alpha. Son homme, son mâle. Son tout.

Il tira un peu sur les cheveux sous sa main et reçu un léger grondement en réponse. Derek desserra un peu sa prise, permettant à Stiles de se retourner. Face à face, ils plongèrent dans les yeux de l'autre. Leurs mains toujours enlacées, les deux hommes n'étaient qu'à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre. L'attraction qu'ils ressentaient se fit plus forte, corrélée par leurs regards joints. Derek ouvrit la bouche, ils devaient parler, régler certaines choses, définir leur relation future. Mais il ne put laisser échapper plus qu'un souffle, les yeux de Stiles s'étant fixés sur les lippes au mouvement. Le son qui naissait dans la gorge de l'alpha y resta prisonnier. Sans prévenir, le chasseur plaqua ses lèvres sur celle de son amour, étouffant un gémissement de plaisir. Surpris, Derek ne perdit pas le temps de l'hésitation pour répondre au baiser que lui imposait le jeune chasseur. Il happa les lèvres, et Stiles geint. Le chasseur entoura la nuque du loup de ses mains, et Derek glissa sa langue contre sa lèvre inférieure, quémandant l'entrée d'une douce caresse. Alors que Stiles ouvrait la bouche, accueillant l'organe avec délice, l'alpha attrapa les hanches de son vis-à-vis, comblant l'espace infime qui les séparait bien trop. Leurs corps se collèrent l'un à l'autre et ils gémirent de concert. Le balai de leur baiser était interminable, affamé, violent. Chaque morsure s'excusait d'une caresse sur le corps de l'autre, chaque souffle était trompé par une douce griffure. Ils s'enlaçaient, leurs mains allant et venant sur le corps de l'autre. Derek finit par prendre les fesses si fermes et rebondies de Stiles en coupe, soulevant à demi le chasseur. Sans cesser de l'embrasser, le plus jeune écarta largement les jambes. D'une poussée contrôlée, il sauta et accrocha ses chevilles derrière les fesses de Derek. Leurs érections douloureuses se rencontrèrent à travers leurs jeans. Ils arrêtèrent leur baiser le tant d'un instant, un gémissement commun s'éleva dans les airs, Stiles rejeta sa tête en arrière, perdu dans les limbes de son plaisir. Il ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur le corps contre le sien, la chaleur du son propre sexe entre ses jambes, la fermeté des hanches entre ses cuisses.

Derek n'était pas en reste, à peine le cou découvert, il avait plongé son visage contre la peau offerte. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur la cicatrice étoilée, sa langue redessinant ses contours. La barbe de l'alpha piquait le chasseur, et il ne put empêcher un rire de gorge d'exploser dans la chambre. Derek arrêta son exploration, avisant le visage détendu, heureux du jeune homme. Doucement, l'une de ses mains lâcha ses fesses. Alors qu'il reculait vers le lit, toujours Stiles dans les bras, la main de Derek remonta le long de son bras, se perdant sur la joue de Stiles. Ce dernier baissa la tête, et les yeux dans les yeux, ils purent constater que le lien se faisait. Le rituel était en marche. Derek profita à loisir du visage de son compagnon. Lèvres gonflées, joues rouges, le regard perdu. Ces cicatrices ne le rendaient que plus beau, roses sur la pâleur de son front. Un sourire éclaira son visage et le cœur rapide de Derek manqua un battement. Il recula plus prestement et sentant le lit derrière ses mollets, il se laissa tomber sur le matelas, Stiles toujours dans les bras.

Avec un cri plein de rire, Stiles retomba à califourchon sur les hanches de son loup, les serrant toujours entre ses cuisses. Le jeune homme savait qu'il y avait une discussion à avoir, il savait que le rituel réclamait de la chaire, du sexe et peut-être même un peu de sang. Il savait qu'il était incroyable que Derek et lui aient survécu si longtemps, alors que l'alpha l'avait marqué comme sien et qu'ils n'avaient plus de contact. Mais là résidait toute la complexité des compagnons : l'acceptation. Pour se donner en entier à l'autre, il fallait se connaître soi-même et accepter l'autre. Stiles se connaissait plutôt bien maintenant, quant à accepter Derek à nouveau dans sa vie… Stiles posa ses mains sur le tore offert. Les sourcils froncés d'incompréhension, Derek regarda l'ombre envahir les yeux du chasseur.

Stiles ne put s'en empêcher, sous ses doigts, les pectoraux de Derek se contractaient à intervalle régulier. Il sentait le cœur affolé du brun battre contre sa paume. Un instant, il oublia son objectif, à savoir parler, pour ne faire que regarder. Contempler. Observer les veines qui pulsaient contre la peau de son cou. Les lèvres gonflées et rougies, la barbe piquante. Et ces yeux… L'aigue-marine en avant, le rouge qui brillait derrière. Les mains de Derek s'égarèrent sur ses cuisses, et il dut fermer les yeux. Alors que les doigts de Derek se rapprochaient doucement mais sûrement de son entre-jambe, effleurant la bosse qui déformait son jean.

Le chasseur prit une grande et profonde inspiration, tentant vainement de se calmer. Il sentit la paume de Derek se poser bien à plat sur son chibre. Alors il réagit. Bougeant tout à coup, il utilisa la force de ses cuisses pour se relever, et tomba lourdement sur le matelas à côté de Derek. Celui-ci se mit directement sur le flanc, une main soutenant sa tête. Le loup le regarda regarder le plafond. Le moment qu'il attendait depuis que Stiles avait pénétré sa suite était venu. Enfin, l'un des moments. Parce qu'en même temps ce moment gâchait un autre encore plus attendu, ou au moins autant. Enfin, il ne valait mieux pas pour l'alpha de penser à ce qu'il se serait passé si l'opiniâtreté de son chasseur n'avait pas repris le dessus. Et puis cela se passerait de toute façon. Plusieurs fois, l'espérait-il. Dans plein de positions. Avisant le regard de Stiles rivé au plafond et sa respiration profonde, Derek eut un doute, un horrible doute. Pourraient-ils enfin se compléter cette nuit ? Stiles allait-il lui accorder l'honneur de devenir son compagnon ? Il l'espérait. Ou alors il était fini, un mort en sursis.

Revenir attendre son compagnon ici avait été une torture. Peter et Boyd avait en effet nettoyé sommairement la chambre, ce qui ne faisait que le ramener neuf mois en arrière. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu Stiles c'était ici. Quelques petites choses avaient changé cependant. Après le départ de Stiles, Derek et la meute avaient continué à arranger la maison, terminé les peintures et fini l'ameublement. Une table de chevet avait élu domicile de chaque côté du lit, il avait changé le matelas, les draps. Il aurait aimé oublier la dernière fois qu'il y avait dormi. Mais il n'en avait pas envie pour autant. Il chérissait autant qu'il haïssait chacun de ses souvenirs. Mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à oublier. Jamais il n'avait redormi dans sa chambre. Il ne pouvait supporter de dormir seul dans ce lit avait connu leurs ébats.

Derek avait tenté de calmer son loup, qui déchirait l'herbe imaginaire sous ses pattes. Il trépignait d'impatience, tournait dans sa clairière factice. Sa chambre sentait encore un peu la peinture. Il devait attendre que Stiles en termine avec son père. D'après ce qu'il avait entendu de ses battements de cœur, le chasseur était plus que largement prêt à pardonner à son père. Alors il attendait. Il espérait. Le jeune homme pourrait très bien dire qu'il voulait entrer avec son père. Cela faisait neuf mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus après tout. Non, il avait dit qu'il voulait régler leur histoire ce soir. Autre dose de stress. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par « régler » ? Cela signifierait-il que pour la première fois depuis qu'il était avec Stiles il dormirait seul dans cette maison ? Il ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Sans savoir comment ni pourquoi, il avait ressenti la pensée que Stiles avait eu pour lui. Un léger grognement avait retenti dans la cuisine, et le regard de Derek s'était perdu sur le corps de Stiles, qu'il détaillait à travers la pièce. Ses yeux s'étaient arrêtés sur ses fesses. Rondes, fermes. Il salivait. Attrapé dans sa séance de matage intensif par le shérif, Derek avait fui. Il avait monté les étages en priant pour que son amour ne le rejoigne. Il n'avait pas entendu le souhait de Stiles, exprimé à voix haute de rester avec lui.

Lorsque les pas de son cher et tendre s'étaient arrêtés face à la porte, il avait poussé un sourire de soulagement et son loup avait trépigné d'impatience.

Stiles prit une grande inspiration, coupant les réflexions de son homme.

« Est-ce que… Enfin, commença-t-il toujours plongé dans sa contemplation du plafond, je suppose que tu sais ce que nous sommes, n'est-ce pas ?

La respiration de Derek se prit dans sa gorge :

-Oui.

Un chuchotement lui répondit :

-Tu sais que ça a déjà commencé ? Tu sais pourquoi je ne me suis jamais transformé, malgré les morsures et les griffures hein ?

-Parce que … -l'alpha roula sur le dos à son tour, mais ne lâcha pas Stiles des yeux pour autant- tu es mon compagnon, et je t'ai marqué. Je suis un alpha, personne ne peut te transformer si ce n'est moi. Ce qui rend le venin de tes blessures encore plus douloureux. Parce que ce n'est pas mon venin, parce que ce n'est pas moi.

Stiles osa enfin tourner la tête vers lui, prenant tout de même soin de ne pas le regarder dans les yeux. Ils sentaient l'un comme l'autre que cette discussion était importante, peut-être même la plus importante de toutes. Le rituel était en marche, en phase de conclusion. Ils avaient tout fait à l'envers, mais cette discussion, celle-ci, comblait les vides de leur accouplement. Derek soupira, et s'assit sur son lit. Rompant le contact visuel d'avec son amour.

-Stiles…, le mot roula sur sa langue, je… Je suis tellement désolé.

Stiles s'assit à son tour, regardant le visage baissé de son alpha. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment de quoi l'alpha s'excusait. De l'avoir marqué ? L'un comme l'autre savait pourtant que ce n'était pas de sa faute. C'était son loup qui avait vu un compagnon potentiel en Stiles et l'avait marqué de son odeur. Les neuf mois d'attente qui avaient suivis n'étaient que le résultat du plan machiavélique d'une garce sociopathe légèrement déséquilibrée.

-Jamais je n'aurai dû t'éloigner comme ça. J'avais… peur –ce mot sembla lui être arraché comme une dent sans anesthésie-. Je ne voulais pas que tu te sentes forcé parce que mon loup te reconnaissait comme mon compagnon. Et puis je n'étais pas sûr. Après tout tu n'étais pas… Enfin pas encore…

Derek ne savait plus comment dire. Il détestait cela, ses actes passés, devoir exposer ses sentiments ainsi, il ne le supportait pas. Un grognement lui échappa. Il savait pourtant que ce n'était vraiment lui qui l'avait fait fuir mais plutôt cette salope déséquilibrée ! Une main douce glissa sur son épaule, et il se tourna vers Stiles. La douceur brillait dans ses yeux bruns.

-Je n'étais pas encore celui que je suis aujourd'hui. Tu sais, ce n'est pas vraiment à toi que j'en veux, enfin bien sûr que je vais botter ton joli p'tit cul –un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres- mais je crois que… Enfin visiblement je ne résiste à aucun de vous alors… -Stiles rit une grande inspiration et fixa la porte-. Tu m'as manqué Grand Méchant Loup.

Derek était immobile, fixant le chasseur. Ses mots le touchèrent en plein cœur, et son loup hurla de bonheur. Il attrapa le menton de Stiles, lui fit tourner la tête. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent. Derek reprit la parole, chuchotant :

-Toi aussi Chaton, tu m'as manqué ! »

Stiles savoura pleinement le surnom, qui roula sur sa peau comme une caresse. Un sourire léger rehaussa sa bouche, et il posa une main sur la joue rappeuse du loup. Leurs yeux ne se lâchaient plus. Calmement, Stiles pencha la tête, s'approchant du loup. Alors ils fermèrent les yeux. Alors ils s'embrassèrent. Alors une voix ne retentit pas dans la pièce, ni dans leurs esprits mais bien dans le vôtre, lecteurs : _Place à la chaire._

Stiles ne tint plus, l'attraction de vint trop forte. Montant à califourchon sur le loup, il fit se rencontrer leurs érections à nouveau dures et glissa ses mains dans le cou de son amour. Ces mots qu'il n'avait pas conscience d'avoir attendu l'avaient soulagé, délesté d'un poids immense. Embrassant les lèvres de Derek, il se sentit léger pour la première fois depuis la mort de sa mère.

Derek avait le même sentiment. Ses doigts roulèrent sous les cuisses de Stiles et remontèrent le long de son dos. Sa langue quémanda l'entrée qui lui fut aussitôt ouverte. Leur baiser enflamma leurs sens, ils ne goûtaient que l'autre. L'alpha glissa une de ses mains dans les cheveux de Stiles, lui tirant un gémissement parfaitement indécent.

Le loup se laissa tomber sur le dos, ne cessant de violer cette bouche offerte de sa langue. Les doigts Stiles se détachèrent de sa nuque et vinrent chatouiller les clavicules de Derek. De la griffe, il déchira le t-shirt sous lui, tirant un gémissement au lycan. Stiles retira ses lèvres et se redressa, contemplant le corps alangui sous lui. Les lèvres rougies attirèrent son regard, et il posa une de ses griffes dessus. Les yeux de Derek rougirent. Il attrapa le doigt dans sa bouche et ne put se retenir. Il donna un coup de reins absolument divin et déchira le haut de son amour, envoyant des morceaux de tissu valser à travers la pièce. Stiles rejeta la tête en arrière, livrant la voie royale à Derek qui détailla le torse de son amant. Les cicatrices avaient quelque chose d'incroyablement érotique, de sensuel, alors que Stiles donnait un nouveau coup pour que leurs érections se rencontrent.

Stiles reprit la bouche du loup, faisant glisser sa main le long de son torse, découpant le vêtement. Suivant la ligne de son doigt, le jeune chasseur glissa le long du corps du loup, léchant, mordant, griffant toute chaire à sa portée. Arrivée à la ligne de poils de l'extase, il plongea ses yeux dans le carmin qui brillait au-dessus de lui. Derek s'était redressé sur les coudes et observait son homme. Homme qui ne s'arrêta pas là. Un à un, il découpa de ses griffes les coutures de sa braguette et libéra l'érection proéminente du loup. Ce dernier roula des yeux, le visage de Stiles, son souffle sur sa verge tendue lui firent perdre la tête. Ses doigts se resserrèrent sur les draps qu'il lacéra. Ses longs cils noirs battirent pour retourner aussi sec caresser la douceur de ses joues. Son amoureux venait sans cérémonie aucune d'engloutir son sexe gorgé.

Stiles regardait son amour se cambrer brusquement, alors qu'il prenait sa queue entre ses lèvres. Le goût de Derek, son visage tordu par le plaisir le fit gémir. La hampe de son loup était profondément ancrée contre les chaires de sa gorge qui se resserrèrent pour produire le son. Chaleur, humidité, étroitesse. Le lycan ne savait plus qui il était. La langue de Stiles jouait avec la veine qui pulsait sous son ithyphalle, avant de se retirer brusquement. Derek haleta et rouvrit les yeux. Le regard que lui lança Stiles à ce moment fit gronder son loup, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu entamer le moindre mouvement, la langue de son amour se fit joueuse. Mutine, elle caressa son gland, glissa autour de sa couronne. Ses lèvres entourèrent son extrémité, et l'organe malicieux s'inséra dans son urètre, récupérant quelques gouttes de semence salée.

Glouton, Stiles fit glisser ses lèvres autour du pénis tendu devant lui. Sa main entoura tout à coup les bourses offertes. Ses griffes chatouillèrent les cuisses écartées et la base du membre. Derek gémit et se perdit à nouveau dans les limbes du plaisir. Les draps étaient lacérés sous ses mains, l'une d'entre elle partit de sa propre initiative fourrager dans les cheveux du chasseur et commença à imposer son rythme.

Stiles gémit encore, laissant Derek prendre le contrôle. Vas et viens interminables, tantôt lascifs tantôt brutaux. Stiles agrippa les fesses de son amour sous lui. Mû par une impulsion, il glissa un doigt entre les galbes tannés et trouva ce qu'il cherchait. Alors Derek se cambra encore plus, enfonçant plus loin le membre inquisiteur. Le bruit de gorge que fit le jeune chasseur en avalant sa semence le fit venir une seconde fois. Jamais un orgasme n'avait été si dévastateur. Il ne voyait plus que du blanc, son corps était comme dans du cocon, il flottait au-dessus de tout.

Stiles retira son doigt de l'anus de son amoureux, essuyant ses lèvres d'un revers de main. Il contempla le corps de Derek sous lui, son sexe qui tremblotait en se regorgeant encore. Par Priape, comment le loup pouvait-il être déjà prêt pour un troisième round ? Le jeune chasseur observait toujours Derek lorsqu'il rouvrit des yeux vermillon. Il allait prendre son pied.

Le loup-garou se redressait et attrapa Stiles par la nuque. Écrasant ses lèvres contre la bouche ouverte de son homme, il goutta son propre goût sur la langue de son amour. Les deux gémirent de concert. Les griffes acérées de Stiles s'accrochèrent aux épaules de Derek, et ce dernier les retourna, plaquant Stiles contre le matelas. Le plus jeune poussa un profond soupir et Derek descendis vivement le long de son corps, maintenant ses poignets au-dessus de sa tête d'une main. L'autre s'occupa de déchirer le jean.

« Alors, susurra le loup d'une voix rendue rauque par le plaisir, on est venu sans moi ?

Il lécha le sexe humide de Stiles qui geint.

-Derek, s'il te plaît !

Le lycan continua son festin, mordillant doucement la peau de son aine. Stiles se tortilla sous lui quand Derek le prit en bouche. Le sexe du plus jeune regonfla entre ses lèvres et le lycan relâcha les poignets de Stiles, qui en profita pour attraper les épaules de son brun et de le remonter vers son visage. Ils se regardèrent un instant. La Terre rencontra l'Océan. La Terre perdit la bataille lorsque la main de Derek commença de lents vas et viens sur sa verge. Il fondit sur ses lèvres. Sa langue rencontra sa consœur. Stiles gémissait, Derek jubilait. Le chasseur écarta tout à coup ses cuisses nues. Il ne savait quand ni commun, mais le loup avait bien fait de lui virer son jean. Le brusque changement de hauteur fit gronder le loup un instant avant de profiter de la chaleur du corps de Stiles. Leurs érections brûlantes se rencontrèrent et ils geignirent de concert. Derek glissa un peu plus bas, utilisant la sueur et le reste de sa salive pour se lubrifier. Il coulissa, son sexe coula entre les deux galbes blancs qu'étaient les fesses de son compagnon.

-Derek, gémit le chasseur, pitié…

-Oui, chaton ?

Le surnom envoya des frissons sur l'épine dorsale de Stiles. La main de Derek vit s'écouler un peu de sperme. Le loup bougea lascivement, se branlant éhontemment entre les fesses de son compagnon. Poussant sur son autre main, le basanée se redressa, surplombant le chasseur, plongeant son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis.

-Prend-moi, chuchota Stiles.

Derek resserra sa prise sur son sexe. Il remonta ses hanches, laissant son pénis se frotter contre celui du chasseur. Il les prit tous les deux en main, continuant ses mouvements de poignet. Stiles se cambra en sentant le poids d'un autre chibre contre le sien.

-Je te veux… » se plaignit-il.

Voyant que ces suppliques n'avaient pas raison de la volonté de son amoureux, Stiles choisit une autre technique. Il arrondit son dos, contractant ses abdos et releva son bassin. Derek, surprit, continua tout de même ses vas et viens. Le sexe du loup glissa contre l'anus du chasseur et il donna un coup de reins en même temps que Derek. Alors son sexe le pénétra. Enfin. À moitié enfoncé en Stiles, Derek poussa un grondement profond. Stiles se cambra. Et le loup prit possession de son homme. Sans plus de cérémonie, il s'enfonça profondément dans le rectum du chasseur, lui tirant un cri de plaisir.

Les coups de butoir s'enchaînèrent, violents, puissants. Derek malmenait le corps musclé sous le sien, qui émettait les bruits caractéristiques d'une partie de jambes en l'air réussie. Stiles lacérait le dos du lycan de ses griffes, dessinant de sanglantes arabesques sur la peau brune.

Derek fit un mouvement de hanches en cercle, frôlant le point magique. Stiles poussa un cri plus fort que les autres, ses griffes s'enfoncèrent profondément dans la chaire des fesses de son amour. Celui-ci se mit à grogner.

Attrapant les hanches du chasseur, Derek se retira tout à coup de corps de Stiles, avant de revenir en force occuper la place qui était sienne. Ce dernier lâcha un grognement de protestation, avant de voir les yeux du loup. Rouges, ils l'incitaient à toutes les débauches, appel à la luxure plus efficace qu'un téléphone rose. Stiles se projeta en avant, attrapant les lèvres de Derek entre les siennes. Ils menèrent un combat acharné pour la domination de leurs langues. Aucun ne perdit la bataille, Stiles détacha ses jambes des hanches de Derek, et sa main se glissa contre sa joue. Caressant la barbe brune, le jeune homme se détacha des lèvres du loup. Ils plongèrent dans les yeux de l'autre. L'instant s'éleva, éternel, magique. Collés l'un à l'autre, leurs regards liés, les deux amants devinrent deux compagnons. Stiles prit une inspiration sifflante, avalant le souffle de Derek. Profondément ancré dans le chasseur, le loup vit son homme avaler son souffle et lui rendre en un murmure :

« Je suis à toi Derek Hale… Je te reconnais…

Les yeux de l'alpha rougeoyaient. Il attrapa la main de Stiles sur sa joue et la fit glisser le long de son torse.

-Je te reconnais Stiles Stilinski, et je suis à toi, aussi sûrement que tu m'appartiens…, murmura-t-il en réponse ».

Les mots du lycan, sa main sur son cœur qui ne cessait de battre la chamade… Stiles se mit à sourire, doucement, tendrement. Cela y était. Ils y étaient. Le moment tant attendu. D'une même voix, les deux hommes chuchotèrent, toujours ancré l'un dans l'autre. Les yeux de Derek étaient redevenus ce bleu-vert fascinant. Ceux de Stiles étaient plus noisette que jamais.

« -Je te veux et t'accepte comme compagnon, maintenant et à jamais… ».

Alors les mots de l'autre résonnèrent en eux. Leurs deux regards se mirent à flamboyer. Le loup aux rouges, le chasseur aux yeux noirs. Perdu dans le rituel, ils ne sentirent pas la vague de pouvoir déferler en eux. Derek bougea, s'enfonçant encore plus profondément en Stiles qui hurla de plaisir. Le chasseur agrippa férocement les épaules du loup, tentant d'étouffer son cri dans l'épaule surnaturelle. Les coups de reins s'enchaînaient, violents, profonds.

Derek se releva tout à coup, et s'agenouilla sur le lit. Stiles était à présent à califourchon sur ses cuisses. Le chasseur se décolla du lycan, et plongea son regard dans le sien alors qu'il se soulevait. L'angle avait changé. Stiles continua de soulever ses hanches, ne laissant qu'une toute petite partie du prépuce en lui. À la force de ses cuisses, il se maintint en l'air un instant, faisant grogner férocement le loup. Mais le visage de Stiles était joueur et alors que Derek envisageait d'attraper les hanches de son vis-à-vis, Stiles s'empala de lui-même sur la hampe tendue. Tous deux grognèrent et Stiles continua son manège.

Puis Derek n'en pus plus, son loup voulait mordre, griffer. Alors qu'il tenait fermement les hanches de Stiles, ses griffes se plantèrent dans la chaire claire sous lui, et un filet de sang s'échappa. Sous la pression, Stiles eut un hurlement de plaisir plus puissant encore et s'empala une dernière fois sur le sexe gorgé de son amour. Ses chaires se resserrèrent autour du chibre lycan et il vint entre leurs deux corps tandis que Derek se répandait en lui. La vague orgasmique ne s'arrêta pas en si bon chemin. Ils sentaient, ressentaient le plaisir de l'autre, ils étaient liés. Le pouvoir qui déferla alors sur leurs corps enlacés provoqua un véritable tsunami de plaisir, de désir. Ils avalaient les souffles mélangés, erratiques. Dans chaque fibre de leurs corps, chaque cellule, chaque molécule : la chaleur du pouvoir leur brûlait les organes. Sa chaude et délicieuse langue glissait à l'intérieur de leurs esprits. Ils hurlaient leur plaisir, Derek maintenait Stiles pressé contre lui. Leurs yeux fermés par le plaisir incroyable qui les faisait haleter s'ouvrirent. Ils plongèrent dans les orbes de l'autre. Brillant, leurs regards s'accrochèrent, et chacun put contempler le rouge qui illuminait leurs yeux.

La vague de pouvoir qui les englobait explosa. Elle s'échappa de leurs corps comme les tentacules d'une pieuvre, s'élançant au-delà d'eux-mêmes. Elle passa les murs, traversa les portes et toucha chaque membre de la meute. Les loups ressentirent l'emprise de Derek se détacher d'eux : apeurés ils se réveillèrent en sursaut. Puis une nouvelle vague de pouvoir les toucha. Elle s'engouffra dans leurs corps, dans leurs esprits. Les liens qui les rattachaient à leur alpha se renouèrent, plus puissants, plus forts. Quelque chose avait changé. Il y avait plus qu'un alpha maintenant, un deuxième esprit s'accrochait à eux.

* * *

Lydia et Allison se réveillèrent à côté de loup-garous transformés et complètement apeurés. Lorsque la seconde vague de pouvoir les frappa, elles ressentirent elles aussi le lien entre eux et le couple. Les yeux écarquillés, elles se sentirent enfin des membres à part entière de la meute. Puis l'excitation retomba sur eux tous. Le rituel s'était fait dans le sexe, le désir et le plaisir. Alors le lien leur fournit l'énergie qui l'avait fait naître. Le désir s'empara d'eux brutalement. Sans prendre la peine de s'humaniser à nouveau, Peter et Isaac sautèrent sur leurs concubines et on entendit plus que des grognements et des cris le reste de la nuit.

* * *

Dan ouvrit les yeux soudainement. Danny était dans la même position qu'ils avaient pris en s'endormant, face à face et leurs mains jointes. Mais les yeux de Danny brillaient et une langue coquine passa sur les lèvres du joueur de crosse.

« Qu'est-ce que… ?, demanda Dan alors que Danny se collait contre lui.

-Chut, répondit celui-ci tout contre ses lèvres. »

* * *

Chris sentit une pression sur le bas de son corps. Les draps apportaient un poids caressant sur son sexe. Sans comprendre réellement pourquoi et dans un demi songe, sa main rejoignit son pénis.

* * *

Boyd découvrit à quel point le sexe de Jamie pouvait avoir bon goût.

* * *

Le lendemain, Harry fut le premier à émerger. Il était tranquillement assis à la table de la cuisine, buvant son café quand un étrange manège se déroula sous ses yeux.

Chris arriva, la tête dans un brouillard indescriptible. Lorsqu'il sentit le regard de son génie de neveu sur lui, il se servit un café aussi noir que le regard peu amène qu'il lui lança. Le doyen s'assit simplement à la table, semblant perdu dans des pensées peu réjouissantes. Harry haussa les épaules. Puis Jamie descendit les escaliers, le regard complètement perdu. Il ne vit les deux autres hommes que lorsqu'il s'assit à table, une tasse fumante entre les mains.

« Mauvaise nuit ? osa Harry. »

Son frère ne répondit rien. Lui aussi paraissait bien sombre. Tout à coup, quelqu'un dévala les escaliers, et les trois hommes n'aperçurent qu'une masse noire courir et sortir, arrachant presque la porte de ses gonds. L'oncle et le génie échangèrent un regard surpris avant que Chris ne hausse les épaules et se remit à contempler ses mains. Harry regarda son frère qui fixait toujours la sortie, un air ahuri greffé au visage.

« C'était Boyd ça ?

Jamie hocha la tête, sans lâcher des yeux la porte qui se balançait toujours.

-C'est vraiment une matinée bizarre, marmonna le génie en laissant tomber. »

Les minutes passèrent dans une atmosphère étrange. Aucun des trois hommes n'ouvrait la bouche pour autre chose que se gaver de caféine. Ils eurent le temps de boire deux tasses du précieux nectar avant que le reste de la troupe ne débarque. Allison, Danny, Lydia, Isaac, Peter et Dan descendirent les escaliers en file indienne. Ils avaient tous des airs ressemblant à l'idée que se faisait Harry des zombies. Le Silver les salua doucement, recevant grognements et légers baragouinages en réponse. Les adolescent s'assirent autour de la table en silence, tandis que Peter les servait. Sortant une deuxième cafetière des tréfonds d'un placard. Il fit chauffer les percolateurs, et l'odeur bienfaitrice de l'ambroisie noire sembla rassurer les étudiants qui se permirent à sourire.

Dan s'assit à côté de Harry, un grand sourire plaquer aux lèvres et regarda son frère apathique.

« Il a quoi, Jamie ? demanda-t-elle aux deux autres.

-Il est comme ça depuis qu'il est levé, répondit son frère.

-Et… Pourquoi il regarde la porte comme ça ?

-Boyd vient de partir en courant et il est passé par là. Donc je suppose que c'est ça qu'il regarde.

-Euh…, commença Dan –son regard navigua de la porte à Jamie à Peter qui sourirait comme un con à Chris qui fixait sa tasse à Harry qui le fixait lui-. Pourquoi ?

-Que signifie le sourire crétin sur ton visage, crétin ? répliqua Harry.

Dan n'eut aucun doute quant à la réponse que lui donna son frère. Il tourna brusquement son regard vers Jamie qui n'avait pas bougé d'un iota.

-Putain…, murmura-t-il à nouveau. Ça pour une surprise… »

Il n'eut pas plus de temps que cela pour se poser des questions existentielles, Scott et Jackson descendaient les escaliers tant bien que mal. Ils se tenaient la main, et échangeaient des regards complices et amoureux. Lydia et Allison gloussèrent comme les lycéennes transis d'amour qu'elles étaient et offrirent à leur tour un regard à leurs deux amoureux.

Harry ne comprenait absolument rien à ce qu'il passait autour de lui. Il avait bien compris que la meute s'était éclatée au lit, et il devait l'avouer, il était un peu jaloux d'être le seul à n'en avoir pas profité mais le pourquoi lui échappait. Et il détesta cela.

Jackson s'approcha de la table, récupérant de tasses et grimaça légèrement en s'asseyant, tirant un éclat de rire à ceux qui l'entouraient. Il grogna et se perdit dans sa tasse.

« C'est vraiment un matin étrange…, commenta Harry.

-M'en parle pas, rajouta Dan en rayonnant.

Les sourires que s'échangèrent les deux D n'eurent de secret pour personne, et le silence s'éternisa.

Soudain, Scott fut pris d'une impulsion et se leva, le regard flou. Il passa de la cuisine remplie au salon.

-Où sont Derek et Stiles ? demanda-t-il à la cantonade.

-À mon avis ils dorment toujours, répondit Peter sans se départir de son sourire. Je me doute que tu n'as pas vraiment compris pourquoi toi et ton cher et tendre avez…

Une voix l'interrompit, venant des escaliers que Scott fixait à présent.

-Baiser sans vergogne jusqu'à l'épuisement ? proposa Stiles du palier du premier étage.

Tous se tournèrent vers lui, humains, loup-garous, créatures surnaturelles non-identifiées. Stiles portait les vêtements trop grands de Derek et ses yeux brillaient. Il descendit les escaliers tranquillement sans se soucier des regards que les autres lui portaient. Arrivés aux dernières marches, il releva enfin les yeux sur la bande qui le regardait comme si venait de lui pousser une deuxième tête.

-Eumh… Gen', commença Harry, tout va bien ? »

Stiles s'arrêta en bas des escaliers, et s'assit sur la dernière marche. Son visage paraissait serein et il leur sembla à tous n'avoir jamais vu un visage si calme sur Stiles Stilinski, hyperactif torturé de son état. Une de ses mains remonta sur son genou, tandis l'autre s'arrêta à sa nuque. Il frotta le haut de ses cicatrices avec ses griffes. Ce geste lui venait quand il était gêné, pourtant, jamais il ne s'était senti si complet. Le jeune chasseur survola du regard l'entièreté de ses meutes. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Ses meutes… Des chasseurs et des loup-garous... Et d'autres trucs surnaturels inidentifiés. Un beau bordel. Son bordel.

« -Je vais bien, reprit Stiles, très bien même, ajouta-t-il avec un grand sourire.

-Où est Derek ? demanda son oncle.

-Il dort encore.

Un petit silence suivit sa réponse. Il regarda encore une fois ses amis et son sourire se fit plus grand encore. Ses amis. La nuit qu'il avait passé l'avait reposé, bien qu'il n'ait eu que quelques maigres heures de sommeil. Entre l'appétit partagé de Derek pour son corps et sa réciproque, il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi. Mais il aimait cette fatigue, car elle lui permettait de ne pas trop réfléchir à tout ce que cela impliquait. Il se leva alors et se servit un café. Tous continuaient de le suivre des yeux. Il s'adossa au plan de travail à côté de Peter. En portant sa tasse à ses lèvres, les regards commencèrent à lui peser.

-Quoi ? grogna-t-il, la tasse à mi-chemin de ses lèvres.

Personne ne pipa mot. Une force nouvelle semblait se dégager de lui, une aura de danger l'entourait. Mais personne ne se sentait menacé. Le regard que Stiles avait posé sur eux avait rallumé la petite flamme qui était apparue au cours de la nuit. Alors Harry comprit. Le sourire sur son visage se fit plus grand. Lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Dan, il sut que lui aussi avait compris. Leur petit frère, le petit protégé avait sa place. Stiles buvait tranquillement son café, inconscient de la prise de conscience de ses deux protecteurs. Puis il se rendit compte que Jamie fixait la porte. Il fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche, mais Scott le coupa :

-Hum je crois…

Le regard de Stiles se darda sur lui et il hésita. Il baissa les yeux et avala durement sa salive. Il était un alpha naturel, par toutes les phases de la Lune, Stiles était son meilleur ami… Enfin jusqu'à il n'y a pas si longtemps. Il releva le regard vers Stiles qui continuait de le fixer durement par-dessous ses cils.

-On te doit des excuses, je crois.

Petit silence.

-Tu crois ? demanda Stiles.

La voix froide et rauque était de retour. Les yeux noirs le scannaient, enfonçant dans son esprit toutes les erreurs qu'il avait faites et qui l'avait conduit ici, maintenant, en train d'être fusillé du regard par son ancien meilleur ami. L'aura que tous avaient senti plus tôt se déploya autour de l'hyperactif et se fit menaçante. Peter ressentit une légère brûlure aux côtés de Stiles et il s'empressa de s'écarter, rejoignant Lydia.

Scott n'osait ouvrir la bouche, prit dans le regard torturé de Stiles. Il y voyait la douleur, le chagrin. La trahison. Et il crut entendre son cœur se briser. Jackson lui prit la main sur la table, attirant sur lui son attention. Et alors que l'imbuvable gosse de riche lui serait les doigts, le bêta de tête laissa les larmes envahir ses yeux. Son compagnon émit un grondement qui pourrait paraître menaçant pour quiconque d'autre que Stiles Stilinski. Lui se contenta d'hausser un sourcil. Jackson le regarda alors et son souffle s'arrêta à mi-chemin de sa gorge. Il était à son tour prisonnier des yeux noirs. L'atmosphère plaisante de la matinée s'étouffa. La pesanteur du regard du chasseur alourdissait l'air de la pièce. La meute se trémoussa, mal à l'aise. Et Scott laissa s'écouler ses larmes, refusant de croiser à nouveau le regard de l'hyperactif. Pourtant, la pression sur sa main s'accentua, et il regarda son âme sœur. La culpabilité rongeait aussi les yeux de Jackson, et cela le fit réagir.

-Je suis désolé, dit-il d'une voix étranglée, nous le sommes tous.

Stiles s'arrêta de boire. Il fixa Scott un instant encore, avant de baisser les yeux sur le fond de sa tasse. Scott lui faisait des excuses. Scott McCall, celui qui était toujours pardonné sans rien dire s'excusait. Pourtant, la rage grondait dans son ventre. Il porta son regard Jackson qui gardait résolument ses yeux sur l'amour de sa lupine de vie, puis sur Isaac, plus loin à table. Pouvait-il leur pardonner juste… Comme cela ? Juste parce qu'il était le compagnon de leur alpha ? _NON !_lui hurla son esprit. Pas eux trois, ni Lydia. Boyd l'avait défendu, Allison était simplement une fille, cousine de ses meilleurs amis. Puis il pensa aux Silver. Les meilleurs amis qu'il n'ait jamais eu, et même plus. Ils étaient sa famille, bien meilleure que tout ce qu'il l'attendait dans cette ville de malheur qu'était Beacon Hills. Pourquoi avait-il voulu revenir déjà ?! Son regard se posa sur Peter, et son esprit s'envola vers le seul autre Hale encore en vie. Derek.

Les yeux de Stiles s'éclaircirent. Son compagnon. Son loup. Son âme-sœur. Voilà pourquoi il était revenu. Et pourquoi il ne pourrait certainement jamais partir de cette ville maudite. Son cœur se réchauffa. Il repensa alors aux quelques bons moments qu'il avait partagé avec la meute, bien cachés dans son esprit. Les cocktails molotov de Lydia. Le sourire de Danny lors de son premier but à la crosse. Allison qui l'aidait toujours à se relever alors qu'il trébuchait sur ses propres pieds. Les paroles de Boyd. Et le rire que les trois autres connards avaient partagé le matin de sa fuite. Il pourrait pardonner aux autres, mais eux trois allaient souffrir. Ce qui l'amena à la dernière demoiselle qui croupissait à présent dans la cave. Elle ne méritait rien. Ni son pardon, ni sa considération. Un grondement enfla dans son ventre et il ne fallut qu'à l'intervention de Peter pour l'empêcher de franchir ses lèvres.

-Je crois que…

Le regard de Stiles se posa alors sur lui. Lui, qui se gaussait d'être redevenu un alpha, lui qui pourrait probablement surpasser l'hyperactif en force brute, sentait le poids de ces yeux nuit sur lui comme une enclume insoulevable. Il avala la dernière gorgée de son café en cherchant ses mots. Stiles se détourna et reposa sa tasse :

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous ce matin ? Arrêtez de croire et dites ce que vous avez à dire –sa voix était dure, il continua en un murmure- je ne vous boufferai peut-être pas.

-Hey !, s'exclama alors Derek.

Tous se tournèrent vers les escaliers où se trouvait l'alpha-mâle. Il était resplendissant, un sourire brillant dans les yeux et plaqué sur son visage. La meute était choquée, à nouveau. Quant à Stiles, il se contentait de fixer le mur face à lui. Il ressentait la présence de l'alpha dans chaque parcelle de son corps, comme s'ils étaient deux aimants supers puissants qui s'attiraient inconditionnellement. Derek descendit les dernières marches et s'approcha de la cuisine. Il se servit une tasse de café, frôlant de fait le bras de Stiles. Ils n'échangèrent pas une parole, pas un regard. Ils étaient bien conscients que les autres les fixaient et attendaient… quelque chose. Ils ne dirent rien, douloureusement conscient de la présence de leur compagnon. Si proche et pourtant trop loin. Ils voulaient que leurs peaux nues se touchent, ils ressentaient le besoins de s'appartenir. Ils voulaient tant se toucher, tant arracher leurs vêtements et se frotter lascivement l'un contre l'autre. Derek rêvait d'attraper Stiles par les fesses, de le coller contre la table, de s'enfoncer en lui… Derek se servit et se retourna pour faire face à la meute, virant ses idées perverses. Stiles était à ses côtés, tournant toujours le dos à la meute alors que lui leur faisait face. En s'adossant au plan de travail, les hanches du loup se collèrent à celle du chasseur et alors qu'il portait sa tasse à ses lèvres, leurs bras se frôlèrent. Peau contre peau. Un gémissement perceptible passa les lèvres du plus jeune et Derek se tendit. Il ne devait pas le regarder, ou bien ils finiraient nus sur la table. Il reporta son attention sur la troupe face à lui.

-Quoi ? grogna-t-il à ses bêtas qui le regardaient toujours.

-C'est tout ? hasarda Lydia.

-Comment ça ?

-Bah l'explosion de puissance cette nuit, Stiles et toi qui vous retrouvez pour baiser comme des malades… Et ce matin, rien ? continua-t-elle, un sourire certain dans la voix.

Finalement, les deux nouveaux compagnons échangèrent un regard. Ils se rapprochèrent sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, leurs yeux connectés. Leurs mains se touchèrent. Le contact si léger les électrisa, un lien plus fort encore se créa. Le pouvoir rejaillit entre leurs deux corps et toucha à nouveau chaque membre de la meute. Leurs yeux rougirent. Les alphas étaient ensemble, pourtant, la retenue les gagnait. Ils devaient parler de tout cela, et plus important encore, de la situation présente. Mais ils étaient affamés l'un de l'autre et une unique nuit ne leur suffisait pas. Inexorablement, leurs lèvres se rapprochaient et ils finirent par sentir le souffle de l'autre sur leurs visages. La magie de l'instant fut brisée lorsque Allison murmura un « allez… » excité.

Stiles réussit à détacher son regard de celui de son homme et ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs aux lycéennes :

-Je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous regarde, cracha-t-il.

-Bah en fait, intervint Peter et recevant par la même occasion un regard de Derek aussi dur et froid que celui de son cher et tendre, si. Tu es le compagnon de notre alpha. Le dégagement de puissance de cette nuit est le plus puissant dont j'ai jamais entendu parler. Toute la meute a été touchée par une vague de pouvoir effroyable, il est fort probable que nos propres forces en soient décuplées. Ce qui est absolument impossible normalement puisque Stiles est un humain.

Peter se fit pensif. Il est vrai que Stiles avait un fort potentiel, mais il était humain. Il murmura, plus pour lui-même que pour les autres :

-À moins que… Non.

-Quoi ? s'exclama Lydia en se tournant vers Peter. Dis-nous à quoi tu penses !

Peter secoua la tête de droite à gauche. Au plus grand étonnement de tous, qui gardaient les yeux fixés sur Peter, ce fut Harry qui prit la parole calmement :

-Parce que Stiles est un alpha.

-Pardon ? réagit Jackson, Stiles est un alpha ? Mais c'est un humain !

Derek grogna, Stiles gronda en réponse. Les deux amants échangèrent un regard complice. Les sentiments qui évoluaient en eux les rendaient perplexes, mais ils savaient que c'était ainsi. Le rituel terminé, leurs sentiments s'accordaient doucement : la surprotection, la possession, l'amour. Les deux amants semblaient en savoir bien plus que quiconque autre sur la relation qui les liait. Stiles fit un clin d'œil à Harry, alors que Derek prenait la parole.

-Le rituel de compagnonnage entre un humain et un loup, a fortiori un alpha, est ancien et compliqué. Visiblement Stiles n'est pas que humain. Je l'ai marqué la première fois et toutes les évolutions qu'il a subit ont contribuées à faire de lui mon compagnon. En fait, je pense que son hyperactivité a aussi joué un rôle, en plus de son autorité naturelle. Et, -la voix de Derek se voila et il prit la main de Stiles dans la sienne- comme il a été confronté et blessé par toutes sortes de créatures, le surnaturel est entré en lui.

-Mais je suis à Derek, reprit Stiles en resserrant ses doigts autour de ceux de son loup, du coup, je ne pouvais pas me transformer. En quoi que ce soit. Ce qui signifie qu'il y a un tas de gènes surnaturels qui se baladent dans mon sang.

-D'où les 5% ? demanda Allison qui cherchait visiblement à comprendre.

-Ouais, intervint Stiles en se tournant vers Derek. Et remercie ce génie du surnaturel –il désigna Harry qui lui fit un petit coucou de la main- de m'avoir tout expliqué, parce que sinon, je t'aurais botté le cul depuis longtemps, Grand Méchant Loup.

Un sourire naquit paisiblement sur le visage de l'alpha. Il fit un léger signe de tête à Harry, qui replongea dans le fond de sa tasse. L'alpha-mâle se pencha vers son amour, ses lèvres caressant son oreille :

-Ça peut toujours se faire… murmura Derek, déclenchant un frisson le long du dos de Stiles.

-Du coup… Vous êtes ensemble ? Je veux dire, de vrai de vrai ? intervint Isaac en tenant la main d'Allison.

Ils échangèrent un nouveau regard. Derek hésitait visiblement à répondre, ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu le temps de se poser la question entre deux cris d'extase. Pour une fois, il laissa toute la décision à Stiles. Leurs yeux étaient profondément ancrés, tous leurs sentiments s'exprimèrent alors, la peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, l'insécurité, l'incertitude, la possession, la protection. L'amour. Ce fut Stiles qui lui répondit.

-Ouais, apparemment !»

L'explosion de joie qui suivit cette boutade résonna dans toute la maison. La meute souriait. Les Silver souriaient. Stiles et Derek se tenaient par la main, eux-mêmes heureux. Ainsi se passa le petit déjeuner. Puis, Harry cassa l'ambiance comme lui seul savait le faire :

« Et Erica ? demanda-t-il, son calme olympien ayant de quoi taper sur le système.

Derek grogna, tandis que les autres membres de la meute baissaient la tête. Le regard de Stiles se fit lointain.

-Cette pute n'a qu'à pourrir en enfer ! lâcha Jackson comme une bombe.

Des regards surpris lui furent lancés, mais ce qui lui réchauffa le cœur fut l'étincelle dans celui de Stiles. Et dire que ce gamin hyperactif était maintenant son… Son… Il avait même du mal à le penser, alors le considérer comme tel ! Pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'haïr encore et encore cette chienne de louve. Il continua, fixant toujours la petite flamme de pardon qui brillait dans le regard de Stiles :

-Je propose de la torturer un peu, comme l'écarteler par exemple. Et puis on jette les morceaux sur la gueule de l'autre vampire par exemple. Elle ne mérite pas de vivre, elle a privé Derek de son compagnon et personne ne peut laisser passer cela.

Stiles sentit sa rage fondre comme neige au Sahara.

\- Elle nous a poussés à rejeter Stiles, ajouta Scott.

-Elle a même fait du mal à Boyd ! se récria Isaac.

-On doit la buter, dit Lydia avec un sourire sadique qui fit frissonner Danny.

Il se jura de ne jamais énerver la rousse. Quant à Peter, il se promit de l'énerver plus souvent, mais quand ils seraient seuls, enfermés dans une chambre et avec du temps, toute une nuit devant eux. Et des menottes. Et peut-être un foulard. Et même…

-Je pourrais m'en servir de cible vivante ? Il faut que je teste mes nouvelles flèches d'argent !

-Allison ! réprimanda durement son père, les couteaux seraient plus adaptés !

-Si Alli' peut faire mumuse alors moi aussi ! s'exclama Danny, il faut que je teste mon lancer de crosse.

-Je peux t'aider à améliorer ton déhancher si tu veux, proposa alors Dan en haussant les sourcils de façon toute à fait scabreuse.

-Dan, il fait du crosse pas du golf ! soupira un Harry complètement exaspéré.

-Pff ! répliqua son frère, c'est la même chose !

-Hey ! contre-attaqua Scott, le golf c'est pour les tapettes, pas la crosse !

-De quoi tu parles crétin ?! réagit Peter en tant que fervent admirateur de la verte pelouse. Le golf est un sport noble, c'est de la tactique pure, la crosse c'est juste… Des brutes stupides qui courent après une ba-balle avec un bâton dans la main ! »

Jackson grogna à cette attaque et la discussion reprit de plus belle, se transformant petit à petit en dispute stérile. Les voix se mêlaient dans un brouhaha dense et incompréhensible. Dans l'inconscience générale, Jamie se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, qui avait enfin cessé de faire grincer le chambranle. Stiles, remarquant le départ de son imposant ami, admira secrètement la discrétion dont il faisait preuve avec une telle carrure et tenta de le suivre. Mais la main de Derek qui n'avait pas quitté la sienne le retint. Il se retrouva projeté contre le torse de l'alpha, son bras ayant agi comme un élastique. Alors qu'il plongeait son regard dans celui de son loup, Stiles oublia tout le reste. Jamie pouvait bien aller se promener dans la forêt tout seul, il était un grand garçon, non ?

Le chasseur posa sa tête contre le torse de l'alpha, la pointe blonde de ses cheveux chatouillant le nez du loup. La bouche de Stiles était contre la peau entre les clavicules de Derek, au centre de son t-shirt col en V. Les deux hommes se détendirent dans l'étreinte, profitant simplement de la présence de l'autre. Le brouhaha ambiant ne les dérangeait pas. Ils étaient juste affreusement bien l'un contre l'autre. Pourtant, le destin semblait résolu à ne jamais les laisser en paix. Et ce jour-ci, le destin se matérialisa sous forme de Peter Hale lorsqu'il s'exclama, visiblement lassé de la conversation :

« -Bon, Stiles et si tu nous expliquais qui est Candice ?

Le silence se fit dans la cuisine. Le susnommé poussa un profond soupir avant de se détacher à contrecœur de son loup. Les deux compagnons échangèrent un regard, puis Stiles partit vers le salon, tenant toujours la main de Derek. Tous les suivirent en continuant de parler.

-Et pourquoi elle est là ? ajouta Lydia.

-Et comment on la tue aussi ?

Derek prit place dans un des canapés, et les autres l'imitèrent. Tous regardaient le jeune chasseur. Sauf Danny, qui se concentrait essentiellement sur Dan. Ce dernier semblait pensif, peut-être était-il inquiet pour son frère ? Danny avait remarqué aussi bien que Stiles le départ de l'armurier, mais avait choisi de ne pas en faire la remarque.

-Enfin, Jackson, intervint Allison, avec de l'eau bénite et des pieux !

-C'est dans les films ça ! s'exclama Danny reprenant part à la discussion.

Dan et Harry lui firent un hochement de tête, confirmant sa réponse. Aujourd'hui, les Silver n'étaient pas les mentors de Stiles, ils étaient sa famille, ses amis. Ils ne diraient rien, ne feraient rien, sans l'aval du plus jeune. Ainsi fonctionnaient-ils.

-Pourquoi ça marcherait pas pareil en vrai ? –Scott, l'ingénu-.

-Idiot ! » murmura Chris, plus pour lui-même que pour quiconque.

Stiles s'assit alors à son tour au sol, s'appuyant contre les jambes de son amant et posant sa tête sur ses genoux. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, la main du loup s'égara dans ses cheveux et il contempla son amoureux qui profitait, les yeux fermés. La meute continuait de discuter bruyamment, sans plus maintenant se soucier de lui. Dan s'y était mis aussi, proposant des solutions plus loufoques les unes que les autres, un air clair de malice dans le fond des yeux.

« -Ils sont toujours comme ça ? demanda Stiles en ouvrant les yeux, les fixant sur le visage de son amour.

-Pire depuis que tu es là, chaton.

-Tu crois qu'on doit les interrompre ?

-Je ne peux pas plutôt te prendre sur mon dos et te ramener dans la chambre ? supplia Derek d'une petite voix absolument pas innocente.

Stiles laissa ses yeux glisser sur le visage de son chéri et s'arrêta sur ses lèvres rougies. Un éclair carmin passa dans ses yeux noirs et il s'apprêtait à accepter la proposition insensée et déraisonnable de son Grand Méchant Loup quand Chris se leva pour invectiver Isaac, le doigt pointer sur sa poitrine et les yeux exorbités.

D'un regard d'excuse, Stiles glissa sa main sur le genou de son loup et s'y accrocha pour se lever. La meute commençait doucement mais sûrement à le saouler avec leurs idées plus stupides et irréalisables les unes que les autres.

« Assez ! » dit-il fortement.

Les cris cessèrent. Les loups se turent immédiatement, et le regard que leur lança Stiles leur empêcha toute réplique. Plus personne n'eut alors le moindre doute. Les membres de la meute étaient figés. Stiles était leur alpha. Derek ne put empêcher une bouffée de désir pur l'envahir à la vue de son compagnon. Le jeune homme était debout face à tous, respirant le charisme et le pouvoir. Sa queue eut un léger sursaut, et il se retrouva soudainement à l'étroit dans son jean. Stiles se tourna vers lui, ressentant son excitation subite comme une pression sur le phénomène qui le reliait au loup. Ils étaient liés l'un à l'autre sans condition. Stiles saurait toujours si son loup avait un problème, il ressentirait toutes les émotions fortes qui ferait trembler son âme et la sienne tremblera en retour. Il lui fit un clin d'œil avant de se retourner vers la meute, l'air grave et sérieux. Il devait leur expliquer ce qui les attendait, les circonstances qui avait fait d'eux le dernier rempart entre Beacon Hills, et la catastrophe surnaturelle de Candice si elle s'emparait d'eux. Cette épisode de sa vie de chasseur lui paraissait si loin, aujourd'hui ! Alors que son regard passait sur chacun des présents, une bouffé de confiance l'enveloppa, comme une couverture d'enfant rassurante. Il était à la maison. Il prit une profonde inspiration et se lança :

« -Bon, Candice est une vieille vampire européenne, sadique et mégalomane. Avec les gars –il fit un coup de tête vers les deux Silver présents- on a été appelé par la police de Sacramento, il y a un mois environ. Il est souvent arrivé que les Silver travaillent avec eux avant moi et là, bah bibi faisait partie du voyage. Candice… Ils savaient pas que c'était une vampire. Ils savaient que quelque chose n'allait pas, dans les meurtres, les enlèvements et les victimes. D'après l'expertise d'Harry, le baiser de Candice devait être grand, et contenait au moins une meute de 6 loups. Après trois jours de recherche, la police avait trouvé la résidence de son baiser et les flics savaient qu'ils ne devaient pas y aller tout seul. Personne ne savait vraiment ce qui nous attendait.

La voix de Stiles se fit lointaine, son regard voilé. Danny, qui observait toujours Dan, vit la même expression douloureuse sur son visage. Il regarda alors Harry qui restait impassible. Pourtant, une douleur identique brillait dans ses yeux.

-On est arrivé un peu avant l'aube. On devait se préparer et entrer au moment où le soleil se lèverait. Mais un des flics se pensait plus brave que les autres et il est entré. On hésitait à le suivre, mais quand il a hurlé… -Stiles grimaça fortement- on a pas eu le choix. On a foncé dans le tas. C'était un vieil entrepôt avec des souterrains. Les flics nous ont suivis. Quand on est arrivé au premier sous-sol, on a surtout été choqué par l'odeur. Ça sentait la mort. Le sang, la merde. Certains n'ont pas pu se retenir de vomir, du coup ça empestait encore plus. On a continué de descendre. Arrivés en bas, c'est les gémissements qui ont pris le dessus. On ne savait toujours pas ce qui nous attendait mais on a défoncé la porte. Il y avait… beaucoup de cadavres sur le sol et du sang sur les murs. Il y avait une quinzaine de vampires en train de boire, et une vingtaine de loups-garous transformés ou non en train de baiser des cadavres. . Elle s'amusait avec des humains et ces petits-toutous. Elle… -Stiles baissa les yeux, une certaine douleur se fit entendre dans sa voix- Elle s'amusait à regarder la meute de Lucas violer garçons et filles. Ces humains, ils… C'était des gosses, ils étaient à peine plus âgés que nous.

Le visage de Stiles n'exprimait aucune émotion, il semblait détaché des faits, comme si il racontait une histoire d'horreur qui n'existait pas. Seuls ses yeux hurlaient l'horreur et la douleur. La meute écoutait, silencieuse et horrifiée.

-On était tous plus ou moins choqué. Il y a eu un petit temps de latence où on était juste comme des cons, la bouche grande ouverte face au spectacle. Ces monstres avaient déjà transgressé toutes les… règles morales, toutes les lois. Les flics avaient le droit de tirer à vue et nous aussi, mais pendant un moment, on a rien pu faire. Candice était sur un énorme lit, sur une estrade avec Lucas. Ils baisaient –Stiles fit une petite pause, les yeux dans le vague-. Ils étaient en train de baiser au milieu du carnage, couverts de sang dans une orgie morbide. Quand elle a vu qu'on était arrivé, elle s'est arrêtée et s'est mise à rire. On voyait son visage rigoler à nos gueules mortifiée. Elle s'est levée et a commencé à jouer de ses charmes. Les vampires peuvent faire ça. Ils vous enrobent dans leur pouvoir et vous n'êtes plus que des marionnettes. Mais Jamie a su résisté, et quand les flics ont commencé à retirer leurs fringues, il a pris son lance-flamme et a fait mumuse avec. Visiblement la grande mère ne s'attendait pas à ça. Elle s'est mise à hurler. Jamie avait déjà cramé la moitié de ses vampires. Ils couraient partout en se touchant, ce qui a répandu le feu de monstre à monstre. Ça c'était tordant –un petit sourire sadique brilla sur son visage, mais il n'atteint jamais ses yeux.- Et puis, ça a été l'explosion. Les loups ont attaqué. Il y a eu des morts dans les deux camps mais on s'en est sorti. Le baiser de Candice a été détruit en grande partie. La meute de Lucas aussi. Ces deux-là se sont enfuis. Nous, -il soupira- on a juste remis nos armes dans nos poches et on est rentré à la maison, soigner nos blessures et tout. On savait qu'elle risquait de revenir et nous le faire payer. Et puis il y a eu les examens et le retour à Beacon Hills. Et maintenant, elle veut reformer son baiser. Et la meute de son je crois qu'elle ne veut plus de Lucas, elle a dû se lasser de lui. Elle est en chasse, elle sait qu'elle a le pouvoir de récupérer une meute, il suffit de la briser, de briser l'alpha. Et elle a déjà choisi sa proie.

La meute retint son souffle, attendant un verdict qu'ils connaissaient déjà, et qui leur faisait peur.

Stiles prit une grande inspiration :

-Vous. »

* * *

Voilà, et histoire de continuer un peu mon message de là-haut: _**Merci**_, j'aimerais que vous sachiez que je fais mon maximum pour répondre à vos reviews, elles me vont toutes droit au le cœur et dans la tête. Sachez que vous contribuez autant que moi à l'écriture de cette fiction, parce que vous la lisez et parce que vous me prouvez un peu plus à chaque fois que ce qui sort de ma tête vaut le coup. Donc merci!

Aux lecteurs/trices anonymes qui ne laissent pas forcément de review: merci aussi, car même si vous ne dites rien, je suppose que vous êtes ces êtres silencieux qui aiment, apprécient et détestent en silence: il n'empêche que je vous remercie aussi.

À bientôt pour la suite, Bien à vous,

D.O.T.M.


	10. Chapitre 8: On va la buter

**Titre:** Les rayures du tigre

**Disclaimer: **J. Davis

**Note de l'auteure:** Haïssez-moi, je me hais aussi pour tout le temps que j'ai mis à publier ce chapitre, très long, le plus long à ce jour (j'ai l'impression d'écrire cette phrase à chaque nouveau chapitre). Comme vous avez dû vous en rendre compte, j'ai été très occupée, au point de vous délaisser, et de même ne pas vous répondre. J'en suis navrée. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira! On se voit en bas!

* * *

_« Et maintenant, elle veut reformer son baiser. Et la meute de son calice. Je crois qu'elle ne veut plus de Lucas, elle a dû se lasser de lui. Elle est en chasse, elle sait qu'elle a le pouvoir de récupérer une meute, il suffit de la briser, de briser l'alpha. Et elle a déjà choisi sa proie._

_La meute retint son souffle, attendant un verdict qu'ils connaissaient déjà, et qui leur faisait peur._

_Stiles prit une grande inspiration :_

_-Vous. »_

À nouveau, le silence se fit. La meute avait les yeux baissés, des images plus terribles les unes que les autres se précipitant dans leurs esprits. Le shérif, arrivé peu après la défection de Jamie, avait le regard hargneux et inconsolable. Jamais son fils n'aurait dû être témoin de tant d'horreurs et de cruauté réunies, encore moins les combattre. Harry se leva à son tour :

« N'ayez trop de craintes, vous êtes une meute forte, votre territoire est déjà protégé grâce à cela.

-C'est vrai ! continua Dan, Candice ne peut même pas se nourrir sur vos terres, c'est d'ailleurs assez incroyable ! »

Scott releva la tête tout à coup, fixant ses yeux brillants sur le chasseur. Stiles quant à lui eut un sourire. La meute avait bien travaillé. Il se détourna, faisant face à Derek, toujours assis près de lui. Ce dernier le regardait, le désir et le pouvoir brûlaient dans ses yeux. Le loup leva la main, effleura celle du jeune hyperactif. Les griffes de Stiles glissèrent contre sa paume, et enfin leurs mains se lièrent. Aucun moment ne vit leurs yeux se détacher. Une bouffée de désir brilla dans le regard de Derek, avant que le bleu ne cède au rouge. Liés. Des grognements autour d'eux firent sortir les deux alphas de leur bulle. Ils se tournèrent vers les autres loups qui grondaient doucement. Les couples s'étaient reformés, et semblaient à deux doigts de s'élancer vers les escaliers.

« Assez ! dit Harry en voyant les doigts entrelacés, il va falloir que vous appreniez à contrôler ce pouvoir, les jeunes. Je le sens ramper sur ma peau. »

En fronçant les sourcils, Stiles se concentra : il s'ouvrit aux flux qui brassaient imperceptiblement l'air, comme le lui avait appris Maggie. L'atmosphère était saturée d'un pouvoir brûlant, la lave en fusion, qui s'écoulait paresseusement. La puissante coulée envahissait la pièce, s'engouffrait dans chacun des membres de la meute. Il ressentait cette énergie, chaque molécule métaphysique de pouvoir qui glissait, pénétrait la chaire. Loin d'être intrusive, elle entrait en douceur, ne trouvant que des portes ouvertes à sa chaleur. Remontant le court de la trainée, il vit sa main, enfermée dans la paume de son loup, il vit la connexion établie entre elles, comme si le pouvoir provenait de ce contact. Des deux alphas, sortait un flot continu de pouvoir, plus ou moins fort. Stiles sentait contre lui la pression du désir, la force des sentiments qui les unissaient. Continuant sa route, il découvrit deux fils, intrinsèquement liés. La surprise se lit sur son visage. L'énergie mystique qui se déployait ne provenait pas seulement de Derek, mais de Stiles lui-même. Il lâcha la main de son loup, et le flux s'apaisa, sans cesser pour autant. Il sortait maintenant de leurs deux corps, deux laves distinctes mais qui se mêlaient, se rejoignaient dans l'air pour s'enfoncer dans les membres de la meute. Visiblement, Derek avait suivi le cheminement de son lié, puisqu'il regardait ses mains comme si elles ne lui appartenaient plus. Curieux et inquiet, il suivit encore un peu le chemin du pouvoir à l'intérieur de lui. Un puit abyssal se présenta.

Stiles releva brusquement la tête et fixa Harry. Il avait peur. Derek le sentit et se rapprocha encore de son lié, son visage clairement inquiet et interrogateur. Le plus jeune, bien que conscient de l'attention de son loup, ne détacha pas son regard du chasseur.

« Je vois que tu as enfin compris. –Un sourire naquit sur son visage, et ses yeux eurent un éclair orangé-.

-Compris quoi ? s'exclama Lydia.

-Ça ne vous dirait pas de mettre au courant le reste d'entre nous ? intervint Allison avec colère. On est du même côté alors partagez vos infos !

Mais Harry continuait de fixer Stiles, son sourire à présent disparu.

-Stiles ? appela Derek.

L'appel trouva écho et il tourna la tête vers l'alpha. Néanmoins, l'hyperactif ne semblait pas le voir pour autant. Il était penché au-dessus de l'antre qui paraissait sans fin et regorgeait d'une brûlante énergie. Un pouvoir dangereux.

-Stiles ! » cria alors Derek, clairement alarmé.

Le loup agrippa les mains de son compagnon, renforçant d'un coup leur lien. Leurs pouvoirs se mêlèrent plus intimement et Derek se retrouva projeté lui aussi, à la source de Stiles. Tous deux contemplèrent l'étendue de pouvoir, la masse bouillonnante d'énergie. Un nouveau sentiment s'ajouta au maelstrom émotionnel que Stiles ressentait. De la fierté. Un autre. De la confiance. Un autre. De l'amour. Sans comprendre, la peur de Stiles s'envola, l'inquiétude de Derek se brisa. Ils étaient ensemble.

Des cris les ramenèrent dans le salon du manoir. La meute s'inquiétait, leur membre cherchait à savoir ce qu'il se passait. Seul Harry restait immobile, et lorsque Stiles croisa son regard, il vit la compréhension et une pointe d'inquiétude briller. Le chasseur avait suivi, lui aussi le chemin du pouvoir. Stiles savait que Harry n'avait pas accès à son énergie, il avait l'étonnante capacité de se protéger naturellement contre ce genre d'intrusion. Ses barrières étaient d'autant plus imposantes que Derek était à ses côtés. Fort de cette idée, Stiles repoussa loin dans son esprit ses peurs, et ce puit de pouvoir qu'il ressentait. Il y avait plus important à ce jour que le fatras métaphysique qu'il se trimballait. Il reprit la main de Derek dans la sienne, tentant toutefois de garder pour lui l'afflux de pouvoir qui voulait s'entremêler plus encore avec celui de son loup. Lydia et Allison criaient, les autres les regardaient, légèrement effrayés.

« Quelqu'un va-t-il enfin nous expliquer ce qu'il se passe ?

-Maintenant même, merde ! ajouta Allison.

Stiles eut un sourire. Il reconnaissait bien là les deux filles, leur soif de comprendre et de contrôler. Devant cet étrange revirement, les meutes se détendirent, sauf Harry, qui se mit plus en retrait pour réfléchir. Tendu, il écouta tout de même Stiles qui avait Il prit alors la parole.

-Tout d'abord, Candice ne peut se nourrir sur vos terres. Ce qui veut dire…

-Nos terres, le coupa Scott.

Tous se tournèrent vers lui, Danny lui renvoyant un visage éclatant. L'alpha naturel lui lança un coup d'œil avant de reprendre :

-Ce sont tes terres aussi Stiles !

Contre toute attente, Jackson ajouta :

-Je confirme, on en a assez bavé sans toi, là ras-le-bol. T'es ici avec nous maintenant alors on te garde !

Après un instant de flottement, Stiles éclata de rire. Tous connaissaient suffisamment le jeune homme pour savoir que ses sautes d'humeurs étaient habituelles et ne s'en inquiétèrent pas. Ils se contentèrent de laisser planer un silence stupéfait alors que Stiles riait si fort, qu'il finit par perdre l'équilibre. Il ne dut qu'aux surnaturels réflexes de Derek de ne pas se retrouver les fesses à terre. Le loup les préférait nettement où les deux galbes se trouvaient à présent : sur ses genoux, pressées contre sa virilité à demi réveillée.

Alors que la meute fixait Jackson avec effarement, le flegme qui caractérisait le protagoniste d'une telle attention s'exprima :

-Quoi ? Vous allez vraiment faire cette tête-là dès que je vais dire que… Stiles –il eut un rictus dégoûté en prononçant son prénom- est utile ? »

L'ahurissement s'alourdit. Les Silver, qui comprenaient plus ou moins l'importance d'une telle réplique se contentèrent d'écarquiller un peu les yeux. Visiblement, l'ancien kanima avait évolué, et en bien si ils prenaient le discours de Stiles à son propos comme seule référence. Le silence ne lui convenant pas et connaissant la teneur du discours que l'alpha Stiles allait transmettre, Dan se leva. Sous le regard de Danny et Harry, il se dirigea vers la porte en disant :

« -Je vais chercher Jamie et Boyd. Ils doivent être en train de discuter.

-Passe voir la femelle après ! demanda son frère.

-Oui cap'tain ! » –et il s'en fut.

Chacun avait enfin reprit ses esprits, et se tournait maintenant vers Stiles, remit de son hilarité. Confortablement installé sur les genoux de son loup, et faisant face aux mines curieuses de sa meute, il continua son explication :

-Notre territoire est protégé –tous lancèrent un petit regard à Jackson, à qui échappa un soupir. Le pouvoir de Candice est très ancien, il suit des principes plus archaïques encore que le compagnonnage. Pour se nourrir, un vampire doit chasser sur son propre territoire ou sur un territoire neutre. Nos terres sont, eh bien, nos terres. Le pouvoir qui lie cette meute est assez puissant pour faire de Beacon Hills un territoire protégé et inattaquable. Candice doit aller dans les villes voisines pour se nourrir, et la meute de Lucas sera immédiatement repérée.

-C'est vrai qu'on avait moins de mal à voir quand un intrus s'introduisait ici ces dernières semaines, dit Lydia pensive.

-Et tu avais moins de mal avec tes prémonitions, intervint Allison.

-Vrai, c'est comme si il y avait une barrière autour du territoire Hale !

-Et du lycée aussi ! dit Danny.

-Sans compter tous les endroits où l'on s'est battu !

-C'est à peu près ça, Isaac, Jackson. Mais je crois que grâce à nos deux tourtereaux ici présent –Harry désigna Stiles et Derek, qui se serraient éhontemment l'un contre l'autre- cette 'barrière' ne s'étende plus loin encore.

Il mima des guillemets au mot barrière. Il avait à son tour abandonné ses inquiétudes métaphysiques. Plus tard, il poserait des questions, mais Candice était trop dangereuse pour s'appesantir sur de telles interrogations alors qu'elle les menaçait tous.

-En gros, reprit Chris, on est une joyeuse famille dont les chefs sont un ado-chasseur et un alpha-mâle aigri, qui devons protéger une ville entière.

-Et tous ses abords, la forêt au-delà de la propriété Hale aussi.

-On est dans la merde je crois ! s'exclama Allison.

-Non, pour l'instant, la protection de la meute suffit à retenir Candice, plus la branlée phénoménale de Gen' lui a mise, elle ne peut pas s'établir sur votre territoire, dit Harry.

-Cependant, elle peut encore nous faire chier, et grave, ajouta le susnommé.

-Mais nous allons l'arrêter, continua Harry.

-Et la buter ! s'amusa Genim.

-Nous ? l'apostropha Derek, resserrant sa main sur la cuisse de Stiles.

Harry et Jamie regardèrent le couple. Stiles acquiesça et leur offrit un grand sourire. Un sourire heureux, épanoui. Le shérif, qui observait silencieusement l'échange sentit son cœur s'accélérer un peu. Peter se tourna vers lui, mais il fit un léger signe de dénégation. Ce que Stiles pouvait ressembler à Claudia quand il souriait ainsi.

-Ouais, où notre protégé va, nous allons. Si tu es d'accord bien sûr ! précipita Jamie en voyant le regard de l'alpha virer au rouge.

-Oh il est d'accord ! se mit à rire Stiles.

-Hé ! réagit Derek.

-Quoi ? Comme si tu pouvais lui refuser quoique ce soit ! » intervint Lydia avec raison.

Soudain, Stiles se retrouva debout légèrement en retrait de Derek, un couteau dans chaque main. L'alpha-mâle faisait face à la porte, en avant de sa meute. Tous les loups s'étaient transformés, Danny tenait Lydia dans ses bras, derrière le demi-cercle formés par les garous. Réagissant sans savoir, les humains avaient compris qu'un potentiel danger approchait et se préparaient à une éventuelle attaque. Un bruit de cavalcade se fit entendre à l'extérieur du manoir. Allison et son père se tenaient de part et d'autre de la banshee, Chris avec l'arme pointée vers la porte ouverte, sa fille en position de combat, armée de ses propres couteaux. Harry était quant à lui debout devant son siège, les yeux orange, toutes griffes et crocs sortis. Le shérif, plus proche de la porte recula de quelques pas et se place à côté de son fils, arme au point.

La cavalcade continuait au dehors. Le salon était plongé dans un silence profond. Les respirations se retinrent. Instinctivement, Derek étendit son bras, sa main gauche recouvrant la hanche de son lié. Les pas se rapprochèrent encore. La tension s'accumula. Un grognement sourd commença à emplir l'air. Trois silhouettes se profilèrent à la sortie des bois.

Ce fut Dan qui débarqua dans la pièce, poussant un cri totalement masculin.

«-Aaah ! »

Il fit demi-tour, effrayé par la petite armée qui se tenait en alerte au milieu de la pièce, et, prit dans la vitesse, il se prit de plein fouet Jamie, qui le talonnait. Se cognant contre le grand homme musclé, Dan retomba sur le sol en se tenant le nez.

L'atmosphère tendue de la pièce s'évapora. Isaac fut le premier à lâcher un petit rire nerveux. Le son sortit plus ou moins comme un aboiement, déformé par ses crocs.

-Jamie ? appela Harry.

L'armurier était suivi de Boyd, lui aussi en mode bêta. Le plus âgé avait le visage fermé, concentré. Stiles ne l'avait jamais vu aussi sombre, lui qui sortait toujours une blague vaseuse.

-On a un problème, dit-il.

Ceux qui s'étaient détendus s'immobilisèrent. Tous regardaient le doyen Silver qui ne semblait pas disposé à approfondir. Il préféra se tourner vers Boyd. Le visage inexpressif, le noir regardait le sol sans que ses yeux ne s'y attachent.

-Boyd ? gronda Derek.

Le noir semblait perdu, choqué. Sa bouche était entrouverte, exhalant une respiration hachée. Il réagit à peine à la voix de son alpha. Ce fut Dan, se tenant le nez après sa rencontre avec le torse de son aîné qui les éclaira.

-Erica, elle n'est plus dans la cave. Elle a disparu ! »

* * *

L'effervescence provoquée par l'annonce de Dan commençait à peine à se calmer. Derek marchait de long en large dans le salon, sous le regard agacé de son lié. Pour le moment inutiles, Lydia, Danny et Allison fouillait les bestiaires des deux clans dans la cuisine. Toutes les informations possiblement utilisables contre Candice étaient bonnes à prendre et ce n'était pas l'inquiétude pour la salope blonde qui les étouffait.

Les bêtas, Scott à leur tête, fouillaient la forêt tandis que les adultes, Stiles compris, regardaient Derek tracer des sillons dans le plancher.

« Il va continuer comme ça longtemps ? demanda John, hypnotisé par les pieds de Derek.

-Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit calmé, dit Peter sans regarder son neveu –il était trop occupé à observer la jeune rousse à quelques mètres de lui.

-Et ça peut durer longtemps ? intervint Dan.

-Oh, la dernière fois ça a duré trois jours, répondit Chris qui aiguisait tranquillement ses couteaux.

-Nan ! dit Peter en revenant au salon, ça c'était pour Stiles, c'est pas pareil !

Il pointa le jeune homme du doigt. Ce dernier s'étonna, quittant un instant son amant du regard:

-Il a marché trois jours ?

-Et trois nuits, ajouta Danny de la cuisine.

-Putain…

-Stiles ! grogna le shérif, ton langage.

Stiles était trop estomaqué pour réagir. Il regardait le mouvement hypnotique des jambes de l'alpha qui continuait à marcher. Dan se mit à rire, se prenant les regards indignés des deux pères présents.

-Quoi ? Vous croyez vraiment qu'il va lui obéir ?!

-Dan, ferme-la tu veux, intervint Stiles.

-On va le laisser continuer longtemps à se creuser des tranchées là ? Ou on se met à discuter du problème de fond ?

-Jamie ! râla Harry.

-Non, il a raison.

-Lune ! s'exclama Jamie, il parle !

Derek grogna en réponse, puis partit s'asseoir aux côtés de Stiles dont il prit la main. Immédiatement, la tension accumulée dans son corps s'apaisa, et son esprit s'éclaircit. Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard complice, sentant leurs pouvoirs s'écouler l'un dans l'autre, se retrouver pour mieux se réunir. Un contact, aussi simple fut-il suffisait à leurs énergies propres comme leur énergie commune à calmer leurs ardeurs. Ou à les enflammer.

-Bon, maintenant que tout le monde est en pleine possession de ses moyens, commença Peter, pourquoi on s'inquiète pour cette salope ?

-Parce qu'on est pas tous des sociopathes ? lança ironiquement Lydia derrière son ordinateur.

Un regard blessé lui répondit, avant que Peter ne baisse la tête. Lydia reçut plusieurs coups d'œil assassins et Allison lui donna un coup de coude. La banshee se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Son amoureux, meurtri, préféra garder un silence que personne n'osa briser. Personne, sauf Jamie et sa grande gueule.

-Qu'importe ! lâcha-t-il brusquement, le fait que la catin blonde se soit échappée est un problème, le fait que Candice soit ici est un problème. Sans parler de Lucas et du reste de sa meute. Ni du fait que la ville ne possède qu'une bande d'adolescents loups-garous, banshee et génie de l'informatique pour seule défense. Ni que Lucas est amoureux de Genim. Ou qu'il déteste Dan. Et Derek. Je continue ou vous avez compris que les petites histoires de chacun on s'en balance sévère ?

L'ironie dans sa voix ne lui ressemblait pas. Dan et Harry froncèrent les sourcils. Stiles le regarda en serrant les dents. Rappeler à l'alpha-mâle présent que son ancien amant était dans la pièce n'était pas la plus brillante idée qu'il ait eut. Derek, en effet, tremblait. Ses yeux passaient constamment d'un rouge brûlant à un bleu glacé. Stiles resserra sa prise, lui lançant un regard calme et attendri. Ses yeux foncés détendirent presqu'instantanément le loup-garou qui parut un instant effrayé. Le pouvoir troublant que son lié possédait l'inquiétait. Il lui suffisait de croiser ces orbes bruns pour que s'échappe toute contrariété. Il lui pardonnerait, à coups sûr. Lune, il allait en baver avec l'hyperactif ! Dan reprit la parole :

-Non, mais merci pour ce récapitulatif inutile de nos forces et faiblesses, crétin. Tu veux pas revenir à la grande peluche rigolote qui aime casser des têtes avec sa hallebarde ?

Jamie grogna, et ses yeux se perdirent dans la forêt qu'il voyait par la fenêtre_. Boyd était-il loin ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il s'inquiète pour ce loup, mineur qui plus est ?!_

-Par quoi commence-t-on ? lança un John méthodique.

-Par retrouver la folle à la tignasse blonde ? proposa Peter qui avait retrouvé une partie de sa verve.

-Non, intervint un Derek pensif, d'après ce que Boyd nous a raconté, elle va rechercher le pouvoir, et certainement auprès de la chose qui peut possiblement nous tuer.

-Candice, dit Chris.

-Exact, reprit Stiles, si Erica est une maniaque du contrôle, et Candice est pire. Quand la momie aura rechargé ses batteries, elle pourra lire dans les esprits les plus faibles et Connaissant Erica, Candice n'aura aucun mal à rentrer dans sa tête. Cette nana est plus stupide qu'une mouche.

Il avait murmuré la fin de sa tirade, plus pour lui-même que pour quiconque, mais il était entouré de loup-garous. Il avisa le sourire discret de Derek, et sentit une certaine chaleur envahir son bas-ventre. _C'est pas le moment putain !_ se serina-t-il, _Harris en string… Non… Harris en string qui baise le coach ! Aaahh ma vision mentale est foutue !_

-Alors elle va tout savoir de nous ! s'inquiéta Chris en se levant.

Il remplaça Derek et refit son chemin sur le plancher. John intervint :

-À côté de votre location, commença-t-il en regardant dans le vide, quelques kilomètres plus au sud dans la forêt, il y un entrepôt désaffecté. J'ai délogé des dizaines de sans-abris toxicomanes là-bas depuis que la compagnie d'emballage s'est délocalisée.

-Il y a des souterrains ? demanda Stiles, le ton légèrement paniqué.

-Oui, reprit son père, une entreprise de sécurité privée s'est installée dedans il y a quatre ans, ils ont laissé l'entrepôt en l'état, mais ont envahi les sous-sols. Ils ont aussi installé tout un tas de gadgets informatiques.

-Candice est là-bas, dit Harry d'une voix sombre.

-On est grave dans la merde, intervint Jamie.

Devant le regard alarmé et interloqué de ses camarades, il explicita :

-Candice possède un vampire : Adrien, il est un fanatique de tout ce qui fonctionne avec des fils et des piles. Il a dû faire mumuse comme le taré de suceur de sang qu'il est, et installé plein de trucs bien anti-jeu là-bas !

-Ah Jamie est de retour ! s'exclama Dan en riant.

Le plus jeune de la fratrie reçut des regards lassées des Silver version élargie.

-Il n'empêche, dit Stiles, que Jamie a raison. On va avoir besoin des talents de Danny pour le coup.

-Ça ne nous dit pas dans ce que l'on fait pour Erica.

Lydia se figea tout à coup, inquiétant Allison et Danny qui l'entouraient. Les deux tentèrent de l'appeler, mais la banshee écoutait d'autres voix que les leurs. Peter, toujours vexé, ne put empêcher l'angoisse l'envahir. Il haïssant tant lorsque d'autres morts utilisaient l'esprit de sa femme comme lui l'avait fait. Tous se tournèrent vers la jeune à la chevelure de feu. Elle avait considérablement blanchi. Sa respiration se coupa. Les yeux voilés, elle se tourna vers Peter qui se tint immédiatement à son côté. Les autres commençaient à prendre peur quand elle revint enfin à la conscience. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et elle agrippa les mains que son loup lui tendait. Allison caressa doucement son épaule en prenant la parole :

-Que se passe-t-il, Lyd's ?

La banshee tourna son regard luisant de larmes vers la jeune chasseuse et un mot s'échappa durement de sa respiration affolée.

-Erica. »

Derek et Stiles échangèrent un regard et se levèrent d'un même mouvement. Des bruits se firent alors entendre à l'extérieur. Derek tourna la tête pour voir débarquer ses bêtas, salis par de terre et de sang. Allison émit un léger cri en lâchant l'épaule de sa meilleure alors qu'elle inspectait l'état d'Isaac. Ce dernier lui lança un doux regard avant de prendre la parole.

« -Je crois que pour elle, le problème est réglé.

-En effet, reprit Scott.

Son regard était froid, _comme s'il avait vu un cadavre _se dit Stiles. Il ne savait que trop à quel point une telle vision pouvait choquer.

-Erica est morte. »

La déclaration de Jackson laissa un silence choqué. La nouvelle flotta un instant dans une atmosphère étrange. Aussi heureux que gêné de se réjouir, un éclat de tristesse tremblait dans chaque regard. Tout allait trop vite.

Derek se détourna, visiblement très mécontent. Il ne savait pas vraiment que ressentir à propos de ce décès. Si ce n'est une rancœur profonde et une haine décuplée. Il se doutait de qui avait opéré et la haïssait davantage : c'était à eux de posséder la décision de vie ou de mort, à eux et eux seuls ! Il ordonna à Scott de lui montrer le corps, et ils sortirent tous les deux. Stiles les suivit en silence, le visage fermé.

« -Racontez-nous tout les gars », lança Chris en s'asseyant sur le canapé libéré du couple.

Alors que tous se répartissaient, Boyd se décala vers Jamie, la tête basse. L'adulte lui jeta un coup d'œil, et put voir une larme s'échapper et glisser sur les joues un peu rondes du plus jeune. Erica était sans nul doute une belle salope, mais Boyd non. Et il ne méritait certainement pas de découvrir ainsi le trépas de la femme qu'il avait aimée, à laquelle il s'était accroché durant tant de temps. Il n'avait pas à voir son corps sans aucun doute meurtri, à peine reconnaissable. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, le plus âgé étendit son bras et entoura les larges épaules du noir. Son bras était à peine suffisant pour enrober la carrure de Boyd, quand bien même celui-ci fut voûté. Boyd releva la tête, plantant ses yeux brouillés de larmes dans ceux de l'adulte. Un reniflement pathétique prit Jamie aux tripes, et dans une respiration désolée, il se mit face à Boyd et entoura le large corps du sien. D'une pression de la main, Boyd appuya son crâne contre l'épaule de l'armurier et se laissa aller. Des larmes silencieuses s'échappèrent, et Jamie les fit reculer jusqu'au coin de la pièce, à l'abri des regards, derrière le canapé.

Les conversations ne s'étaient tues pendant ce cours laps de temps. Ainsi tous apprirent que Lucas avait débarqué en pleine chasse à la blonde et les avait attaqués. La meute ennemie était peu nombreuse, trois combattants dont une femelle, Lucas, et un mâle qui tenait le corps de la salope blonde. La meute Hale avait vaincu, deux des autres loups étaient mort. Lucas, la femelle et un mâle étaient en fuite. De leur côté, Isaac avait une profonde griffure au flanc. Les deux autres avaient quelques égratignures superficielles qui avaient simplement déchirées leurs t-shirt, et laissées quelques trainées de sang. Allison s'était précipitée sur Isaac dès que celui-ci avait fait une grimace et Peter et elle le soignait sur la table de la cuisine. Lydia, qui s'était reprise, avait le regard plein de réflexions et se tenait près d'un Harry aussi pensif. John et Chris commençaient à parler armes, plans et autres joyeusetés tandis que Danny n'avait pu s'empêcher de s'asseoir contre Dan. Si quelqu'un y avait prêté attention, ils auraient compris que trois très jeunes loups avaient su remporter une bataille serrée contre cinq loups beaucoup plus vieux et entraînés, qu'ils avaient eu raison de deux loups, blessé à mort un troisième et qu'à part Isaac, ils étaient tous indemnes. D'ailleurs, Isaac se levait, repoussant gentiment les soins d'une Allison au regard inquiet et lui prenant les mains. Seuls Harry et Lydia contemplait la meute d'un œil neuf, conscient du pouvoir qui évoluait en son sein.

Loin de ces considérations physiques et métaphysiques, tous se tournèrent vers leurs chefs lorsque ceux-ci revinrent à l'intérieur. Ils exultaient du même parfum, présentaient les mêmes caractéristiques. La haine. Stiles ne faisait montre que d'une colère sans nom qui faisait briller ses yeux d'un éclat carmin inquiétant. Les alphas étaient haineux, et un léger vent de panique parcourut la meute. Ils empêchèrent les autres de voir le cadavre tuméfié et violé de la sociopathe avec un rictus de dégoût teinté de tristesse. Derek ne voulait pas que sa meute soit traumatisée à vie par la vision infernale du corps d'Erica, du sang qui maculait ses cuisses, de ses griffes et de ses crocs arrachés. Il refusait de confronter les jeunes à l'horreur du vampire. À la perversion. Au mal le plus noir qui semblait maculer, imprégner chaque corps que cette salope de momie avait touché.

« On va la buter. » dit Stiles de sa voix la plus sombre.

Tous les présents ne purent empêcher un frisson de terreur pure réveiller les poils de leur nuque, un filet de sueur glacée s'écouler le long de leur colonne vertébrale. Isaac, le plus faible des bêtas, ne put retenir ses griffes de sortir face au danger que représentait son alpha humain. Le père ne reconnut pas son fils en cet homme fort et inquiétant. Dangereux avait dit Chris, et il ne regrettait pas ses paroles. Et alors que le pouvoir suintait par tous les pores d'un Stiles en rage, Derek se dit qu'il était fier. Fier d'avoir pour compagnon un être si pur, malgré toutes ses parts d'ombres. Pur au point de venger la salope sociopathe qui avait gâché neuf mois de sa vie. Pur au point que le loup ne laisserait personne s'approcher à moins de dix centimètres de sa peau.

Dans la tête du jeune chasseur, il n'y avait que de la lave. De la haine en fusion dans laquelle brûlaient les images de Candice et Lucas baisant au milieu des corps tuméfiés et brûlés de jeunes adolescents, du rire fou de la vampire. Du pantalon déchiré d'Erica, qui laissait percevoir des bribes sanglantes et détruites de ce qui fut un jour son intimité, du sang rouge qui maculait ses cuisses, ses mains et son visage. Il voyait encore ses propres crocs, profondément plantées dans sa poitrine nue et dévastée. Et ses yeux, grands ouverts, qui fixaient sans voir le ciel bleu et rayonnant d'un jour de mai. Genim ressentait le pouvoir bouillant couler le long de sa colonne vertébrale, glisser le long de ses bras, donner de la force à ses poings. Il sentait le sang que ses griffes plantées dans la chaire de ses paumes faisaient dégouliner sur ses jointures.

Puis une nouvelle image s'imposa : le regard de Candice, ses yeux vicieux et alléchés par Derek qu'elle fixait. Alors son esprit implosa. Le puit sans fond se déversa. Sans qu'il n'est ni de conscience ni de contrôle sur l'énergie qui l'animait, il déversa son pouvoir comme si une digue intérieure venait de céder sous les images désastreuses qui envahissaient son esprit. Son pouvoir se répandit dans la pièce, chaud et lourd. Ses sclères et ses iris étaient d'un rouge profond, un vermeil brillant dont semblait s'échapper une pupille plus noire que la nuit la plus totale.

Sa meute le fixait, sentant le poids de la magie peser sur leurs corps. Meurtrière. Aucun ne se sentait assez fort pour repousser la chape brûlante, même Derek avait du mal à respirer. Le pouvoir que dégageait Stiles était le sien, un qui lui appartenait pleinement. C'était le pouvoir que le surnaturel avait libéré en entrant en lui par la force. Le pouvoir de blessures enfouies, de son hyperactivité. Le résultat d'une enfance torturée par son esprit et par ses camarades. Les suites de la mort de sa mère, de l'absence de son père. Il était nourri de la trahison de ses amis, de la haine de ses ennemis, de sa haine envers lui-même. Construit par la torture et les combats qu'il avait menés. Ce pouvoir n'était qu'à lui, il lui était propre comme l'était sa peau. Certains gagnent le courage par les épreuves qu'ils ont subi. Ses batailles contre le surnaturel en avaient décidé autrement, pénétrant sa chaire, infestant son sang : révélant le pouvoir qui pourrait le protéger des forces qui l'avaient mis à jour. Derek tenta de le repousser, mais voyant cela sans effet, il tenta de mobiliser sa propre énergie, de déverser son pouvoir dans la pièce. Sachant qu'il ne réussirait pas à le repousser, il atteint cette partie de lui qui restait sans cesse connecté à l'esprit de l'hyperactif. Mais il ne voyait que du noir teinté de traces sanguinolentes. Son loup réagit vivement. La prairie dans laquelle l'alpha se plaisait à l'imaginer vit son ciel s'assombrir et un vent violent parcourut son esprit. Son propre pouvoir lui fut renvoyé comme une bourrasque cyclonique. Retour à l'envoyeur. Alors, se munissant de tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour Stiles, Derek essaya de glisser son énergie contre la sienne, de la couler à l'intérieur de lui. En vain. Le lien qui les unissait était encore trop frais, trop ténu, fragile.

Désespéré de ne pas reconnaitre son amant dans cet esprit torturé, Derek tourna la tête, espérant trouver le regard de Harry. Son alarme trouva écho et un échange met s'installa dans l'atmosphère suffocante remplie de magie. L'un comme l'autre savaient que la quantité de pouvoir que Stiles laissait échapper n'était qu'une infime partie d'un gigantesque fatras surnaturel. En tant que compagnon, seul l'alpha-mâle avait une chance de ramener Stiles parmi eux, de sortir son lié de l'état de transe pleine de haine dans lequel il avait pénétré corps et esprit. Comprimé par les effluves brûlants, même lui : alpha des alphas de son état, eut du mal à passer la barrière métaphysique, transformé en rempart physique. Il s'approcha néanmoins et se transforma, utilisant la force de son loup pour lever la main. Lentement et précautionneusement, le loup garou passa couche après couche le pouvoir qui rayonnait et protégeait son hôte. Des gémissements de douleur et de peine commencèrent à s'élever des meutes Hale et Silver, réunies dans la même douleur. L'air était irrespirable, saturée d'ondes surnaturelle. Une chape de béton semblait couvrir chaque inspiration et pesait comme un poids mort sur les sternums, empêchant le souffle de repartir. Après un temps incroyablement long, Derek finit par atteindre l'épaule de Stiles. À peine ses griffes effleurèrent le t-shirt du jeune chasseur que l'énergie bouillonnante disparut. Il sembla que le pouvoir refluait, comme si il était aspiré à l'intérieur du brun. Ses poings se dénouèrent, sa respiration s'accéléra. Stiles cligna des yeux, hébété. Il ressentit douloureusement l'énergie revenir à l'intérieur de lui et s'enfouir profondément sous sa peau. Reprenant pied dans la réalité, il chercha l'origine de cette soudaine intériorisation métaphysique. Il trouva le regard de son amant, mortellement inquiet. La lumière se fit dans son esprit. Désespérément, il rechercha ce lien, ce filet d'énergie mélangée qui faisait d'eux des compagnons. L'instant d'incertitude lui parut éternel avant qu'il ne découvre ce qu'il cherchait. Le fil ténu qui mêlait une partie de son pouvoir à celui de Derek s'accrochait difficilement. Stiles plongea alors son regard dans celui de son loup, cherchant l'amour et la certitude. L'alpha poussa un soupir de soulagement en reconnaissant les yeux bruns. Rassuré, il laissa le loup repartir dans sa clairière, où le soleil dardait ses rayons à travers un voile grisâtre.

Effrayé par la monstruosité de l'énergie destructrice qu'il possédait, Stiles repoussa la main et s'écrasa contre le torse de l'alpha qui l'accueillit. Là était sa place. Le pouvoir de Derek l'entoura aussi efficacement que ses bras. Leurs énergies personnelles s'élevèrent, tournant l'une autour de l'autre serpents de flammes qui cherchaient à s'apprivoiser. Derek déposa un léger baiser dans les cheveux du plus jeune qui poussa un soupir. Dans une lente danse d'un charme prédateur, les deux langues de feu se rejoignirent et ne firent plus qu'un. Le fil devient corde et le lien se reforma, plus fort, plus imposant. Une nouvelle étape dans leur compagnonnage venait d'être dépassée. La première crise de pouvoir de Stiles était passée. Comme elle était venue, la chaleur s'estompa, laissant Stiles essoufflé et déboussolé contre le torse de son homme. Il entendit son cœur battre régulièrement contre son oreille, mais assez rapide pour dénoter de l'inquiétude qui l'avait gagné. D'autres respirations haletantes se firent entendre, ainsi que quelques gémissements de douleur. Stiles se concentra sur ces derniers et vit alors ses amis, essoufflés, les yeux écarquillés. Ils le fixaient, la respiration haletante et une terreur certaine dans le regard.

« C'était quoi, ÇA ?! explosa enfin Jackson.

Ce dernier, comme tous les couples présents, avait rejoint sa moitié pour se serrer étroitement contre l'autre. En d'autres termes, il ne restait que John, qui était assez proche de Chris et Harry, dont les yeux reprenaient peu à peu leur couleur naturelle.

-Ça, dit-il, c'était le pouvoir surnaturel d'un humain.

-Le quoi de qui ? reprit Lydia, dont la voix étouffée sortait à peine de l'épaule de Peter qui la serrait fortement contre lui.

Stiles écarquilla les yeux à son tour. Il regardait ses amis de sa place, enterré dans les bras de son loup. Il glissa son nez le long du cou de l'alpha, puis le nichant derrière son oreille, il inspira profondément. Derek resserra son étreinte, sa joue se pressant sur le crâne de son amant. Peu à peu, la peur refluait. Les respirations se firent moins sifflantes, les regards moins terrorisés, moins fuyant.

-En gros, reprit lentement Isaac en regardant le couple, Stiles est humain, mais il a des pouvoirs surnaturels ?

-Il va lui pousser plein de poils à lui aussi ? intervint Jamie, Boyd toujours dans ses bras.

-Non ! se plaignit théâtralement Dan, ça va lui coûter une blinde en épilation sinon !

La boutade eut pour effet de détendre la lourde atmosphère. Pourtant, les couples ne se séparèrent pas. La chape de pouvoir qui leur était tombée dessus les avait coupés de tous leurs sens, et ils ne voulaient alors plus rien d'autre que profiter de leur moitié.

-Bien sûr que non, idiot ! s'exclama Harry, claquant le crâne de son jeune frère.

Dan fit semblant de s'évanouir, sa tête tombant sur les genoux de Danny. Avant qu'il ne s'écroule, le plus jeune attrapa ses épaules, et de sa main, tourna le visage de Dan vers le sien. Lentement, il se baissa vers ses lèvres.

-Tu es un idiot, Dan Silver, un idiot que je commence à apprécier…, murmura-t-il avant de déposer un léger baiser sur les lèvres entre-ouvertes du plus vieux.

Bien que surpris, Dan accepta le baiser, heureux que le jeune homme trouve en lui du réconfort. Cela dénoua les derniers fils de la tension accumulée. Stiles tremblait contre l'alpha, subissant tour à tour les regards inquiets et apeurés de ses bêtas. Les autres ne prêtèrent pas plus longtemps attention au couple énamouré qui se faisait des papouilles sur le canapé, reportant toutes leurs attentions sur Harry qui avait repris ses explications :

-Stiles ne virera pas poilu. Il a été marqué par Derek en étant humain, seul Derek peut le transformer. Maintenant que le lien est complet, Stiles est en paix avec lui-même. D'autant qu'il vous a pardonné.

Son regard parcourut l'assistance, et Stiles plongea plus profondément encore son visage dans le cou de son loup.

-Néanmoins, reprit le chasseur avec un sourire certain dans la voix, Stiles a accumulé une quantité impressionnante de sangs, salives, potions et autres fluides surnaturels dans tout un tas de blessures ouvertes.

-En gros, l'interrompis Jamie, le sang de Stiles est un cocktail détonnant de toutes les espèces magiques, surnaturelles et foutrement dangereuses qu'on ait rencontré. Et vu que c'est le petit con le plus téméraire et peu attaché à sa peau que je connaisse, il y en a un paquet !

Boyd ne put retenir son poing, qui vint s'écraser en une frappe légère sur l'arcade du chasseur qui le tenait toujours dans ses bras. Jamie émit un gémissement faussement plaintif avant de faire une moue boudeuse à son vis-à-vis. Boyd ne retint pas un fin sourire.

-Tes frères sont des crétins, intervint Chris à l'attention de Harry.

-Je les subis et je survis ! Même si comme ça, ça paraît impossible, je suppose qu'on s'habitue avec le temps! Et je te signale que ce sont aussi tes neveux, tonton !

-Et mes cousins ! cria Allison des bras d'Isaac où elle s'était réfugiée.

Elle assassina son père du regard qui y fit à peine attention, peu désireux de regarder sa fille dans les bras de son petit-ami. _Putain de loup-garou, encore !_

-Je suis quoi moi du coup ? demanda une petite voix sortie de l'épaule de Derek.

Stiles sortit de sa cachette, et son regard détailla chacun de ses amis. Ils étaient tous réfugiés dans des bras aimants, mais le fixaient tous, gênés et toujours effrayés. L'hyperactif resserra ses mains autour du torse de Derek, qui caressa doucement son dos.

-Je dirais, dit Peter à travers les cheveux de Lydia, que tu es un beau bordel métaphysique. Autrement dit, un humain compagnon d'un alpha des alphas avec un pouvoir personnel incommensurable.

Stiles ferma les yeux et écrasa son nez contre la peau du loup et inspira. Seule l'odeur de Derek pouvait le calmer ainsi, seul son contact lui permettait de ralentir les battements affolés de son cœur et de refluer la peur panique qui menaçait de l'envahir.

Scott ne put empêcher un hoquet choqué de lui échapper. Jackson leva les yeux au ciel et lui fit LE regard. Ce regard que l'alpha naturel connaissait bien, ce regard qui signifiait : _ce que tu vas dire est stupide et tu le sais. Mais dis-le, sinon tu vas passer des heures à y penser et au final on te demandera ce qui ne va pas, alors épargne-nous des heures de gamberge et dis-le, mais dis-le vite et après, lis sur les visages combien ce que tu dis est stupide. _Oui, Jackson était vraiment très doué pour transmettre des messages avec les yeux. Si longs soient les messages, Scott les comprenait toujours. Il ne savait ni comment ni pourquoi mais il les comprenait. Et jamais il ne désobéissait à ce genre de regards. Alors il osa ouvrir la bouche. Et les membres de sa meute ne purent empêcher leurs yeux de se tourner vers le ciel dès son premier mot :

-Mais… Pourquoi personne n'a de mal à avaler tout ça ? »

L'incrédulité se lit une seconde sur les visages de chacun et ils se posèrent tous intérieurement la question. Jackson félicita Scott d'un autre de ses regards: _ce que tu dis n'est pas crétin cette fois, excuse mon regard d'avant. Pour te féliciter je te sucerai pendant des heures, je te laisserai faire subir à mon corps tous les outrages que tu voudras et j'en demanderai encore et toujours plus ! _Bon, peut-être Scott imaginait-il la dernière partie. Néanmoins, c'était à peu près ainsi que se déroulaient les heures qui suivaient ce regard. Qui soit dit en passant était certainement le plus rare de tout son répertoire de messages-transmis-par-les-yeux.

« -Scott, commença John d'une voix calme et lente, tu es loup-garou, un alpha naturel de surcroît, ton petit-ami est également ton âme-sœur. Il y a un an, c'était la personne que tu détestais le plus au monde. Tu fais partie d'une meute dont le troisième alpha était un sociopathe dont toute la famille a brûlé dans un incendie qui a été provoqué par la tante de ton premier amour. Tu as contribué à tuer ce sociopathe qui a utilisé une de tes meilleures amies qui, soit dit en passant, communique avec les morts, pour revenir à la vie. Peter tient maintenant Lydia dans ses bras et Isaac, ton frère de Lune sort avec ton ex petit-amie. Kate a disparu. Tu admires Derek. Je suis au courant pour les créatures surnaturelles. On a combattu ensemble des démons, des loups-garous, et même des vampires. Erica est une salope psychopathe qui a réussi à te détourner de ton presque frère. Mon fils a disparu pendant presque un an et il me revient homosexuel, âme-sœur d'un loup-garou de naissance, chasseur redoutable formé par trois hommes dont un avec qui il a couché. Les Silver ici présents se trouvent être les cousins très éloignés de ton premier amour et sortent maintenant respectivement avec Boyd qui jusque hier était hétérosexuel et en couple avec la psychopathe blonde, et Danny. Sans compter qu'une vampire française millénaire vient de débarquer en ville avec… Sa troupe ?

Le père se tourna vers le fils qui répondit, choqué par la diatribe du Shérif :

-Son baiser…

John fit un grand hochement de tête avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Scott qui le fixait, comme tout à chacun dans la pièce. Tous étaient bouche bée, yeux exorbités.

-Qui vient de débarquer en ville avec son baiser et une meute de loups dont l'alpha est amoureux de Stiles. Je rappelle brièvement que leur objectif est de nous attaquer et de prendre possession de la ville. Elle a même réussi à tuer Erica. Alors que mon fils soit un humain avec des pouvoirs surnaturels et d'où viennent ces pouvoirs, honnêtement je n'en ai rien à foutre. Et je te parle en tant que père Scott. »

La vindicte du shérif les avait tous laissés pantois, même les chasseurs regardaient le shérif avec un mélange d'incrédulité et de fierté. Petit à petit, John avait appris à s'adapter, assimiler l'existence de forces sur lesquelles il n'avait aucun contrôle. Pour le plus grand plaisir de son fils, il était à présent un exemple de calme et de sérénité face à des situations qui rendraient complètement folle approximativement la totalité de la population humaine. Genim Stilinski ne put retenir un grand sourire. Qui l'eut cru ? Il avait fallu qu'il disparaisse neuf mois durant pour que son père apprenne la tempérance. Lui en tous cas, avait du mal à avaler ainsi l'amère pilule du mojito explosif de pouvoir qu'il détenait.

« -Euh… je me tais et je me calme c'est ça ?, tenta Scott qui reçut un sourire de John en réponse.

Les autres se remirent à bouger et à rire. Stiles réussit à se séparer d'un petit pas de Derek, et porta sa main à l'épaule de son père. Leurs regards se croisèrent, et cela suffit. Aucun des deux n'était vraiment prolixe à présent. Il sembla que père et fils Stilinski étaient presque aussi doués pour les regards-qui-parlent que Jackson. Presque.

-Je suis tout à fait d'accord ! intervint alors Peter. On se fout de ce que tu es petit, tant que tu ne nous tues pas !

Puis il se figea et fixa le jeune chasseur. _Comment un corps aussi fin peut-il contenir autant de pouvoir ?!_ pensa-t-il, _c'est putain d'aberrant !_

-Tu vas pas nous tuer hein ? demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche. Vu que tu as déjà réussi avec moi une fois, je veux bien passer mon tour pour le deuxième round si ça ne te dérange pas ! »

Stiles lui tira la langue de façon très mature et responsable pour le nouvel alpha qu'il était devenu. Cette phrase eut pour effet de rendre une atmosphère légère à la pièce. Légère, amicale et chaleureuse. Les couples se détachèrent pour peu à peu se mélanger.

Stiles retourna pourtant dans les bras de son homme, et releva son visage dans le but de retrouver ces yeux aigue-marine dont il avait tant rêvé. S'approchant encore, le jeune homme glissa son nez contre celui de Derek, et dévia ses lèvres vers l'oreille du Grand Méchant Loup. Alors, presque comme le secret que c'était, Stiles murmura :

« -Je vais tuer cette pétasse, et si entre temps elle repose ses yeux sur toi, je l'éviscère, lui fait bouffer ses propres intestins et fais brûler sa carcasse desséchée au soleil. On est d'accord ?

Ses lèvres effleuraient la peau tendre de l'oreille de l'alpha à chaque mot, son souffle chatouillait les cheveux sur sa nuque. L'alpha ne tint plus. Autant pour la bienséance, il attrapa le visage de Stiles et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Leur baiser ne dura que peu de temps, pourtant il suffit à libérer complètement son esprit. Alors qu'il se détachait, il plongea à nouveau dans le regard légèrement carmin de son amour et ce qu'il y lit finit de remplir son cœur. C'était ici sa place, ici sa famille. Et Candice allait mourir pour tenter de mettre cela en péril. Dans d'atroces souffrances.

-Plus que d'accord, chaton ! »

Chris et John discutaient avec Harry et peu à peu Dan et Danny se mêlèrent à la conversation. Puis Scott et Jackson, Jamie et Boyd. Isaac et Allison. Enfin Peter appela Derek et la bulle d'intimité des deux alphas fut brisée. Stiles se détacha de son loup et fit glisser ses griffes le long du bras du brun. Empoignant sa main, il lui tourna le dos et s'approcha du groupe. Résignés à ne pas profiter l'un de l'autre avant un certain moment (ou un moment certain… Pour Derek c'était surtout un moment certain, puisque le corps de Stiles semblait l'appeler sans cesse, réclamant son sexe gorgé de sang. Le fessier si terriblement attractif du jeune chasseur –qu'il ne put s'empêcher de mater sans vergogne- avait pris en muscle et en rondeur. Et par expérience, le loup connaissait tant son goût que sa moiteur accueillante, son étroitesse et sa chaleur…) Stiles sentit un flot discontinu de chaleur escalader le lien. Il se tourna brièvement vers Derek et le regard qu'il reçut fit remonter un frisson de luxure le long de sa colonne. Il prit une prit inspiration superficielle et tenta vainement de détourner le regard.

Les mains liées des deux compagnons se resserrèrent. Les griffes d'argent de Stiles égratignèrent la peau tendre d'une paume. Un léger grondement s'échappa de la cage thoracique du loup, et petit à petit, ses yeux commencèrent à virer au carmin. Le regard de Stiles répondit par la même intensité. Inexorablement, leurs deux corps se rapprochèrent…

« Hey ! cria un Harry aux yeux orange, un peu de concentration, bordel de merde !

Le son entama à peine leur bulle d'intimité recréée. Une chaleur intense envahit la pièce provenant de leurs mains jointes.

-Putain, ragea Chris qui se retenait des deux mains aux battants de l'arche qui menait à la cuisine.

Le pouvoir enfla. Les deux amants se regardaient dans les yeux, ils étaient presque torse contre torse. Leurs souffles s'écrasaient contre les lèvres de l'autre, telle la légère caresse qu'ils rêvaient de faire courir sur le corps de l'autre. Leurs énergies se mêlèrent, leurs pouvoirs s'élevèrent. Les deux langues métaphysiques s'entremêlèrent, créant un tourbillon enflammé. Un souffle irrésistible de luxure emplit la pièce. Les deux amants s'observaient, se rapprochant encore, toujours sans jamais se toucher. L'attente était exquise, insoutenable, jouissive.

Harry, grâce à son célibat et au pouvoir conféré par le sang siçan, émit une légère résistance aux vagues successives de luxure qui noyaient la pièce. Il s'approcha difficilement du couple qui ne faisait que se regarder. _Mais comment peuvent-ils dégager autant de pouvoir ? Et comment réussissent-ils à ne faire que se regarder? Je n'ai qu'une envie, m'enfouir profondément et outrageusement dans un corps, de… Merde, Harry concentre-toi !_ Finalement, le chasseur atteint le couple. Tendant la main vers l'épaule de Stiles, il ne put empêcher de faire un parallèle avec le geste de Derek un peu plus tôt. Ces deux gosses devaient impérativement apprendre à gérer leurs putains de pouvoirs. Et à satisfaire leur putain de libido ! Posant le bout de ses doigts sur le t-shirt trop grand du plus jeune, Harry retira sa main tout aussi sec avec un rictus de douleur. Regardant de plus près, il vit le bout de ses doigts blessés :

-Vous m'avez brûlé ! cria-t-il d'un ton accusateur vers les deux alphas qui sortirent de leur transe.

Derek et Stiles sursautèrent, détruisant leur bulle. La tension du pouvoir s'estompa, l'énergie retomba et tel un boomerang métaphysique, elle retourna s'enfouir en chacun d'eux. Seul résistait dans l'air les résidus du lien, le pouvoir qui appartenaient aux compagnons et qui les unissaient, les liaient à la meute. Les yeux écarquillés, les deux alphas contemplaient la scène orgiaque qui se tenait dans le salon. Les couples se pelotaient éhontemment, certains vêtements étaient même déjà au sol. Chris se tenait à un bout de mur, John agrippait fermement l'accoudoir d'un des fauteuils et Harry leur montrait ses doigts brûlés.

-Euh…, ne put retenir Stiles, vous foutez quoi là ?

Les différents participants involontaires reprirent leurs esprits avec effarement. Pris dans la spirale du pouvoir, aucun ne s'était vraiment rendu compte de ses actes. Ils s'étaient simplement laissés bercer, emporter par la luxure dégagée. En reprenant leurs esprits, les couples échangèrent des regards gênés, avant de ne regarder plus rien ni personne tant qu'ils n'étaient eux-mêmes tout à fait décents. Cependant Harry n'était pas de cet avis et invectiva les deux responsables :

-Bande d'idiots dégénérés du bulbe d'imbéciles d'êtres surnaturels à la noix qui ne savent pas se contrôler ! Ils ont simplement suivi la putain de bordel d'impulsion de luxure pure que vous avez balancée comme de la semence sur le lien de la meute. Quand vous vous retenez de vous sauter dessus comme des sauvages ce n'est pas sans conséquence ! C'est pourtant simple : durant tout le début de votre relation complète, vous devrez apprendre à vous contrôler : sinon on assistera souvent à des orgies de ce genre –il pointa du doigt les couples qui finissaient de se rhabiller, gênés-. Vous pourrez vous défouler quand vous serez seuls et qu'on sera loin, ou alors… –sa voix devint ironique- Et si vous décidiez de vous en servir pour buter cette salope de Candice ? Comme on était en train d'en discuter avant que vous ne foutiez votre bordel métaphysique !

La tirade de Harry se finit dans un cri aussi accusateur que le doigt aux chaires brûlées qu'il pointait sur le couple. Derek, pas impressionné pour si peu, resserra ses doigts autour de la main de Stiles, attirant son attention :

-On doit s'excuser là ?, lui demanda-t-il, peu amène.

Harry, Chris et John levèrent les yeux au ciel. Les autres toussaient pour cacher leur gêne.

-Quand tu dis semence, intervint alors Stiles en faisant mine d'une concentration intense, tu parles de graines, hein ? Pas de…

L'idiotie obscène qui venait de franchir ses lèvres eut le mérite de détendre l'atmosphère. Bien que beaucoup eurent levés les yeux au ciel, tous arboraient un léger sourire, et n'hésitaient plus à échanger des coups d'œil amusés et teintés de lubricité.

-Sinon, c'est quoi le plan ? continua un Derek toujours aussi mécontent d'avoir été interrompu.

-Je suis le seul à me demander pourquoi Chris et moi avons été touchés par…, commença John avant d'échanger un regard avec ledit Chris.

-Cette vague de luxure irrépressible ? Et pourquoi mes neveux aussi ont subi cette pression ?, continua le chasseur.

-Je crois qu'on fait juste tous partie de la même meute maintenant ! s'exclama simplement Stiles en haussant les épaules.

Les autres le regardèrent, atterrés. Seuls lui et Derek semblaient parfaitement à l'aise avec cette idée. Ils échangèrent même un sourire complice. Harry écarta d'un coup les bras, les laissant retomber immédiatement sur ses cuisses en adressant une prière silencieuse aux divinités qui, si elles existaient, seraient un tant soit peu en mesure de les aider. Les discussions avaient repris entre les membres de la meute. Tous avaient leur mot à dire, quand Scott prit la parole de sa voix de bêta de tête. C'était fou comme la hiérarchie s'était imposée par la voix dans cette meute hétéroclite et pour le moins singulière :

-Yo ! Vous vous souvenez de ce qu'a dit le shérif ? On laisse venir et on accepte sans trop réfléchir, d'accord ?

Le silence se fit. Jackson regarda Scott. Ce regard était si chargé en cochonneries inavouables que ni Scott ni Jackson ne pouvaient (ou ne voulaient) l'exprimer à haute et intelligible voix. Les autres, surtout Lydia et Allison, râlèrent encore un peu avant de se résigner.

-C'est bien mignon tout ça, intervint Peter, mais on fait comment pour tuer quelqu'un qui est déjà mort ?

-On le crame ! s'exclama joyeusement Jamie, tirant un sourire à Boyd.

Rien n'était réglé entre eux, mais ils avaient convenu dans la forêt de laisser les gestes et les paroles venir sans les retenir, et qu'ils verraient bien plus tard. Si ils étaient encore en vie. Et que Candice reposait enfin à sa place : en poussière, à bécoter les vers de terre.

Quelques rires accueillirent cette déclaration joyeuse. Danny tourna les yeux vers Dan, et le chasseur vit une lueur d'intelligence et d'excitation vibrer dans ses yeux. En refermant sa braguette, le jeune haïtien dit :

-Pour la tuer je ne sais pas, mais pour la piéger elle et son baiser, je crois que j'ai un plan. »

* * *

« Vous allez à vos examens !

-Mais shérif ! se plaignit Lydia, il y a un vampire en liberté !

-Il fait jour, réplica John d'un ton sans appel.

-Elle a des loups-garous sous ses ordres, réplica judicieusement Allison.

-Tes cousins sont chasseurs, ton père aussi et je suis shérif. On s'occupe des bêbêtes poilues, dit-il avant de lancer un coup d'œil à Derek à ses côtés. Sans offense, hein ?

-Pas de problème, répondit se dernier en toisant la bande d'adolescents d'un regard noir.

-Erica est morte !

-Scott, tu n'es pas mécontent que ce soit le cas, tu n'es pas en deuil, maintenant arrêtez de gémir et allez passer vos examens ! »

La tirade du shérif s'était terminée par une voix forte et sombre. Elle reçut un concert de grognements en tous genres, de borborygmes d'adolescents mécontents qui traînèrent les pieds avant de sortir du manoir. Stiles les suivait docilement, n'émettant ni protestations, ni acceptation. Il irait passer ses examens comme il avait prévu de le faire initialement. Bien que cela lui semblait bien dérisoire maintenant, il voulait avoir son diplôme et partir… Non il ne voulait plus partir. Un profond soupir lui échappa. Il vit les membres de sa meute se répartir dans les différents véhicules. Que fera-t-il une fois Candice zigouyée et son diplôme en poche ? Que se passera-t-il si ils échouaient ? Ces questions n'auront de réponses que celles que le temps lui apportera. Alors que la symphonie des moteurs se reflétait contre les arbres, il osa un regard en arrière. Appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, Derek l'observait. À travers les yeux bruns, le loup lisait les doutes et les questions. Mais derrière cette barrière d'incertitude, il voyait aussi l'amour qui reliait son compagnon à ces terres, à ces adolescents incroyablement fort et geignards, à lui-même. Un fin sourire éclaira son visage, emplissant le cœur de Stiles d'un courage indescriptible. Le jeune chasseur dévoila ses fossettes en retour et s'avança enfin vers sa moto et partit vers le lycée, où une table, une chaise et une dissertation d'histoire l'attendait. Il était sûr de tomber sur la Guerre de Sécession, bataille de Charleston vue par les sudistes.

Derrière lui, Derek sentit le shérif approcher et s'arrêter tout près de lui.

« -Parfois, quand je les vois se battre ainsi contre les forces du mal, j'oublie que ce ne sont que des gamins. Ils ne devraient pas avoir ce genre de préoccupations.

-C'est très 'Star Wars' comme discours ! lança Peter qui passait derrière eux afin de se rendre à la cuisine.

L'oncle Hale tira un franc sourire au shérif qui continua :

-Ils devraient ne penser qu'aux filles ou aux garçons, à qui ils vont inviter pour le bal de fin d'année, quelle note ils auront à leur examen de chimie…

Du salon, on put entendre distinctement Dan s'exclamer, un rire contenu dans la gorge :

-Pour ce qui est des relations, je trouve qu'ils s'en sortent plutôt bien !

On entendit également très précisément le coup que Jamie lui assena sur le sommet du crâne et Harry répliquer un « Ta gueule » à peine chuchoté.

Derek restait immobile, fixant toujours le chemin boisé sur lequel Stiles s'était engagé pour rejoindre la ville. Ne sachant pas si l'alpha l'écoutait, le shérif lui lança un dernier regard et fit demi-tour. Avant qu'il ne pénètre le salon, John entendit la voix de Derek s'élever.

-Ce n'est pas juste, mais je n'aurais préféré personne d'autre pour accomplir ce qu'ils accomplissent tous les jours.

Le shérif Stilinski ne cacha pas un pauvre sourire.

-J'aurais préféré que mon fils ne fasse pas partie de ces batailles, qu'il redevienne cet adolescent insouciant de première année…

-Je ne pense pas, lui répondit Derek en se tournant à demi vers lui.

Voyant que le jeune alpha ne comptait pas continuer, il haussa un sourcil. Le tatoué ne put s'empêcher de revoir le visage de Stiles dans cette expression. La ressemblance était frappante. Il poursuivit tout de même, légèrement troublé.

-Stiles ne serait pas lui si il ne nous protégeait pas. L'adulte qu'il est devenu n'est pas si différent de celui que vous avez élevé. Honnêtement, ne seriez-vous pas moitié moins fier de lui s'il ne se battait pas comme il le fait ?

L'expression du shérif se modifia. Une ombre traversa ses yeux.

-Je sais que tu as raison, mais depuis qu'il est de retour, je ne rêve que l'enfermer dans sa chambre et le garder pour moi. D'effacer ces cicatrices qui marquent son visage… -Le shérif baissa les yeux, et murmurant plus à lui-même qu'à quiconque- Le visage de Claudia.

Un silence tendu s'imposa dans le manoir. Derek fixait John, lui faisant à présent pleinement face. Avisant Peter au loin, l'alpha vit son oncle le regarder sans vraiment le voir. Lui aussi revoyait quelqu'un dans ses traits. Talia, Laura. Il ne passait pas un jour sans que son bêta s'en veuille, sans que des idées noires ne se propagent dans son esprit. D'une inspiration profonde, Derek rassembla ses idées sur l'homme face à lui. Inconsciemment, il retrouva ce lien chaud et fort, doux. Il prit la parole, posant une main douce et calme sur l'épaule de l'homme de loi :

-Stiles n'est pas Claudia, Shérif. On ne peut le mettre en cage, et vivre dans le souvenir de votre femme à travers lui ne fera qu'empirer votre tristesse, et l'enfermer dans une personnalité qui n'est pas la sienne. Ne pensez-vous pas que Stiles mérite d'être aimé pour qui il est, et non pour celle qu'il vous rappelle ? »

Yeux dans les yeux, le shérif vit l'amour et la détermination du jeune homme. Un instant, il avait voulu faire ravaler ses paroles à ce loup qui osait affirmer qu'il n'aimait pas Stiles. Mais les évènements récents lui donnaient raison. Il poussa un profond soupir, et ses paupières s'abattirent douloureusement sur ses joues. La main relâcha son épaule, et il rouvrit les yeux sur la porte ouverte, Derek le dépassant pour rejoindre le salon. À son tour, il prit une grande respiration. Un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres. Il se souvenait d'un discours que Claudia lui avait tenu des années auparavant, lorsqu'ils avaient compris que Stiles n'allait pas être tout à fait comme les autres enfants. Ils étaient dans leur lit, venaient de coucher un Stiles récalcitrant. On devait frôler les deux heures du matin et ils étaient épuisés.

« Je crois que je ne pourrais être aussi soulagée qu'aujourd'hui, soupirait-elle. Imagine s'il avait été autrement ? Il n'aurait pas pu être autrement de toutes façons, il est nous, notre parfait mélange. Tu imagines s'il avait été tout calme ? Quelle horreur ! Tu sais pourquoi je l'aime cet enfant ? Parce qu'il est toi et moi en même temps, mais plus que tout, parce qu'il est lui. Son esprit me dépasse, son hyperactivité me rassure. Je crois que je ne pourrais jamais aimer quiconque autant que lui. Non, en fait je le sais. C'est grâce à nous qu'il existe, mais il a fait tout le reste. C'est surtout pour ça que je l'aime en fait, il est unique, et les ressemblances qu'on a avec lui ne font qu'ajouter à sa personnalité, la sienne, à lui. Oui, en fait, c'est pour ça que je l'aime. Parce qu'il est lui, unique ! Et toi, tu l'aimes à quel point notre fils ? ».

Un nouveau soupir lui échappa, et une larme se fraya un chemin sur sa joue. Les yeux fermés, il laissa s'effacer les brumes de son souvenir, ne laissant dans son sillage qu'une légère culpabilité et un amour inconditionnel. Les autres étaient à présent tous réunis au salon et discutaient tranquillement, inconscient du trouble qui le bouleversait.

Le shérif rouvrit les yeux. Face à la porte, il regarda les traces qu'avaient laissées Stiles en partant. Levant les yeux vers le ciel, il se maudit de n'avoir pas respecté le mémoire de sa femme. Il se fit une promesse : dès à présent, il regarderait Stiles, et il l'aimerait plus encore qu'il ne le faisait. Plus que tout, il l'accepterait tel qu'il était : cet hyperactif incroyablement fort et altruiste. Le mélange parfait entre sa défunte épouse et lui-même. Un être unique.

Les conversations du salon se firent plus fortes, et il abandonna là les méandres de ses souvenirs. Fort de sa promesse, il entra dans le salon.

« Bon, commença-t-il en frappant ses mains l'une contre l'autre et les frottant, on commence ?

-Ça donne vraiment pas envie…

-Tu sais que tu n'as pas le choix Peter ?

-Merci, neveu, je ferai ce qu'il faudrait pour garder Lydia loin de tout cela. Quel qu'en soit le prix. Mais je ne le ferai pas avec envie. Avec plaisir par contre, je veux bien cramer toutes les chaires ressuscitées à ma portée.

Le sourire sadique que l'oncle psychopathe renvoya ne fit frémir personne. Tous étaient de son avis.

-Maintenant qu'on est réuni entre adultes consentants, dit Dan en lançant un regard appuyé à Jamie, je propose que nous reprenions le plan de mon adorable haïtien…

-Tu veux changer quelque chose ? s'étonna Harry, qui lui-même ne trouvait rien à redire à ce plan.

Dan soupira en se levant du canapé pour se poster à la fenêtre.

-Ce plan est prévu pour buter des vampires et des loup-garous indépendamment les uns des autres, mais Candice est plus maligne que ça. Même si elle compte se séparer de Lucas, toujours est-il que ce n'est pas effectif. Leur lien est fort, vieux.

-D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, intervint alors Jamie, j'ai toujours connu Lucas comme la pomme de sang de cette psychopathe.

-Attends, attendez, dit Chris, vous la connaissez depuis longtemps la vielle ?

La même interrogation se lit sur les visages de Derek, Peter et du Shérif.

-Non ! s'exclama Harry, on ne la connait que depuis cette année. Mais Lucas, lui sévit depuis plus longtemps par ici. Peter et toi, Derek, vous le connaissez non ?

-Oui, répondit le doyen Hale, enfin disons plutôt qu'il connaissait ma sœur, Talia. Comme elle était la plus puissante louve et la plus respectée de la région, tout le monde connaissait la mère de Derek. Tous les loups des états alentours venaient présenter leurs hommages et prétendre au compagnonnage de mes nièces.

-Attends, gronda alors Derek, t'es en train de dire qu'il y a des loups, au vingtième siècle, qui essayaient encore de prétendre aux mariages d'alliance ?

La colère sous-jacente de l'alpha mâle alarma les chasseurs. Les réflexes se manifestèrent dans un bel ensemble : ils se rapprochèrent les uns des autres, tournant imperceptiblement leurs corps pour former un cercle. Leurs mains se portèrent aux différentes armes qu'ils portaient en permanence. Même le shérif remarqua le changement subtil dans l'atmosphère.

-Calme, neveu, reprit Peter en posant une main sur l'épaule du susnommé. Ta mère a mis fin à tout cela très vite. Mais Lucas… Il a persévéré longtemps, avant de se faire virer du territoire par ta mère. Il voulait absolument devenir ton compagnon Derek !

-Quoi ? gronda plus fort encore ce dernier, ses yeux prenant une teinte rouge inquiétante.

Les chasseurs se rapprochèrent encore les uns des autres.

-Mais je ne suis même pas gay !

Devant le sourire goguenard que partagèrent alors tous les autres hommes de la pièce, Derek ne put s'empêcher de rougir. La nouvelle vague de tension s'était évanouie.

-Enfin, bafouilla-t-il, si… Enfin non, enfin… Merde. Je suis à Stiles de toutes façons, il n'y a pas plus de question à se poser ! »

Quelques rires éclatèrent, imitant la colère de Derek. L'alpha ne peut retenir une flammèche de pouvoir, et celle-ci coupa efficacement les respirations de sa langue brûlante.

Derek tenta de se calmer, la honte qu'il s'était infligé lui-même ne méritait pas une telle rage. Il ne put empêcher son esprit de voguer vers des rives plus clémentes, le regard si indescriptible de son amour, son corps chaud et ferme. La pression de sa présence sur son corps et son esprit. La connexion entre eux était telle que même à plusieurs kilomètres de distance, l'alpha réussissait aisément à ressentir le souffle que Stiles projetait métaphysiquement contre son cou. Le loup, prit dans cette partie de son esprit qui renfermait le lien avec son compagnon, leva une patte et ferma les yeux. La pulpe de sa peau traça le contour imaginaire d'une mâchoire, redessina la rondeur souvenue d'une lèvre inférieure, glissa à la commissure d'une bouche connue. Tout son être était connecté, toutes ses pensées tournées vers un jeune chasseur en plein examen. Un frisson parcourut alors la nuque du loup, descendant jusqu'à se nicher en une boule chaude et dure dans son bas-ventre. Il ressentit un souffle entre ses clavicules, une langue taquine effleurer ses doigts puis creuser de profond sillons à l'intérieure de sa paume. Puis, des dents attrapèrent son pouce, exerçant une légère pression, tel l'au revoir d'un papillon qui glisse ses ailes contre votre peau avant de vous quitter.

Lorsque l'alpha rouvrit les yeux, les autres hommes ne riaient plus. Ils le regardaient tous, comme fascinés par l'expression de son visage. Peter revoyait dans les traits de son neveu la douceur de sa sœur. Attendri, son esprit divagua vers les boucles de Lydia, Dan revit le corps alanguit de Danny sous lui, Jamie eut la vision du sourire que lui avait offert Boyd au travers de ses larmes. Chris ressentait la paume chaude de sa femme décédée contre sa joue, et dans l'esprit de John se mêlaient des images de feue sa femme, enceinte et rayonnante, et du discret sourire que lui accordait sans cesse Mélissa, les yeux plus tendres que jamais.

Alors que Derek reprenait conscience, les différentes images tendres des hommes présents s'effacèrent, et ils se retrouvèrent tous à regarder un autre homme avec des yeux éperdument amoureux.

Gênés, ils toussèrent de concert en détournant le regard et Derek eut un sourire éclatant de mauvais garçon fier de sa connerie. Au loin, il sentit l'amour, l'amusement et le désir remonter le long de son lien. Alors que les autres hommes présents faisaient passer leur gêne en se concentrant sur l'affaire Candice-la-vampire-psychopathe-qui-voulait-tous-les-tuer, Derek travailla sur son pouvoir pour qu'il bloque la porte ouverte qui le menait à l'esprit de son compagnon. Un sentiment de révolte lui répondit. Puis une question apparut dans son esprit :

_Qu'en est-il de la vision sudiste actuelle des États ayant eu un nombre plus important de victimes dans la Guerre de Sécession sur leur appartenance à un modèle fédéral ? _

Alors que son esprit formait une réponse sans qu'il puisse s'en empêcher, la porte fut claquée brutalement, et Stiles lui apparut lointain. Le long de son lien, il sentit le regret, l'acceptation, l'amour et la détermination. Un doux sourire prit naissance sur ses lèvres.

« C'est bien beau tout cela, mais si nous en revenions à ce plan ?

-Tu as raison Dan, dit le shérif en se tournant vers lui, et si tu continuais de nous exposer ton propos ?

Dan soupira et se rassit sur le canapé en se frottant les yeux.

-Le pouvoir de Candice est assez incroyable, même si elle est très affaiblie. Lucas est sa pomme de sang, et aussi un loup de naissance. Cela signifie qu'elle peut prendre possession de ses pouvoirs quand elle veut. Elle est capable de chuchoter à l'intérieur de son esprit, et il sera persuadé que ces idées brillantes viennent de lui.

-Quand tu dis qu'elle peut prendre possession de ses pouvoirs, tu veux dire qu'elle peut… Se transformer ?

-Non, tonton, reprit le plus jeune, je veux dire qu'elle peut forcer le loup à sortir de sa cage. Elle peut le contrôler, et lui aura l'impression qu'il a décidé de tout.

-Les vampires sont des créatures de l'ombre, ils peuvent manipuler les esprits et les actions. Candice est très ancienne et cela fait plusieurs décennies que Lucas est sous son emprise. Normalement, une pomme de sang est changée régulièrement, mais pas pour ce duo infernal. Candice est trop fière d'exposer son alpha, sa chose.

-Mais, pourquoi ? intervint Peter, Elle ne peut pas vider ce loup de bas étage quand ça lui chante, il aurait déjà crevé à l'heure actuelle, non ?

-Et ça, ç'aurait été vraiment trop boom boom pow !

Tous se tournèrent vers Jamie qui arborait un énorme sourire. Il eut la décence de baisser les yeux et la conversation reprit son cours.

-Grâce à sa place d'alpha, Lucas donne à Candice l'accès total à sa meute. Je ne sais pas combien de loups ont tourné dans ses rangs, mais la meute de Lucas change tout le temps. Les petits ont eu affaire à des loups nouveaux, des petits jeunes.

-Tout le monde sait que Lucas accepte n'importe qui dans sa pseudo-meute ! intervint Derek.

-Ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai, réplica Harry dans une grimace. La plupart des omégas que Lucas recrute sont des combattants, ceux qui ne font pas le poids sont donnés en pâture au baiser. Les autres survivent comme ils peuvent, entourés de Candice et de sa cour.

-Pourquoi ne repartent-ils pas dans ce cas ?

Les regards se tournèrent vers le néophyte en surnaturel, et ce fut Jamie qui lui répondit.

-Parce qu'il n'est pas si facile de quitter une meute, shérif. La plupart des omégas de Lucas se sont fait virés de leur meute. Soit parce qu'ils maîtrisent mal leurs forces de lycanthropes, soit parce qu'ils ont fait une grosse connerie. En tous cas, ce ne sont pas des tendres.

-Un oméga est une cible sur patte pour les chasseurs, dit Peter d'une voix sombre. Lorsqu'il est seul, un loup-garou ne peut pas se défendre, ses forces et sa résistance s'amenuisent et il finit souvent par mourir, ou par le manque de moyen… Ou par la main des chasseurs.

Un léger ressentiment transparaissait dans sa voix, et Derek lui lança un regard étrange. Pourquoi ce ton ? Peter avait de tous temps appartenu à une meute, ou été un alpha.

-Nous ne nous excuserons pas pour cela !

-Ce n'est pas ce que je demande Chris ! réagit vivement le revenant. Nous éliminons la plupart du temps les omégas qui voguent sur notre territoire. Cependant, j'ai été témoins de certains… Débordements plutôt sanglants de la part des régulateurs.

-Régulateurs ? demanda John en se penchant vers Derek.

-C'est ainsi que les anciens appellent les chasseurs. Pendant longtemps, ils se sont contentés de réguler la population lycanthropes dans les différents pays d'Europe et d'Amérique du Nord. Dans les autres continents, les loup-garous sont encore vénérés par certaines ethnies et ne sont pas inquiétés.

-Y en a-t-il tant que ça ? s'exclama alors le shérif, les yeux écarquillés.

Si tous avaient suivi la conversation, personne n'osa intervenir. Chris haussa les épaules.

-Non, il y a environ un trois soixante-quinzième de la population des États-Unis considéré comme lycanthrope. Sur celle-ci, seule quarante pourcent peuvent potentiellement poser problème.

-Mais c'est énorme ! Ca fait… Ca fait…

Voyant le shérif se plonger dans de profonds calculs sur la population surnaturelle des États-Unis, Dan remit le sujet sur le tapis.

-Vous demanderez à Genim de vous calculer ça, shérif. Pour l'instant, nous devrions en revenir à notre problème de base. Comment cramer le cul ancestral de Candice ?

Des sourires fleurirent sur les visages.

-Et ce vampire, là Adrien, qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire dans tout ça ? intervint le shérif.

Les yeux de John faisaient des allers-retours sur une parcelle de plancher. Toutes les informations se mettaient en place dans son esprit d'enquêteur.

-Un Baiser de vampires est assez simplement hiérarchisé, dit Chris. Il y a un vampire de tête, un gouvernement officieux et une cour. Visiblement Candice est la « reine » de ce baiser, il lui appartient, et elle en fait ce qu'elle veut. Elle, tout comme ces… ministres dirons-nous, ont droit une pomme de sang. Sa cour n'a droit à rien du tout. Ce sont principalement des vampires mineurs, sans pouvoir ou trop jeunes pour les avoir développés.

-Donc Adrien est son… Ministre des nouvelles technologies ?

-Et de l'information, c'est aussi son service d'espionnage, ajouta Harry.

-Et l'un des vampires les plus sadiques et les moins sanglants que je n'ai jamais vu !

-Attend, quoi ? grogna Derek, comment peut-on être sadique sans être sanglant, tout en étant un vampire ?

-Eh bien la torture d'Adrien est surtout interne, il ne supporte pas de voir le sang couler si il ne s'en nourrit pas. Avec lui, pas de gaspillage ! réplica Jamie.

-Ceci étant, intervint Peter, cela ne nous explique pas en quoi le plan du joueur de crosse est mauvais !

-Joueur de crosse ?! réplica Dan comme vexé, il s'appelle Danny !

-Ouais, ouais la lopette, on a compris.

-Peter… grinça Derek en faisant briller ses yeux d'un éclat de feu.

Dan lança un regard noir à l'alpha psychopathe qui s'enfonça profondément dans son siège avant de reprendre :

-Danny veut qu'on brouille leur signal et que ce soit les loups qui entrent en premier, pour l'effet de surprise. Mais je ne pense pas que cela fonctionnera. En plus d'une protection informatique, Candice va probablement poster des gardes loups et vampires autour de son antre, et je suis certaine qu'elle a fait venir une partie de sa cour pour la protéger le temps de se remettre sur pieds convenablement.

-C'est pas logique ! s'écria Chris, si un vampire se montre faible, en gardant excessivement son baiser ou simplement en position de faiblesse, il est défié et tué !

-C'est exactement là-dessus que nous devons jouer ! s'exclama Harry, oh Dan tu es un génie !

Le frère Silver s'approcha du plus jeune de la fratrie et lui colla un énorme baiser sur la bouche. Hébété, les autres hommes de la pièce fixèrent le plus intelligent de la pièce qui pratiquait une petite danse de la victoire.

-On va la buter, et on va faire ça bien ! dit-il alors. »

* * *

**NDA:** Comme je le disais plus haut, je suis navrée. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, et que vous serez assez bons/bonnes pour m'incendier dans des reviews bien senties. Merci de me lire, et si vous êtes allé(e)s jusqu'ici et que vous lisez ceci, sachez que je fais mon maximum pour vous apporter le reste de ces élucubrations intellectuelles.

Merci, merci et encore merci.

Bien à vous, D.O.T.M.


	11. Chapitre 9: Tu es enfin réveillé

**Tirtre: **Les rayures du tigre

**Disclaimer: **Tout appartient à Jeff Davis

**Note de l'auteure:** Quelle heureuse inspiration ai-je eu, il y a un an, deux mois, vingt-huit jours et des bananes d'heures de ne pas donner de date de publication!

Je ne vous ai pas donné de nouvelles. Et c'est mal. J'ai attendu trop longtemps avant de publier. Et c'est mal. Voici le chapitre final. En suivra un épilogue. Merci à toutes et à tous de votre attention. Place aux warnings! On se retrouve en bas!

**WARNING! Torture!**

* * *

Stiles attendait les autres sur le parvis du lycée. À nouveau, il était sorti le premier de l'examen et fumait tranquillement sa cigarette en réfléchissant. Derek, son père, sa meute, son statut d'alpha… Ce pouvoir qui le terrifiait. Il ressentait au fond de lui cette masse grouillante, mouvante d'énergie. Impalpable mais bien présente. Il la sentait bouger, comme un océan sans fond à l'écoute d'un vent silencieux.

Sentant une présence dans son dos, il reconnut l'odeur de son premier amour. Une chape blanche s'envola et s'étiola dans l'air. Lydia traversa le nuage de goudron et de tabac. Elle s'assit à côté de Stiles avec un rictus de dégoût. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, Genim fumant et Lydia grimaçant. La clope tomba sur le bitume chaud, petit bruit mat sous le soleil de Californie.

« Des gens vont mourir…

Le silence reprit ses droits. Stiles contemplait les bois qui entouraient son lycée. Ils lui rappelaient tant de choses, et ce fut avec douleur qu'il se remémora qui il avait été. Et qui il ne serait plus. À nouveau, son pouvoir réagit, l'ondulation se fit plus ronde, grondante.

-Je sais.

Lydia sursauta, comme surprise par le son qu'émettait cette voix rauque. Elle regarda Stiles qui fixait l'horizon sylvestre. Il était si différent du jeune gamin dégingandé qu'elle méprisait encore pas plus tard qu'en ce début d'année ! Son regard se détourna de lui d'un soupir, repoussant de son souffle la mort qu'elle sentait dans son sillage.

-Tu… Je ne sais pas si je peux sentir la mort des vampires, mais je sens qu'il va y avoir des pertes. La bataille est confuse, et je ne sais pas si ces pertes seront dans notre camp ou dans le leur.

Stiles tourna enfin ses yeux vers elle et son regard perdu. Elle appartenait maintenant à un monde dont il n'avait pas conscience. Un monde auquel il contribuait ardemment.

Jackson arriva mais resta en retrait, observant son alpha humain assit aux côtés de son ex petite amie. Il ressentait cette attraction, ce fil qui le reliait aux membres de la meute. Il sentait aussi les trois chasseurs, Chris et John. Et il savait qu'il devait cela à cette boule de muscles et de pouvoir assise sur les marches du lycée à côté du seul amour féminin qu'il n'aurait jamais. Voilà une autre chose qu'il avait en commun avec Stiles. Son corps et son esprit le poussaient vers eux, vers lui. Aucun regard ne s'était porté sur sa personne, pourtant il savait qu'ils avaient conscience de sa présence. Il s'accouda à la rambarde des escaliers de pierre et croisa les bras.

-J'ai peur, Stiles…

-Heureusement que tu as peur, Lyds, je m'inquiéterai sinon.

Lydia tourna la tête vers lui d'un coup sec, mais Genim ne regardait déjà plus vers elle. Le jeune chasseur sortit un autre tube et se leva. Il s'éloigna de quelques pas, son regard analysant le paysage de verdure face à lui.

-Tu…

-On pue tous la peur Lydia, et Stiles ne fait pas exception », intervint Jackson en s'approchant de celle-ci.

Il s'assit à la place de son alpha et prit dans ses bras la dernière femme de sa vie. Lydia accepta l'accolade et posa sa tête sur son épaule puissante.

Genim fumait, debout devant eux. Le silence ne fut quelques temps brisé que par son souffle épais, chargé de toxine. Danny arriva, et s'assit sur l'autre côté de la rousse. La peur continuait de se diffuser. Chacun leur tour, les lycéens sortait du calvaire examiné pour rejoindre ce groupe hétéroclite mais néanmoins uni. Ils quittaient un silence lourd de stress et de concentration pour en accueillir un nouveau, plus angoissé et torturé. Genim était toujours debout devant eux. De loin, la scène était presque comique : des lycéens agglutinés sur les marches de leur établissement qui fixaient un homme plein de cicatrices dos à eux. Stiles regardait le reste du monde, les menaces et les joies qu'il contenait, qu'il réservait secrètement à tous ses occupants. Pourtant, n'importe quel observateur aurait senti que l'attention du fumeur était focalisée sur les jeunes derrière lui. Il n'y aurait eu aucun doute sur le rôle de chef, de protecteur que Genim détenait. Il n'avait pas besoin de les voir, de les toucher ou de leur parler. Tous étaient unis par son pouvoir, celui de l'alpha. Celui qu'il partageait avec Derek. Cette énergie chaude et douce le mena tout à coup à son compagnon, nu sous un jet d'eau.

L'atmosphère changea, un amour inconditionnel transpira tout à coup entre les membres de la meute. Tous sentirent le changement. La peur qu'ils ressentaient individuellement diminua, fondue par la vague d'appartenance. Par le sentiment qu'ils ne seraient plus jamais seuls face à la souffrance, la tristesse ou le mal. Genim se tourna vers eux, si vite que certains eurent même du mal à le voir.

« Et si nous y allions ?

Les autres fixèrent cet être paradoxal et puissant, ce jeune homme fort prêt à les porter tous à bout de bras jusqu'à la fin des temps.

-J'ai la dalle, répondit Isaac en se descendant les marches.

-Moi aussi, répliqua Scott en retirant ses jambes des flancs de son petit-ami.

Le sourire que leur offrit alors Stiles les conforta dans cette béatitude nouvelle. Au diable les problèmes, ils étaient liés à jamais. Les adolescents se mirent en mouvement, alors qu'un éclat de rire rauque et chaud les accompagnait. Rire qui fut arrêté net par l'arrivée d'un certain professeur de chimie.

-Monsieur Stilinski, votre retour d'on ne sait où ne change pas les règles de cet établissement, veuillez éteindre cette cigarette immédiatement !

Les quelques élèves qui tournaient encore sur le parking portèrent leur attention sur le combat imminent entre les deux duellistes de l'établissement. La boutade de Stiles Stilinski avait fait le tour du petit monde qu'était Beacon Hills High School et chacun attendait impatiemment le deuxième round.

Stiles continua de tirer sur l'étroit cylindre. De la fumée blanche s'échappa de ses lèvres pleines et atterrit sur le visage du professeur. Celui-ci ne put retenir une toux sèche. Alors que la face dégoûtée et rageuse du chimiste transperçait le nuage toxique, le plus jeune lança son mégot consumé à quelques centimètres des chaussures de Harris.

-Avec plaisir professeur !, s'exclama joyeusement Stiles. »

Des rires soulevèrent l'assistance. Et le professeur se retrouva à contempler, ébahi, le mégot écrasé à ses pieds tandis que Stiles le contournait, vainqueur. Alors que Harris s'apprêtait à se retourner pour invectiver le jeune impertinent, le mégot prit feu. Poussant le cri d'une pucelle qui ruina à jamais sa réputation, Harris sursauta sous les rires et la stupéfaction de ses élèves.

Pendant ce temps, Genim, plus fier et séduisant que jamais, s'éloignait vers sa moto. La meute le suivit. L'étincelle les avait surpris, sans plus. Il était maintenant établi que leur alpha humain leur réservait bien des surprises.

Pourtant, le long de la route qui les menait à la demeure Hale, s'évanouit la bienfaisante innocence adolescente des dernières minutes. Stiles roulait en tête de cortège, l'esprit tourné vers son homme, son loup, son âme-sœur. Tellement concentré sur le mélange d'affection et d'informations qu'ils s'envoyaient qu'il ne sentit pas le léger changement de pression dans l'air. La diffuse torsion du pouvoir. Lydia se redressa vivement sur son siège. À ses côtés, Danny et Allison se tournèrent vers elle. Les yeux de la banshee se voilèrent. Tous métamorphes qu'ils étaient, la meute poilue ne put arrêter le carnage qui advint ensuite.

Ils ne faisaient pourtant que rentrer chez eux. Huit adolescents plus soudés que n'importe quelle fratrie, sortant des examens de fin d'année et pressés de se retrouver pour rire et vivre leur vie. Mais jamais le monde ne laisse tranquille les gens exceptionnels. Et ils l'étaient. Tous. Et le plus exceptionnel d'entre eux fut le premier à être touché.

* * *

Un cri résonna dans la forêt. Un loup aux yeux rouges devint incontrôlable, entourés d'un flic de père, d'un psychopathe d'oncle et d'une famille de chasseurs surentraînés. Le lien était rompu. Stiles avait disparu de l'esprit de l'alpha-mâle alors que le nom de son amour se perdait dans sa gorge.

* * *

« Aïe…

-Stiles !

-Scott ?

-Tu es enfin réveillé, soupira le loup.

Le chasseur ouvrit les yeux, mais un mal de crâne les lui fit refermer aussi sec. Il était assis sur du ciment froid, le dos contre un mur de briques rêches qui lui écorchait la peau. Sa veste avait disparue et son t-shirt était en lambeau. Stiles tenta de prendre une inspiration, mais sa pomme d'Adam buta contre quelque chose de froid et de dur. Levant la main, il sentit un poids retenir son poignet. Des chaînes. Et un collier. _Bienvenu au Moyen-Âge !_

Il sentait sur lui un léger courant d'air frais, lui amenant des relents de mort. Son esprit peinait à se remettre, il n'était plus que sensations indéchiffrables. Atmosphère lourde de la chaleur de plusieurs corps en souffrance, odeur de sang et de merde, courant d'air, fraîcheur moite sous son corps et ses doigts.

-Stiles », gémit une nouvelle voix.

Il grogna en retour. Il était vivant mais groggy. Il eut comme réflexe de lancer son esprit vers les membres de sa meute.

Tante Maggie lui avait dit un jour, alors qu'il se remettait de ses rayures noires, que pour battre un ennemi, il fallait comprendre de quelle façon il voyait le monde. Dans quelles cases étaient rangés les autres, dans quelle case reposait le pouvoir, et sous quelle forme il l'imaginait. Tout comme Stiles imaginait son propre pouvoir tel un puit dont il ne connaissait pas le fond, il imaginait deux toiles d'araignée métaphysiques superposés que Derek et lui avaient tissées. Les deux toiles ne se touchaient qu'aux extrémités, chacune étant relié à un membre de la meute, et au centre, elles étaient jointes par un pilier de fils, aussi épais et solide que pouvait être la relation qu'il entretenait avec son âme-sœur de loup. Stiles pouvait lancer sur sa toile des gouttes de pouvoir qui glissaient sur les fils jusqu'à rencontrer un membre de sa meute, et elle lui était renvoyée immédiatement comme un souffle chaud et réconfortant qui porterait le parfait de l'individu visé.

Alors il s'élança, balançant des fouets de pouvoir le long des fils, cherchant un retour, une goutte, même infime de l'essence des membres de sa meute. Désespérément, il voulait sentir, ressentir qu'ils étaient toujours en contact. Certains étaient plus proches de lui sur la toile, et des gouttes lui revinrent, faiblardes. Ce qui l'inquiéta affreusement fut l'absence. Il s'imagina les toiles dans son esprit, mais seule la sienne s'afficha sous ses paupières closes. Son esprit était comme cloîtré entre les murs de la pièce, et même en y mettant toute sa volonté, il n'arrivait pas à suivre le lien le plus épais, celui du loup de sa vie. La toile de Derek n'était pas là. Certains fils se perdaient dans une brume noire, un brouillard épais et infranchissable où se perdaient les gouttes de pouvoir. Son pilier avait disparu, happé par l'obscurité.

Il prit une inspiration lourde de poussière qui le fit tousser. Il ne devait pas paniquer. Surtout pas. Il tenta à nouveau de lancer son esprit, il chercha Derek, mais il se heurta à une brume sans faille. Il se sentait comme dans un cercueil dont les parois lui renverraient ses appels à l'aide. Il reconnaissait la méthode, la fumée opaque dans son esprit. Candice voulait le rendre aveugle aux siens, elle voulait qu'il se sente seul, abandonné. Comme neuf mois auparavant. Elle occultait son pouvoir, cachait ses liens avec sa meute pour qu'il fuit, isolé de ceux qui comptaient tant pour lui. Une rage sourde monta en Stiles. _Concentre-toi !_ Il se focalisa sur les liens qui lui renvoyaient de l'énergie, vers les membres qu'il pouvait atteindre, et il compta. Il ne pouvait sentir que cinq personnes. Ils étaient huit à partir du lycée. Sept sans le compter. Ne pas paniquer. Il manquait deux personnes. Reconnaissant la teinte de son meilleur ami de toujours, son presque frère et la puissance qu'il mit à lui répondre lui fit retenir sa panique. Il recompta. Deux de ses amis n'étaient pas à ses côtés dans la pièce. Deux avaient disparu de sa vue, de ses sens métaphysiques. Il élança toute sa rage, tout son désespoir contre les liens de sa meute. De nouveaux gémissements lui parvinrent. Il s'acharnait sur sa toile de pouvoir, il chercha à transpercer le brouillard, mais il en manquait deux. Deux qui braillaient par leur absence. Stiles savaient que Derek le chercherait, lui et les autres membres de sa meute. Mais il était un alpha lui aussi, et sous sa responsabilité se tenaient sept adolescents. Sept jeunes extraordinaires qu'il aimait. Un hurlement de rage naquit dans son abdomen et mourut dans sa gorge. Il ne devait pas paniquer, il ne laisserait pas la rage l'envahir, alors que cinq autres de ses amis avaient besoin de lui. Les deux autres ne pouvaient être ailleurs qu'ici, dans le bâtiment. Rien d'autre n'était envisageable.

Une chape de fatigue pesa tout à coup sur sa poitrine, et il lâcha un soupir tremblant. Pas plus qu'il ne savait ce qu'était son pouvoir, il ne pouvait le contrôler. Et il était dangereux de l'utiliser ainsi. Mais si Isaac et Allison était retenu prisonnier, seuls, il les libérerait. Foi de Stilinski, ils seraient bientôt tous à nouveau réuni, mais en attendant, ils allaient tout défoncer. Tout et tout le monde.

La fatigue se fit plus insistante, plus lourde encore, et il abandonna son image mentale. _Les bonnes vieilles méthodes, Stili, tes yeux, tes oreilles, tes sens_.

Il papillonna des yeux. Un temps infini semblait s'être écoulé alors qui voguait dans son esprit, pourtant quelques seconde à peine avaient suffi à Genim pour ouvrir et refermer son esprit. Tentant de se rassoir, le liquide poisseux sous ses doigts le fit glisser un instant, écorchant ses poignets contre les fers, coupant sa respiration contre son collier et son dos contre la pierre. Un gémissement et un rictus de douleur plus tard, il réussit à se redresser. De la lumière filtrait dans la pièce, et il se força à nouveau à ouvrir ses paupières. Tenant bon contre la migraine et la fatigue qui lui vrillaient le crâne, il garda les yeux ouverts et étudia son environnement. La pièce où ils se trouvaient était petite, quinze mètres carré environ, très haute de plafond. Les murs étaient de briques et de béton, le sol sale, plein de poussière. Face à lui, une imposante porte coulissante en acier laissait filtre un peu de lumière par un interstice entre elle et le sol. La lumière, jaune, allait et venait, comme si un plafonnier industriel des années 1950 se balançait. À la vue de celui qu'il apercevait pendre du plafond, il trouva sa supposition tout à fait raisonnable. Dans une grimace de douleur, il se tourna vers l'origine des grognements et des gémissements qu'il percevait. Son entrave griffa ses joues.

Sur sa droite, il vit une paire d'yeux rouges le fixer. Scott. Sur ce qu'il supposait être ses jambes, une forme respirait doucement. Un balancement de lumière plus tard, il vit que Jackson était inconscient. Continuant son examen de la pièce, il vit des yeux jaunes au milieu d'une masse qu'il supposa être Boyd. La lumière se balança et d'un faible éclair, il distingua du noir et du roux. Danny et Lydia étaient allongés, inertes à côté du corbeau. Tous étaient assis ou allongés, entravés par des chaînes. Au son des grognements qu'il entendait, les chaînes devaient être en argent.

Sa bouche était pâteuse, il tenta d'avaler sa salive mais ne réussit qu'à s'étouffer avec de la poussière et du sang. Il le sentait sur sa bouche comme d'autres goûtent le chocolat à son évocation. Il tenta de parler, il voulait entendre les autres. Le résultat fut plus similaire à deux roches dures frottées l'une contre l'autre qu'à tout autre son existant.

-O… Où, Alli… Isa… ? parvint difficilement à articuler l'alpha humain avant de tousser à nouveau.

Boyd grogna, Scott geint mais lui répondit :

-Emmenés… Pas pu empêcher…

Stiles comprit qu'il était resté inconscient bien trop longtemps et la peur lui donna un coup d'électrochoc. La chape de fatigue s'éloigna un instant et il en profita pour ramper sur le sol. Ses fers l'entravaient, mais les chaînes semblaient suffisamment longues pour qu'il se déplace un peu. Cherchant à atteindre Scott et Jackson qui se tenaient serrés l'un contre l'autre, ses chaînes le meurtrirent mais il continua. À bouger ainsi, il put rendre compte des différentes blessures qui le parsemaient. Il avait au moins deux côtes cassées, les cicatrices de son visage saignaient, lui brouillant la vue. Et il était certain d'être écorché vif sur tout le côté droit et d'avoir au moins une entorse au poignet gauche. Sans parler de ses ongles. Ses griffes, acquises dans une douleur terrible, avaient disparues. La rage augmenta.

-Blessés ? articula-t-il du mieux qu'il put en soufflant sous l'effort.

Scott gigota pour sa rapprocher à son tour et enfin, il y eut un contact. Un soupir de soulagement leur échappa à chacun.

-On a tous des coupures partout, Jackson a une jambe cassée en trois ou quatre endroits, commença Scott, Lydia saigne à la tête, l'épaule de Danny à un angle vraiment bizarre et Boyd –l'alpha naturel toussa et reprit d'un ton plein de souffrance contenue- Boyd, je ne sais pas trop…

Stiles se tourna vers la forme de Boyd. Dans l'obscurité, il se résumait à une gigantesque masse noire courbée sur deux autres formes d'où jaillissant deux yeux jaunes.

-Coupure sur le bras et je ressemble à un hérisson avec tous les morceaux de verres que j'ai dans le dos, un grognement sourd de douleur lui échappa. Et les chaînes sont en argent.

Danny et Jackson remuèrent. Lydia geint. D'après l'odeur que Stiles analysa, il ne devait pas être resté inconscient plus d'une heure, ou deux. En contact avec Scott, il put étendre leur lien, et sentit sa douleur. Petit à petit, ses forces métaphysiques revenaient, et il put à nouveau lancer son esprit vers les membres de la meute. Remerciant toutes les phases de la Lunes, il sentait au moins tous ceux qui étaient présents et l'étendue de leurs blessures. Scott n'avait rien dit, mais il savait que c'était lui le plus touché. Ses deux bras étaient brisés et ses genoux tordus. Son dos n'était que chaire sanguinolente. Aucun des métamorphes ne pouvaient guérir, les chaînes en argent n'avaient pas pour seul but de les retenir prisonnier, mais bien également de les affaiblir. Leurs assaillants s'étaient visiblement acharnés sur les loups et Lydia n'était qu'assommée. Danny aussi avait perdu conscience mais il parut à Stiles qu'il avait dû être chahuté.

Une bouffée de panique le prit, ils étaient tous dans un état pitoyable. Il ne sentait plus aucune des armes qu'il gardait sans cesse sur lui, et son esprit était de toute façon trop éparpillé pour y réfléchir. La panique dû passer à travers le lien, puisque la main humide et poisseuse de Scott se posa sur son avant-bras et le serra fort. Genim se tourna vers ce qu'il supposait être son visage et prit une inspiration sifflante. Les inconscients revenaient à eux petit à petit et ils étaient bien assez paniqués de la situation catastrophique présente pour qu'il n'en rajoute pas à son tour.

-On est où ?

La voix de Danny était pâteuse et légèrement paniquée, mais sentir Boyd à ses côtés le rassurait. Jackson lui répondit :

-Candice nous a chopés. On est dans la merde.

La respiration de joueur de crosse s'accéléra. Boyd lui prit la main et la serra fort, forçant Danny à se calmer.

-Ton plan était bien meilleur que cette capture foireuse, mais je suis désolé D. on pourra pas le mettre à exécution, dit Stiles, juste histoire de détendre l'atmosphère.

Sa personnalité devait reprendre le dessus sur sa peur. Il devait se montrer fort, inébranlable. Il devait protéger ses bêtas, sauver ses bêtas.

-C'est pas franchement le moment de rigoler, gronda Jackson. Où sont… ?

-On sait pas ! coupa Boyd de sa voix grondante.

Stiles se redressa comme il put et s'assit contre le mur à côté de son ex -à-nouveau-pour-toujours-et-à-jamais meilleur ami. Il lui demanda en se touchant le nez du bout du doigt :

-Qu'est-ce que tu sens alpha naturel ?

-Pas grand-chose, chuchota l'autre, l'argent bousille mes sens.

Stiles fronça les sourcils et lui prit la main. Il remonta le long de la toile, jusqu'à sentir leur lien et de toutes ses forces, appela le loup de Scott. Les yeux du chasseur brillèrent un instant d'un éclat rougeoyant avant de redevenir humains. L'alpha naturel se cambra et prit une profonde inspiration en serrant les dents de douleur. Il n'était que partiellement transformé, et le forcer ainsi à faire ressortir sa bête était douloureux, surtout que ses blessures se mirent à cicatriser toutes d'un coup. Plusieurs craquements funestes se firent entendre, tirant des grimaces à tous. Alors que Stiles et Jackson le fixait, Scott respira bruyamment en grognant de souffrance.

-Deux garous devant la porte, au moins un vampire et beaucoup, beaucoup de sang ».

Sa respiration s'accéléra, le processus de guérison se terminait. Il gronda et Jackson, inquiet, s'accrocha à ses jambes comme à une bouée. Scott est un alpha, naturel qui plus est et tous les boucliers métaphysiques et les chaînes en argent ne pouvaient rien y changer. Alpha naturel il était, alpha naturel il restera. Son grondement sourd se répercuta sur les murs de la pièce et des coups se firent entendre sur la porte en acier. Les bêtas présents ne purent se retenir de se transformer complètement à leurs tours. Avec des cris de douleur et d'agonie, Boyd et Jackson sentaient leurs blessures guérir, les chaînes en argent s'enfoncer et se lier à leurs chaires meurtries. La douleur se diffusa le long de leur lien et Stiles ferma les yeux, son imaginaire projetant contre ses paupières la toile de pouvoir qui les reliait. La douleur, la fatigue et la migraine frappait ses tempes, marteaux de douleur contre ses os fragiles. Les décharges électriques de la souffrance se relayaient en lui, et détruisirent les barrières qu'il avait mises pour qu'elles ne se transmettent pas aux autres. Le pouvoir ronfla, s'élança le long des fils et atteignit tous les autres membres de la meute.

Un concert de gémissements, de grondement et de cris retentit dans tous les esprits, dans la pièce. Genim sentait son propre corps réagir, son poignet se remit de lui-même, ses côtes se ressoudèrent doucement. Il sentait également ses cicatrices se transformer, douloureusement. Celles de son dos et de ses épaules, noires tentaient de se refermer, la peau s'étirait pour se rejoindre, mais Stiles savait qu'elle n'y parviendrait pas. Une chaleur insoutenable parcouru son épaule, là où la peau avait été arrachée quelques onze mois plus tôt.

L'esprit de Stiles s'éclaircit. La douleur avait cet effet sur lui, la souffrance anesthésiait ses sens physiques, et il se retrouvait enfermé dans son esprit, avec devant lui cette toile d'amitié. Mais maintenant, il avait le pouvoir. Et en envoyant à Scott des bribes de ce dernier, il avait reçu des flammes de surnaturel, flamboyantes, puissantes. Stiles se servit de cette brèche métaphysique pour s'y engouffrer et suivre de toute la force de son esprit le lien vers son âme-sœur. Il sentit le loup de son homme, enfin. Il le vit presque dresser le museau pour humer son odeur, avant que ne se referme sur lui l'étau froid et solide comme l'acier qui contenait son pouvoir.

C'était Candice. Stiles sentit un début de panique poindre le bout de son vilain museau, mais lui fila un bon coup de journal. Il tenta de visualiser son pouvoir, le sien propre, qui n'appartenait qu'à lui. Ce puit sans fond rempli de lave bouillante. La toile s'effaçait petit à petit, et les jeunes adolescents gémirent plus doucement. Alors que Genim fouilla son esprit, le plus rapidement possible. Alors, il le vit, ce magma puissant qui ondulait. Il força la toile à se superposer à cette image. Il tenta d'ouvrir le puit, encore et encore mais dès qu'il tentait de l'atteindre et de s'en servir, un mur glacé l'en empêchait. Froid comme un cadavre. Il lutta pour conserver ses liens avec la meute, mais son pouvoir était enfermé et tout alpha qu'il était, Scott ne pouvait lui fournir éternellement sa force. Il ne savait comment mais Candice avait réussi à bâillonner son pouvoir. Un hurlement lui parvint au loin, et Stiles abandonna sa lutte.

Il rouvrit les yeux. Ils étaient dans la merde. Les loups autour de lui avaient au moins guéris leurs blessures internes, même certains os se ressoudaient encore. Lydia et Danny allaient également mieux. Danny avait les yeux grands ouverts, éberlué de voir ce que le surnaturel pouvait faire. Ses coupures s'étaient refermées, son bras était retourné à sa place dans la continuité de son épaule et il n'avait plus que quelques bleus. Le regard du presque humain se porta alors sur son ancien amour. La banshee semblait complètement inconsciente, perdue dans un monde qu'elle seule pouvait atteindre. Ce qui effraya le chasseur. Qui ne devait surtout pas être effrayé en cet instant : Allison et Isaac avaient disparus et l'esprit de Stiles était coincé, sinon dans son crâne, au moins dans la pièce et il ne pouvait atteindre la source de son pouvoir. Qu'il était certain de ne pas pouvoir contrôler. Ouais, la merde, ils y étaient jusqu'au cou. Aurait-il omit de mentionner qu'ils avaient tous dix-sept ans, qu'ils étaient trop jeunes pour mourir et qu'il n'arrivait pas à joindre Derek ? Et que son homme de loup (ou son loup d'homme à vous de choisir) était certainement en train de péter un câble en son absence ?

Il luttait pour ne pas laisser la panique l'envahir, pour réfléchir froidement, raisonnablement, comme le lui avait appris les Sylver. Mais l'angoisse engourdissait son esprit. La situation dans son ensemble lui paraissant folle, insurmontable. Il savait que les loups ne pourraient se libérer de leurs chaînes. Et Lydia. Voyant Stiles fixer la jeune femme, les loups la regardèrent à leur tour. L'atmosphère s'appesantit. Tous savaient ce que le regard que leur lança la banshee signifiait. Ils surent, alors que les larmes envahissaient ses yeux. L'humeur de l'alpha changea. La rage de ses neufs derniers mois n'avait pas disparu, elle. Elle se tenait là, aussi chaude et ronflante que son pouvoir. Ses muscles commencèrent à se crisper, son regard s'obscurcit dans la colère. Son corps se réchauffa et réchauffa la pièce à mesure qu'enflait sa rage, mais avant qu'il ne puisse la déverser par les liens de la meute, avant qu'il ne réussisse un exploit dont il n'avait même pas idée, un courant d'air glacial souffla son brûlant sentiment comme on éteint une bougie.

Quelque chose noua les entrailles de la meute emprisonnée. De la sueur dégoulina le long de leur colonne, poilue ou non. Les larmes de Lydia se tarirent et elle se perdit à nouveau dans son monde des morts.

Scott et Stiles échangèrent un regard. La peur s'insinua en eux et une présence morbide emplit la pièce. Les sourcils de Lydia se haussèrent, ses grands yeux effrayés s'écarquillèrent. Elle dit en un souffle :

« Elle est là ».

Un froid intense envahit l'espace. Ce fut alors qu'on entendit au loin un hurlement, suivit d'un autre. Le sang de la meute se glaça. Leur cœur s'arrêta. Ils ne formaient plus qu'un, qu'une unité de corps ensanglantés et meurtris. Ce hurlement sortait de la gorge d'un des leurs, celui qui le talonnait également. La peur les tint, l'horreur se peignit sur leur visage. Un nouveau souffle leur apporta une odeur. Le sang. La mort. Dans le lointain, un loup hurla pitoyablement. Grogna de haine et de douleur. La souffrance terrassa les adolescents. Leurs cœurs unis en un seul rythme s'arrêta. Il manquait un violon à l'orchestre de leur vie. Et un autre jouait à contretemps. L'éternité d'un instant, les jeunes ne voyaient plus, n'entendaient plus. Ils n'étaient que douleur. Personne ne put décrire ce qu'il se passa en cet instant funeste. La souffrance était indescriptible, insurmontable. Le dernier violon, pitoyable, s'essoufflait. Le vide s'installa dans leurs esprits. Ils ressentirent tous ce ralentissement, les cordes d'une conscience qui se brisaient une à une. Il n'y a pas de musique dans la haine et le deuil. Il n'y que le silence, oppressant et meurtrier, aveugle à la douleur qui l'a provoqué. Dans une cage thoracique au-delà de leur vision, un cœur s'était arrêté à jamais. Dans une autre, une gorge se déchira dans des hurlements de rage et dans une autre encore, un rire secoua des entrailles mortes depuis bien longtemps.

Le temps qui semblait s'être arrêté, reprit son cours. Les respirations sifflèrent. Silencieuses, des larmes caressèrent les joues meurtries, contournèrent les cicatrices, et s'écrasèrent sur un sol poussiéreux et souillé de sang. La meute était amputée de deux de ses membres. Tous ressentaient le vide, le silence d'un cœur et l'obscurité d'un esprit. Noir et rouge. Le concert s'était terminé en une cacophonie assourdie de gémissements et de plaintes. Isaac s'était évanoui dans un monde où sa raison avait disparue. Allison était morte. Le souffle glacé se retira de la pièce. Et laissa place au désespoir.

Stiles étaient toujours assit sur le sol froid. Il ne pouvait en revenir. Non, impossible, il était pris dans un cauchemar, il était mort et l'enfer s'étendait devant lui ! Le rire de Candice résonnait à ses oreilles, le hurlement d'Allison persistait comme un écho dans son crâne. La rage qui avait précédé cet acte de barbarie revint à la charge et enfla en lui. Son corps bouillonna plus fort. Comme une ombre, la souffrance amena avec elle la lucidité dont il avait besoin. Son esprit s'éclaircit à nouveau. Le pouvoir qui grouillait dans son âme enfla, brûla les barrières qui le retenaient. Le mur de glace revint, tentant d'entraver le puissant magma mais ce dernier n'en fit qu'à sa tête, il consuma cet étau, détruisit chaque parcelle de mort qu'il sentait sur son passage. La brume disparut, envahit par la lumière de sa rage. La rage. Celle de vivre repoussa la mort qui tentait de l'envahir à nouveau. Celle d'un être perdu ouvrit les vannes de son pouvoir. Celle de protéger les membres de sa meute lança le pouvoir le long des fils qui les reliaient tous.

C'était un combat de pouvoir entre Candice et lui. Entre le chaud et le froid. Un hurlement irréel emplit la pièce, aigüe, des griffes sur un tableau noir. Mais Candice était seule, lui non. Les liens qu'il avait tissés de tous côtés se réveillèrent et des fils de lumières métaphysiques sortirent de son être, atteignant les membres de sa meute présents dans la pièce. Les loups commencèrent à se débattre contre leurs chaînes d'argent en hurlant, mais Stiles resta immobile. Son esprit, si fermé jusqu'à présent, s'ouvrit en grand et livra le passage à celui qui tentait désespérément de le retrouver. Il perçut du rouge, de la colère et de la haine. Et il s'en nourrit, se jetant à corps perdu dans la bataille.

Le pouvoir de Candice arrivait par vague, et celui de Stiles faisait barrage. C'était lui le mur à présent. Et il repoussait toutes les attaques. La vampire hurla encore, faisant saigner les tympans des loups, amis ou ennemis. Puis plus rien. Stiles ne pouvait plus sentir Derek, mais il avait accès à son pouvoir entier et il pouvait sentir pleinement ceux qui étaient à ses côtés. Les prisonniers se tinrent un instant le crâne. Puis le relâchèrent. La douleur physique était passée. Ne restait que l'autre souffrance, sinueuse, fourbe. Horrible.

Derek et ses acolytes entouraient l'entrepôt. Ils avaient un plan, et ils leur coûtaient d'attendre. Les humains ne savaient qui était mort. Ils savaient qu'un cœur ne battait plus, mais ils ne savaient pas à qui il appartenait. Chris ne devait pas savoir.

Amputée. Sa meute souffrirait à jamais. Un grondement profond emplit la pièce close où les adolescents étaient enfermés. Le pouvoir de Genim s'engouffra dans la brèche créée par la mort de l'un des leurs. Il suivit les liens, brûlant de puissance. Derek fut le premier touché. L'amour n'avait plus sa place dans le combat qu'ils allaient mener. Un combat à mort. Puis Scott, Jackson, Peter, Boyd. Le pouvoir appela leur loup, et ils se transformèrent. Harry se transforma. Une force inconnue propulsa les humains. Lydia sortit de ses songes morbides. Les larmes n'avaient plus leur place. L'un des leur était mort. L'autre était en train de mourir. Et tout cela par la faute de Candice.

Les loups se tournèrent vers lui, et ce qu'ils virent les effraya peut-être autant qu'elle les rassura. Cet être aux yeux noirs et rouges était le danger, la mort. Et il était de leur côté.

Une cavalcade se fit entendre et la pièce s'emplit d'une lumière vive. Des loups, un vampire. Grognements alors que les geôliers attrapaient les bras, défaisaient les chaînes. Stiles montra l'exemple. Il se laissa faire. Son esprit analysait tout. Comment fit-il ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Pourtant la digue qu'il maintenait sur son pouvoir et qui s'apprêtait à rompre, à le rendre incontrôlable se consolida. Sans cette barrière, Stiles savait qu'il risquait de se perdre dans le flot de la puissance. Mais sa meute était près de lui. Elle voulait se battre, elle écumait de rage, priait et quémandait sa vengeance. Mais lui savait. Il sentait que ce n'était pas le moment. Alors, tirant la force de sa meute, s'en nourrit et calma la meute. Les loups lui renvoyèrent des regards presqu'haineux. Tous voulaient agir, buter tout ce qui se trouvait à leur portée. Oublier un instant la douleur de la perte. Mais Stiles les en empêcherait.

On les sortit de la pièce sans fenêtre, on les tira par leur collier. Sept bêtas les entouraient, crocs sortis, hargneux et silencieux. Un vampire les accompagnait, il avait défait les liens de ses chevilles et les avait décroché du mur. Leur main étaient attachées par les menottes en argent dans leur dos. Ils étaient dans un couloir très haut de plafond, éclairé par des plafonniers des années cinquante. La lumière les gêna un moment mais on les tira.

Stiles était en tête de leur cortège. Derrière lui, Scott avaient les yeux rouges qui brillaient intensément. Il effrayait les bêtas qui le tiraient et qui les encadraient. Ils se tenaient aussi loin d'eux que leur permettait le couloir. Derrière Scott, Lydia et Jackson se tenaient côte à côte, dès qu'un de leur geôlier tiraient sur sa chaîne pour les éloigner, ce dernier grondait et les yeux de Scott brillaient un peu plus en exécutant du regard le bêta qui avait osé maltraiter son amour. Danny suivait, tête basse, les larmes ruisselant sur ses joues. Sur le sol poussiéreux, les gouttes salées se succédaient. La banshee pleurait, Scott pleurait, Jackson aussi. Boyd, en dernière ligne ne pleurait pas. Stiles en première ligne ne pleurait pas. Il se concentrait sur sa toile, lançant de petites doses de pouvoir imperceptible vers Isaac. Mais il ne ressentait pas son bêta. Enfin, il ne ressentait que le désespoir, la haine et la douleur. Isaac se contentait de survivre, d'encaisser les coups. Le vampire qui le tenait tira plus fort sur son cou et il perdit le contact avec Isaac. Il trébucha et grâce à ses réflexes eut le temps de se tourner sur le dos. Ses mains morflèrent salement, et il laissa s'échapper un faible gémissement. Il regarda ses amis. Tous regardaient plus loin dans le couloir. Une ombre le surplomba tout à coup. Sa meute grogna. Il vit Danny et Lydia relever leurs visages ruisselants. Ils avaient le regard assassin. Une ombre le surplomba. Il leva les yeux vers le loup-garou qui se penchait vers lui. Près trop près de lui.

Un souffle chaud s'écrasa sur sa joue droite. Lucas.

« Alors mon beau, susurra-t-il à son oreille, prêt à te confronter à notre Maîtresse ?

Allongé dans la poussière, il ne répondit pas. Il releva ses jambes et se cambra, d'une poussée, il sauta et se retrouva sur ses pieds, assenant dans l'élan un coup du menton à l'être surnaturel infâme qui le surplombait. Lucas, surpris, recula vivement de quelques pas en se tenant le visage.

Sur le visage de Stiles, un large sourire. Et ces yeux noirs, qui reflétaient la flamme de vengeance dans les yeux de ses amis. On tira à nouveau sur sa chaîne, il se laissa faire, se retournant dans le mouvement. Lucas était face à lui.

Le loup voulait lui faire ravaler son sourire narquois, alors il tira encore, le rapprochant de lui, collant leurs deux torses. D'une impulsion, il plaqua durement ses lèvres sur celles de son vis-à-vis. Stiles recula tant qu'il put, tant que son collier le permettait. Mais Lucas tira encore plus sur chaîne, claquant le collier d'argent sur la nuque de Stiles. Projeté contre ses lèvres, le jeune chasseur n'eut d'autre choix que de s'écraser sur les lèvres qui le répugnaient. Alors il mordit. Le seul qui n'aurait jamais le droit de l'embrasser était Derek. Lucas tenta de se défaire de la morsure, mais les dents qui le tenaient étaient tenaces. Il tira encore plus fort, s'arrachant à l'étreinte qu'exerçait Stiles sur lui. Le jeune chasseur tourna vivement la tête et garda dans sa bouche un souvenir sanglant du forfait de son ennemi.

Lucas lâcha brusquement la chaîne et Genim recula de quelques pas. Il cracha un morceau rougeâtre et sanguinolent sur le sol, qui s'écrasa avec un son mat, faisant voiler de la poussière. Lucas tenait sa bouche entre ses mains, du sang coulait à flots entre ses doigts. Le vampire grogna, ce qui tira un sourire aux garous de sa meute. Si pitoyable. Il attrapa la chaîne de Stiles et le tira. Le jeune homme se contentait de suivre le mouvement, de prodiguer du calme et de la patience à ses loups qui semblaient trouver le couloir interminable. Lucas se transforma alors, lançant la guérison. Il écumait de rage, alors il rejoignit le cortège qui avançait et attrapa le bras de Stiles, le retournant et le forçant à lui faire face. Il plongea sa tête contre l'oreille de chasseur qui émit un rictus de dégoût :

-C'est ta faute tu sais, si elle est morte. Il te suffisait de nous rejoindre, de te lier à moi. »

Le regard qui fut rendu au plus âgé le fit frémir. Ces yeux-ci ne pouvaient pas exister. La haine qu'il y lisait ne pouvait être aussi intense. Lucas recula, comme frappé par un mur invisible. Stiles ne contrôlait plus rien. La bride de son pouvoir se relâcha d'un coup, comme un coup de fouet. Un vague de chaleur monta dans le couloir. Les geôliers se plaquèrent contre les murs, les grognements de la meute s'amplifièrent. Lydia et Danny regardaient Lucas, dont les mains se mirent à trembler. Boyd, Jackson et Scott grognèrent plus fort encore. L'argent ne put rien contre, le pouvoir était plus fort. La rage, la puissance et l'amour qui se mêlaient en Stiles, développèrent ses capacités. Il appela à lui les loups de sa meute, il bloqua, sans savoir par quel sombre moyen la transformation de ses ennemis. Les bêtas collés au mur, prirent peur. Leurs griffes et leurs crocs si effrayant avaient disparus. Ils s'enfuirent vers la pièce où ils avaient été retenus prisonniers.

« -Belle solidarité, grogna Boyd entre ses crocs.

Lucas recula. Le vampire qui les accompagnait aussi. Stiles se tourna vers ses amis. Ses yeux étaient noirs, ses pupilles rougeoyaient sans être réellement carmins.

-Assez ! hurla quelqu'un.

Au bout du couloir, une ombre se détacha d'une lumière jaillissante. Un homme, de petite stature et large d'épaules, les cheveux longs lançait son ombre dans le couloir faiblement éclairé. Lucas se détacha du mur et fit quelques pas vers la lumière.

-Toi, ne bouge plus, relança l'homme à l'attention de Lucas.

Lucas se stoppa. Les membres de la meute s'étaient rapprochés les uns des autres, formant un groupe serré dont Stiles prenait la tête. Ses yeux étaient redevenus noisette, l'arrivée fracassante de l'homme l'avait surpris, et son pouvoir avait reflué brusquement. Tout à coup, Scott gémit. L'homme avançait vers eux. Scott gémit plus fort.

-Scott ? chuchota Danny.

Les plaintes de Jackson rejoignirent celles de Scott, et Boyd finit par s'y mettre à son tour. L'homme avançait toujours, jusqu'à se trouver face à Stiles, à un mètre environ. Le jeune chasseur l'avait reconnu. Les yeux de Lydia se voilèrent un instant, puis ses larmes se remirent à couler.

-Stiles, ronronna le vampire, je suis heureux de te retrouver si tôt.

Le chasseur sentait par ses liens ce que ressentaient ses loups. Le sang qui avait trop coulé. Un parfum bien connu. Il ferma les yeux et une larme, unique s'échappa de ses cils. Le vampire se rapprocha encore.

-Alors, comme ça tu as abîmé son jouet ?

Sa voix était chaude et douce. Elle roulait sur la peau. Adrien était vraiment doué pour rouler les esprits, pour influencer les individus par la voix. Genim rouvrit les yeux et les plongea dans ceux du vampire face à lui, sans crainte ni peur. Alors une voix s'éleva dans l'air, un souffle glacial traversa la porte et le couloir. Elle résonna dans l'étroit corridor et dans les esprits.

-Amène-les moi, mon second, amène-le contempler son œuvre… »

La mort et le sang, voici ce qu'amenait le souffle de Candice. Au bout du couloir se trouvait une scène de crime. Au bout du couloir, dans cette salle où la meute voyait pendre de lourds rideaux rouges, deux meurtres avaient été commis. L'un d'entre eux était mort, l'autre allait mourir. Le pouvoir de Stiles semblait s'être immobilisé. Son esprit était anesthésié. Il suivit la voix. Ses chaînes traînaient le long de son chemin vers la mort. Il était hypnotisé par une curiosité morbide qui le poussait à découvrir la scène. La meute le suivit, gardant les yeux baissés. Ils savaient ce qui les attendait. La lumière les éblouit un instant. Adrien et Lucas étaient restés en arrière, les regardant passer. C'était une marche funèbre, un cortège. Pour leurs ennemis, ils étaient condamnés. Pour eux, ils marchaient vers la vengeance.

* * *

La salle dans laquelle ils pénétrèrent était tout aussi haute de plafond que le reste du bâtiment. Elle était large, immense. Au plafond, de longues poutres en métal laissaient pendre des chaînes avec des crochets rouillés. Entre les poutres les mêmes plafonniers libéraient une lumière plus crue que tout ce qu'ils avaient pu voir. Le plafond était de tôle et de verre. Un plastique noir opaque avait été installé sur toutes les vitres qui pouvaient laisser passer le jour. De lourdes tentures rouges pendaient, occultant les murs. Face à eux, une longue table accompagnée de bancs parcourait le centre de la pièce. De larges coupes en cristal agrémentaient la table. Des gens, des vampires de petites conditions étaient installés autour de cette dernière. Ils ne bougeaient pas. Leurs regards semblaient perdus. Plus immobile que des statues, le baiser de Candice était bien maigre. Une vingtaine de vampires sans pouvoirs. Les Silvers et Genim avaient fait un très bon boulot, seul Adrien pouvait poser problème. C'était le seul à être resté aux côtés de Candice.

Trente loups et louves, crocs et griffes sortis se pressaient contre les lourdes tapisseries. Des bêtas avec l'air haineux qui attendaient leur chef. Stiles Stilinski eut le temps d'englober tout cela dans son regard expert, mais ses pupilles se focalisèrent et ne purent se détacher d'un regard qui le transperçait.

La porte claqua derrière eux. Seul Danny se retourna pour voir Adrien et Lucas se tenir côte à côte. Ce dernier avait un large sourire. Connard. Les autres membres de la meute ne pouvaient plus bouger.

Ses cheveux d'ébène détonnaient, caressant la table en bois au rythme de légers balancements. Son corps nu oscillait au-dessus de la table. Sa peau était plus pâle que jamais.

À un mètre au-dessus du centre de la table, suspendue par les chaînes rouillées, pendait lamentablement de corps d'Allison. Deux crochets enfoncés dans ses cuisses, deux dans ses épaules, deux dans ses poignets. Une chaîne entourait ses hanches, la maintenant à l'horizontal. Elle était allongée en l'air, un mètre au-dessus de son lit de bois, endormie à jamais. Son buste faisait face aux poutres qui tenaient ses entraves. Ses genoux pliés, ses bras ballants pendaient un peu plus bas que ses épaules, paumes vers le ciel telle une prière inutile. Du sang goutait, remplissant sous elle les coupes épaisses et sophistiquées. La nuque brisée, le crâne de la jeune femme reposait contre ses omoplates et son visage était tourné vers ses amis. Amis qui pénétraient le lieu de son supplice.

Les crochets transpiraient des gouttes de sang. Autour de son cou, un collier vermeil traînait, dix griffes d'argent plantées telles des perles dans la peau tendre où se rejoignaient ses deux clavicules. Ses yeux grands ouverts fixaient la scène d'un regard vide. Désespéré et douloureux. Mort.

Au bout de la table, un peu reculé trônait un fauteuil. Lascivement assise sur celui-ci, une petite femme, menue, magnifique. Elle sirotait un liquide épais et vermillon. Ses cheveux d'or brillaient, ses yeux rouges étincelaient. Sa robe était blanche. Sa main gauche aux ongles acérés entourait une coupe semblable à celles qui traînaient sur la table et récoltaient le précieux nectar. Contrairement à ses invités, Candice ne se salissait pas lorsqu'elle se nourrissait. Sa peau d'albâtre était sans défaut et seule une goutte de sang s'attardait sur ses lèvres pleines.

De sa main droite, la vampire millénaire caressait une masse de cheveux blonds bouclés et autour de son poignet reposait une grosse chaîne en argent. D'autres liens étaient raccrochés aux pieds et aux accoudoirs du trône. Devant les pieds nus de Candice, une masse beige et rouge bougeait mollement. À demi-nu, Isaac avait la tête baissée. Ensanglanté, meurtri, le corps pitoyable gouttait de différents fluides. Sang, larmes, salive, des paires de morsures balayaient son torse. Lorsque la lourde porte se referma sur les compagnons de la vampire, Candice tira sur les cheveux, ses ongles s'enfonçant sur son cuir chevelu. Deux filets de sang coulèrent sur le front du jeune homme, alors qu'elle le forçait à regarder à nouveau le corps de son aimée. Derrière elle, Isaac vit ses amis et un pauvre sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres. Ils étaient là, vivants, Allison et lui pouvaient partir en paix.

Stiles fixait les yeux d'Allison. Il entendait ses amis hoqueter, pleurer. Lydia vomit. Il n'y avait pas un bruit dans la pièce, si ce n'est celui que produisait son petit groupe. La nausée le prit à son tour. Mais il ne vomirait pas. Il ne pleurerait pas. Il ne ferait pas ce plaisir à cette psychopathe. Son regard se détourna. Genim baissa les yeux sur le sol de béton. La vampire était folle. Elle avait tué son amie. Et Isaac aussi allait mourir. Un lycan ne pouvait assimiler le venin d'un vampire, d'autant plus si la morsure n'était pas consentie. Isaac finirait de toute façon par pourrir et le sourire qui leur avait offert brisa un peu plus son cœur meurtri. La voix de Candice s'éleva, brisant le silence qui n'était entrecoupé que par les respirations seules des humains et des loups. Ceux de Lucas admiraient le spectacle offert par le festin.

-Contemple ton œuvre, jeune chasseur, admire ce que ta rébellion pathétique à fait de tes deux amis…

Sa voix était caressante, peut-être autant que celle d'Adrien. De la fumée noire s'échappa de son dos, comme si un coffre de brume avait été ouvert derrière elle. Son pouvoir s'étendit comme un brouillard sombre. Mais Stiles refusait de regarder. La tristesse et la souffrance étaient comme une chape de plomb qui clouait son regard au sol, qui l'empêchait de bouger une cellule. La brume effleura son menton, récoltant un grognement de Lucas. Candice se tourna vers lui alors que son pouvoir se suspendait dans les airs.

-Calme toi, Calice, il sera à toi, bien docile comme tu le veux. Il sera à toi, très bientôt. »

Et c'en fut trop. La rage qui brûlait en Stiles fit fondre le désespoir. Son pouvoir se libéra des entraves métaphysiques que celui de Candice lui imposait. Tout se passa alors très vite. La brume s'effaça de l'air et le visage de Candice perdit sa superbe. Les vampires figés se mirent en mouvement. Les loup-garous avancèrent vers leur petit contingent. Danny poussa Lydia, lui donnant un énorme coup d'épaule et ils s'écrasèrent au sol, contre le mur, à côté de la porte qu'ils avaient franchie quelques minutes auparavant.

Genim Stilinski se libéra de ses chaînes. Il en avait maintenant la certitude. Le puit qui contenait son pouvoir était sans fond.

La rage de Stiles s'était propagée le long de la toile, brisant à nouveau la barrière que leurs ennemis avaient installée autour de son esprit. La haine du jeune alpha avait parcouru son chemin jusqu'à chacun des membres de sa meute, réveillant en eux une soif indescriptible de vengeance. Boyd, Jackson et Scott brisèrent leurs chaînes. Leurs yeux se mirent à briller d'un orange profond. Leur alpha leur procurait la force qui leur manquait pour se libérer. Ils rugirent. Qu'importe l'argent et la douleur, ils allaient la buter. Scott défit les entraves de Stiles. L'argent qui lui brûlait les doigts n'avait aucune importance. Ils portaient encore leurs colliers, mais brisèrent les chaînes qui faisaient d'eux des chiens.

Les bras de Stiles s'écartèrent. Candice poussa un cri guttural, profond, qui étouffa presque les deux hurlements qui précédèrent le fracas des fenêtres au-dessus de leurs têtes. Des milliers d'éclats tombèrent du ciel étoilé, qu'on voyait maintenant briller à la place du plafond. Le baiser de Candice, bien affaiblit par la bataille qu'avaient menée les chasseurs deux semaines auparavant, s'éparpilla et certains même périrent sous les assauts du verre. De la tôle était tombée en même temps que les deux alphas. Sous la force de leur chute, la table s'était fendue. Leur poids fit levier, et le bois alla s'écraser contre le visage d'Allison. Les crochets rouillés se détachèrent de ses bras et de ses jambes. Son corps mort se balança plus fort. Seule la chaîne qui maintenait ses hanches était restée fixée à la poutre. Sa colonne s'était cassée sous le choc, et elle allait et venait désormais, brisée, les membres écartés.

Derek et Peter étaient retombés à quatre pattes sur la table, ils relevèrent les yeux sur le groupe dépossédé de deux de ses membres. Stiles eut le temps d'échanger un regard avec son homme avant que les loups de Lucas ne foncent sur eux.

Du bruit et du sang, voici tout ce qui s'échappait de la nouvelle bataille qui opposait Stiles à Candice. Mais les loups de sa meute étaient poussés par le désespoir, la peine, la haine. Leur force était décuplée. Peter se lança à corps perdu dans le combat. Arrachant des membres, griffant, mordant, la meute mettait ses ennemis en pièce. Les vampires qui n'avaient péris sous les éclats se cachaient derrière leur maîtresse qui observait la bataille. Isaac était toujours à sa merci. Son corps mou se traînait alors qu'elle tenait le loup en laisse.

Cinq cordes pendirent du plafond éventré. Quatre chasseurs et un shérif en descendirent, armés pour la guerre qui se déroulait sous eux. Alors qu'ils glissaient le long de leurs cordes, ils ne purent s'épargner du terrible spectacle qu'offrait le corps de la dernière Argent. John Stilinski, ouvrit la bouche, et la referma aussi sec. Il allait vomir. Puis son regard se porta sur Isaac, entre les mains de Candice.

Chris avait vu sa fille. Le temps sembla s'être arrêté alors qu'il descendait vers la mort. Sa fille, exsangue, tournait sur elle-même, suspendue par une chaîne de métal. Son corps était disloqué, ses pieds et ses bras se balançaient au-dessus des restes d'une table.

Les Silver arrivèrent derrière la masse de vampires apeurés. Ils avaient tout un arsenal. Meurtris. Ils sortirent leurs outils de morts et firent un carnage. Des larmes brillaient dans leurs yeux.

Sentant le danger, Candice s'envola, tenant Isaac au bout de la chaîne qui l'étranglait. Ses vampires étaient morts. Sa meute se faisait massacrer. Lucas perdait la face contre un Derek plus enragé que jamais. Elle avisa alors Stiles, qui se battait de ses poings ensanglantés d'où manquaient ses griffes. Elle se sentait perdre. Son pouvoir perdait en puissance, tandis que celui de l'humain ne semblait s'arrêter de s'écouler, brûlant.

« Assez ! hurla-t-elle.

Envolée la voix de velours. Son cri reflétait l'apparence qu'elle avait à présent, vieille, fanée. Puissante. La bataille ralentit. Les coups étaient toujours distribués, mais au moins avait-elle l'attention de Stiles qui rejetait au loin le corps sans vie d'un de ses loups. Elle porta son bras tendu face à son visage, d'où pendait le corps essoufflé d'Isaac.

-Le corps de ton amie se balance au-dessus du visage de son père. Par ta faute, jeune chasseur. Que ferais-tu alors pour sauver l'un des tiens ? Tu as si lamentablement échoué à les protéger tous. Voici une nouvelle preuve de ton incapacité, petit homme aux loups… »

Alors que sa voix résonnait dans les esprits, Stiles cria à son tour. Le pouvoir qui était le sien emplit son regard, et la deuxième main de Candice s'arrêta à mi-chemin. Elle comptait égorger le loup et se repaître de son sang. Mais elle se figea. Le regard que Genim Stilinski portait sur elle était inimaginable. Il n'en existait d'autre sur cette Terre, il ne pouvait en exister un sur cette Terre. Pourtant, les pupilles dilatées du chasseur exprimaient tant de surnaturel, qu'il ne pouvait être humain. Et ce qui se passa alors ne l'était définitivement pas.

Chris mit en joue la vampire, John la visa et Stiles… Stiles se laissa envahir par son pouvoir, il lui laissa mener la danse. Un voile rouge s'étendit sur ses yeux.

Isaac qui avait perdu son souffle, le collier d'argent l'étranglant, releva la tête. Dans ses yeux brillait le rouge de l'alpha. La force qui avait envahie le jeune était incommensurable. Stiles criait toujours, toute sa rage s'exprimant. Il s'imaginait se déplacer sur sa toile, bouger de son centre névralgique pour plonger dans le corps de son ami, de son bêta. Il puisa dans son pouvoir, le tirant de toutes ses forces jusqu'à la surface, jusqu'à ce qu'il se voit dans les yeux d'Isaac. Rouge, bouillant.

Candice vit alors avec effarement le corps qu'elle tenait en laisse se redresser. Le loup lui adressa un visage fou et plongea son regard dans celui du vampire. Isaac était à jamais perdu, et Stiles se servait de son corps comme le réceptacle de son pouvoir, comme une arme qu'il pouvait utiliser à distance.

La main d'Isaac s'élança, agrippant de ses doigts le cou gracile. Candice perdit de l'altitude. La peau de son visage, papyrus fragile, se déchira. Des veines noires se dessinèrent, brisèrent son visage. Un nouveau cri brisa l'air. La flèche d'argent l'atteignit, la balle de phosphore explosa en son sein. Elle chuta, emportant avec elle le corps faible du loup. Une aveuglante lumière bleue accompagna les deux corps. Comme une étoile qui explose, la chaleur et la lumière envahirent l'espace. Et la scène se figea. Candice implosa au sol.

Un souffle puissant fit chuter les derniers combattants. Une chaleur tourbillonnante envahit la pièce. Dans les volutes de fumées nacrées, ils purent voir une silhouette encore debout. Un homme se tenait là, et contemplait les deux corps. Au-dessus d'elle, Allison continuait sa folle ronde, toujours maintenue en suspension par la chaîne.

La meute Hale se releva tant bien que mal. Ils contemplèrent alors Stiles, puissant, défait. Il était le seul à être resté campé sur ses pieds. Sous lui, une masse de chair et de poussière fumait toujours.

Genim Stilinski se tourna vers sa famille, les regardant sans les voir se relever derrière le fauteuil retourné de la défunte psychopathe. Il se détourna alors des corps sans vie, et fit face à sa meute. Tous virent alors de l'ombre noir se dégager de son corps, une brume fine et froide s'évaporer de ses cicatrices.

* * *

**NdA: **Humhum, je ne sais pas trop quoi dire suite à cette fin, à part que je suis très triste de mettre un point presque final à cette histoire... Il ne reste que l'épilogue qui sera plus joyeux.

Je tiens à vous remercier, parce que vous avez suivi cette histoire avec autant de passion que je l'ai écrite. Sincèrement merci, à brookedaviiis pour son magistral coup de pied au cul. C'est en partie grâce à ce rappel cuisant, qui s'est soldé par un "Putain mais qu'est-ce que tu fous feignasse?!" de moi-même à moi-même, que ce chapitre est ici. À nouveau, mille et mille mercis à vous, de lire, commenter, faire vivre cette histoire.

Sincèrement vôtre,

D.O.T.M.


	12. Épilogue

**Titre: **Les rayures du tigre

**Disclaimer: **Tout appartient à Jeff Davis

**Note de l'auteur: **This is the end! Une histoire qui se termine. Je suis triste de vous quitter. Et de quitter cette histoire, mais soulagée aussi. Je pense que si je réécris quelque chose, je publierais avec AU MOINS trois chapitres d'avance. Bon je vous laisse à cet épilogue, promis ça se finit bien! On se retrouve en bas!

* * *

Tout ce qu'il se passa après resta flou à jamais. Tous avaient leur point de vue sur les faits, une vision différente et plus horrible. Une idée pourtant resta ancrée dans l'esprit de chacun : le désespoir.

Ils étaient tous immobiles, leurs esprits incapables d'assimiler les deux morts de leur meute. On pouvait voir John serrer Chris dans ses bras. Le père était tombé à genoux dans la poussière et le sang, et pleurait, fixant le corps souillé et dénudé de feue son unique fille. Les trois cousins se tenaient en rang derrière lui, mais fixaient l'un des protagonistes silencieux de la scène macabre.

De l'autre côté de la pièce, derrière un monticule macabre de corps déchirés, de chaires meurtries, de boyaux, la meute se soutenait comme elle pouvait. Lydia était recroquevillée au sol, dans les bras de Danny. Peter était agenouillé devant eux, caressant leurs bras en silence. Scott et Jackson formait le reflet de Chris et John, Allison tournoyant devant eux comme un miroir morbide. Derek se contentait d'écumer de rage, immobile.

Il n'en restait qu'un, au milieu du carnage. Il offrait ses profils à sa meute, les pieds dans la poussière qu'avait libérée Candice et les restes implosés de son ami. Il était blessé. Du sang coulait de ses doigts, de ses ongles à nouveaux disparus. L'ombre de ses cicatrices s'allongeait autour de lui, s'étendait en une fumée opaque. Stiles, immobile, ignorait sciemment le corps qui continuait dans son dos son horrible ronde. Ses yeux fixaient sans le voir le sol rougissant.

Les sanglots des uns brisaient le silence des autres, dans cette consternation commune qui règne après chaque bataille. La vue des immondices laissés par les morts, la dure réalité de ceux qui ont tués, même pour sauver leur propre vie, provoquait cette atmosphère épaisse de sang, de poussière et de remords. Celle-là même alourdissait l'air, amplifiée par l'affreux constat que ce n'était que des ados qui sortaient vainqueurs de ce carnage. Si vainqueur il y avait.

Adrien s'était volatilisé. La meute était maintenant seule, au milieu de leurs cadavres, à pleurer ce qu'ils avaient perdus. Leurs amis, des membres de leur famille, le peu d'innocence qui leur restait après toutes les emmerdes surnaturelles, les tortures, les morts…

Stiles se retourna finalement, tanguant sur ses jambes faibles. Il ne pleurait pas. Les volutes de fumées ne brouillaient pas la vision morbide qui s'étalait sous son regard. Ses yeux avaient retrouvé leur couleur chaude, et balayaient la pièce. Les hauts rideaux rouges suintaient, plus lourds et épais des entrailles répandues. Le sol rougi, tâché par la bataille. Les bancs et la poussière, libérée par les monstres qui fuyaient l'exécution. La table brisée, les lambeaux de bois, de chaires et de verres qui reflétaient le ciel noir, les étoiles de la mort. Les murs avaient été témoins d'un massacre et ils étaient encore debout. Les seuls encore debout.

Son regard finit par se poser sur son amie, et il le détourna douloureusement. Il inspira longuement, tentative vaine de repousser la nausée qui le prit. Mais la poussière se mêla au sang d'Isaac sur sa langue, et il eut un premier haut-le-cœur qui le fit trébucher.

_Ses amis étaient morts._

Il tomba à genoux dans la poussière et le sang.

_Sa meute avait été amputée._

Les larmes commencèrent à couler.

_Ils étaient des tueurs._

Son poing frappa le béton humide, projetant autour des lui des caillots rouges de sable, souillé par le sang de l'un des siens.

_Il avait failli._

Sa main émit un craquement sinistre, alors ses cicatrices cessèrent de relâcher leurs ombres. Salvatrice, la douleur physique relâcha son souffle glacial, éteignit le feu de son pouvoir, ne laissant en lui qu'un vide immense. La brume noire s'évapora en un instant, la souffrance prit le pas sur le reste. Il ne gémit pas. Il se sentait coupable. Coupable d'homicides. Coupable d'un sacrifice qui n'avait pas lieu d'être. Coupable d'être, alors que deux de sa meute n'étaient plus.

Les larmes silencieuses brûlaient ses joues. Son esprit fit un rapide calcul.

Il avait tué pour se venger, incapable de protéger. Résultat ? Des morts. Sa meute amputée. Et la douleur de la perte. La haine de son incapacité. La culpabilité des sanglots. Il avait tué pour se venger.

Stiles releva les yeux. Face à lui, Allison. Il amena son regard brillant de larmes vers les Silver qui le fixaient, inquiets. Chris et John qui pleuraient silencieusement. Il porta un visage ravagé sur sa meute, appauvrie, désespérée. Et Derek enfin. Son corps parfait était couvert de blessures, ses vêtements déchirés laissaient entrevoir l'ampleur des coups qui lui avaient été portés. Puis son regard, ce regard flamboyant de haine et de rage, d'amertume et d'inquiétude fut porté sur lui. Et Stiles s'écroula.

* * *

« Hey ! Ça fait longtemps que je ne suis pas venu, je sais. Mais quand tu auras entendu toute l'histoire, j'pense que tu me pardonneras. Enfin toute l'histoire je sais pas… Mais une partie en tout cas. Y'a encore des trucs que je ne peux pas dire. Je te les raconterai, un jour. Aujourd'hui on va se contenter du plus simple, d'accord ?

Ils sont ici, tu sais. À 23 pas de toi. Chris a tenu à tout payer, et pour bien faire, ils sont ensemble, même dans « leur dernière demeure ». C'est ce qu'il y a d'écrit sur leurs brochures à la con… Enfin ils ont quand même bien fait les choses. Tout le lycée était là, et la meute était à côté de Chris. Même Derek. Ils ont eu une pierre tombale commune. C'est vraiment artistique, il y a deux dalles qui sortent de terre, et elles se rejoignent et s'enlacent à hauteur de taille. Comme les ramifications d'un arbre. »

_Un soupir lui échappa. Deux anges passèrent. Un troisième attendait la suite._

« Bon… Je vais peut-être continuer… »

_Son regard se perdit dans le lointain, vers la forêt. Un instant. Puis il commença son récit :_

« Y' paraît que j'ai guéri un peu trop vite, et les médecins voulaient me faire pleins d'examens. Mais Derek leur a fait son regard de grand méchant loup et ils ont vite laissé tomber. Je suis sorti trois semaines après… Après tout ça quoi. Je peux te dire que les journaux ont fait chou gras de toute cette histoire : Des adolescents torturés, des morts, des pères en croisade… On a eu droit à tous les titres à la con qu'ils ont pu imaginer. Lydia a pété un gros scandale quand ils ont publié des photos de l'enterrement, donc Papa a fait payer une sacré amende aux journaux. Du coup, on est beaucoup plus à l'aise financièrement. »

_Nouveau soupir. Résigné cette fois. Et il se lança._

« On fait tous des cauchemars, mais ça arrive de moins en moins souvent. Au début on dormait tous dans le salon. On aurait dit une portée de chiots. Derek et moi on dormait sur le canapé et les Sylver, Papa et Chris dans les chambres du rez-de-chaussée pour être quand même avec nous. Puis c'est passé, petit à petit. C'était franchement bizarre pour les humains au début, mais aujourd'hui, on louperait ça pour rien au monde… Maintenant, chacun dort dans sa chambre. En fait, on s'est tous installé sans vraiment y faire attention. Je n'ai jamais quitté ma chambre au dernier étage, Lydia n'a pas quitté la sienne non plus, même quand Peter n'était pas là. Ils forment un couple étrange tous les deux, toujours à s'engueuler pour rien, et de temps en temps ça devient vraiment méchant, mais ils s'accordent. Puis il y a eu Scott et Jackson. Mélissa a emménagé dans le centre, juste à côté de l'hôpital. Elle vient tous les dimanches pour nous nourrir convenablement et vérifier qu'on ne meurt pas d'une quelconque carence. Comme si c'était le plus dangereux avec nous ! … Danny et Boyd ont suivi. Papa a dû tout expliquer à leurs parents, rien de surnaturel bien sûr, mais tout un délire sur le stress post-traumatique tout ça… Ils ont plus ou moins compris. Mais quand le shérif qui a sauvé leurs enfants vous dit qu'il vaut mieux qu'ils se retrouvent tous ensemble, vous acquiescez, vous dites amen et c'est tout. Toutes les familles de sang se retrouvent assez souvent quand même. Famille de sang, on a pas trouvé mieux. Parce que la famille, bah c'est nous quoi ! On a Chris, John et Harry pour papas, Mélissa est notre mère nourricière, Peter et Jamie sont les tontons chelous mais avec qui on se marre bien et puis… Bah il y a nous. C'est très étrange mais ça fonctionne alors tant mieux !

Chris d'ailleurs ! Je sais que tu ne l'as jamais rencontré, mais il faut que je t'en parle ! Il est parti un peu après l'enterrement, avec les Sylver, un genre de virée virile de grands chasseurs. Dan m'a raconté qu'il s'était déchaîné. Je peux plus rien dire sur ces cicatrices maintenant… Il a une grande balafre qui lui court le long du dos. Et des sirènes du golfe du Mexique ont presque fait fondre son œil gauche avec leur crachat à l'acide. Les renégates ont été décimées. Un vrai taré !

Puis il est revenu. Il a dit que ses neveux étaient sympas mais que sa vie maintenant, était avec nous. À protéger ceux qui ne peuvent se protéger eux-mêmes. Il s'est installé au deuxième étage, en face de Scott et Jackson. Il a vite déménagé au rez-de-chaussée… Hé hé hé ! Le bruit sans doute… Et Papa vit plus ou moins une semaine sur deux chez nous, il n'arrive pas à quitter la maison où on a vécu tous les trois, heureux… »

_Une larme roula sur sa joue, il renifla, aussi peu élégamment qu'il l'avait toujours fait. Il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant._

« On se fait toujours la portée de louveteaux de temps en temps, surtout les lendemains de pleine lune. Et là tout le monde vient. Dan, Harry et Jamie vivent dans l'ancien appartement de Chris. On s'est plutôt éloigné, nous quatre. Il faut croire que la chasse aux sorcières est terminée pour moi ! Des fois ça me manque un peu, tu vois ? Choisir contre qui et comment je me bats. La point positif c'est que je n'ai pas le temps de m'ennuyer maintenant, et plus que tout je sais pourquoi je me bats. Les Sylver ont du mal à rester longtemps en place, mais plus ça va, moins ils bougent ! Y'a tellement de boulot pour eux par ici, je dois avouer qu'ils ne sont pas de trop la plupart du temps… Ils ont un peu de mal avec la meute, faire partie d'une grande famille, bruyante, jeune, agaçante, de gros chieurs bien attachants quoi ! Il nous arrive souvent de parler pendant des heures comme je le faisais avec toi. Sauf que je bouge beaucoup moins maintenant !

Mes pouvoirs ont grandi. Un peu trop à mon goût, ce qui fait que je me perds parfois. Alors je traîne par ici, ou je pense à Isaac et Allison. Je veux être vraiment fort pour eux, Maman, pour qu'il n'arrive jamais plus ce qu'il est arrivé. Par tous les cycles de la Lune, je suis un vrai poète ! …

Sérieusement, Deaton m'aide pas mal. Il dit que je suis une sorte de druide. J'y crois pas trop, mais c'est lui le spécialiste. Tous les pouvoirs que j'ai sont entrés par... Inadvertance dirons-nous. Et depuis, je guéris beaucoup plus vite, ça c'est sûr, mais il y a d'autre trucs... C'est surtout quand je ressens des émotions très fortes. Je fais pas grands choses, tu sais, mais je peux mettre le feu. Et je suis plus fort et plus résistant. Deaton et moi on fait des expériences. Il dit que je suis de plus en plus fort, mais j'y crois pas vraiment. Je ne suis pas vraiment... En contrôle, donc ça pète souvent mais on fait avec! »

_Un léger sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres. Il prit une inspiration profonde avant de se replonger dans ses souvenirs._

« Dès que l'info a tourné dans le monde surnaturel, la mort de Candice et Lucas a fait du bruit. Y'a eu des contents, ils ont envoyé des cadeaux et nous ont proposé des mariages. Des MARIA-GES tu te rends compte ?! Mais on est plus au dix-huitième siècle putain ! Enfin bon, y'en a qui étaient franchement mécontents aussi. On a dû se battre un paquet de fois. Au début je me servais pas de mes pouvoirs. La fumée noire qui sort de mes cicatrices était franchement flippante au début, dès que je ressentais une émotion forte, elle apparaîssait ! En plus, elle est inodore, et intouchable. On a cru au début que c'était une hallucination, due au méthane ou un truc comme ça. Mais Deaton aussi l'a vu, et il a étudié la question. Des fois, je me sens comme un putain de rat de labo, et puis je me dis que j'ai de la chance : Deaton m'ouvre pas en deux lui, même si je suis sûr qu'il en rêve parfois…

Enfin bref, je me perds un peu là, hé hé… Apparemment, je digère les tortures surnaturelles que je m'suis bouffée en plein visage et la fumée c'est… Bah les excréments quoi… Je chie de la fumée noire par mes cicatrices ! Sérieux ! J'entends ta voix là : côté positif ! Bah je suppose que le côté positif là-dedans c'est qu'au moins, cette merde-là, elle pue pas ! »

_Un rire rauque lui échappa. Il se trouvait stupide. Mais il parlait à une pierre tombale, et sa mère avait toujours rigolé à ses bêtises, même les plus idiotes, autant continuer sur sa lancée._

« Et quand Boyd a été salement blessé, j'me suis pris un sacré coup de pied au cul. Je me suis battue à mains nues, mais ça ne suffisait pas et Boyd a joué au bouclier humain. J'ai pété un gros câble, et la digue que je maintenais comme je pouvais sur mon pouvoir a cédé. J'ai tout fait exploser. Depuis, je me sers de mes pouvoirs quand c'est nécessaire. On m'a engueulé très très fort ce jour-là. Un peu comme tu faisais quand j'étais gosse. Sauf que cette fois c'est Derek qui m'a fait des câlins.

D'ailleurs, les câlins avec Derek c'est le pied ! …

Merde, j'arrive pas à croire que je te raconte ça ! Mais je vois ton regard ultra curieux, je me souviens parfaitement de ton côté commère ! Les autres en avait tellement marre qu'on les réveille que pour l'anniversaire de Derek, Peter, Lydia et Jackson nous ont offert une petite dépendance, face à la demeure Hale. J'ai pris Derek dans l'entrée. Derek m'a fait l'amour comme un dingue la baignoire. Du coup, le lendemain, Scott et Danny sont venus installer un isolant phonique dans notre petite maison. J'étais mort de rire et Derek était ultra gêné, mais il en profité le soir même pour me faire hurler. Enfin bon, tu l'auras compris, on est vraiment bien ensemble.

Je sais pas si je te l'ai déjà dit, mais c'est mon compagnon. Le vrai, le seul, l'unique et toutes ces conneries à l'eau de rose qui te faisaient pleurer. Je me souviens bien de toutes ces comédies romantiques que tu nous forçais à regarder. Vu que j'étais intenable, je n'ai toujours pas compris comment tu réussissais à suivre, mais au final, tu comprenais tout de ce que je faisais et tu pleurais même aux moments des baisers. Bref, il te plairait maman. Il est méchant, grognon, on passe notre temps à se battre, à s'engueuler pour mieux se réconcilier derrière. Je lui sauve tout le temps les miches, ça, ça n'a pas changé. Sauf que maintenant, les méchants ont dessiné une cible sur ma tête plutôt que sur la sienne. Tout le monde a décidé qu'il fallait me protéger. Et quand j'ai râlé, ils ont dit que j'étais une princesse. UNE PRINCESSE ! Je leur aie botter l'cul à ta façon. C'est-à-dire que j'ai attendu patiemment, enfin aussi patiemment que j'ai pu. Donc en faisant pleins de trucs à côté. Et quand on a été attaqué, j'ai eu l'interdiction de venir, sous la bonne garde de… Peter ! Évidemment, ils ont été dans la merde. Évidemment j'ai fait boum boum les méchants et je les aie tous sauvé. Du coup, ils me foutent la paix maintenant. Et ils comptent sur moi en plus. Des boulets maman, des BOU-LETS ! Mais ce sont les miens, à moi. »

_Une bourrasque lui coupa la parole. Les rires et les pleurs dont tous deux avaient été privé lui fit un instant se plonger dans le néant de son deuil. Mais sa gaieté naturelle reprit le pas sur tout le reste._

« Avec le temps, on s'est habitué à tout ça. Les embrouilles, les engueulades dans la meute, les pouvoirs, habiter ensemble, tout ça quoi. Papa va beaucoup mieux au fait ! Maintenant qu'il a sept gamins… Derek et Dan font partie des gosses en questions, Derek parce que, bah c'est un p'tit jeune après tout, et puis c'est mon mec donc… Et Dan, parce que c'est un grand gosse. Il est heureux comme ça je crois. Il y a un petit nouveau dans la bande aussi : Parrish, le nouvel adjoint au bureau du shérif. Il est… Un truc pas tout à fait défini pour l'instant, mais on y travaille. Il s'intègre bien pour le moment. Et il est franchement doué, du coup papa a moins de boulot. Ce qui est une très bonne nouvelle pour son cœur ! T'inquiète Maman, ton mari est devenu un adepte du hamburger végétarien sauce allégée ! Merci Stiiiiles ! Héhé !

Finalement, Dan a emménagé dans la chambre de Danny. Mais la demeure Hale, celle que tu as connue, a bien changé. Peter et Lydia ont récupéré tout le dernier étage, et on a ajouté une deuxième dépendance pour Scott et Jackson qui avaient défoncé une cloison. Ils se sont retrouvés à poil en face de Dan et Danny, qui étaient eux aussi à poil. On a vraiment beaucoup rigolé cette nuit-là. Dan et Danny veulent s'installer avec les Sylver, du coup on a commencé à construire une autre maison, un peu plus éloignée. Histoire de pas être trop dérangé par le départ et leur retour de chasse avec tout leur barda. Dan et Danny vivent avec nous, dans le bureau du rez-de-chaussée pour le moment, le temps que ça se fasse… Boyd vit dans un petit appartement cloisonné au rez-de-chaussée et Chris et Papa se partagent le premier étage. Le rez-de-chaussée, outre l'appart' de Boyd et le bureau c'est une sorte de salle commune. Il y a une cuisine avec trois frigos, deux fours et deux lave-vaisselles. La table est immense et le salon encore plus. Derek a accepté d'acheter un écran plat. Et un vidéo projecteur, pour les films.

En fait, la demeure c'est un appartement, deux lofts, avec deux dépendances et une maison en construction. Sans compter le sous-sol. Là, il y a les armes. Heureusement qu'on est protégé, tu sais, il y a de quoi fournir toute une armée là-dedans ! Chris est un bon alibi pour les armes qu'on trimballe sur nous mais là-dessous… Pfiou ! Je t'assure que quand je fais les calculs, on pourrait tenir à peu près quatre ans avec chacun un flingue, une balle par ennemi et vingt ennemis qui débarquent à l'improviste. Par jour. Je sais que tu es nulle en calcul, alors je te passe les détails, mais ça fait beaucoup. Beaucoup, BEAUCOUP ! Et il y a une salle de musculation avec un ring et tout ça aussi ! C'est un vrai petit village, bien caché dans la forêt. Un village de loup-garous, de banshee, de chasseurs, de trucs… En tout cas, on est bien protégés !

À un moment, on a eu peur d'être découvert, mais papa a fait passer un arrêté qui fait bien flipper : avec l'aide de Deaton, ils ont fait croire qu'il y avait des loups par chez nous. Comme c'est une propriété privée et qu'on a pas mal de cadavres… Sans compter qu'ils ont de vraies blessures de loups. De très gros loups, mais des loups quand même. Peter a le bras long, plus que je croyais et c'est passé au niveau Fédéral, personne n'a le droit de pénétrer en territoire Hale. Danny a même installé des clôtures spécifiques, électrifiées, filmées, la totale. C'était une des conditions des fédéraux. C'est une grande nouveauté pour les Hale : la légalité…»

_Il avala le peu de salive qui lui restait. Parler autant lui faisait mal à la gorge mais il devait tout dire, alors il continua._

« On est des tueurs. C'est dur à vivre parfois, mais on n'attaque jamais. On se défend, alors la culpabilité s'apaise, mais elle ne disparaît jamais vraiment. Tu sais, je ne sais pas si on se verra au paradis. Je ne sais même pas si il y en a un, mais si c'est le cas, je ne sais pas si je t'y rejoindrais. Mais je préfère faire ça, tu sais. Me défendre, défendre ma famille, à mort si il faut. Putain, ça c'est les Hale qui déteignent sur moi. »

_Un petit rire rauque et aigre lui échappa._

« J'ai tellement changé en un an maman… Je fais des études au fait. On en fait tous. On a décidé que ce serait par correspondance, vu le boulot qu'on a ici, avec tout ce qui se passe. Ils ont reprogrammé des exam' juste pour nous au lycée. On les a déchirés. Même Scott, j'te jure, il a eu une mention quoi ! J'suis trop fier, M'man ! Et toi aussi tu serais fière de moi ! De nous tous même ! Tu ne me croiras peut-être pas mais Derek aussi a repris ses études : il veut devenir architecte. Et moi, je fais des études de psychologie, de criminologie et de paranormal. Oui je t'assure qu'il a des universités qui transmettent ce genre de savoir. C'est rempli de bordel métaphysique et de conneries, mais y'a quand même des trucs sympa. Je m'amuse bien. Lydia est en psychologie aussi, mais elle fait de l'économie et de la littérature. Elle tient toute la fratrie d'une main de maître, elle peut pas s'empêcher de surveiller un minimum qu'on fait tous bien nos devoirs, mais elle n'est pas trop chiante avec moi, donc ça passe. Scott et Boyd par contre, elle ne les lâche pas. Mais elle se sent seule. C'est la seule fille avec Mélissa, mais elle ne vient que le week-end alors… Allison lui manque d'autant plus.

Mais je sens que ça va bouger, Boyd a rencontré une fille durant les derniers examens et elle habite dans le compté d'à côté. Jamie, Harry vont bientôt ramener des nanas je le sens ! Au pire, c'est Tante Maggie qui leur présentera des copines ! Ahah ah !…

Et Papa, je pense que ça va te faire plaisir : il est avec Mélissa ! Il veut pas nous le dire mais on le sait, Scott et moi, et on a jamais été aussi heureux. On presque-frère pour de vrai maintenant ! »

_Il ne put s'en empêcher, il exécuta une petite danse de la victoire, bien personnelle et tout en gesticulations grotesques._

« -Stiles, lança une voix grave à l'autre bout du cimetière.

Stiles se retourna pour voir son homme qui avait terminé son propre récit. Il était pâle, mais un léger sourire flottait sur ses lèvres pleines. Un sourire sincère, naturel. Le premier de ces dernières semaines. Un désir subit le prit aux reins, et s'écoula lentement le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il se força à se recentrer sur la pierre tombale de sa mère.

-Je crois que je t'ai tout dit maman… Je suis désolée de ne pas être venu plus tôt. Mais j'avais peur. J'étais pas sûr de pouvoir tout te dire. Je te l'avais promis maman, je suis revenu, et je suis plus fort que jamais. Je suis un alpha, après tout !

Je t'aime, maman et tu me manque vraiment très fort. Mais je veux que tu saches que je suis heureux. Vraiment. Et c'est grâce à toi et papa… »

Stiles resta là encore quelques instants, puis tourna les talons. Il laissa là le poids d'une culpabilité dont il n'avait pas conscience de porter le fardeau. Passant entre les stèles de mémoire, d'amour et de regrets qui l'entouraient, il rejoignit l'homme de sa vie, le loup de son cœur, l'alpha de son âme devant une stèle en particulier. Deux tombes qui se mêlaient et se démêlaient. Le cœur serein, l'âme pardonnée. Stiles sortit une cigarette d'un vieux paquet, et Derek alluma son zippo. Ils laissèrent flotter la chaleur entre eux rougir leurs visages. Ils relevèrent les yeux. Les deux amants échangèrent un regard. Rouge pour l'un, noir pour l'autre.

La vie les attendait.

* * *

**NdA: **Bon, bah voilà... Je ne vous remercierais jamais assez du soutien, des remerciements et des engueulades. C'est terminé pour moi sur cette histoire. Merci infiniment! Je ne vous oublierai jamais!

Bien à vous, et merci encore,

DreamOnTheMoon


End file.
